A Greedy Heart
by blackdragonrider777
Summary: After living five years on the world resulting of the fusion of Mewni and Earth, the now leader of the royal knights Marco Diaz goes back home to check on his family but the voice on his head, the crazy cult of anti-monsters, the second thoughts about his decisions five years ago and the other surprises were an extra though. Big Marco Harem...No Starco.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was it's now normal combination of pink, purple and blue, the landscape was a weird mixture of a modern little town from california and an old medieval kingdom and on the road of this weird place was a man riding a live dragon whose front and hind claws were clutching a wheel each and both were being put to good use as the dragon was traversing as if it was a motorcycle.

The dragon had a collar with a name plate "NACHOS" it read, the dragon's owner was wearing a helmet, a red hoodie with a small coat of arms where the raider's heart would be, a pair of plain jeans, sneakers and a pair of fingerless gloves to grip the dragon's horns like handlebars.

The unusual motorcycle finally pulled up on a house with an excessive amount of cacti on the lawn and on pots by the windows, the man took off his helmet to reveal brunette hair, tanned skin and a beauty mark under his right eye, he hadn't reach the front door before it bursts open, Three people came running out of the house all of them excited with arms outstretched.

"BROTHER!" said a little kid around 5 years old, her skin a darker shade of brown from her brother.

"MIJO!" Said a big, burly man with a short mustache other than that he looked like the man on the front lawn.

"MY BABY!" Said a woman with puffy, brown hair that reached her waist, her green eyes leaking tears that were running her makeup down her light skin.

The man in question opened his arms wide and was thrown into the ground by the little stampede of his family, all of them roared with laughter on the floor and as soon they got their bearings enough to sit, the burly man said.

"So glad you are taking some time off Sir. Marco Royal Guard" Marco looked into his father's eyes, gave a weak smile and blushed.

"Come on in mijo, there is so much to talk about...and I think we are bothering the neighbors" a fish like person was looking at them with a frown from the house in front of theirs.

***Inside the house* **

Father and son were sitting on the couch on the living room all the while Marco was bouncing his little sister on his knee, the little girl was giggling and saying "Yay! Unicorn! Faster!".

"So mijo, how is work?"

"You know it's been surprisingly quiet, the feral monsters around Mewni Creek have just disappeared, the assassinations attempts on Eclipsa and Star have gone down from fifteen every week to one or two every other month, heck even Mina has been quiet lately" Marco said with some worry on his voice.

"Ohhhh, listen to my young man, all serious and business like, and to think we both believed you would end up like a store clerk or something since you dropped out of highschool to go to another dimension...if you ever came back home that is" Marco's mother Angie entered the room sporting a huge plate of nachos and a sly grin.

"Mom! I was going to a certain kind of curricula on mewni it's just that it wasn't something recog...I really must have worried you back then, didn't I?" Marco tried to defend himself only to realize he might have been in the wrong there.

"AHAHAHAHA! Mijo no worries, not only you came back home, you brought the source of income you learned over on mewni back home" His father Rafael patted Marco's back a bit harder that intended.

"Yeah...but I promise, no more of that, I won't worry you any more" Marco stopped bouncing his sister Mariposa and grabbed her to look her on the eyes, after a little staring match Marco held the little girl into a tight hug.

"You are my family, I can't keep doing that to you guys, that's just irresponsible and selfish" Marco said with a hint of sadness.

"Mijo, just who is the father here?" Rafael said with a serious tone.

"Wha?"

"Mijo, I love you and this family more than I will ever do anything else on my life but I'm your father my job is to worry about you, pull your ears if I think that's what you need, be there to be your last line of defense when everything else has failed and support you with gritted teeth if I think you are putting your whole life down the drain but you are absolutely sure you are doing the right thing" Rafael got a bit too passionate on that last part and now noticed his whole family looking at him with worried eyes.

"Ehehehe, what I'm trying to say mijo is that you are nineteen, you ARE irresponsible and selfish and I'm here to help you with YOUR mistakes while you are learning not to be, I'm not old enough for you to start worrying about me" Rafael sat down and put his thick arm around his son's neck.

"Ok, got it dad, when can I start worrying about you?" Marco said with a little smile.

"Let's start by not being worried about some slow time at work, I know for sure that someone that can't conceive a job with a bit of peace and quiet isn't someone I want taking care of me, specially since that peace and quiet is probably because he is just that good at his job" Rafael winked at his son, Marco gave him a wide smile, let Mariposa on the couch and stood up straight with a serious face.

"Noted, Sir!" He gave a salute and a little giggle something the entire family joined in.

"Well Sir. Knight, it's getting a bit late but let's finish these nachos first and then we go to sleep, that includes you my Mariposita" Angie gestured towards the youngest member of the family.

"YEAH! Staying up late!" Mariposa jumped from excitement and threw herself to the nachos.

"Hey! Leave some for us" Marco said while getting a handful of nachos.

The family kept happily chatting and eating well into the night.

***That night on the bath* **

Marco was just getting out of the shower, drying himself with a towel and stopping when he saw his abdomen, he went to stand in front of the large mirror on the bathroom to look at it closely, a black mark that has been there for five years now, just remembering being stabbed by a crazed unicorn on a dimension made of pure magic made him shudder but that mark would not be that bad if it hasn't been steadily growing these past years, from a spot on his stomach it grew to now reach his right pectoral and side, it also was now invading his left side.

"Everything is ok, everything is ok, everything is ok" after a small sigh Marco quickly dressed himself.

"Mijo, you done in there?" Rafael knocked on the door with some worry.

"Yes dad, wanna come in? I'm done" Marco said while tucking his pajama shirt on his pants just to be safe.

"Oh thanks mijo" Rafael entered with nothing but boxers on showing his gigant and hairy body, Marco cringed a little at the sight.

"But stay here a bit will ya, mijo?"

"What for?" Rafael smiled a little while applying shaving cream on his face.

"How are things with Star?" Rafael asked playfully, after a little awkward silence Marco finally responded.

"Everything is ok, nothing new has really happened, we still go on weird adventures if the schedule allows it, we kiss some times and some of those times is us sneaking out of some boring royal duty"

"Great! so my grandkids are coming along fine then?" This took Marco by surprise.

"Dad! There are zero possibilities that they are coming along" A blushing Marco frowned and crossed his arms.

"Wrapping your tool, smart move, you have to be sure you found the right one first, but come on mijo, five years of relationship and let's not forget how many times you just left everything behind to follow her, I think you are sure enough of the little princess" Rafael gave him a big knowing smile.

"Dad! That's not it, she hasn't even seen me shirtless yet" He shouldn't have said that, his father stopped shaving, grabbed his kid's shoulders and saw him with a piercing stare that the reminder of the shaving cream on his face couldn't deter.

"Mijo if this is being insecure about your size, let me tell you" Rafael was serious, Marco's head was going a mile a minute.

"_Come on Marco! How do you get out of this?" _

"I already know enough about _using _it ok?" Marco said nervously.

"With that Jackie girl mijo? Did you two sincerely got out of it _that _disappointed" Rafael went from worry to pity.

"No dad, I didn't do anything with Jackie either"

"Then how do you know how to use it mijo? Was it that Kelly I have heard about some times? And I know I've heard Star complain about some Heckapoo, also Janna hung out on your room a lot, she told me you even gave her a copy of the house key" His father was now trying to brute force his way to the bottom of this.

"No! Dad, nothing of the sort...it was...hmmm...Videos on the internet?" Marco said slowly and embarrassed, his father wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, we reallyyyyy need this talk" Rafael declared.

"_Think Marco! Think! I can just confess that I have a growing black spot on my torso that I don't want Star to se...I'll just take the dumb talk, I'm going to have nightmares tonight" _

***Tomorrow morning* **

Marco was preparing Nachos for a ride, his whole family went to watch him.

"Did something came up Marco?" Angie asked a bit worried.

"You are leaving already brother?" Mariposa asked choking back tears.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here for three more days, I just need to run some errands, I'll be back soon"

"Would you be mad at me if I said that I wish the people on your line of work had an early retirement, we miss you a lot here" Rafael like his daughter was choking back tears and gave his son a light hug.

"Heh, hard to be mad with that last part, sadly some knights keep working almost for life, you know, unless I get irreparably injured" Marco said, he then noticed his mother gave him a glare that could put every other glare he had ever received to shame.

"Not saying it's gonna happen, what I'm saying is early retirement sounds good but not very likely" Marco said nervously while reving Nachos, when his dragon took flight he turned to his family.

"I'll be back by lunch"

***At a doctor's office* **

"So Sabrina, what's your take now?" Marco was sitting without his shirt on.

Sabrina Backintosh was a lot more confident now than how she was on high school, getting away from Brittney Wong seemed to have been a great thing for her, she was now on college to become a doctor and helped her parents on their office on the outskirts of Mewni Creek, which were great news for Marco.

"The same as all the other times...I'm stumped" the tall woman looked at him with worried green eyes, her slightly long brown hair that she usually had on a pony tail was now on a prim and proper bun.

"Yep, the same thing I've been getting all along" Disappointed Marco put on his clothes once again.

"I've been trying to learn about sicknesses and poisons from Mewni since you confided that little problem of yours to me" Sabrina got near a bookshelf filled with older books.

"But I got nothing by investigating unicorns, no spell that has this particular effect, no feral monster or magical creature venom that causes this reaction" Sabrina took a book and started checking it fast while pacing, to suddenly trip on her own two feet, Marco cached her before she hit the floor.

"And you are still as accident prone as before" Marco said while both locked eyes with each other, Sabrina's cheeks became beet red and on a panic took the book she had on hand and hit him on the head with it.

"_Ok, she is still a bit of an anxious girl"_

"You have a girlfriend!" while Marco flinched with the hit, he didn't let go of Sabrina till he got her to her feet.

"You're welcome" Marco said while rubbing his head and took a deep breath.

"Why are you even checking spells and magical creatures anyways, magic no longer exist, me and Star destroyed it, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but that bruise it's just so incomprehensible that I just had to check every possibility and guess what? I came out with my hands empty anyways" Sabrina said frustrated.

"Well no worries, it doesn't affect me on my day to day life anyways, I even forget it's there some times" Marco told her something that wasn't entirely untruth.

"I know it doesn't hurt Marco, but it has grown a lot on these two years I've known about it, I'm sure it must be harrowing to see yourself on the mirror every day and see it's gotten bigger, I'm specially scared now considering that it just reached your heart now that I checked" Sabrina said with genuine worry and concern to Marco while looking him dead on the eyes and took his hand before saying.

"Marco please, just tell Star or Eclipsa, anyone who has more experience with magic than me would be good"

This time it was Marco's turn to blush _"I might have had a chance to hit that back on high school" _

"What the hell?" Marco screamed and jumped in surprise, letting go of Sabrina's hand like it was electrically charged.

"Marco I know you are against telling them about this but you shouldn't get like that" Sabrina said indignant.

"No! I just suddenly started to think how hot you are and got surprised!" Marco's jaw slacked in sheer horror to the words that had just left his mouth.

"Excuse you!?"

"There is obviously something very wrong with me, tell Star or Eclipsa? Got it, have a great life, I'll see you when I think you've forgiven me" Marco stiffly walked to the door while talking a mile a minute and opened the door with a kick.

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!" Marco screamed while running out of the office and when Sabrina heard the sound of his dragon cycle getting far away she finally said exasperated.

"What's so surprising about me being hot?"

***On the road***

"I can't believe what I just did, I have a girlfriend and I'm not even into Sabrina" Marco said angry and confused.

"_Pfft, yeah keep telling yourself that" _

Marco hit the brakes on Nachos hard that moment.

"Ok then little fella, who are you? And where are you?" He quickly touched his neck to inspect if he hadn't grown a second very talkative head...again.

"_Wrong place but look to your left" _

Marco snapped his focus to his left and found something he was not expecting, one of Mina Loveberry's minions, they had taken to use a plain dark brown robe to protect themselves from the elements since they became kind of like a guerrilla army, they just appeared out of nowhere attacked knights or monsters of high rankings and of course anyone who dared defend them.

They had been quiet for a while now and Marco had a chance to get answers now, he revved Nachos and pounced on to the unsuspecting soldier Nachos grabbing hold of the robe, but to Marco's annoyance only the robe.

"Hey there! Mr. Fancy pants leader of the guard" All of Marco's annoyance disappeared when he saw just who did he just stole the robe off.

Standing smug and proud was the crazed leader of the anti-monster movement, a woman with long purple hair made into two ponytails on either side of her head that each reached her hips, a light blue dress and a helmet with holes for her ponytails.

"MINA!" Marco screamed and Nachos took a dive straight into the woman.

"Wowie! You are mad! I wonder what little ol' me could have done to get you like that" Mina said mockingly and easily evaded the attack to the side and quickly gave a loud whistle.

"Alert your cronies all you want, without a leader they are going to be easy pickings" Marco said with Nachos preparing for another dive.

"Leader? Me? Aaaawww! You smooth talker you!" Mina said with fake embarrassment as she waited for the last moment to dodge Nachos dive but this time Marco threw himself at Mina when she dodged Nachos, pinning her into the ground.

"Yeah you! Who else has been turning good people into soldiers for your stupid hate filled campaign?" Marco said having Mina grabbed by the shoulders.

"HAH! For as much as I like the attention, you are giving me too much credit bucko! When you and your little princess merged our two words together to find each other, I found a bunch a people that never agreed to that, people whose lives were destroyed by this little love birds nest you made and surprisingly, people that were even more ready than me to kick the monsters and monster smocheers into the curb!" Mina screamed with her eyes cross.

Marco suddenly heard Nachos roaring a scared roar and felt something sticky on his back, a giant spider had sneaked up on them and had captured Marco and was reeling him in while Nachos was desperately trying to fly away from the arachnid.

"How's those cronies for ya?" Mina stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Marco took from his pocket a pair of black scissors with flame accents and opened them completely, using the edge of the tool he easily cut through the web and on a hurry did the same for Nacho's strand of web, freed and now aware of the creature Nachos drove the spider back by quickly diving at it and burning it's legs with her fire breath.

Marco tried to find Mina but she was out of sight, what was that all about? She hadn't been sighted in months and now suddenly she was running around alone on an empty road, let's not forget about her claiming that she was not the leader of her little guerrilla army.

Nachos flew to Marco's side and snuggled to him, she noticed the scissors on his hand and took them on her mouth, her mood noticeably down.

"Yeah girl, I miss her too, but hey she was kind enough to get you into this dimension before...you know, and these things are amazing weapons even if they can't transform into a sword or open portals any more, let's just be happy that we have a lot to remember her by, ok girl?" Marco said while giving Nachos some reassuring pets, after which the dragon parted with the scissors no problem.

Marco could still remember when he got back home after the words merged, on his house, his parents were shocked about it but there she was on his front lawn, the dragon cycle he loved and treasured so much back with him, with a note tucked on her collar.

"**Hey muscles, I don't know if you'll receive this note but you and I know what's gonna happen to me when you and the princess are done with your little plan, so I can't take care of Nachos any more, I hope she just finds a good home no matter where she ends up but I know that the one and only place she can be happy is with you Muscles so if by any hit of luck she ends up with you, please don't disappoint her, ok?**

**Signed: H-Poo" **

Marco got misty eyed, he still had that note back on his room at the castle, he felt the back of his head only to remember that the bald spot that the mischievous, devil may care Hekapoo had left on him had long since been filled with hair again.

"Let's go girl, now it's no time to be feeling blue" Marco said while mounting Nachos, the dragon quickly took flight on the last direction they saw Mina take.

***At the Mewni Creek park* **

"Ok girl, do you see her?" Marco said to the flying dragon cycle, the response he got was a disappointed growl.

"Let's land then, I made you run like a bat out of hell girl, you deserve a little rest" Marco scratched the dragon's head as they landed and once on the ground Marco noticed someone waiting on the ground.

"Ohhh! Hey there girl!" A girl with blonde hair with a seafoam green streak on a strand on the side of her head, wearing a police uniform and a seashell necklace approached Nachos on a friendly matter.

"Jackie?!" Marco was surprised, even after the merging of both worlds he hadn't seen his ex-girlfriend that much, actually he hadn't seen her in about four years and now she was petting his dragon cycle as if she had known her all her life.

"I can't believe it, Marco! Wow I didn't even recognise you, look at you! All grown up, is she yours by the way? I've seen her roaming around from time to time, kinda wanted to keep her but you know, collar" Jackie ended by jiggling the name tag on Nachos collar.

"Well yeah, she's been mine for a while now, I didn't know she went to roam around actually" Marco awkwardly blurted out.

"Awww! Someone doesn't get enough exercise? Do you? Do you?" Jackie cooed to Nachos while scratching the dragon's neck, something the biological motorcycle appreciated very much.

"Why are you here anyways, practising skate?" Marco was completely hooked on how...motherly Jackie looked with his dragon.

"_You are probably thinking of those hips...man, how did those got even bigger?" _

Marco was about to retaliate just like on Sabrina's office but stopped when he saw Jackie looking at him dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"Yeah about that, I think it's fairly obvious what I'm doing here" Jackie pointed at the seal on her shoulder, the ranger police force seal, thanks to the merger a lot of restructuring happened within the police, not that Marco was very aware of those with the exception of the new funny name.

"I should be asking, why are you on someone else's turf ?" She said while pointing at the insignia on Marco's chest and the latino knight's eyes went as big as saucers.

"You're right, MINA! I was chasing Mina Loveberry, I lost her on the town's outskirts and I was...just looking blindly everywhere to find her" Marco started on a panic only to end on a disappointed sigh.

"Woah! Little miss psycho was around here, shoot, I've been on patrol around this area the last 3 hours and I haven't seen a sign of either her or her pack of crazies, I'll inform this right away though" Jackie said seriously while taking her radio.

"That's more or less what I was expecting, that girl has to be great at hiding if we haven't caught her on five years"

"You tell me, we've lost a few very good men to the bitch and her goonies, with all that we should have atleast a trace" Jackie said with spite as she put away her radio.

"Yeah,the same happened to a few knights of mine, thankfully a lot less lately...and that scares me" Marco sat on the grass.

"You think she is planning something?" Jackie sounded worried as she sat besides him.

"I don't know, when I found her she just mocked me till she got tired of it but two interesting things happened, one she claimed that she wasn't the leader of her little cult, that the people from our original world actually surpassed her and second she whistled to get a giant spider to try to eat me and Nachos, if it was a trained spider or a feral one that she just alerted to my presence I don't know"

"Sounds scary that there were people here that are crazier than Mina and I don't know about the spider, I don't really see a group bound together by the hatred of everything that is a monster just turn around and start working together with them, but who knows adding hypocrites to their resume wouldn't feel all that out of place"

"Say, I need to be somewhere at lunch but can we talk this over a snack? Maybe we could even catch up? If you are already off patrol that is" Marco said hopefully but Jackie just saw him confused.

"Lunchtime was three hours ago dude" Marco was getting tired of getting surprised today, he took his cell phone from his pocket and indeed lunchtime was three hours ago.

"Oooooohohohoho! Are you kidding me?! Sorry Jackie, I have to go, NACHOOSSSSS!" Marco on a panick, hastedly scrambled to stand up and reach his dragon, Jackie giggling all the while.

"Aussi mignon que je me souvienne" Jackie's big green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What was that?" Marco stopped dead on his tracks while mounting Nachos, Jackie cleared her throat and stood firm and serious.

"Sir. Marco, I will be expecting you here tomorrow at the same hour for a full report on Mina and any criminal activity the royal knights have, in turn also expect a full report from the Ranger Force, I hope there is no inconvenience with our two groups working together" Marco dismounted his dragon and mimiqued the officer's pose.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to prepare accordingly for all the respect your position deserves, it would be a pleasure, nay an honor for my knights to finally work together with such a fine organisation that is the ranger force _and your cute freckled face" _Marco was considering visiting a therapist for that voice on his head, until he noticed Jackie barely standing because of how much she was laughing...yep he said that out loud again.

"And here I was trying to sound so official and stuff Ahahahaha! Ok Sir. Marco see you tomorrow, I'll be sure to bring the report and my cute freckled face with meeeehehehahaha!" Marco was laughing awkwardly, barely containing his embarrassment, until Jackie finally calmed down.

"I thought it was funny but contain that tongue a little will ya, as far as I remember you are still taken aren't you? Well see ya" Jackie said on a peppy tone and left the place on a brisk pace, Marco couldn't muster the will to even move until she was out of sight. With a heavy sigh the leader of the royal guard mounted his dragon and went on his way.

***At Marco's home that night* **

"Just what is wrong with me today, HEY WHOEVER IS THAT VOICE! COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Marco screamed that last part on to his pillow, that seemed like a good catharsis for him, from how hard he screamed Marco was now on his knees on the floor of his room, panting a little to regain a bit of breath...until he felt an itch, specifically on his torso.

"Oh no" with dread Marco stood up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and removing his pajama shirt as fast as he could and there it was the black mark but it was smaller, way smaller, there were no traces of it on his stomach or side it was now a mark right on top of his heart and he was sure that if he could see his heart the mark would be fully covering it.

As if on cue the mark disappear completely like water going down the drain.

"This can't be good" Marco said in horror.

"_On the contrary my dear friend, I think this might be the best thing that has ever happened to you" _Marco's heart suddenly turned a neon purple that could be seen through his skin, the light started to slowly rearrange itself until it looked like an eye and a set of lips, but the eye seemed off almost like a...suction cup.

"Monster arm?! How the hell do you even exist now?" Marco hit the sink on a rage.

"_Awwww, you remember me I'm flattered but monster arm doesn't fit me now, does it? How about I go from now on by...Greedy Heart" _The sickly neon purple face on Marco's chest gave him a wicked smile.

***Author's Notes* **

**Ok that was chapter one, way more fun to write that I hoped. **

**Anyways I really disliked the ending for SVTFO, well the last two seasons really and since I recently begun to write fan fiction I said, Why not put my money where my mouth is and give it a try? **

**And while I enjoyed a lot the first two seasons what I liked the most was the joke on the community about "Marco's Harem" so expect that without Star, I have some ideas of how the story is going to go but I'm not sure on my level of commitment to fan fiction, so I hope to give you something enjoyable and not leave you hanging. **

**Also, HOW DO I REQUEST A BETA?**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco stared at the weird face on his chest a combination of anger and disgust mixing on his stomach as he saw that smug smile the thing that once was his arm was giving him.

"So it was your fault? All my slip ups today, me acting like an ass in front of Jackie and Sabrina?" The light show on his chest rearranged itself into a confused expression.

"_Did I made you lie?" _

"What?" Yes too many surprises for Marco today.

"_If I remember correctly, it was that shut mouth of yours and not understanding your emotions that has caused most of your problems, I'm just being the extra push for you to finally say what you feel and to spell out your emotions to you plain and simple, see? I'm the best thing that has happened to you"_ the smile returned.

"Spare me your bull shit, because of you I beat a bunch of children and I sincerely tried to kill one of them" Marco was accusatory pointing at his now sentient heart at the mirror, the neon face started laughing hysterically.

"_Let's just forget the part where you wanted to beat that kid to death way before I came around and that you saw the rest of the kids as obstacles in your way and yes, it was all my fault"_ Marco's frown furrowed to its maximum, only to take a calming breath and stare at his old curse on the mirror with a serious expression.

"Star found a way to make you disappear once, I'm sure that finding a permanent measure won't be that hard now that I know what is going on" The latino turned around and got dressed, finally reaching his bedroom and lying down on his bed for a good night sleep and surprisingly his new talking heart had nothing to say the rest of the night.

***At Sabrina's office* **

"So you're saying that it took a life of its own and is talking to you?" Sabrina said in disbelief as she stared at the face that made its home on the torso of Marco Diaz.

"Yes! Please don't tell me I'm the only one that can see the laser show on my chest" Marco said on desperation.

"See it? Don't worry, this creepy thing has been giving me **the look** since you took off your shirt" Sabrina shuddered.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, he even made an eyebrow to be more expressive and everything" Sabrina took her pocket mirror and showed the latino his chest openly flirting with her and indeed a little purple neon eyebrow was on top of the suction cup like eye, said eyebrow was contorting into different shapes...probably what the ex-tentacle thought as **"seductive"**.

"Really man?" Marco sounded...disappointed?

"_What? Can you do better? Please, show me" _Monst...Greedy Heart said to its host sounding genuinely surprised.

"What are you implying?" The royal knight tried to intimidate his own chest.

"_That you begged your way into a relationship with a girl that was very much over you and just ignored you until you acted like a lost puppy dog for too long, did you catch it? Or was I too subtle?" _ Greedy Heart said with some frustration in it's voice, Marco blushed.

"I didn't act like a lost dog" Marco snapped cracking his voice in the process.

"_Yeah, you're right dogs are cute, you're more of a beggar also why does your voice still cracks? Want me to go some inches south and see if I can finally make them drop?" _Now both of them were screaming at each other but they both calmed down when they heard a snort coming from the only other person in the room.

"SABRINA!" Marco now full on sounded a few octaves above what he should be capable of.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that, I was so worried about you, that mark could have done anything, you know? It could have rotted you from the inside out, could have made you a vegetable, turn you into a monster, who knows all the crazy possibilities that could come with magic, and all that happened was a little voice that bickers with you and sometimes makes you act all horny on main, I'm sincerely counting it as a blessing" Sabrina shrugged and gave a little giggle, Marco for his part was on a trance.

"You look adorable relaxed" Sabrina blushed and looked bashful.

"Do I really look stressed that often?"

"Ehhm...uhhh" Marco was fidgeting, he really didn't want to say that yes, despite not having constant breakdowns like in highschool, she usually looked more tense than a bow ready to shoot an arrow.

"Ooohhh, ok, I get it" Sabrina just turned her back to her tounge tied patient and took a book from her shelf.

"_Huh, I thought you were going somewhere, good for you to prove me wrong"_

"I shouldn't go anywhere, with anyone that isn't Star, so shut up" Marco hissed.

Marco looked at the woman clad in a white lab coat that had her back turned on him, with a sigh he approached her and after working a knot on his throat he finally talked.

"...I'm very sorry Sabrina, not trying to cover my ass here but thanks to this thing, I've been kind of weird but I've had enough missteps with you that is not an excuse any more" Marco seemingly deflated, he really couldn't think of anything else to say, but the doctor in training wasn't turning around.

"I-I-I…*sigh*...I really do think you look way cuter when you are relaxed, not that you look bad in any way, you are beautiful and I'm sure college and everything must be very stressful for you so I won't tell you to just relax and-and-aaahh…" Marco was blushing furiously, his eyes darting everywhere but the woman that has been helping him this past 2 years and when he just couldn't find any more words just sighed in defeat.

"Awww, you're done already? I was enjoying that" Sabrina turned around and gave Marco another giggle, her cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them.

"Heh, you got me" The knight answered a bit embarrassed but relieved.

"But anyways, look at these" Sabrina showed him one of the books that had been copied off of one of the magic books on Mewni's castle.

"For what you told me that arm was made because Star mucked up a spell to fix up your broken arm"

"Yeah" Marco looked at the book, scholars had been hard at work to translate everything they could of ancient magic text and the like from Mewni, he really didn't see a point to all that but considering the talking sentient heart beating on his chest right now, he would have to admit he was wrong on that one.

"Well, apparently that is a very simple spell, supposedly it puts something like glue on the affected bones and keeps any parts of it together and steady, you still need some time to heal but it greatly accelerates the process" Sabrina pointed at the spell in question, Marco sighed in exasperation seeing that the whole spell was a simple:

**Point at the affected area. **

**Imagine a healthy specimen of the affected bone (Use visual aid if needed). **

**Chant the spell "Whole, Together, No shard forgotten, Unite the bone that has been broken" **

"Yeah, she has a hyperactive imagination, she probably thought about a tentacle while using the spell and she chanted the spell wrong I'm sure of it" Marco said with his palm firmly on his face.

"Either way she would still be a better help than me, especially now that we know for sure that this is a magic problem" The young college student was a bit exasperated and laid down on the little mattress on the office used for checkups.

"Pffft, you are selling yourself very short, you actually found the spell I wanted on 5 minutes, Star just rushed into it and it ended up with...well this" Marco gestured towards his neon chest, when Sabrina turned her attention towards it, Greedy Heart once again gave her ***the look***, abstaining from gagging the young doctor looked at the knight once again.

"You see, in two years you've learned a whole lot of magic, without a way to practice it or any apparent use for it, you are quite the scholar Sabrina, don't doubt it, heck if I remember correctly Star never could actually use **levitato**" Marco gave his speech while giving Sabrina a reassuring look, Sabrina looked very receptive to it until the last sentence, then she looked confused.

"**Levitato**? The levitating spell? The magic equivalent of learning to count to ten?"

"I'm not sure but yes, it's probably that one...She wasn't very disciplined or interested on learning magic properly but hey, that just proves that you are indeed good at magic" Marco said that last part with enthusiasm, Sabrina gave him a little smile.

"Do you think that magic would make a come back? I would love to have something I'm good at" Sabrina said hopefully.

"There might be a chance" Marco said once again gesturing to Greedy Heart and Sabrina quickly stood up to put both her fist on the air.

"Well, I'm pumped then, do you remember what chant Star used to make...Him" Greedy Heart once again wagged its eyebrow and threw some kisses at Sabrina.

"I...Really don't, that was like 6 years ago" Marco said distraught.

"_Releaseo Demonius Infestica"_Greedy Heart mentioned offhandedly, the doctor and the knight stared at it in disbelief.

"_What? That chant is basically my mother, don't look at me like that" _Greedy Heart looked embarrassed and turned itself off like a light bulb and Sabrina and Marco were now looking at each other without changing their expressions.

"So releaseo demonius infestica it is" Sabrina went to her desk to write it down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, I'll see you later, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call" Marco said while getting dressed.

"Don't worry, see you later" Sabrina was now burying her nose into another book, the knight was about to leave but at the door he remembered something he needed to tell her.

"By the way, Sabrina, I saw Mina Loveberry around this place the other day" Marco saw Sabrina snapping to attention towards him.

"I don't mean to alarm you but I know your parents treat both humans and monsters in this clinic, so...be safe" Marco said with worry, Sabrina for her part had her eyes opened as wide as plates and was visibly shaken.

"Yeah, safe, I'll stay safe, don't worry" was her nervous and hasty response.

With a worried look and a nod Marco Diaz left the clinic.

***On Mewni Creek Park***

Marco was sitting on the grass while looking at Nachos froliking happily on the park, so Jackie was right she might not get enough exercise, considering that most of his time was now used to either being an escort or training reclutes.

"_I left you two alone and you did jack and shit, teaches me to not leave all the lifting to you" _Marco checked his chest and noticed the light show was still off, so Greedy Heart could be the whole face or just the voice in his head.

"Keep talking all you want but I won't betray Sta-" Marco whispered his response until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jolted himself into a standing fighting stance.

"Woah! Mr. Knight, didn't know you were into talking to yourself" Behind him was Jackie Lynn Thomas, his ex-girlfriend, current ranger force member, with a chill smile on her face...and on a fighting stance as well.

"Hey Jackie, don't scare me like that" Marco said in a good mood.

"Ahahaha, I couldn't help it, you just looked so out of it, oh! By the way" Jackie took her hair and pull it off her face.

"Did I brought the correct one Sir. Diaz?" Jackie said touching her freckles lightly.

"_Yep, cuter than a line of ducklings" _It was really irritating, that voice on his hea-

"So that is an approving note, I take it?" Jackie giggled and let her hair down once again, all the while Marco was cursing his cardiac organ internally.

"Bring it here" The law enforcer opened her arms and after a second of hesitation Marco went in for the hug.

They stayed like that for a bit, Nachos noticed them and went to nussle with them, with a laugh they both added Nachos into the hug.

"Ok, Marco Diaz enough of this" Jackie let go, with hands on her waist and angled hips she gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, ma'am, awaiting orders" Marco responded playfully.

"Tacos?" Jackie said on a mock intense tone.

"Tacos" Marco responded likewise.

With that said, both started walking Nachos catching up and staying besides Jackie who happily petted the dragoncycle.

"Wow! You really must have been good company for her, usually she isn't this clingy"

"Yeah, she likes this park a lot, I've been patrolling this zone for a while and one day I just noticed her, I tried to befriend her for quite a while, offered her food, sometimes I opened the water for a bit so she could play or drink...and when she finally got cozy with me, I noticed" Jackie gave the name tag on Nachos collar a sad jiggle.

"Hey, I can't look after her too much if she could be of use to your job, I could lend her to you, she already seems more than comfortable with you"

"Whoa? You mean it?" Jackie said hopefully turning to see him in the eyes, Marco caught the glint in her eyes.

"_Dude help! I'm fluttering, AAAAAHHHHH!" _Marco forcefully shoved the intruding voice to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't need her for patrol, and considering that she comes all the way here from the castle" Marco pointed at the horizon where the distinguishable and distant silhouette of Mewni castle stood.

"That means she really must be bored out of her mind being all cooped up on the stables" Jackie's eyes widened.

"So if she could be helpful to you and the rangers, AND be near the park she likes so much, I really can't see the downside to this" Jackie gave him a tight surprise hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You heard that girl? You're staying with me for a while, ready to be part of the force?" Jackie excitedly talked with the dragon while hugging her by the neck.

"_And so ladies and gentlemen, here we have the specimen going gaga for the woman that he ignored so hard SHE had to break up with him, yes kind audience the specimen knows not what shame is" _Marco was desperate to push the voice off his head, he had to say something, anything to just not hear it.

"Hey keep it up and Chlóe is going to get jealous" Marco said jokingly, Jackie suddenly turned downcast and gave Nachos a more subdued but tighter hugh.

"_Ooohhh...Shit, man" _Greedy Heart sounded unambiguously concerned.

"Oh god, I'm so sor-" A finger was hastily put on his lips, silencing him, Jackie looked at him dead in the eyes, her own a bit misty and just shook her head.

"_I'm glad you two broke up, you REALLY don't deserve her" _

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Jackie said still a bit melancholic.

They reached Britta's Tacos in silence.

***At Britta's Tacos* **

Jackie looked better by the time they arrived and even better after the EXTREMO BURRITO.

"So Jackie, is there some incident you wanted me to spill the beans about?" Marco finally broke the silence.

"You remembered that?" Jackie said back at his old chill safe.

"It must be something a bit personal if you are asking, you know we can't share much information" Marco said in a serious tone.

"Oh? So now you're reading my mind?" Jackie said with a little mockery, Marco lowered his gaze and seemingly shrunk, the officer gave a sigh and then a little giggle.

"Don't worry, you're right, but you have to promise me, please don't freak out, it probably isn't a big deal" Jackie said seriously and Marco responded with a solemn nod.

Jackie massaged the sides of her head and took a deep breath before talking.

"Have you seen Janna lately?" Marco felt a bit underwhelmed by the question.

"Jackie, I don't know if you remember correctly but that girl **stalks **me, last time I saw her was…" Making memory, Marco surprised himself...He hasn't seen Janna in YEARS, his panic growing by the second.

"OH GOD! Did Mina and the band of creeps did something to her? Was she dumb enough to think she could tame a feral monster? Did she found some creepy ruins and they came down on her? Did sh-"

"Your promise Diaz" Jackie said in a stern tone, probably picked out on the force, flabbergasted by this new side of the blonde he calmed down, but still he down cast his gaze and put his hands over his eyes as if he were about to cry.

"How is she?" He said on the verge of tears.

"_I can't believe I just didn't notice her not being there any more" _If Marco wasn't so focused on something else he could have sworn he heard Greedy Heart beating itself up just like he was doing right now.

"That's exactly the problem Marco, I don't know" Marco looked up from the barrier that was his hands.

"She has been missing for a year and a half now, I asked her parents and they say that it's normal for her to disappear for months without a word, but this time seems excessive" Jackie said once again melancholic.

"Do you think that Mina-" Jackie interrupted.

"You know that Mina doesn't hide bodies just her tracks and the feral monsters aren't exactly subtle when they snack on civilians" Jackie said worried.

"I'm sorry for informing you this but the station is completely swamped protecting the people that is still accounted for that any missing person report is put immediately on low priority and well I did remember that Janna was a bit too attached to you so I thought she could just be following you around without telling anyone" Jackie was now on the same state as Marco.

"I will find her" Marco stated matter of fact.

"Do you have time for that?"

"I will make time for that if I have to, don't worry, for me this is priority one" Marco stood up and started to walk away until Jackie called for him.

"Marco! Wait until tomorrow, I have a long weekend starting tomorrow, three sets of eyes are better than two" Jackie got close to Nachos and scratched the dragon's neck.

"Besides you know how Janna is, as I told you this might not even be that big a deal as we worry ourselves to think it is" Jackie gave him a reassuring look and Marco conceded.

"You're right, that girl knows how to take care of herself, I'll wait for you tomorrow, I'm staying at my parents house but don't worry if you don't remember where it is, Nachos could find that house in her sleep" Marco finally relaxed and Jackie looked at him, barely containing her excitement.

"You mean?"

"Yep, take her to see her new place" Marco took his helmet and gave it to Jackie, with a "WHOOOO!" she put on the helmet and mounted Nachos on one swift motion, wasting no time the two gal pals took off.

"Be ready! See you tomorrow Marco!" Jackie screamed, now her excitement in full display as she got further and further away.

Marco decided that the walk home would be good for him as a way to get his thoughts in order and luckily for him Greedy Heart only said a single solitary thing the whole trip back home, unluckily for him...He agreed wholeheartedly with the monster organ.

"_If anyone so much as graced her I will chop their heads off and gut them like a fucking fish!"_

***Author's Notes* **

**AHHHH! Another chapter done, I think this chapter convinced me, I'm sticking with this thing, thick or thin until it's done, this was just so much fun, I'm glad I started writing fan fiction! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

A way more relaxed Marco arrived home at 9 pm that night, his family had been worried since 7 pm by the time he arrived both his parents were suited up for WAR both clad on improvised armor, melee weapons that consisted of kitchen appliances, gardening tools and a very pointy two by four...and his dad was carrying an assault rifle, Rafael noted his son surprise at this.

"Mijo, the feral creatures have been a real problem this past few years and as it turns out bullets work very well...please don't think less of me, mijo, I beg of you" The bear of a man kept his composure until that last sentence in which he got on his knees and hugged his son by the hips while pleading to him.

"Dad! Dad! Don't worry, I would never judge you for something like this" Marco pointed at himself "Knight remember? I just didn't imagine you guys to have that kind of thing around the house".

"Brother, where did the dragon go?" Mariposa said looking outside the door, twin panicked gasp was heard from the parents of the house, after a quick look at their faces Marco noticed they were once again poised for combat.

"_You know, I kinda forgot this side of them"_ Greedy Heart gave his two cents.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!? SOME LOW LIFE ATAKED MY BABY AND TOOK HIS PRETTY NACHOS!?" Angie shouted outraged while pumping a shotgun...that I have no idea where she had hidden.

"OHHHH! Papi gonna get serious here" Rafael DIaz went from almost limp on the ground to an imposing figure on the span of half a second, both adults had an evil glow on their eyes and were marching with murderous intent towards the door.

"GUYS! GUYS! Everything is ok, I just lend Nachos to a friend, we were eating at Ritta's Tacos and I had to come back by foot without her, that's all" Marco hurried to block the door before his parents somehow turned terminators could go outside and make a ruckus.

"Oh, is that so?" Angie put down the shotgun looking a bit embarrassed, Rafael followed suit.

"Mommy and Daddy get like that when they see you on the news" Mariposa came to Marco to be picked up, Marco then remembered, yes of course they would be upset, reports of attempts of assasination, attacks on the castle and dangerous missions knights usually go to.

"Mom, Dad I'm so-" Rafael interrupted.

"Mijo, what did I say the day you arrived, I understand, I support you, I will not stop you...it's just that sometimes it's easier said than done" Angie put a hand on her husband's shoulder and gave Marco a sad look.

"Come on honey, we have to put all this back" Angie said gesturing to their improvised equipment.

"Hey! Hey! If you wanna help me, I need to know something" Both parents turned curious.

"Has Janna ever came here after I moved out?" Now the adults were confused.

"Honey, why would she even come here? Ohhh that poor girl I felt so sorry for her" Angie gave a sorrowful expression while holding her husband close, Marco though he was confused.

"What for?" was Marco's response, he would have noticed his parents flabbergasted faces if not for-

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? JUST HOW BLIND DO YOU FORCE YOURSELF TO BE!?" _Greedy Heart's voice resounded on his head like someone was trying to beat to death a gong and a drum.

"Mijo, do you remember how much she used to follow you around...you know starting from kindergarten?" Rafael said with some concern.

"Yeah, she is a bit creepy but a good friend" Marco said feeling nostalgic from those days but his mother stifled a little gasp, after composing herself she gave her husband a look and went to hug Marco.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like knowing this will bring you any good, it's better this way" Letting her son go, she gave her son an enthusiastic smile while holding his shoulders still.

"Now, why the question?"

"She's been missing for a year and a half now" without the smile disappearing on his mother's face, the killing intent came back full force.

"_Heh, Now we're talking" _Greedy Heart sounded ecstatic at the prospect of Angie and Rafael going full terminator now.

"HEY! You two, my friend is a police officer and is coming here tomorrow for us to start looking for Janna, for as cold as the case is by now, I would prefer that qualified people take this on" Marco stood firm and drew the metaphorical line on the sand, both frenzied parents deflated and conceded, leaving the living room to finally put their gear down.

"_Should I tell them that they have as much right to pursue this closed case as 2 law enforcers off the clock" _ Said his heart on a mocking tone.

"SHUT UP" Marco whispered with clenched teeth.

"But I didn't say anything brother" Mariposa looked at him with big misty eyes.

"No, no, I was saying that to...to...to MYSELF! Don't worry about it" Marco picked up his little sister and as he holds her near her chest a familiar neon purple face appears there.

"Wow! What is this brother?" Mariposa said with curiosity, with all her attention on it Greedy Heart started to make exaggerated faces for her.

"Ahahahaha! It's funny" Mariposa turned to see her brother.

"It's a new special shirt your big sis Star made for me" Marco gave the first excuse he could think of.

"Really?" Mariposa's face lit up with excitement.

"Yes! Now you know that me and Star have a special bond, so you shouldn't tell mom or dad about this, because Star won't make a shirt like this for anyone else and they might get jealous"

The little girl now looked dejected.

"But I'm jealous too" To which Greedy Heart responded by making even more faces for the girl but while they made her smile she still looked somewhat down.

"Well as a promise to Star I can't borrow it to anyone else" Mariposa looked like she was holding back tears.

"...But you can come with me to play with the special shirt whenever you want so long no one notice, ok?" Marco lifted her high and spoke with a very high spirited tone, his little sister was laughing all the while and gave a nod when it was over, when Marco let her go she went back to her room immediately, it was past her bedtime.

"_She's a little angel" _Marco was really pissed that he had to agree with this monster for the second time today.

***Marco's Room that night***

He didn't know why he felt weird about making this call, come on how hard it is to call your girlfriend?

He punched the speed dial on his phone and took a relaxing breath, only to jolt when someone responded.

"Heeeeloo" A throaty guttural voice responded, Marco cleared his throat and answered on an official tone.

"Handmaiden Starfan13, it is the leader of the royal guard Marco Diaz, is it an indiscretion to speak to the princes right now?"

"Oh, no, it's ok...STAAAAARRRRR! MARCO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Moving away his ear from the phone he could still hear an excited squeal from his girlfriend on the other line.

"How's the world's cutest boyfriend vacations going?" Star said on a sing song voice.

"Well...It's going great…*sigh*...Star...Have you seen Janna lately?" Marco said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"...Nooooo, I haven't seen Janna Banana in years, kinda figured that this whole official and royal stuff just bored her, why? Is she ok?" Star asked with a bit of worry.

"She's been missing for what I'm told a year and a half" He heard a gasp on the other side of the line.

"I can't believe it, Marco if something happened to her-" Star began to panic but she took a deep breath.

"My loyal knight, I have been informed that a very esteemed ally of the crown has been reported missing, you are my best knight, I trust you can take care of the matter" Heh, atleast Star could handle the serious and official on this kind of situations.

"In how much time am I ordered to fulfill this request?"

"As much as it is needed but I expect quick results from you, I shall inform the queen of the mission at hand"

"As you command my princess, I will start on this assignment right away"

They stayed on the line silent for enough time to get awkward.

"It would be awkward to just start talking all casually after all that isn't it?" Star said a bit uncomfortable but still stifling a laugh.

"Yeah" Marco said just as uncomfortable.

"But I still have to ask, how is your family?"

"They are great, just as you remember, dad is still a lovable goof, mom is still just the best and Mariposa is growing up greatly, she is on the point that she knows just enough to be smart but still be just a kid, she is just adorable"

"I'm so glad, you were just so home sick, hey if after you find Janna you still need some time with them, I will see what I can do, If this goes my way finding her is going to be official business anyways so that would be clear meddling with your vacation" Star said now back to her peppy self.

"Thanks a million, Star" Marco thankfully didn't let his need to cry show.

"Whenever, wherever, boo, I'll be expecting news about Janna soon though, good night Marco!"

"Good night Star" After hanging up, Marco sighed deeply and just threw himself to his bed, covering his face with a pillow.

"THAT'S WHO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK THE HEART OF, YOU FUCKING PRICKKKKKKK!"

"_I never told you to leave her...only that there are plenty more fish in the sea" _His heart told him mockingly.

"Yeah, that's tooootally different I'm sorry" Marco said irritated.

"_Holy shit, it's learning sarcasm, it's evolving" _Greedy Heart topped that comment with a hearty laugh.

"Just shut up, shut your useless trap forever, if you please" The knight started to get comfortable to sleep.

"_OOhhhwww! But why start a conversation with me if you just want me to shut up? Heeeeeyyyy, here is some food for thought, Do you think that destroying magic was a good idea?" _To this Marco's closing eyes became opened as wide as plates.

"Of course it was a good idea! Mina and those stupid, hate filled solarian warriors would have killed all of the monsters of Mewni have we not done that! Also we stopped anyone that could abuse magic on the future!" Marco said boiling mad at the question.

"_Yes, you also genocided any and all magical creatures and destroyed any civilisation that worked because of or was protected by magic, but you didn't had the time to think of these on the heat of the moment didn't you champ? Ok then let's remember the part you were so quick to sweep under the rug, you assisted on MURDERING H-poo" _Marco jumped off the bed on a rage.

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT! SHE WAS OK WITH THE PLAN! SHE EVEN HELPED US TO SEE IT THROUGH! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE THAT MEANS WE FAILED ANYWAYS!" Every word was punctuated by a punch or kick to any poor object that Marco could reach.

"I DIDN'T!...I didn't!...I didn't" Marco fell to his knees, clutching his chest as hard as he could, tears freely going down his cheeks as he sobbed.

Marco didn't even noticed his family entering his room with worried eyes, Mariposa who was hiding behind her mother scared forgot all her fears after seeing the state of her brother, letting go of her mother she hastily made her way towards Marco and hugged him, a hug that Marco without slowing down on the crying returned eagerly, after seeing the scene both parents carefully and gently inserted themselves on the hug, the whole family cried a good 20 minutes that night.

***The Next Morning* **

"Mijo, are you sure?, can you go to investigate after yesterday? Isn't this something like a Shell Shock thing or something?" Rafael asked very worried of his son.

"I already told you, it was just a nightmare, I'm ok, don't worry, besides Star already ordered me to find Janna, even if I wanted to bail out I can't now" Marco flashed a confident smile to his father after he finished gearing up.

"Hey! Honey at least have breakfast before leaving" Angie screamed from the kitchen.

Suddenly the sound of a dragon cycle parking on their front lawn caught the attention of everyone present.

"I'll open!" Angie ran from the kitchen to the front lawn before Marco could even react.

"Wait mom, my friend maybe-" When Marco got out to get his mother, he was too late, Angie was frozen solid in front of the young adult on a loose green shirt, denim shorts, sneakers and let's not forget the cherry on top the seashell necklace that Angie recognised on sight.

"Oh dear! Just look at you!" Angie said excitedly at the woman that was now putting off her helmet.

"And you are even more beautiful now, I can't believe it" Angie was amazed by the surprise friend Marco probably wasn't planning on telling her about.

"Long time no see Miss. Dias" Jackie was a bit embarrassed if the blush across her cheeks were any indication.

"Oh honey! You can call me Angie like you did back then, no, I insist you call me Angie" The older woman went in for a hug, Jackie was surprised by it but returned it nonetheless with the same warmth and joy she was receiving from her friend's mom.

On the door both father and son were looking at the scene wide eyed and frozen stiff.

"Please tell me that yesterday wasn't guilt for cheating on Star"

"One I already told you it was just a nightmare and two I would never cheat on Sta-" Marco was cut short when he heard his mother says.

"Jackie please tell us you'll join us for breakfast" Angie was already planning on getting Marco's friend to join them at the table to force him to eat but now, now she really wanted the company.

"Well, I had a light breakfast...I guess one or two more bites won't hurt" Jackie said with some nervousness as she was being dragged into the house by a positively beaming Angie, going past Marco and Rafael, Jackie was dragged all the way to the kitchen.

"Dad can't you stop her or something?" Marco wispered his question.

"No, I can't stop your mother, but if you really want to avoid the situation, why don't you try to convince her?" Marco glared at his that for a moment.

"Mamá, échales cebolla a mis chilaquiles, por fa'" Marco screamed to the kitchen.

"Ya tienen cebolla, cariño" Answered Angie.

"Échales más entonces" Marco answered going to the kitchen on a huff his hands firmly on his pockets while his father was walking closely behind him giggling at him.

***Author's Notes* **

**Does anybody here knows if indeed a civilian has as much right to investigate a case that is not being currently investigated as a cop that isn't currently on service?**

**Other than that another chapter down and you know Star was my least favorite character of the series...well it was pony head, Star was a distant second, but still second though, and that scene I made with her made almost feel bad for the shit I'm gonna put her through this fic...meh she'll come out stronger because of it. **

**If there is anything you think I can improve please tell me to put it into consideration, I've really gotten committed to this fic and I refuse to give this anything less than the best. **


	4. Chapter 4

The whole Diaz family was sitting at the table plus an extra guest.

"So Jackie, Marco told us that you were now on law enforcement? You know the only thing Marco told us about our guest" Angie shot her son a glare that he tried to avoid and Jackie saw all this with a giggle.

"Yep, that's right, I've been an officer for three years now, with the whole business of monsters and stuff the guys in blue were accepting anything they could get, even train a fifteen year old" Jackie said a bit too casually and Rafael had to inquire.

"But Jackie, why did you chose that path?"

"Oh, about that, with that worlds colliding shebang all that I was interested in, kinda got thrown to the wayside, turns out that in a world where survival is actually a concern extreme sports are not that high on the priority list, so me and my girlfriend at the time enlisted trying to learn how...well...how to survive instead of being afraid all the time" Jackie had finished her meal before starting with the story, the second Marco finished his, he gave her a knowing nod.

"WE'RE DONE!" Both young adults stood up and ran for the dragoncycle waiting outside, as soon as the sound of the unconventional bike faded away Rafael and Angie looked at one another.

"Do you think they'll find Janna?" Rafael said putting a spoon full on his mouth.

"I'm sure of it honey, neither of those girls are delicate little flowers...much less Janna" Angie gave a little laugh.

"Also our boy has certainly come on his own hasn't he? If Janna is still out there to be found and I hope in my heart of hearts that is the case, then there will be no problem" Rafael swallowed his food and with an awkward look he said.

"Do you think those tw-" Mariposa who has just been eating her meal peacefully through the whole exchange now raised her voice.

"Mommy, Daddy, why does Marco and that lady together, look like Marco and big sis Star together?" Big curious eyes stared intently at the two adults who were sweating bullets trying to come up with a satisfactory answer for the child.

"Does that answers your question?" Angie whispered through a nervous smile to her husband.

***With Marco and Jackie* **

They were high up in the sky, Nachos was enjoying the weight of two people on her back, Jackie was the one on the handle while Marco was hugging her midriff from behind.

"_Boy, isn't this the best? I think I can feel abs under there" _Greedy Heart was thrilled about the situation, Marco didn't even grunt.

"_What? Silent treatment? Ahahahaha" _Marco kept his stoicism.

"_Ok big guy, continue this, I will just keep talking, it's going to be a treat to see you blow your casket again, but for now...our priority is Janna"_ Marco kept all his attention to ignore that incessant voice in his head, so when Jackie finally spoke he jumped in surprise.

"Woah! Hey there dude, don't go falling down here, I just asked if you were curious?" Jackie was surprised of the other's passenger sudden jolt.

"Huh? Curious? About what?" Marco said on a haste nervously.

"Come on Marco, there is no need to play dumb about it, after the little pitty party I had yesterday it would be hard to not want to know" Marco was still stumped, Jackie was getting a bit agitated.

"_Chloé, you dunce" _Greedy Heart chimed in.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you" Marco went for the safe, Jackie felt a little patronised.

"No worries, it actually wasn't messy or anything, she just thought the world would be exciting and new now, I thought it would be suicide to try...that was about it" Jackie said hiding her rising turmoil.

"_Really?" _Marco once again forced by Greedy Heart talked, it seemed that whenever he stopped paying attention to it, it just took control for short spurts.

"Hehehe, yeah I know seems like little for the reaction I gave, didn't it? It's just, it's been pretty lonely lately" Jackie now added a bit of sadness on that boiling pot on her stomach.

"Hemmm, humm" Marco wasn't sure what to say.

"Ça c'est la meilleure!, It's ok Marco, I mean it, I'm single, My parents thought that since I went to France they should also go on a trip and got stuck over in Europe thanks to this Mewni fiasco and I couldn't go look for Janna even though it's my job, BECAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH MY FUCKING JOB! AND HOLD ON TO ME I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL!" A few years worth of frustration left Jackie on that rant.

"Yes ma'am, absolutely ma'am, whatever you say ma'am" Marco had let go as to not frustrate Jackie further, it had the opposite effect but Jackie had already pulled over on a tall office building and as soon as she touched the ground Jackie seemed to straighten herself out.

***On the Wong building* **

On the front of the building a short woman with a bowl haircut and dressed in a business suit with a tight skirt that stopped just above her knees was waiting for them, as soon as she saw them approach she stopped checking the paperwork she had on her arms to address them.

"Hello officer Thomas, I was informed that you'll come to suck us dry again today" The woman that Marco swore he knew said.

"Come on, I don't treat you guys so badly, do I?" Jackie said while being mocking and menacing at the same time, the welcoming party just gave a snort.

"Hey I love how the boss gets after one of your visits, if you could go a little harder, I wouldn't mind" She extended her hand to Jackie who high five it, Marco was now growing desperate, who was this woman?

"_God damn it! I have it on the tip of my tongue!" _The knight heard his cursed heart being just as frustrated as he was.

"Come on in" The short woman beckoned them in and when they stepped in the professional woman turned around to guide them further in, but what Marco saw after she turned around was the clue he needed.

"CHANTELLE?!" It finally hit him, Marco screamed in surprise and the woman in question stopped in her tracks and he could swear she hissed at him.

"Sir. Diaz, I usually welcome the stares but being recognised by my derriere alone is SOMETHING ELSE!" Chantelle didn't even turned to glare daggers at him, Jackie filled in for the glare portion though.

"Really dude?"

"I swear it's just that it hit me when she turned around" Jackie's glare deepened while Chantelle finally turned around and yes she was also glaring daggers at the latino.

"Nice way to phrase it, look Sir. Diaz, I don't have all day to discuss if you are either deprived or depraved, so can we get going?" The infuriated woman turned around once more and kept going without waiting for an answer.

"_Huh? I would say a little bit of both, she may be on to something, by the way, I know you are staring at it right now, so here is your scale, Star rates flat, Jackie rates junk in the trunk and Hekapoo rates OHHHHH MAMA! Where do you think this, by your own experience, hypnotic booty rates?" _Marco clenched his teeth and fists.

"Sir. Diaz, are you enjoying the view or is it frustrating you? You are really incomprehensible" Chantelle dead panned.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop now" Marco said in defeat.

"If I got a nickel every time I've heard something like that" 

They finally arrived at a door labeled "BRITTNEY WONG", when they entered the woman in question was glaring at the door, her black hair still reaching her waist and her make up perfect, she was wearing a pantsuit and was sitting on an enormous leather chair in front of a mahogany desk.

"Officer Thomas...Barfo" The asian woman was pretty much grinding her teeth at those words.

"She loves you huh?" Jackie turned to Marco.

"The price of fame" Marco responded, some of his good mood returning.

"Ok, Wong, any luck?" Brittney was visibly shaking with anger but after a deep breath she responded.

"No, not even a little, I put an assistant to check since you called the past week and we came out clean, not a single recent thing on Janna Ordonia, not our security cameras nor our records, I don't know what you where expecting to find, she just worked here for a month, two months before she disappeared or whatever" The anger came back to the boss of the building full force after she finished.

"Damn it! This might be a crapshoot but can you remember anything she said before quitting?"

"I. Don't. Interact. With. The. Plebs" Brittney put her foot down.

"Ok, ok, thanks for your time Wong" Jackie said while her and Marco left the room.

"Sorry about that one Marco, I just found out that Janna used to work here, thought I would get a lead, but who is going to remember something from so far away?" they started going back with Chantelle guiding them again.

"But Brittney was way too angry just to see you, what was that all about?" Marco changed the topic with great curiosity, Jackie seemed surprised.

"Oh yeah! That would be weird isn't it? *Giggle* it's because with the landmarks and buildings from Mewnie just falling into our world, many illegal moves by companies were cracked open, you know, like a lake of Mewnie appearing on an illegal landfill or stuff like that, and we've been taking some more donations than usual since" Jackie gave a mischievous smile, Marco has been learning a lot of new sides of Jackie on these 3 days.

"Yep and she is usually the one that comes to collect them, that's why the boss gets so prickly whenever Jackie is involved, I was looking forward to you bullying some more money out of her, but it was about Janna being missing, you know, I actually liked Janna" Chantelle decided to chime in and offhandedly remarked that last part.

"She was a total bum, showed up late, made all her assignments with the minimal amount of effort and made my life a living hell by making Brittany get up my ass whenever her shit started to affect her team but when the boss finally wanted to fire her...she just strolled into her office and told her nonchalantly that she quit, Brittney's face was priceless, I will never forget that day, if I remember correctly, Janna said something about only wanting enough money for a new beanie, that's all I've got if that helps you" Chantelle turned to show a small smile to the the two people following her, Marco's eyes pretty much screamed "EUREKA".

"That helps plenty!" Marco had gotten overly excited and picked up the short secretary on a hug, the confused woman just stood frozen by this.

"Hurry Jackie, we need to go buy tennis balls" Marco let Chantelle down on the floor gently and started running towards the exit.

"Wait, tennis balls?" Jackie followed the bolt that Marco had become with some confusion, while Chantelle just remained frozen from the surprise.

"Ok...back to work then" Chantelle said as she straightened herself out, on her hands a folder labeled "Butterfly trade plan".

***On a back alley* **

"Marco, dude, I hope you know what you are doing, this place was a red zone even before the merger" Jackie said a bit nervous.

"I'm sure" as they entered through a knitted curtain, the welcoming party revealed itself, about two docen people, humans and monsters alike all with the commonality that they were wearing hand knitted clothes.

"Oi! Lookie here, a knight in shining armor!" a tall and lanky man walked towards them, hunching over to look Marco straight on the eye all the way through.

"What's a celebrity doing here? If you want something nice for the side ho, we could make you a nice deal" The man leaned over to look at Jackie, Marco meanwhile was scanning the room.

"Where is Needles? Is he still here?" Marco asked, that seemed to trigger everyone on that alley into fight or flight mode, as everyone took their knitting needles and brandished them as knives.

"Oi! The knighty knows a thing or two! Too bad he doesn't know a smart way to pick a figh-" Marco extended his hand towards the man, his expression serious and unflinching.

"Those who give, shall never need" Marco said, every person on the alley had a surprised expression plastered on their face while they lowered their weapons, the tall man took a second look at the hand outstretched to him and with a sigh he took it.

"Those who take, shall forever bleed, I hope you understand we aren't going all buddy buddy with some pig on a different uniform" The man beckoned for them to follow.

"never expected you to" Marco and Jackie followed the man to a hand knitted tent, inside was a burly man wearing pants and a vest both hand knitted, with a scar going from his forehead to his right cheek passing through his glassy right eye and his hair was fashioned into a bun that was stabbed by knitting needles making it look like a ball of yarn.

"Hey! A celebrity! SUP?!" the man said all on one go.

"Hi Needles"

"What do you need knight? You will look great on that tv armor you have and a scarf as blue as the sky" Marco gave the man a smile.

"Nah, I usually wear red, a light blue would not do, but I'm here for something else though" Marco took an unopened tube of tennis balls from his hoddie's pocket, as soon as he opened it about seven little pugs appeared from under hand knitted blankets or entered the tent on a frenzy, Marco let the three tennis balls fall on the floor and even before they hit the ground the little dogs had already snached them and where playing with them.

"There's plenty more where that came from, now, have you seen Janna?" Needles looked dejected from the question.

"Little crazy girly would come here about once a week, I haven't seen her in a while" Both Marco and Jackie were disappointed, frustrated and ready to leave but Needles continued before they could even hang their heads down on dejection properly.

"I mean it's been two months since I last saw her, what's up with that?" Needles finished, Jackie quickly got near Needles.

"Two months is great! Did she said anything? Do you remember where she go? Anything at all?" Jackie was desperate.

"Well she asked for 2 beanies that time, the same as usual and a bigger one with a hole on the front, I would be asking why did she need that but" Needles got outside the tent where the rest of the gang was, getting near a humanoid crocodile currently knitting a leg warmer while sitting on a crate, as soon as he saw Needles approaching he got off the crate and continued his work sitting on the floor.

Opening the crate, Needles started to throw out dark green beanie after dark green beanie, some were scorched, others were ripped by claws, others were worn out and finally he took out one on his hands.

"Janna was something special, our knitting is the best there is, I've been wearing this outfit for 5 years now and it's still as good as new but that girly could destroy even our most careful work on a week but the last time she came in...Was weird even for her, so I decided to keep my mouth shut" Needles showed the beanie, it had a big hole as if something had burst off it, it was also dusty and had lots of black fur stuck to it, Needles gave the destroyed hat to Marco, with a nod and four other cylinders of tennis balls used as payment the duo left the street.

"So I bully corporations for donations and you have connections with street gangs, anything else to confess?" Jackie said while inspecting the beanie closely.

"_You drive me as crazy as the first time I saw you, I'm just less of a wuss that's why I'm talking to you" _Marco went on a panic thinking he said that out loud again.

"Woah! Ok, no more secrets you want to confess right now" Jackie said taking her eyes off the beanie.

"_Ahahaha, got you" _Greedy Heart laughed vociferously without stop.

"So about this beanie, I recognise the dust at least, it came from the outskirts of town, specifically that mountain from Mewni with an abandoned mine in it" Marco stopped death on his tracks and Greedy Heart stopped his laugh as if a switch was flipped.

"You mean the one filled with TERRITORIAL, giant spiders?" Marco knew that place well, keeping it corded off and safe was one of his first assignments as a knight, also it was like half a mile from Sabrina's clinic he could always see it from there.

"Yep the one where the weak and starving spiders crawl down from to eat civilians here because the strong ones horde all the food in there" Jackie said solemnly, they both gave each other a resolute look and both gave a whistle, Nachos came diving at the sound, both Jackie and Marco mounted her on a leap as she changed direction to avoid the pavement.

As they were going max speed directly towards the mountain Marco could hear Greedy Heart repeating like a mantra.

"_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok" _

***At the mountain***

Nachos took them to the entrance of the mine and left, both looked at Nachos as she left.

"You sure you don't want her here?" Jackie asked.

"One giant spider almost ate both of us in an open plane, I don't want her anywhere those things especially where there is almost no room for her to scape" The pair took a calming breath before entering the mine.

***Author's Notes* **

**Ok...I'm really not a policeman, nor a businessman, nor a gang member either, this story so far seems just like a big go to point A to point B on crack, so I'll see if I can slow down the pace as this continues. **

**Thanks everyone who has read this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

The mine had been abandoned for decades thanks to those spiders, the ceilings were tall and if it was whether because the mine was made like this or the spiders did it after making it their home was unclear to the duo, it was also humid, dark, unkempt and filled with webs. Jackie was leading, her lantern and revolver at the ready.

"You sure about that gun? That thing will alert all the spiders inside this mine" Marco whispered to Jackie.

"You want me to put you and your scissors in front?" Jackie gave an incredulous look at the aforementioned tool.

Marco without missing a beat cut a stalagmite he had besides his head as if it were butter.

"Ohhhh! Savage" Jackie somehow sounded both mocking and impressed.

"All right then scissor boy, you are in charge of the lantern" Jackie nonchalantly threw the lantern to him.

"Why do I think you are not all that convinced?" Marco caught it and got on front passing by a shrugging Jackie.

They both continued to venture deeper into the mines, getting lost on serpentine paths, dead ends and innumerable cross roads for what felt like hours.

"Hey, don't you think this is weird?" Jackie started.

"Yeah, Besides abandoned webs, we haven't seen a hint of the giant spiders so far" They continued walking and the conversation.

"They have been quiet lately, do you think they starved with you guys cording this place up? And when they went to hunt down to town was a last ditch effort?" Jackie said hopefully.

"I would love that but we've seen plenty of big harmless bugs around here, there is enough for them to feed" Marco explained.

"_Happy for another mass murder because of you, huh?" _Marco could imagine Greedy Heart wagging its eyebrow on a playful way, they stopped for a bit near another abandoned web.

"Yeah, they also don't eat bones and this place is completely clean, maybe we haven't found the nest" Jackie said inspecting the web.

"Not likely, those things are very territorial, they don't even form family units so making a big communal nest would be impossible so where are they and specially where is Ja-" Marco stayed pensive, until a small sound echoed through the tunnel, both gave each other a knowing nod.

Killing the light both followed the sound to its source, they came to a dead end and saw a shadow clad on the same cloak Mina and her followers used.

"Levitato" they heard the shadow say and...nothing happened, they saw the shadow kick the dead end squeal in pain, stand on one foot to grab his aching one and fall down for not being able to keep its balance on just one leg.

Maco felt a hand on top of his, he almost cracked his neck of how fast he turned to see who it was, he couldn't see clearly in the dark but he could see that seafoam green even on this dark and if his ears weren't playing tricks on him, she was stifling a laugh.

"_She is a fucking treasure!" _The cursed heart screamed to what Marco felt right on his ear.

"I think we finally found a substantial lead" Jackie whispered in his ear.

"_Ahahaha, that got you excited? How much of a light weight are you?, Ahahahaa" _That had indeed sent shivers down Marco's spine.

"That little munchkin seems way too clumsy to notice us, we just hit the jackpot" Jackie continued whispering to her partner's ear.

They both followed the tall shadow as it stumbled, tripped, fell and slipped all over the place and saw as it tried to open various dead ends with no succes, Jackie once again stifling a laugh got near Marco's ear.

"I know this guy is with Mina and all, but I'm actually feeling sorry for the poor dude" Marco barely heard what Jackie was saying because the shadow started to become more and more familiar to him.

After a few minutes the cloaked figure came in to another tunnel, this one seemed the same as every other tunnel, except, Marco felt Jackie tapping his shoulder and heard her whisper.

"Marco, dude, look up" Had there been light on the cavern Marco could have seen just how pale Jackie was, as he looked up on the ceiling of the tunnel he saw dozens of packs of eight eyes looking intently at the person now traversing the tunnel, both of them didn't even thought about it, both went to take the clumsy figure to safety.

"Levitato" The figure said and this time it worked the boulder at the dead end of the tunnel started to lift, the tunnel started to fill with light as both of them ran towards Mina's henchman. The spiders noticed the duo and started to try on pounce on Marco and Jackie.

"Watch out!" Marco managed to scream as he and Jackie tackled the person on the cloak into the opening that was recently opened, the spiders falling close behind them but with the caster losing focus the boulder went down closing the opening for the spiders.

The second Marco could see his surroundings he understood Jackie's reaction a second ago, his face went pale, jaw slack, eyes wide and pupils like pins, right in front of him there it was an enormous cave lit by various torches and a big ball of light in the middle of the cave, most importantly under the shining light were hundreds of cloaked figures, all of them training, with swords, bows and using giant spiders as mounts.

A giant spider was being surrounded by a team of tamed ones being rode by cloaked figures, the spider was showing signs of aggression obviously feeling cornered, the raiders all chanted in unison "LEVITATO", the feral spider started to levitate and to trash violently.

One of the cloaked ones got near the confused spider and with a chant of "All instincts suppressed, all wills bent, make all beast obey a master, ME" a lasso of blue light materialised on his arms, lasso which was used to tie around the spider's torax, the spider continued to trash for a few seconds until it stopped completely, when the spider was still the cloaked riders let it gently down on its feet, when it was on the ground the cloaked figure that used the lasso got near it to pet it and to Marco's surprise it was a gesture that the spider gratefully accepted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackie said in horror.

"Incredible ain't it? Took quite a while to get them to this point, but they are stubborn these lot! They learn enthusiastically and without rest" A crazed voice said besides them, as they turned the owner of the voice was revealed, a smirking Mina Loveberry was leaning besides the boulder that now covered the entrance.

"Great job there, leading them here and everything" The nutty knight spared a glance to the figure under Jackie and Marco, a glance that the latino knight followed by the light sound of sobbing and saw under the cloak, and what he saw was a sobbing girl, fair skin, green eyes, slightly long brown hair done on a pony tail.

"Sabrina!?" Marco's surprised scream grabbed the attention of all the members of the cult present.

"No time!" Jackie stood up in a hurry and took Marco's arms as she ran with him on tow.

"Good luck~!" They heard Mina say smugly.

Their path was quickly blocked by a giant spider, Jackie brandished her revolver and shot the beast on the eye, as the spider recoiled Marco finally got his bearings back to him and jumped to stab his scissors into another of the monster's eyes.

The spider reeling back suddenly jolted forward throwing Marco into the ground and sent the scissors flying, Jackie grabbed them in mid air and landed directly on the spider's head using her whole weight to stab it, the beast once again reeled back and using the momentum Jackie tackled the raider off the spider's back.

"Ok, I admit it now, these scissors are awesome!" Jackie said playing around with the scissors and holstering them like a gun.

"_Boy was that hot" _Marco really wished his heart could find a better time for this.

"We'll talk about how great they are outside, ok?" Marco said punching out one of the cloaked ones as three more were trying to surround him.

Marco punched the one directly in front of him, using the opportunity the other two pounced at the knight but Jackie used her shoulder to tackle both of them to the ground.

"Come on you two, I'm sure, I'm way lighter than you" Jackie said throwing Marco his scissors back and they went back to run to find an exit.

"Do you see anything?" Marco asked.

"Yes, lots of crazy cultists and brain washed giant spiders!" Jackie answered.

"I meant an exit!" Marco's voice once again was cracking like an egg on a car compactor.

"And I mean LOTS OF CRAZY CULTIST AND BRAIN WASHED GIANT SPIDERS" Jackie pointed at an open tunnel being guarded by the aforementioned things.

"We are outnumbered and only one way out" both looked at each other and smirked "so our only chance is to force open the way out" Jackie gave him a nod.

Both charged directly at one of the spiders, once again Jackie shot at the beast and using his scissors Marco cut off two of the monstrous arachnid's front legs and Jackie jumped into the spider's back to kick off the rider before anyone else of the barricade could react, both of them were able to enter the tunnel.

As they advanced into the tunnel a web was shot from one of the spiders from the barricade and stuck to Jackie's leg and started to reel her in, Marco took his scissors and turned back to cut off the web, but before he could free the cop, he heard a snap of fingers and a voice saying "Chicken butt" his world turned dark on a dime and all he could hear was Jackie's desperate "Marco! Marco!" screams.

***A few hours later* **

Marco's world came back slowly and painfully first in fuzzy shapes and unrecognisable noises until everything cleared, he and Jackie were in what looked like a small storage room with a crude door, the place was lit by a few torches, he was chained from the wrist from the ceiling while kneeling, Jackie on the other hand was sitting on the floor besides him, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together, but as soon as he woke up Marco's head went on a different direction.

"Janna! Janna where did you go!?" Marco screamed in panic.

"Dude, chill out, we haven't found her yet" Jackie said squirming to release herself while Marco was panthing.

"She is here" Marco said as if he just had an epiphany.

"What? Did you saw her?" Jackie was surprised at the statement.

"No, but only she can knock me out like I did on that tunnel" Marco explained.

"How would she knock you out without you even noticing her there? And most importantly why would she do that in that situation? You are making no sense" The conversation was cut short by Mina Loveberry kicking the door open while boisterously exclaiming.

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and bakey!" She said that and hunched over Marco with a wicked smile as she snapped her fingers.

"Chicken butt" Marco was unphased, Mina seemed annoyed and tried a few more times.

"So that's how?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, that's how" While Marco was embarrassed about the fact, he was more focused on watching Mina fruitlessly try to knock him out using Janna's hipnosis.

"Bah! Useless mumbo jumbo!" Mina stood straight while inspecting her fingers as she snapped them slowly.

"MINA!" A booming voice came from outside, Mina now stood firm and on attention giving a salute.

"SIR!" A big burly man got inside the storage room he looked a bit bigger than Marco's father, a full beard, unkempt hair, wide nose, small brown eyes and multiple scars adorned his hardened face, his robe barely containing his enormous shoulders, the man got near the two law enforcers and sat down.

"So, you are the leader of the knights?" Marco ignored the man and looked at Mina.

"Is this the leader that's not you, you were talking about?" This visibly irritated Mina.

"He is talking to you, you monster smoochin-" The man stopped her.

"Now, now Mina, it's ok and yes, I am the leader of this group, My name is Johnathan, I wanted to talk a bit more Sir. Diaz but as you obviously don't I will just ask, Do you believe your actions five years ago were the right ones? Was a relationship with a princes worth all that has happened since?" Johnathan said in a calm voice as he stared dead on Marco's glare with a neutral face, nobody knew about the cleaving of the words being because of him and Star, but the people who were present at the time, guess Mina could put two and two together or just blamed them...without knowing she was indeed right.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Marco said matter of fact, the gigantic man stood up to leave.

"Don't disturb them Mina, we captured one of their leaders, that's enough of a win, no need to flaunt it" He said with the same smile towards Mina who gave a shy "Yes, sir" in response.

"Oh! And meddling is not my intention but I think that girl over there looks miles better than the little princess, good job" Marco's glare deepened along with a blush as Johnathan closed the door with a vociferous laugh.

"What was that all about?" Jackie said beet red as well.

Marco didn't even had a chance to answer when the door opened slowly, Sabrina entered the room and carefully closed the door behind her, her eyes were red and puffy, Marco's mouth was quickly sealed shut the moment he saw her.

"Marco, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to lead you guys here, I swear I didn't even noticed you" Sabrina said in between small sobs.

"I believe her on that" Jackie dead panned, Marco stayed silent.

"Marco, please, I was just trying to be safe, my parents were stationed on that clinic to treat anyone attacked on the wild by feral monsters but that exposed us too much, Mr. Johnathan promised us to keep us safe only in exchange for medical supplies and treatment" Sabrina begged, when Marco stayed silent, she turned to his chest.

"You understand at least don't you? I was sincerely trying to help you two" Jackie was visibly confused by what was happening now, way more when she started to hear a giggling that she didn't know from inside the room.

"So that's what happened" Marco said on a warm reassuring voice.

"_Awww! Why did you stop her? I was enjoying that" _Marco's chest lit up and a face with a big smile appeared, Jackie's eyes widened.

"Ok, this is getting creepy, what is going on?" Jackie asked.

"Long story short, I'm cursed with something, this juvenile, meddling and crude being has been inside my head for less than a week and it's been driving me insane" Marco said after a calming breath.

"I haven't found anything on this thing by the way, even though...being here I've gotten plenty of resources on magic and yet" Sabrina said as she cleaned the few tears that managed to escape a few moments ago.

"Ok, Ok, let's slow down a bit, ok dudes? Marco and me came here for one explicit purpose, to find a woman named Janna Ordonia, you remember her? She was also in our grade in highschool, Marco swears she is here" Jackie said trying to bring back the conversation to their original purpose, Sabrina seems frightened by the question.

"Janna!?" Sabrina screamed with the same surprise Marco screamed her own name hours ago and then the door was once again kicked open but this time by a...unicorn.

"Yes? Right here Sab, what's up?" A cloaked figure said, the person was riding on top of a six legged black unicorn with completely white eyes.

The figure dismounted and took off the cloak revealing short dark bluish hair, two rings on her right brow decorating her brown eyes, she was wearing a dark green tank top showing her tattoo of a skull tangled up by thorny vines with roses on her left shoulder, a blue jacket tied on her waist on top of her yellow skirt, a pair of brown boots and to top it all off an olive green beanie hat.

"Man are those things stuffy" the woman said as she took off her beanie leaving it on a pocket of her jacket and retrieving a second one "And you, time to go back home" the unicorn turned the size of a small puppy and got on top of the woman's head, she then covered her head and the unicorn with another beanie with a hole on the front, hole that the unicorn used as a window to peek its head out of.

"Janna!? Janna what the hell!?" Jackie said on a rage.

"Mistress! This is a misunderstanding! I assure you! Please let me explain!" Sabrina begged on her knees, her forehead and palms touching the ground, Jackie and Marco saw this display flabbergasted.

"Is it Sab? How do you explain the whole begging forgiveness to a knight and admitting how flimsy your loyalty to our cause is?" Janna said with a smirk and while Marco couldn't see her face he could see that Sabrina was shaking in fear.

"Now Sab, how do you pledge?" Janna squatted down in front of Sabrina, the kneeling woman started to shake more violently and sobs started to escape her, Janna gave a laugh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, ok, I push this a little bit more and you would pee yourself and nobody wants that" Janna stood up and looked at Jackie with the smirk never leaving her face.

"Sorry that I never told you what's up Jackie, but let's admit it, telling the police I was joining up with a...well a terrorist cell would have been the stupidest thing I could have done" Janna said as if it was obvious to Jackie's glaring face, she turned to see Marco who was completely speechless and approached him.

"AWWWW! You look so cute, what is it? Disappointed? Angry?...Scared?" Janna said mockingly as she grabbed Marco's cheek gently but the surprise was hers when Marco leaned into her touch, soft sobs started to come from Marco.

"I'm-I'm just so glad you are ok" Marco said with a look of pure relieve, looking directly at Janna's eyes as he said it, Janna was surprised once again but got her bearings back to her quite fast though.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Janna said on a cutesy voice as she stroked Marco's cheek, she put her free hand next to his face and snapped her fingers "Chicken butt".

And with that Marco's world once again went completely black.

***Author's notes***

**Well I seem quite incapable of setting stuff up, I've noticed that in five chapters the whole "oh no! How are we going to do this?!" stuff happens and then literally the next paragraph something happens or another character that just happened to be there just goes "Well do this" and it works, damn it. **

**Any opinions on how the story is going? Should I set up things more or is this good? And since I didn't made the response public to one of the first reviews, nope Eclipsa isn't going to be part of the Marco harem on this story, sorry if you were looking forward to that. **

**And with that I'm done with this chapter, thanks all who have read this for your attention and time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Marco opened his eyes once again, the first thing he noticed was that he was still on the storage room and second Jackie was now hanging upside down by the ankles from the ceiling like him by the wrists, her hands were also tied together by the wrists, she could not touch the floor even though her arms were completely outstretched and her hair was also hanging down leaving her dozens of piercings on her ears at full view for Marco.

"Kind of forgot about those, weird how good they match her, huh?" Greedy Heart said sincerely impressed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living dude," Jackie said casually while softly rocking back and forth.

"Ehm, hmmm" Marco was at a loss for words, Jackie squinted at him.

"Marco if I never told you before, I'm gonna say it now, if you wanna know something just spit it!" Jackie said annoyed, she was giving Marco her back since she started to softly rotate on her own axis.

"Well...Why are you tied up like that?" Marco asked quickly.

"See dude? Easy" Jackie said in a congratulatory way "When Janna knocked you out, I jumped at her and gave her a good ol' headbutt right on the nose" Jackie said proudly.

"Sabrina took me off of her though, hope that gives her some trust points, she is very helpful" Marco looked at her in disbelief, a gesture that Jackie missed since she hadn't spun back to facing Marco position.

"Why do you say that?" Marco asked when Jackie took too much time to face him.

"Oh! She fed me a lot of information while she was hanging me from the ceiling, the poor girl is a total klutz, even with all those spells it took her like, two hours...She cares about you a lot dude" Jackie answered.

"Of course she does, she is a total sweetheart" Marco heard Gree-

"Nice to know you also hold her in high regard, heck she even knew about your chest face thingie" Jackie said in high spirits and Marco remembered that yeah, Jackie now knew about Greedy Heart.

"I know what you are thinking about, go ahead tell her, I'm sure she is going to love hearing that you don't actually believe all the compliments you've been paying her the last three days" Greedy Heart said between chuckles.

"What info did she gave you" Marco desisted on pinning all the compliments and awkward situations on Greedy Heart and he really didn't understand why that would have been the best and easiest path.

"Well, I finally have the breaking news on their magic power, it was that unicorn Janna had, that unicorn appears to be a walking magic dispenser, so they somehow got Janna to join along with her unicorn, like 2 years ago and ever since they've been training on magic, from what Sabrina tells me she even made that gigantic ball of light to be used as a portable magic battery too" Marco understood the second he saw that unicorn, a survivor of the magic dimension, probably why his heart ended up as it did.

"So Janna became a witch? Yeah sounds like her" Marco said with a smile.

"You sound pretty relaxed about this dude" Jackie said confused.

"Well it's Janna, no matter what, no matter what creepy shit she pulls off, no matter how much she annoys me, she has never been against me, I just know that there is either an explanation or is just Janna being Janna for a bit and then it will bite these guys on their ass" Marco stated as if it was obvious, Jackie looked at him confused from her peripheral vision, she was giving Marco her side at the moment.

"You trust her that much? She has been my friend since I can remember and getting tied up on a supply room and then be mocked for it, kinda diminished mine a bit" Jackie said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry about her, I just feel that no matter how, no matter what, she is going to be on our side when it matters, with that out of the way, did Sabrina said anything else?" Marco said sure of himself, This snapped Jackie to attention.

"Yes! Very bad news, there is going to be a ball on Mewni castle the day after tomorrow and these guys want to barge in without invitation, with all the magic powers and the spiders" Jackie said finally facing Marco.

"So that's why they've been quiet, they were waiting, I fucking knew it!" Marco said.

"Now the question is, your parents said you were on vacation...and they are making a ball without their leader of the knights?"

"Heh, me being paranoid about stuff like that is the only reason why Moon and Eclipsa accepted this vacation proposal from Star, I admit, I'm kind of a bother on those situations" This seemed to confuse Jackie.

"Really? Heh, that's weird"

"Why weird?" Now Marco was confused.

"You know, when you simply went out to live on another dimension leaving your family and friends behind, I thought that the safe kid was completely gone, you know? I thought that you were now ready to wing it, to just take the bull by the horns the second it came at you, instead of making a ten-step plan for when the bull comes at you and here you are telling me that you are the same safety nut, just with a shiny armor" Jackie said with a bit of a giggle.

"Wow! She even left out the part where the biggest sacrifice you did to go live on another dimension WAS HER! When will this woman get tired of proving that you don't deserve her?" Marco heard an indignant voice on his head.

"Is it really that admirable to just bite the bullet?" Marco didn't know who he was responding to, his friend or his own damn heart.

"Heh, maybe not that much, I just keep thinking, it would be nice if I could do it" Jackie said a bit nostalgic.

"What do you mean? You were the coolest person in high school and you even got on an exchange program to France, you bit the bullet then at least" Marco answered reassuringly.

"Yeah I kind of did, I thought that if I did that, I would be like you, I really admire what you did, such a big sacrifice to throw yourself into something completely unknown, but in the end, I came back home and couldn't follow Chloé when she did what you did...I just wonder if being able to throw myself into the unknown would have at least saved my relationships" Jackie ended the statement with a somber sigh.

"Do you think she actually misses you? Or the relationshipSSSS part was just a slip of the tongue? Personally, I go for the latter"

"Hey, Jackie, now is not the time to be feeling blue, come on, we need to get out of here and I need to get you some glory with Mewni royalty, the cop that blew the lid off an attack of this scale? You are going straight to the history books" Marco gave a confident smile to the downcast woman, he caught a new glimmer on her eyes, then she averted her eyes in pain.

"Sorry dude, getting dizzy, blood going to my head" She said laughing and Marco followed suit.

The door opened delicately and in entered a wary Sabrina, she was being overly cautious and closed the door behind her as carefully as possible after checking outside if anyone had followed her.

"Are you ok Marco?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Janna just has a few tricks over me, nothing to worry about...soooo you are the help us out?" Sabrina's expression soured a bit.

"Yes, I am, but I can't be of much help of you guys, my parents are also tied to this, I'll give you this map and I'll go, I might even have to stop you if I have to" Sabrina had a resolute look on her face and left the map on Marco's hoodie, Marco's face just softened.

"Thank you very much, I'll never be able to repay all the help you've given me" Sabrina freed Marco's wrists and turned on her heel.

"Just, good luck" Not Marco nor Jackie could see her face as she left and her voice sounded heavy and forced, but she left, with the same care as she entered.

"She is something else isn't she?" Marco said to Jackie as he freed her.

"I say, she kind of reminds me of you, no matter how hard it is, she tries" Jackie said on Marco's arms as he got her upright to leave her standing on the ground.

"Poor girls… They think way too highly of you" Greedy Heart said as if it was holding back tears.

"She left me this, let's put it to good use" Marco showed her the map "I'll go here-".

"Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean with that? The exit is on the opposite side and is really near us" Jackie said with a scowl and an annoyed tone, Marco sighed.

"Look, Jackie, we need someone to break the news at the castle-"

"And they are going to trust a random cop as easily as their captain, come on man, what do you want me to do? Get home and tell Nachos that you maybe aren't coming back and if you don't I'm gonna be the one breaking the news to your parents, can you even imagine what Angie would do to me?" Jackie continued her explanation.

"I'm not leaving without mi scissors ok, look Sabrina even marked where they are, you escape and I find my scissors" Marco responded.

"Then we aren't leaving without the scissors then? Ok, then we just have to get to them quickly"

"Jackie we need at least one of us to escape"

"Look you are not leaving without those scissors and I'm not leaving without you, someone has to bend and it's not going to be me" Jackie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the knight.

*A few minutes later*

"So is it here?" Jackie said entering a small chamber on the system of caves and tunnels.

"Yes it is here" Marco said entering behind her, the road to his scissors has been easy, there has been minimal security all the way through.

The chamber was dark but as soon as they set foot inside it lit up with a big number of torches with a curious purplish flame.

"Wow! Little Sab, you not only are a witch but an oracle too, imagine my shock" Janna said sitting on a little altar with Marco's scissors on hand, giving them a little twirl for good measure, a very prominent bruise on her nose and besides Janna was a very scared but very decided Sabrina clutching a book to her chest almost painfully so.

"So you knew we were coming?" Jackie said getting on a fighting stance.

"HAH! No one here even fucking doubt that you two would break out, it was just a matter of when, we just thought you would be smarter and go for the exit that's why most of our men are over there, but my brave little pupil here begged to be the one to guard this little tools, oh! she was so sure you would come back for them" Janna patted Sabrina on the back and added a little dramatic flair to her speech.

"So of course her master had to accompany her" Janna said sounding more in line with her devil may care attitude as she stood on top of the altar, creating a purplish flame like the ones on the torches on her hand, touching her nose with it causing the bruise on her nose to disappear, Marco walked past Jackie and stood in the middle of the chamber.

"Janna, you know how much I suffered to get those scissors, just return them please" Marco said outstretching his open hand in anticipation, Janna took the scissors to her lips on a thinking pose.

"Hmmm, Marco please refresh my memory, when was the last time you got back anything I took from you?" She said in a mocking tone with a mischievous smile.

Marco launched himself at Janna from his spot, his hand millimeters away from his scissors, Janna didn't even flinch at the motion but another voice in the room was heard.

"Levitato" Sabrina chanted beside Janna, Marco stopped mid-air on a blue aura and was thrown across the room beside Jackie.

"Let me guess now it's not when it matters?" Jackie told Marco.

"Guess not" said the knight as he stood up.

"Come on guys, it's time to give the people a show, don't you think?" Janna said as she snapped her fingers, with that a bunch of ethereal looking eyeballs appeared from the unusual torches of the chamber and then with a second snap the entrance was sealed by a boulder.

"When did you become such an attention whore Janna? You were usually the one on the corner of the room" Jackie said running towards Janna.

"I just felt like having a good time, THRONE ROACH!" The altar that Janna was standing on turned into a seat with insect-like legs in a flash and just as fast the throne was created it ran a complete circle in the chamber stopping on the ceiling evading Jackie completely with Janna casually sitting on her new upside-down creation.

"Starlight" Sabrina screamed and a flash-bang appeared from behind Janna blinding Marco who had jumped at the mobile seat from behind.

"Got you Sab, ROCK WORM!" The ground started shaking, a boulder lifted Sabrina off the ground and tried to tackle Jackie who dodged by jumping on top of the bouler. The boulder got Sabrina close to the approaching Janna who grabbed Sabrina and sat her on her lap.

"Thorn vines" Sabrina chanted while wobbling on Janna's lap and a thick coat of thorny vines latched itself to the boulder that was coming out as a chain of boulders, the vines latching at every boulder this continued until the chain of boulders could circle the chamber.

"I don't think this is good" Marco and Jackie said at the same time as one end of the chain of boulders stood up as if to inspect them closely.

The worm golem got ready and rammed, both law enforcers jumped away from the attack but it did not stop there, as soon as the worm touched the floor it kept going, chasing after whoever it saw first, everyone on top the roach throne included.

Everyone on the chamber started to play a 3D demented version of snake, Marco ran away from the tip of the worm whenever he was targeted, Jackie jumped over the boulders with enough height to clear the thorns while Janna's throne evaded the indiscriminate attack by crawling and sigzaging all over the ceiling and walls the worm on it's efforts to follow this ended up destroying the torches on the chamber but the flaming eyeballs stayed put on it's place working like intangible spirits.

Because of all the movement Sabrina was getting sick, her face turned slightly green, her eyes started to disorient and her stomach was more shaken than a soda can and was about to react as one, cupping her hands over her mouth and jolting her head back in order to keep everything inside her of leaving but that had consequences, as she jolted back her head hit Janna square on the nose, the hit disorienting her enough to lose her grip on the scissors on her hand.

Taking the opportunity Jackie ran and caught the scissors mid-air, though because of focusing on catching the scissors more than in the landing she saw herself falling directly on the opposite end boulder of the worm, a boulder filled with thorns, closing her eyes and hoping for the best Jackie slashed at the death trap she was on target to, when she felt her shoulder hit the ground she opened her eyes a bit sore and very surprised to see the boulder cut in half and the worm squirming in pain.

"Ok, I think these things are unrealistically sharp" she said in a stupor while standing up.

"I know right!" Marco said in a congratulatory manner.

"_Of course, the best of the best!" _Greedy Heart lit up once again on Marco's chest and screamed it's proud response along with Marco's.

The worm stopped squirming and despite having Janna's team and Marco right in it's line of sight, the golem turned to "look" straight at Jackie and started to follow the dazed woman on a faster speed than before, Jackie ran straight at Marco and while passing besides him threw his scissors back at him.

Marco with scissors in hand jumped out of the frenzied worm's way, landing on his feet he targeted the closest boulder to him and slashed at it, the cycle started again, the worm squirm a bit and started to try to attack Marco exclusively, when that happened the scissors once again changed hands and they kept at it until the worm that at the beginning of the fight could encircle the chamber with its length now it was just two boulders glued together, boulders that were charging directly at Marco.

Marco confident on this last hit got in position to meet the worm's attack head on this time but as the monster was nearing the clash with the knight a voice was heard on the chamber.

"Starlight" Sabrina chanted with her voice a bit strained by trying to contain the vomit out of her throat but it was effective, the flash-bang once again blinded Marco who caught the attack of the worm on his arms as he tried to defend himself, throwing him to the wall, his arms bleeding a bit by taking the attack of the thorns and the worm preparing for the next attack.

The scissors once again went flying and once again got caught by officer. Thomas, the cop ran towards the knight catching up with the golem worm, stopping her charge in front of the attacking monster and successfully clashing with it, cutting the last two boulders in half.

Kneeling besides his hurt partner she offered her hand.

"Can you stand?" She said with concern on her voice.

"Yeah!..." Marco tried to stand but he fell on his stomach, with a groan he continued "Just give me a minute, ok?" He said struggling to breathe and making pressure on the injuries on his arms, Jackie stood up and turned to the upright throne in front of her, Jackie's expression was livid.

Sabrina was searching for a spell on a panic while Jackie approached with the scissors that had cut boulders like it was paper on hand, Janna just lifted her pierced eyebrow and turned to Sabrina.

"Time for desperate measures Sab" Janna closed Sabrina's book, Sabrina looked at her master as if pleading but Janna's expression remained nonchalant, Sabrina gave a sigh and then both closed their eyes and the mini unicorn on Janna's beanie poked out it's head from the hole on it.

"Tear reality, take me away, show me a different place a different space" both witches chanted while the black unicorn burst out of Janna's hat standing between it's owner and Jackie, with a loud neigh of the horned horse the two magicians opened their eyes and both pairs were golden and shining.

The unicorn lit itself on a purple flame that started to spread on the floor like mud, Jackie took a step back and turned on her heel to go help Marco who was still on the floor but when she reached him the floor was completely covered, the two spell casters on a trance clapped their hands in unison and with that the floor turned into a light blue with swirling white stripes, Jackie's and Marco's surprise didn't last long as the floor swallowed whole everyone present on the room in no more than 3 seconds.

"_OH! You crazy biiiiiiiiiiii~" _Greedy Heart was the only one that could verbalise his feelings before being swallowed by the floor.

***Author's notes***

**Ok, I hope this is getting a bit better. **

**So, I have noticed that it bears repeating, No, there is not going to be starco at this story's end, Star and Marco will not stay together by the end of the story, they are a couple right now because that is how the show ended, but for the purposes of this story that is not going to last. **

**Another thing that I have to say, especially since it took me off guard, nope, not one of the Butterflys will make it into the harem (not Moon, nor Eclipsa either) though Eclipsa would have been fun I will admit :P, the ones that were a must on my head were Kelly, Hekapoo, Jackie and Janna and I guess I've teased Sabrina enough not to be a spoiler to say she is on it too, but yeah that's more or less the plan for the romantic pairings for now. **

**If anyone is disappointed or would rather drop this story since it doesn't contain your favorite pairing, I will say thanks for reading this far and hope that you enjoyed what you did read, hope you find a fic that is just your cup of tea and for those who will stay despite or even because Starco (or any other couple that I just dismissed) is not in it well I hope to make a fic that is just your cup of tea. **

**Thanks for your time and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**They were on her house, laying on the couch with her on top of him, Marco couldn't stop himself from staring at her cute noseless face, her chocolate skin and peaceful expression, she noticed him staring and her lips turned into a smile. **_

"_**What's on your head, break up buddy?" She asked while inching her lips closer to his, her eyes closing softly. **_

_**They locked lips, Marco was especially proactive today "Today is the last day, today is the last day" he thought to himself. **_

_**Marco remembered his kiss with Jackie, it was much like Jackie herself relaxed and drawn out but this girl, she was playful, she bit on his lower lip, sucked on his tongue, took little breaks to kiss his neck and as response he held her close to deepen the kiss. **_

_**As he was petting her wool-like long hair Marco noticed how she was giggling into his mouth, she was so happy about this, she was just so adorable and he was dragging her by the nose, his hands stopped caressing her hair and grabbed her shoulders, with a "plop" the two separated and she looked at Marco confused. **_

"_**What happened? Everything alright Marco?" She was worried. **_

"_**It's just that I've been thinking, we should stop this" Marco stood up and walked away from her. **_

"_**You know this break up buddy stuff it's fun and all but I shouldn't do it, I shouldn't be doing this to you" Marco didn't even looked at her. **_

"_**Oh! That's ok, yeah I've been thinking about the same thing as you, we are just wasting our time aren't we? It'll be better this way isn't it?" She said enthusiastically, Marco felt a shiver run down his spine, something just felt wrong about her response, it felt as if...she had actually given her a different answer. **_

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA, so the one where Kelly was fine with the break up and everything was nice and amicable, what other fairytale you wanna hear? The one where H-poo is still alive? Or the one where you didn't burn every bridge imaginable to be with your little Star? AAAAAAAAAAAahahahahaha" Kelly was rolling on the floor but her voice wasn't Kelly's. **_

_**Marco approached her to look at her but as he reached his hand to her, Kelly jolted her head up to look at the latino, Marco let out a scream of horror as he noticed that Kelly's face had disappeared making way to the familiar neon purple face with a suction cup-like single eye. **_

"_**But kiddo, this isn't what actually happened is it?" The bizarre Kelly said as she stood up as if she was lifted up by strings. **_

"_**It went more like this" Greedy Heart snapped his fingers and an actual Kelly emerged from the floor, she had a thousand yard stare that morphed into a melancholic look as she grabbed her left arm with her right. **_

"_**Is that how...you feel?...I see...it's ok...thank you a lot for all the...time you spent with me" Every pause was her choking down a sob and she refused to look at Marco in the eyes. **_

"_**No, wait, Kelly, please let me explain" Marco tried to approach the morose Kelly but she just didn't seem to get any closer and while he was distracted Greedy Heart suddenly jumped right in front of Marco's face. **_

"_**Awwww! So cute, what is there to explain, kiddo? I know! I'll let you explain as much as you want" With another snap of it's fingers, Marco was surrounded by an army of Kellys, all looking just as crushed as the last one and all repeating the same sad response like a chorus that never stopped. **_

"_**Wait, Kelly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please understand" He finally caught one of the Kellys and she looked at him dead in the eyes. **_

"_**Who's Kelly?" The Kelly said once again with a voice that wasn't Kelly's or Greedy Heart's. **_

Marco jumped awake surprising Jackie who was sitting besides him, Marco was shaken, his eyes darting everywhere trying to assess his whereabouts, he was on a clearing in a thick forest, the ground felt strangely wooly and the trees seemed to be trunks covered by different kinds of wigs, at this sight his panic began to rise but Jackie put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Chill, chill dude, everything...well mostly everything is ok" She said pointing at a tied up bashful Sabrina that waved at Marco with a blush and a Janna that seemed to have been awakened by what just happened, her cheeks were sunken, horrendous bags were under her eyes and she looked a bit pale, Janna was glaring at the pair with tired eyes.

"Can you shut up about your old fuck body for five minutes?! Some people are trying to sleep!" That took the rest of energy the witch had, she dropped to the ground with a 'thud' and loud snoring followed after.

"Ohhh, so an old booty call then? Never pegged you for the type" Jackie said to Marco's surprise, without a hint of disappointment.

"Well...it wasn't exactly like...that" Marco started nervously _"Exactly, he was the booty call, not her" _And Greedy Heart finished it.

"Ok, can we go back to what is going on and not my past? Please" Marco said a bit desperate, Sabrina hopped a bit on her rear in order to look at the two.

"Well...The spell we used was a dimensional displacement one, it's very hard and tiring to use" Janna let out a particularly loud snore as if to accentuate this.

"So we are on another dimension...we just kind of used it on a desperate time, we aren't sure how to select a specific dimension either, we just jumped to a different one" Sabrina said ashamed.

"And there you have it, we are on a weird hairy dimension, we need food that I don't know what is or isn't here and even after the sleeping beauty over there wakes up all peppy and full of energy it's gonna be a crapshoot if we go back to our own dimension or not, did I mentioned the locals are pretty violent because the locals are pretty violent so as I said almost everything is ok" Jackie said on a relaxed tone, Sabrina's shame seemed to multiply by this statement.

"I'm sorry, I swear what I was trying to do was to lure you to the scissors so that you could beat me and take them, once that happened everyone stationed at the exit would scramble to find you, that might have given you a chance to escape but I think Janna saw through that plan and insisted on accompanying me to protect the scissors, then all of this happened" Sabrina said.

"I'm not untying you" Jackie answered still on a chill tone.

"No, nononono, I didn't ask you to do that" Sabrina answered panicked.

"And talking about tying up" Jackie stood up and cut a thick strand of 'hair' from the tree with Marco's scissors and tied up Janna's ankles and wrists, Janna barely moved as this was happening she just merrily kept snoring.

"How long till she wakes up?" Jackie said dusting her hands.

"Probably a few hours and-" A huge grumble was heard, it was Janna's stomach "she is going to be pretty hungry when she wakes up".

"Ok, the horse just stood up and went out to find something to eat, think we could eat the grass of this place?" Jackie asked Marco on a worried voice, her tone finally showing some sort of doubt.

"You said that the locals where pretty violent, did they looked like cousin Itt from the Addams family?" Marco asked.

"The what now?" Jackie and Sabrina answered at the same time with confusion and a lifted eyebrow, Marco gave a sigh.

"Did they looked like giant walking hairballs?" Marco changed the question.

"Oh! Totally" Jackie said hitting her fist on her open palm.

"Then I know where we are" Marco tried to stand up but as he put his weight on his hand he felt a sharp pain on his arm, inspecting his arms he finally noticed that he was bandaged, with what looked like his hoodie's sleeves.

"I hope it's ok, I didn't had anything to bandage you on hand, it was a pretty nasty hit" Jackie said worried.

"It's ok, don't worry, but I need my arms, I need to fight for us to do anything in this place"

"I hope that you mean '_I can't let you fight alone, Jackie' _and not '_Jackie, I can't let you fight'" _Jackie smiled calmly to Marco and he responded with an insincere smile.

"Noooooooo?"

"Then, I'm fighting, good to know"

"Wait, Jackie, I'm the only one that knows how this dimension works, you won't know what to do out there and you can't leave me alone here like this with these two" He pointed at the shaking Sabrina and the unmoving Janna.

"They could do some serious damage" Jackie gave him an incredulous look, as if to punctuate this, the black unicorn returned porting a regal poise, it moved it's gaze towards Marco and Jackie the latter of which readied herself for combat, then the unicorn laid down on its side and also started snoring.

"Absolute killing machines" Jackie said on the same tone she began with Marco's scissors.

"Ok, just, we need disguises" Marco gave up, he instructed Jackie to cut more hair from the trees in order to make wigs that covered them almost completely by the time they were finished the unicorn had already woken up and gladly carried both Janna and Sabrina still tied up but with the disguise that covered the whole horse along with it's raiders with a thick purple wig it wasn't noticeable.

"So what's the deal with this place? You said you know" Jackie now a big ball of teal hair said.

"I doubt you will believe me if I tell you, I'll just take the first shot, it would be easier to understand that way" The big ball of red hair that was Marco responded while displacing the hair from the trees only to notice that the "forest" was just a little group of over grown trees, they were on top of a small hill with a town nearby.

"Boy, is this going to be a blast from the past" Marco said resigned to what was to come.

***At the town* **

There was a stand of what looked like...fruit?

"Always fresh! And the best prices! Come here! Come all!" The stand owner screamed at whoever was near, the small group approached the little shop.

"Ok, Jackie, just observe...I think this will explain better than anything I could say" Taking a calming breath and approached the salesman.

"Hiya there sir! I don't think I've seen you here before, Oh! Sorry ma'am didn't notice you there! Lovely family, sir! On a trip?" The salesman boisterously continued.

"Yes! A bit of an improvised one sir, we are out of food and the poor little one is starving" Marco pointed at the concealed unicorn, thankfully Janna's stomach grumbled to help with the story.

"Wow that's a grumble right there! And lucky for you I know what a growing girl needs!" The owner of the stand filled a bag with various foodstuffs from his inventory.

"That's a nice growing girl there ma'am! Heck, on a few years she might even take over housing duties!" The salesman gave Jackie a wink.

"Yeah, can't make a mother prouder" Jackie awkwardly said while petting the unicorn with a nervous laugh.

"So how much?" Marco said grabbing the bag.

"Well it's usually 7 but considering I want to keep the new clients, What do you say I leave it at 5?" The furball said with a wink.

"You are too kind" Marco gave the bag to Jackie and whispered, "Just let it happen, it's the norm here I'll explain later".

Marco turned back to the stand owner who jumped off his post to approach Marco "Such a good relationship with the missus, any tip you have?" The salesman said while cracking his knuckles and started beating the red hairball.

"Not-Ouch-really-ouch-I'm-ouch-just-ouch-lucky-ouch" Marco took 5 punches, said thanks and turned back, he noticed Jackie's wide eyes.

"_Lucky? VERY, smart?...PFTTTTT" _Greedy Heart chimed in.

***Back at the tree hiding spot* **

"A...punching...economic system?" Jackie repeated slowly as if that would help her understand better.

"A BATTLE economic system" Marco corrected "Instead of money, here, exchange is based on receiving punches and socially-AHHHH!" Marco was currently sitting and holding the tied up Janna like a baby, she had finally woke up but she still was weak, the bags under her eyes hadn't disappeared... Also she was very hungry and cranky and expressed that little discomfort by biting Marco on the shoulder.

"If you don't put another piece of food into my food hole, I swear I'm gonna make your throat my next me-mmhhhmm" Marco shoved another piece of what turned out to be small still living hairy bugs into Janna's mouth as she was threatening him.

"Shouldn't we be taking the hair off of those things or at least cooking them" Jackie said while inspecting another of the same bugs before putting it in her mouth, as she was chewing it her grimace turned into a smile.

"Though I have to admit, pretty tasty, weird how the hair just melts in your mouth" She said as she popped another one in her mouth.

"Tastes like steak rolled in cotton candy" Janna said dispassionately as she ate her fifth bug.

"Still hungry?" Marco told Janna on a warm voice, Janna blushed a little.

"Two more of those, let me take a nap on this position and **maybe** I'll wake up on a better mood this time" Janna deadpanned her blush disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

"You sure? The guy gave us other things to eat, don't you wanna try something else?" Marco said holding the bag to her.

"I want a full stomach and a nap" Marco gave her a small laugh.

"Ok, ok, here you go" Marco gave her the last two bugs at the same time and Janna opened wide and chewed both with a sonorous 'Crunch', the second she swallowed Janna dedicated herself to snuggle with Marco, soon soft snoring could be heard.

"You trust her too much" Jackie and Sabrina said in unison.

"I already told you Jackie, no matter how, no matter what, she has always been on my side" Marco said stroking Janna's hair lightly.

"Marco, she joined on with Mina and the looneys, and contrary to her" Jackie pointed at Sabrina who was now eating, using her robe as a plate "She doesn't seem to have an excuse" Sabrina swallowed.

"She is also the creepiest member I met there, those guys are people who are either angry and bitter because the cleaving of the worlds or people like me, people that...well, were safer with them...no offence" Sabrina said to Jackie.

"None taken" Jackie said while chewing three small...dough balls?

"But she seemed to enjoy being there, she kept experimenting making potions from books Mina stole and there were rumors that she used civilians as guinea pigs and if she didn't get those she would even use other members, heck I'm supposedly her apprentice and all I've done has been, be on the receiving end of some of her spells, hear her giggle at spell books and be able to rummage on her stuff" Sabrina told all this as a horror story.

"Well she is creepy, very much so" Marco answered with a calm smile.

"You are just not going to budge are you?" Sabrina said disheartened.

"Nope, and it's getting late, we should all sleep now"

They did just that, the unicorn slept standing up this time while Sabrina and Janna were put on the floor next to each other, Marco and Jackie took turns to sleep and watch over the magicians despite Marco's protest that it was unnecessary.

Jackie was serious about her duty, she kept a close watch on the two sleeping girls, that's why she jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" It was Marco.

"We are on a serious situation right now dude" Jackie said recovering her breath, she was quite shaken, Marco seemingly found it funny.

"Pftt, sorry, it's just that, you are so different from what I remember, I remember a girl who was too relaxed and took everything in stride, you still take everything in stride but you know when to take things seriously, but the biggest one I have to say, you just put a living being on your mouth and chewed a far cry from the girl that stole a lobster from a restaurant to throw it back at sea"

"_Did you just brought up the fact that she takes all the beatings life gives her with a smile and the day you two broke up on the same sentence? Are...are you actually retarded?" _Greedy Heart was stunned.

"Well, I'm actually impressed with you Marco" Jackie said a bit saddened.

"..." Marco kept his mouth shut, but his constant staring and nervous body language made Jackie scowl.

"Spit. It. Out" Jackie said threateningly.

"Why?" Marco did as instructed, Jackie sighed.

"Because it feels like the cleaving didn't affect you, I mean look at me, I don't skate anymore, I became a cop something that never even crossed my mind and I already told you but I've lived alone for about four years now but you, you are still the same as when you met Star, did nothing really happened to you? No family over at Mexico that you haven't seen in a while? No place or hobby that you had to give up to learn to live on a new world? Nothing?" Jackie let a sigh of frustration and just plopped into the ground, Marco followed her albeit more gently.

"No, I...I already had left everything behind for Mewni, it actually didn't affect me" Marco said filling with guilt, he had been hearing how stuff had changed because of the cleaving since he went on this vacation...it really just hadn't registered to him yet.

"_Finally accepting guilt boy? Come on, I know you can make an excuse for yourself, go on boy, make me proud, not that you are going to confess to this woman that you just can't stop fucking up her life"_ Greedy Heart wispered.

"Hope you don't mind me saying how jealous I'm of that" Jackie said morose.

"No, I'm very sorry for that, I...really should be more affected about that" Marco felt as if he just had an epiphany.

"Don't be, it's just that it hasn't been as easy on the rest of us" Jackie seemed a bit better.

"What happened to your parents?" Marco asked softly.

"Ey, that's some progress on communication Diaz, Happy for you" Jackie now had a smile on her face but it faded away quickly.

"They went to France, but they were there when the cleaving happened, the sky and sea got filled with strange monsters and it's been taking people a while to find a way to move from one continent to another safely, their flight was the day after the cleaving, I'm glad about that though, about two thirds of all planes and ships on circulation that day went missing, Most of them have been found...a few of the people in those were still alive, if their flight had been a day before I might have never seen them again" Jackie started to tear up, Marco hugged her for comfort.

"I talk with them don't worry about that, thankfully cell phones still work, we have obligatory facetime at least once a week but it's just not the same" She hugged closer to Marco, both stayed on that position for a while until Jackie calmed down.

"J'ai presque oublié comment cela se sentait" Jackie said as if she was giving a sigh of relief.

"Ok, confession time dude, how do you know this place?" Jackie with red puffy eyes said with a little smile.

"Oh...remember the girl I was calling in my sleep?" Marco said embarrassed.

"Oh your fuck buddy? Kelly was it?" Jackie scrambled for an answer.

"...Yeah her, she is from this dimension, I visited quite often to meet her...back when we were, you know, kind of a thing" Marco got red as a tomato.

"Hah! So a casual partner from another species, aren't you a regular Captain Kirk, did it get wild with this whole **Fighting as a way of life **thing" Jackie said with a giggle.

"She was very adapted to other cultures actually, I never even knew about the fighting as an exchange coin here until I came to visit her for the first time...her dad gave me the primer" Marco gave Jackie the story.

"No way! Her dad welcomed you here with a tackle and a throw...pfft how would he react after you broke up with her?" Jackie finally seemed like she had composed herself fully, Marco actually wanted to talk about the attack on the castle that would happen the day after tomorrow, but now was not the time to talk about that, now it was the time to calm the nerves to fight stronger then, he and Jackie continued talking well into the night.

***The next morning* **

"Are you two ready to wake up?" Marco was startled awake by a mocking voice, but was more startled when a groggy Jackie looked at him in the eye, both in each others arms, they separated as if they were electrified.

"Great of you two to join us" Both Jackie and Marco looked completely disheveled and they were both desperately trying to straighten themselves up, when they finally looked up Janna was still tied up and looking at them with a grin while Sabrina was just blushing and evading the gaze of them both.

"Ok, sleeping beauty, you ready to get us back home?" Jackie tried to seem as big as possible, Janna didn't buy it.

"Are you gonna be the good cop? 'Cause I'm a bad girlllll~" Janna said on a slow sultry voice to Marco.

"Janna! Please!" Marco screamed embarrassed.

"Ok, Ok, I'll cooperate" Jackie scowled at this.

"What? You think I don't want to go back?" Janna said still with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I have my reservations" Jackie crossed her arms.

"Ok then, Sab how are we going back?" Janna turned to her ward.

"What?" Sabrina jumped at the suggestion.

"Well they don't trust me and they trust you, if you do it there will be no reservations"

"Hummm well...this is a long shot but...does anybody knows if there is a library over here or something? One with magic books?" Sabrina got over her doubt quickly.

"Ha! So you thought of that too! That's my student for ya" Janna said with a hint of pride.

"What do you mean?" Jackie said making a scowl.

"The book I was using during our fight, it describes a spell that reverses the last spell you cast but the book is damaged the description of that spell is incomplete" Sabrina explained.

"Yep, the only thing that it's still there is that it will absolutely reverse the effect of any spell cast but it only works if the original caster uses it and it only works on the last spell he or she used, think of a one use Ctrl + Z" Janna explained.

"We could try to blindly replicate the spell but we would only have one chance and then our only option would be to jump into a random dimension after random dimension and hope for the best" Sabrina solemnly said.

"If we don't die before finding our own dimension that is" Janna said with a giggle.

"I don't think that would be necessary" Marco finally chimed in, all the girls turned to look at him.

"Libraries are local treasures in this dimension, I'm sure we will find what we need" Marco said standing up, everyone gave each other a knowing nod and disguised themselves to go to town.

***At the town***

The team walked through town and today was a bit deserted, when they finally came across someone Marco turned to Jackie.

"Remember what I said about this place?" Marco whispered.

"Everything from economy to social interactions revolve around fighting" Jackie robotically repeated what she was told earlier.

"Atta girl" Marco said with confidence, Jackie approached the walking fur ball.

"Good day, could you fight me for the location to the library" He ball of hair got on fighting position as soon as he heard those words.

"Thank you very much" Jackie took a fighting stance of her own.

"Wow! She is pretty savage" Sabrina said a bit shaken while screams of "Uncle! Uncle!" were heard.

"Nice to know all that repressed aggression finally went somewhere" Janna said with a macabre giggle, Jackie approached her companions with a certain skip on her step as she walked with a beautiful innocent smile on her face.

"Let's go to the library!" Jackie said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am" All three said eyes wide in fear.

***At the library* **

The team entered solemnly and approached the front desk a big ball of green hair was currently checking out some books for a client.

"Thank you and come again!" She said punching the client sending him flying out the front door, when that was done the librarian turned around to start sorting some books.

"Excuse me ma'am do you have any spell books?" Sabrina asked with a bit of excitement escaping her unintentionaly.

"Oh! Interested on the lost arts, are ya girl?" The lady turned around with books tightly held on her arms but when she saw the party that had just arrived, her eyes went as wide as saucers and those books were promptly dropped to the floor, Marco was on the same state as the librarian.

"_AAAAAAAHAHAHAHA, please for the love of god, buy a lottery ticket when we get back, I need to know if you are incredibly lucky or just an unfortunate disgrace! AAAAAHAHAHA" _Greedy Heart was wheezing at how hard he was laughing at the moment.

Janna had a wicked smile on her face, she took her wig and made a ponytail revealing herself to the librarian and with a nice, polite tone, very contrary to what Janna usually is she said.

"Hi Kelly! How have you been?"

***Author's notes* **

**Woot! The girls are expanding, I have been rewatching the scenes where Jackie is in and hot damn is she an actual treasure. **

**Let's hope I can do Kelly justice in how I write her. **

**Well that's all from me, thanks for your time and have a nice day. **


	8. Chapter 8

Marco was frozen solid, the only thing that reminded him time was still running was the incessant laugh of Greedy Heart on his head, it couldn't be her could she? The mound of hair was taller and her voice was less squeaky, yes her hair was the exact shade of green he knew all too well, her voice was still recognisable and she was just as stunned as Marco was, but he could still hope.

"How?" The librarian finally spoke, she was visibly shaken, her eyes wide as plates and with a shaky hand she picked up the books she had dropped before.

"Eh, I know ways" Janna smugly said as the small unicorn peeked out of her wig.

"Why am I not surprised it was you?" Yep that was Kelly sounding exasperated and if that wasn't enough she tied her hair on a low ponytail, there was no confusion here, the thin body, the chocolate skin, the still squeaky voice, the slight blush on her cheeks and those round black rimmed glasses, Marco could not play dumb, in front of him was the girl that he had hurt such a long time ago.

"Ok, what is going on? And who are you two?" The exasperation was going to Kelly's head as she pointed at the teal and yellow mounds of hair.

"Ok then, the cat is out of the bag it seems" Jakie took off her teal wig and addressed the librarian directly.

"I'm officer. Jackie Lynn Thomas, I'm on official business, we need a book" Jackie took Sabrina's book and put it on the counter.

"One like this or that provides information on this specific spell" Jackie opened the book on the page for the reversing spell, the next page clearly torn.

Kelly took the book on her hands and started examining it, Marco was still unable to move and on his stupor Greedy Heart finally stopped laughing _"Hey kiddo! I'm still beating, I know you are still alive, you sure you don't wanna say something?". _

Kelly slammed the book on the counter with a smile "Hey guys, I'm happy for you, I actually found something" everyone's eyes lit up except Marco who was still cathatonic but Kelly's warm smile turned into a scowl.

"I believe...This book was stolen!" Kelly noticed she yelled after it came out and startled covered her mouth, still with a scowl on her face she took the book and opened the cover to show the library seal and the return date.

"Even if I ignore the five years of no magic or portals this book is 4 years overdue, not only that it has torn pages, the cover is stained with I don't know what and the pages that are still whole have been graffitied all over the illustrations!" Kelly whispered in a very angry voice and Janna laughed a bit at the exclamations of the graffiti.

"And unless one of you is named 'Adam Woolberg' I will have to assume you haven't checked it out this library" Kelly put the book down eyeing the group on a challenging manner.

"I'm an officer if it was stolen then I'm returning it, can't you let this one pass? This is an urgent matter against an overdue book!" Jackie retaliated with some of her own exasperation.

"Don't yell in the library! Second you have no authority here! And I don't know if that…" Kelly pointed at Marco, something about that made his heart feel as if someone was crushing it.

"Guy!" She said with a hint of disgust, yep Marco's heart was definitely feeling as if it was being crushed.

"If he told you about it but in this dimension libraries are serious business, especially now, we lost about 30% of all the library books since the portals closed and now that I found one, not only it could have been stolen, it comes back in this state!" Kelly finished her rant by waggling the book on Jackie's face.

"I don't know when exactly it happened but that book is totally stolen goods" Janna remarked with a tiny giggle.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina panic whispered to Janna.

"Cooperating" Janna said with a shrug, Kelly's eyes were bloodshot with the deepest scowl Marco has ever seen the girl made and finally she closed her eyes and took a relaxing deep breath to open her eyes slowly.

"Marco" Kelly addressed her old flame directly this time.

"Y-Yeyessss?" Marco managed to squeak out _"Much better than the deer caught in the headlights_ _act but there is room to improve'' _Greedy Heart commented as a snobby critic.

"You DO remember what happens now don't you?" Kelly said on a threatening low whisper as she adjusted her glasses.

Marco snapped to attention and managed to scream "Run!" at the three girls.

Kelly meanwhile took out a sword just a bit smaller than herself and just as thick as her mane of hair from under the counter before jumping towards them swinging downwards at Janna who stumbled backwards falling on her rear saving her as the sword fell in between her legs.

Taking the opportunity Jackie stepped on the sword and while Kelly could still lift it with the extra weight making Jackie do a flip mid air and fall full on face down back on the floor it did give Janna enough time to escape the attacking librarian.

Kelly raised her sword again to swing at the downed Jackie but Marco caught her arms midswing, Marco could remember her being strong but she had toughen up in this last five years and the injuries on his arms were not helping matters much, in six seconds flat she had him kneeling on the ground barely able to keep her from swinging her sword.

While distracted with Marco, Jackie was able to hit Kelly square on the face, stumbling backwards Kelly regained her footing and with a resolute look she unmade her ponytail covering her body fully with her hair once again.

"Jackie put on the padded wig again" Marco took a step forward placing himself between the two women, Jackie nodded with a "On it", Kelly attacked with another wild swing towards Marco this time though the knight tackled the librarian to the ground using the chance.

"Kelly please! This is an emergency we need that bo-" Marco kept his face close to hers which turned out to be a mistake as he was interrupted by a headbutt and as he staggered was kicked off by the librarian warrior.

As Marco was getting up, Kelly ran towards him and hit him full force on the top of the head with the pummel of her sword knocking him unconscious, as he hit the floor all he remembers seeing was Jackie clad with the padded suit again, grabbing Kelly from behind to perform a german suplex on her.

"_**Are you sure you want to go to a Woollett party? They are pretty wild" Kelly said a bit worried. **_

"_**Hey give me some credit, I already treated you to a fancy dinner over here, how much harder can it be to cover a party?" It took about 30 hits to pay for the restaurant even the waiters were impressed he could pay. **_

"_**Hehe, that one was quite impressive, the thing is that on a party it could be anything, it could be a pair of hits and that's it or it could be 10 times worse" She said smugly. **_

"_**Have you gone to many parties?" Marco swallowed a lump on his throat, Kelly gave him a giggle. **_

"_**A few, I've never gotten anything above what you got on the restaurant, but a cousin of mine is still in the hospital" Kelly said with a shrug. **_

"_**Is he the son of your uncle that bought a yacht?" Marco asked. **_

"_**Yep...how did you know?" Kelly asked a bit surprised. **_

"_**I had a feeling, anyway why are we using the same clothes as always?" Marco while clad on his usual red woollett wig, he was also wearing his usual attire. **_

"_**Because this is a woollett party, silly" she said pointing at a hole in the ground, peeking inside the hole Marco saw a bunch of bright lights moving wildly. **_

"_**Well breakup buddy, time to get ready" Kelly said jumping head first into a puddle and rolling in it and after standing up a bunch of what looked like multicolored fireflies started to latch to Kelly. **_

"_**There you go guys, plenty of food here" Kelly told the fireflies on a sweet tone, turning to Marco she gave what he can only describe as an "Are you ready?" smile. **_

"_**LET'S HIT IT!" Kelly joyfully screamed as she jumped into the hole and as if a drop of water had been thrown into a river, Marco lost sight of her instantly, the latino rushed to the puddle to attract the fireflies to catch up with his breakup buddy as soon as possible.**_

_**When Marco jumped into the hole he thought that maybe taking the fall was the first of the night, maybe the cover for entering the party but on a pleasant surprise the fireflies slowed his descent but sadly that was a short relief as the "party" was like entering a blender, all the people here were already locked in what looked like an all out brawl that Marco was sucked into the second he was near it. **_

_**Marco was disoriented, confused and in quite a bit of pain, hits from left, right, above, below, front and back were getting to him in an alarming rate, he thought this was just a brawl with pretty lights, there wasn't even music in this thing...until he noticed it, punching the fireflies created a sound, a different sound for each and the stampede was moving at a certain steady tempo he was just way behind. **_

_**When a hit from behind kicked him into his feet Marco started following the pack dutifully punching and kicking at the fireflies as he heard a step from the pack, he continued following the person in front of him running what he felt was a circle around the hole they were in, hits still came from everywhere though and after following for a bit he just blacked out. **_

_**When he opened his eyes his head was resting on Kelly's lap, a beautiful moon on the sky that decorated the beautiful girl besides it. **_

"_**Did I do good?" Marco said with a bloody nose, a swollen cheek, a black eye and he didn't even know where to begin on the rest of his body, in other words he was in pain but Kelly turned to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. **_

"_**You did amazing! Everyone agrees that they have never seen a first timer get in the groove of things so quickly and you totally set the pace after that, everyone got bummed out when you got knocked out" Kelly excitedly described Marco's performance. **_

"_**Is it common that someone gets knocked out?" Marco said. **_

"_**Well there are two ways to end up knocked out, getting trampled for missing the tempo or being so popular that everyone wants to hit you!" Kelly said with a giggle and a shrug. **_

"_**And which one was I?" Marco said with a proud smile, Kelly gave him a sultry smile. **_

"_**If I ever brought you back here, I would never be able to tear all the groupies off of you" She closed her eyes and kissed Marco, but this time she wasn't her usual playful self, this time it was just a long loving kiss. **_

_**This felt just right to Marco...or it did once? This time it felt a little different...What did he mean by this time?. **_

_**When the kiss broke Marco stared at his breakup buddy and her face morphed into Greedy Heart's, Marco was about to scream in terror but the monster heart put a hand to cover his mouth and gave him a wicked smile. **_

"_**Knock her dead, kiddo" Was all that Greedy Heart said. **_

Marco woke up screaming on a cold sweat, panting he started to check his surroundings and once again he was inside that group of trees.

"Could you quit it with the nightmares already?" Marco said to his chest frustrated.

"_Nightmare? I thought you were having ball down memory lane" _Greedy Heart said with mock disappointment as the light show on Marco's chest.

"I was, then your ugly mug showed up!" Marco was crossed.

"So that's what's been happening? You've been having nightmares" Jackie said from behind him.

Turning to see her Marco saw Jackie's face in much the same state he remembered his own after the woollett party, bloodied, swollen and bruised.

"Your friend has one mean left hook by the way" Jackie said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, she knocked me out early on, I left you alone protecting me unconscious" Marco was besides his arms and the small headache, untouched.

"Nah, Janna and Sabrina went in and took you out the library while me and Kelly were busy... so that's what happens when your whole society runs by fighting? A mini terminator with nerdy glasses?" Jackie gave a giggle that was cut short by pain on her face.

"You don't know half of it, since libraries are such an important part in this society only the strongest get chosen as librarians, I'm not surprised she ended up as one" Marco sounded nostalgic.

"Great of you to be so proud of an old fuck buddy, hehhehehe" Janna said, Sabrina just besides her both were untied.

"Oh, Jackie, finally decided to trust them" Marco happily said.

"I kind of have to, they saved you after all" Jackie gave a shrug, after she stood up and dusted herself off "Well then, time to go" with that Janna stood up.

"Wait Jackie! Just let me…" Sabrina got close to Jackie's face to inspect it, meanwhile Janna was making an opening on the foliage revealing that it was night already.

"Ok kids, remember to eat your dinner" Janna said pointing at the bag of food on the floor "And don't stay up past ten".

"The swelling has reduced a bit, but try not to get hit again" Sabrina said on a professional voice.

"Will do doc." Jackie said following Janna.

"Hey wait you two! Where are you going? And more importantly why?" Marco said to the two girls.

"Just stuff" Both said at the same time and closed the opening on the trees behind them.

"What's gotten into those two?" Marco asked Sabrina.

"Beats me, seriously they didn't tell me anything" Sabrina said kneeling besides Marco, checking his arms, Marco finally noticed that his arms where now bandaged with actual bandages not his hoodie sleeves as Sabrina cleaned and dressed his wounds.

"Where did those come from?" Marco said looking at the bandages.

"Jackie's bloody nose wasn't caused by Kelly" Sabrina said without missing a beat.

"It's nice seeing you on your element for once" Marco said with a warm smile.

"Well, it's good to help the guy that gave me a chance for once" Sabrina said finishing with Marco's treatment.

"Kind of weird that the accident prone girl is taking care of the safe kid though" Sabrina said relaxing at last.

"_Heh, she doesn't remember does she?" _Greedy Heart finally raising his voice despite not disappearing since Marco woke up.

"Remember what?" Sabrina asked the neon purple light with a curious look, Marco put a palm firmly on his face and sighed.

"Back, way back, remember that time when you kept playing pretend you were a nurse?" Marco said a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah...that was way back, I remember admiring my parents so much that I asked for a medical toy set for my fifth birthday" Sabrina said sitting behind Marco, both of them using each other's back as support.

"Well one day, you helped me when I fell down, that's when I noticed you, you were so into it, always with band aids, always knowing what was dangerous and what was not, I couldn't help but admire it, I kept trying to imitate you, to keep people safe, so much so that it turned into a habit" Marco gave a little embarrassed giggle as he finished his story.

"_And that was the birth of the safe kid, then in grade school you started hanging with Brittney, became a doormat and as accident prone as could be" _Greedy Heart said with a hearty laugh.

"Gee! Thanks, and here I thought you liked me" Sabrina said to the cursed organ on a good mood.

"_We both do, but I'm more of a tough love kind of guy" _Greddy Heart finished, this time everyone joined in the laughter.

"So that was it then? A little girl playing nurse?" Sabrina said composing herself from the laughter.

"Yes, more or less" Marco said, his blush getting more intense as he felt Sabrina leaning back and putting her head on his shoulder.

"That makes me glad, very glad" Sabrina said in a soft voice.

"Want to eat dinner?" Marco said leaning back himself, Sabrina giggled.

"I'm up for it" That's all Sabrina said.

***Meanwhile with Jackie and Janna* **

"So what is it Jackie? Any reason for the sudden trust? I get Sab but me?" Janna said with a low chuckle.

"You can't use that little pony if you want to go back home, you helped us back at the library and...Well, I don't think reliving a bit of our middle school years is gonna bother anyone" Jackie said with a sly smile.

"Ohhh...you mean?" Janna said with excitement.

"I was told I have no authority here so, who cares?" Jackie said casually and Janna gave a high pitched squeal and hugged Jackie.

"That's my girl! Come on hurry!" Janna said running in direction to the library with Jackie following behind.

The two arrived at the library minutes later and Janna kneeled on the front door.

"Ok, Marcello, you know what to do" the tiny unicorn came out of Janna's hair and jumped into her open palm with a bobby pin on its snout.

"It's name is Marcello?" Jackie said with a laugh.

"If you dare say 'too obvious' I swear, I'm activating an alarm" Janna said as a 'Click' sound came from the lock.

Opening the door Jackie entered sneakily and climbed a bookshelf, she observed carefully the place and climbed to the second floor from there.

"Is the magic section there?" Janna whispered from the first floor.

"Is there a magic section?" Jackie responded as she helped Janna up.

"Whew! Chloé could actually teach something useful huh?" Janna said when she was by Jackie's side.

"What do you mean by that?" Jackie whispered a bit annoyed.

"I'm saying that if she were a meal, she would be plain baked potatoes" Janna said dispassionately.

"She was a great girlfriend"

"She was horrendously apathetic, not even the cool kind of apathetic she was just bland, I'm actually very happy you two broke up" Janna said examining a bookshelf.

"Hey you even accompanied us along on dates, you surely remember our good times, so quit being a jerk to her" Jackie said giving her back to Janna as she was examining another bookshelf herself.

"Yes, how could I possibly forget how she dispassionately checked her phone day in and day out… oh but she was holding your hand through that, that's good right" Janna let out a small chuckle.

"Were you really just saving this up? You had 3 years to tell me this on a better time, and you also just check your phone day in and day out" They move on to another aisle.

"Yes but was I supposed to be eating your carpet?" Once again they were back to back checking opposing bookshelves.

"Quit it Janna, you know what happened, so just shut up" Janna let out a loud laugh but covered her mouth immediately.

"Are we gonna talk about her "Adventurous spirit" again? Because it never stops being funny thinking Miss. Perpetually bored has the curiosity and wonder to try and discover a whole new world" Janna said turning around.

"And what about you? Miss. Stalker, finally giving up on your prey? Because for what you've said, I've been more intimate with Marco in one day that I was on my whole relationship with Chloé and also more intimate with him that you've ever been, what happened? Did you get enough mileage off of that stupid 'Chicken butt' trick?" Jackie turned around with a smug smirk seeing eye to eye with Janna.

"Oooh, ohohhooho, using the Marco card this early eh? Bitch, you know I would have ended up like you or the talking wig if I had taken a chance, just discarded, used and forgotten because the fucking idiot just seemed like a lost puppy after Princess airhead and to hell with everyone else!" Janna finally raised her voice, the lights suddenly turned on, snapping both girls to attention.

"You know, the talking wig is actually grateful that she was shown dating just wasn't her scene" There she was, the librarian Kelly leaning on the second floor railing clutching her sword to her chest, as she unsheated her sword she turned her gaze to Jackie.

"So he did the same to you?" Kelly asked offhandedly.

"That's right, first victim right here" Jackie said humorless, Kelly then turned to Janna.

"And you, I should have figured it out earlier but the most surprising thing about this is that you think you can judge someone for chasing someone like a lost puppy" Jackie violently snorted and had to kneel from the pain it caused her face while Kelly was actively stopping herself for laughing.

"Yeah I walked right into that one" Janna said with a complete neutral expression and when Kelly and Jackie finally composed themselves.

"...Now where were we?" Kelly said still with a smile on her face.

***Outside the library* **

Janna and Jackie bursted out of the second floor window both landing on their feet and hitting the ground running, Kelly following close behind.

"Run! Run you stupid bitch! Run!" Jackie screamed desperately at Janna who was lagging behind.

"Marcello, do your thing, god damn it!" The unicorn burst out of Janna's beanie and hit the ground on its big form, the black stallion took Janna with its snout and put her on its back, Jackie took the opportunity and mounted the running unicorn, with both girls on its back Marcello accelerated leaving Kelly in the dust.

***Tomorrow morning at the library***

The group was walking towards the library, once again all clad with their wigs.

"Sincerely, I had to take glass shards off of your hair, what were you two doing last night?" Sabrina said annoyed.

"Reliving our middle school years" Jackie dead panned.

"What?" Sabrina was confused.

"Broke into an abandoned building to complain and smoke weed" Janna dead panned.

"Wait really?" Marco was surprised.

"Yep" Jackie and Janna dead panned at the same time.

They entered the library and Kelly was already annoyed at the counter.

"Really? You lot already lost yesterday and I stopped you from stealing last night, how many times do I have to slap you around for you to get the point?" She said getting in front of the counter.

"So that's what you two actually did last night!" Sabrina and Marco reprimanded at the same time.

"Get in line already! I'm on a streak and I'm not breaking it!" Kelly said getting on a fighting stance.

"Today it's only me" Marco took off his wig showing now his torn hoodie and the bandages on his arms.

"Heh, really?" Kelly said eyeing the rest of the group with a smirk.

"Can't throw a punch to save my life" Janna.

"Got enough beatings thank you" Jackie.

"I'll never get in your way ma'am" Sabrina.

"You heard them" Marco readied himself for combat.

"It's your funeral not mine" Kelly said smugly.

"Yeah, let's go" When Marco said this Kelly was already slashing at him.

Marco dodged and dodged and dodged every slash that came his way, Kelly was sure that it was because he was just protecting his arms until she noticed something strange, it sounded like...he was keeping pace with his foot.

After Kelly noticed that she started following the tempo but far from allowing her to finally hit Marco she was now trapped in his pace, she was following his steps and thanks to that it was just easier for him to just keep dodging, it felt...like a dance.

No one was in the library at this hour and Marco took the chance to take the little "dance" all over the place, Marco stood on top on the counter with Kelly slashing at his feet, then jumped up the stairs as Kelly slashed at his legs and his hands when he put them on the reiling to stabilize himself, they jumped off the second floor and landed on top of a bookshelf on the first floor.

"You sure you shouldn't help him?" Sabrina whispered to Jackie.

"He said he had a plan" Jackie responded and observing the fight she could see Kelly just getting more and more irritated.

After landing on the first floor from the bookshelf Marco got on a different stance, Kelly was pissed enough to drop the pretence and just charged forward leading with her sword, Marco dodged the sword, put his leg behind her knees and hit her face with his open palm, after the hit the sword went flying off Kelly's hands and she fell on the floor, Marco positioning on top of her grabbing her by the wrists and keeping his head at a safe distance from her.

The girls where about to celebrate, until the heard sobs that were coming from Kelly.

"You appear out of *hic* nowhere after five years, start dancing with me like on that party we *hic* went to and even *hic* take me down with a move we practiced together, just how cruel can you be?!" Kelly was now crying openly and thrashing violently, it took her about three minutes to tire herself out.

"Ok, I get it, the spell, I know the spell you need, I'll show you the book you cast the spell and then just please go away" she said now shaky but calm and refused to see Marco eye to eye, Marco got off her and stayed sitting on his legs with his head down as Kelly stood up and disappeared into the library, Janna approached him with a whistle.

"So, you attacked her emotionally until she surrendered, total dick move, but I'm not complaining" Janna said her tone flat but Marco just got on a fetal position clutching his legs tightly.

"Don't worry, I know you're not proud about it either" Janna said putting a hand on his shoulder, when Kelly came back.

"We go outside, none of you touch the book, cast the spell and you are all off my hair, understand?" Kelly said on an authoritative voice without raising it.

"Understood" All the girls said, as they were going out Marco got up slowly and followed dragging his feet.

Outside Kelly closed the library and put a sign of "Be back in 5 minutes", they went on a little open field and Kelly while keeping herself at a distance opened the book on the reversing spell page and for Sabrina and Janna to read, both witches started casting the spell.

"Yaw thgir eht evrac ot, htap wen a ot em dnes, sekatsim ym esare" both said with their eyes turning shiny gold.

"So how does this work? Do we go back in time or something?" Jackie inquired, Kelly turned to her and answered.

"No, nothing fancy like that, it just casts the exact same spell backwards" Kelly sounded absolutely exhausted but noticed the absolute horror on Jackie and Marco's faces as Janna and Sabrina clapped.

"What? What happ-" Janna and Sabrina finished casting the spell and a blue portal that almost engulfed the little field appeared on the ground beneath them, including Kelly.

"Oh! SHIIIIIIIIIIII~" Was all Kelly could say as her and the other 4 people were swallowed by the blue portal.

***Author's notes* **

Holy molly, where there many places on this chapter to just cut it off and continue with the next one, but then it would have been a short chapter and another large one, or worse, too many chapters on woollett world, well anyways that's a wrap with that world, next time is the attack on the castle...hopefully I have an idea...and that's usually bad.

Anyways thanks for your time and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Star was anxious, she hadn't heard from Marco on two days already, three if you counted today, it was hard concentrating on the ball when your boyfriend/head of security wasn't around, despite getting dressed for it right now by hand maidens.

"Star? Are you sure you are ok? I mean queen Eclipsa and Moon are going to be there" Starfan13 said with a worried voice.

"Please, don't encourage her, the last thing we need is her storming off to find Marco on the middle of the ball" Moon said sternly.

"Mom, come on, I'm way different from what I was five years ago" Star said with a hand flourish causing the handmaidens to reprimand her.

"Miss, we need to get you ready"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry"

"I will admit, you have taken your responsibilities more seriously since the destruction of the magic and I'm proud of you, that's why I've not said a thing about your's and Marco's little outings" Moon had a hint of smugness in her tone.

"Oh! You knew about...those" Star blushed.

"Yes" Moon said with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"But I understand wanting that freedom, you have been more prudent about when to sneak out and you are more involved when you stay which is more and more frequently lately" Moon said her expression softening bit by bit after every word.

"So I can go look for Marco?" Star said her excitement rising, Moon's softening expression turned into a frown on half a second.

"No, I meant that you would recognise this is too important to just leave it behind" Star made a frown.

"Yeah I know...AHHHH! Why do we have to be on companies good graces? To think I was annoyed with other royals but those guys *Shudder*" Star made her displeasure known on the most theatrical way possible.

"Miss, please we are almost done" The other two handmaidens were losing their patience though.

"I understand your... reservations to our new...business minded allies but well, they are the ones that we need to make alliances with, the rest of Mewni's old kingdoms weren't as lucky as us to reestablish themselves as quickly as we did-" Moon said giving her back to Star.

"And the company's resources and good graces were a big part of why" Star said at the same time as Moon making her best impression of her.

"Now young lady, that was just rude" Moon said annoyed.

"Mom you and I both know they just wanted a new market before the government could get to us" Star tried to argue.

"I know they did all that for their bottom line but thanks to them we have security, peace and were able to integrate into this society quickly and with grace, or would you prefer what happened with pigeon kingdom and China?" Moon drew a line in the sand, all the maidens present put a hand on their hearts and lowered their gaze, including Star.

"You didn't need to go that far Mom" Star said with a scowl after a minute of silence.

"And if you hadn't give your head knight a special assignment he would be here already so take responsibility in this case and trust him to do his work while you do yours...and let's hope his replacement does the same" Moon gestured to a snoring man on the corner of the room, the man had purple skin, pink spiky hair adorned with a pair of horns, three eyes with marks under them and his mouth agape revealing his fangs and drooling a cascade.

"Tom!" Star startled the man awake.

"Ahh *snore* wha? *gasp*" The man groggy and confused stood up "Are you done already?" Star turned to the handmaidens with an unimpressed look, the girls nodded with a similar look on their face.

"Yes, all good to go" Star said approaching her mother "as soon as this is done, I'm going to find Marco".

"I couldn't ask for a better outcome" Moon said with a small smile.

"Wait, Marco is missing!? Holy shit I have to find him! Hold tight bro, Tom is coming to sa-" Tom entered a panic and was close to jumping off the window but Moon grabbed his arm and with a stoic face she told Tom.

"You will be Star's escort on this ball and on her search for Sir. Diaz afterwards, or you will answer to me, understood?" Tom swallowed hard, gave a nod and followed Star who was already on her way to the great hall.

***At the ballroom* **

Chantelle and Brittney were arriving at the scene.

Chantelle was wearing a black one piece dress and it was a tight one, the dress had long sleeves, covered her neck and the skirt stopped half thigh showing her bare legs, she had a pair of shiny black high heels and that was about it, she wore no jewelry, her makeup stopped at basic foundation and her hair was her usual bowl cut.

"And that's all the information I have on the guests, we could have gathered more info by now or I don't know...some connections if someone hadn't run late" Chantelle looked at Brittney with an uninterested expression.

"If you look at me and then yourself it will be obvious why I ran late" Brittney had an elaborate gown, it was light purple and by light I mean translucent, her sensitive parts were covered by silver accents, her make up once again was perfect but it was way more colorful this time around with pink eye shadow and lipstick along with glitter, her eyes were adorned with long fake eyelashes and black mascara, her fingers, wrists, neck and ears adorned with jewelry, her hair was made into an elaborate do and despite the skirt covering them her shoes were a pair of stiletto platform shoes colored a purple that was a bit darker than her gown.

"I'm curious, you said that you didn't want to come yet it looks like you blew half the monthly budget on being the center of attention here" Chantelle asked uninterested.

"Of course I'm going to be the center of attention, even if I'm forced to come to the butterface get together for scraps, I'm at least gonna be the most impressive thing in it" Brittney said with a scoff and a hit from her hips...until her eyes widen when she noticed what she just said.

"Ugh! The fucking get together of the butterface, if it wasn't for that cunt of a cop I would never have to stoop this low" Brittney pinched the bridge of her nose sounding frustrated and dissapointed.

"You know Officer. Thomas's little visits are less than 1% of all the losses we've had since the sweatshops in Asia were discovered, let's just make the most of this, for better or worse we were Star's classmates in highschool and the Butterflys have already saved a few companies from bankruptcy, this might be our last chance to save your father's company" Chantelle said with a shrug.

"OH! MY GOD!" Both women heard a high pitched squeal, turning to see an overly excited Star Butterfly on a sober blue gown and opera gloves, she was wearing a golden necklace and her blonde hair was being sustained on a bun with a pearl chain, behind her Tom the demon man dressed in a simple tuxedo black tuxedo with a plain white shirt and red tie.

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you two in years" Star said hugging both women.

"Well our only interaction was you calling me flat assed" Chantelle whispered.

"What was that?" Star asked, her excitement not fading in the least.

"We haven't interact in such a long time Star" Chantelle answered with a nervous tone and a forced smile.

"Sooooo, what are you two doing here? Missed me?" Star said making a pose, it took all of Brittney's will power not to scream 'IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS, BUTTERFACE'.

"We are with the Wong company, you remember don't you? Brittney Wong?" Chantelle said her facade still up while gesturing towards Brittney who had the most forced smile she could give while grinding her teeth to subdue her anger.

"Wong the ones that had those sweatshops all over Asia?" Star was trying hard to remember what she had heard of the Wong company.

"I assure you the executives have seen the error of their ways and are planning to do better in the future" Chantelle gave the full sales pitch, topping it off with a nervous laugh to try to hide how she was breaking into a cold sweat.

"Of course, how could I not trust you girls? Hey I have an awesome idea, how about we become business partners?" Star said her excitement rising, while Chantelle's eyes got a little glimmer and gave an actual genuine smile and Brittney tried not to roll her eyes.

"That would be our pleasure Star" Chantelle said, voice filled with relief and hope, while on her head she was screaming "Thank god, she is such an airhead!" Chantelle reached out to grab hold of Star's hand to shake on the deal, but.

"Wait, are you sure about this Star? You haven't seen them in a long while and you just said yourself their company is involved with some shady stuff" Tom finally chimed in a bit worried.

"This whole get together is to make connections and get points with the Butterflys, believe me nobody is gonna like you showing such blatant favoritism" Tom was never as much into the royal stuff as he should but he knew about this, as he got close to Star to get her away, Chantelle and Brittney gave each other a knowing nod.

"Star, why don't you show me around and introduce me to some people here?" Brittney said with mock excitement as she grabbed Star before Tom could and dragged her away both loudly laughing, Star genuinely laughing and Brittany sounding more of a cry for help than a laugh, a bit confused at what he was seeing Tom stood still for a second, second that Chantelle used to approach and grab him by the tie.

"Money? Stocks on the company? A bj on the bathroom? Name your price for you to shut your fucking mouth" Chantelle said forcing Tom to hunch into eye level with her.

"I have more than enough money, I want nothing to do with your company" Tom's expression slowly turned into a glare "*Sniff* And I would never hook up with someone that smells like you, not even for a quikie" Tom janked himself loose from Chantelle grip and straightened his tie.

"And if you excuse me, I have a princess to escort" He said looking at Chantelle from over his shoulder, then he noticed her smug smile.

"Really? Where is she?" Chantelle said with mock concern, Tom looked around at the sea of people and indeed couldn't spot Star anywhere, he turned to growl at Chantelle before darting off to the last direction he saw the princess going, Chantelle sarcastically waving at him goodbye all the while.

***With Star and Brittney* **

"And that was the boss of our buffet of lawyers" Star said a bit annoyed.

Brittney had been dragging Star from one place to another for two reasons, first to get her away from that meddlesome demon guy and second she thought that making her go on a tour of her friends would soften her up but the goof just seemed to sink lower and lower after each person they met.

"Where is that stupid mime?" Star mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Brittney still caught a bit of it.

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" Star said defensively, ugh Brittney didn't want to, she really didn't want to, but she was sympathising with butterface, taking her by the arm she guided her to a balcony.

"Ok, you don't like this people" Brittney stated.

"Am I that obvious?" Star said worried.

"Yes, why aren't you trying with them?" Brittney asked not really all that invested.

"Ugh! Why should I? These guys either creep me out or is obvious I'm just a means to an end to them, I will always have Marco with me anyways" Star said leaning into the realing.

Yep, Brittney was now convinced, butterface was acting exactly like her when she started in business **"Why should I meet these creeps? They are getting the favor from me I'm the heir here", "I only need Chantelle, who would trust these weirdos?"**, the same selfish girl that roped an old friend into it because she couldn't handle it alone...and her friend just ended up resenting her.

"Butterfly, let's say Diaz breaks up with you" Brittney had to tell herself over and over that she was just doing this for the partnership to calm her upset stomach.

"That would never happ-"

"Then he died on an assignment for the knights" Brittney wasn't going to tolerate evasion.

"Well, I guess, I don't know" Star shrugged trying to sound cheery.

"That's the problem, you depend on him too much, you should have a plan, a network, a set of responsibilities and two or three more of each of those just in case, if you let someone hand hold you all the way, all that's gonna happen is that you'll never know how to reach the place yourself, then you'll lose whoever is dragging you from place to place and someone else is just going to pick you up and drag you again" Brittney didn't know why but she felt disgusted.

"Like you and Chantelle tried to drag me some odd minutes ago?" Star said a bit confused.

"Hey! You were the one that brought it up!" Brittney said surprised and annoyed that she had figured out but still went on with it.

"Yes, but I like you two more than the rest of the people here, I thought you two could be a good anchor" Star said with a warm smile "But I guess you're telling me not to go by that huh?".

"That's it butterface, get in on the lead, or run, if you are going to do something do it seriously, anchors are for emergencies only" Brittney said on an authoritative tone dropping all pretence by now.

"You know mom just said she was proud of me, since I seemed to be more serious about my responsibilities...but you are right, Marco was always my pick me up...and it was a nice way to have him all day to myself" Star said sounding nostalgic.

"Ewgh! Butterface I don't need to know your and Barfo's daily rituals" Brittany looked away in disgust.

"Eh? But they are fun!" Star said her good cheer back.

"No! Now we go back and talk to the creeps, you need to get used to do that without Barfo in tow!" Brittney said grabbing her arm.

"Do I have to like the creeps though?" Star said in a whiny voice.

"Of course you fucking don't! Here, we'll go make some points with the dude that has the obvious, stupid wig, we can laugh at it once his back is turned, that'll make it easier" Brittney turned around to see Star with a big evil smile.

"His wig IS funny!" Star said following Brittney now willingly.

"Don't get me wrong butterface, this is a dog eat dog kind of deal, if sinking you is gonna give me profit, I'm gonna sink you, do you understand?" Brittney continued with her authoritative voice.

"Yes Ma'am" Star enthusiastically answered.

On the balcony next to the one the two woman just exited was a flabbergasted Tom and a very pleased Chantelle.

"Guess who just got a partnership~?" Chantelle said on a sing song voice to the demon whose anger was visibly rising.

"And to think I almost gave a free bj, thanks for rejecting it sir, I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy it" Chantelle said on a smug tone.

"Listen here you littl-" Tom almost flared up but it wasn't his self control that gave him pause, it was a sound.

"Little what?" Chantelle said feeling victorious but to her surprise Tom put a finger on her mouth silencing her, she would have protested until she noticed he was paying attention to something.

"Can you hear it?" Tom said on a serious tone.

"Hear what exactly?" Chantelle responded, Tom patted herself until he found a pair of binoculars and saw the horizon with the optic tools, he jolted in surprise.

"Oh no" He said softly dropping the binoculars and running back to the castle, curious Chantelle took the binoculars and the short woman got all the air knocked out of her at what the demon just saw.

"What the hell is that?" Chantelle softly said in horror, hundreds of giant spiders being rode by what she could recall some sort of cultist or terrorist from tv.

***Back at the cave chamber* **

The blue portal opened again covering the whole chamber floor, from it five people were launched out towards the ceiling and the portal closed as quickly as it appeared as soon as the people were out of it.

Sabrina landed flat on her back with an "I'm ok", Janna landed on her rear, Jackie and Marco landed on their feet and Kelly landed on her back using her hair as a cushion while protectively holding the book tightly to her chest.

"What was the great idea of making such a stupidly big portal!?" Kelly stood up in a rage turning to see Marco but neither he nor Jackie were paying attention both were desperately patting the walls on the closed chamber.

"And why are we on a closed cave?" Janna laughed a bit on the floor.

"It's because those two were uncovering a coup against the Butterflys when they ended up in your dimension" Janna explained calmly.

"Wait? You mean, Star is in danger!? Why didn't you say that sooner!?" Kelly said mortified.

"We tried but it was hard to talk with a facefull of knuckle sandwich, so if you wanna help, be a dear and open this place, I'm tired but a levitato will do the trick" Janna said leaning back a bit using her hands as support.

"Even if I wanted to cast a spell, I can't, wolletts aren't in tune with magic at all!" Kelly explained while joining Marco and Jackie patting down the walls.

"Is that so?" Janna said slowly and gave a smile, Sabrina for her part wobbled her way to stand on her feet with a small smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on it" Sabrina said but the sound of snapping fingers and Janna's voice saying "Coward hippo" was immediately followed by a 'Thud'.

Everyone turned around to see a sleeping Sabrina on the ground and Janna on her feet dusting herself off.

"You know, I've been a really good girl this past few days, very cooperative, so you know, I think it's time you cooperate with me" Marcello bursted out of her beanie into it's fully grown form while Janna conjured purple flames that covered her arms completely.

***Author's notes* **

**So I reread the ratings and I think it would be necessary to bump this ta an M. **

**And as I said, this was not the attack on the castle but now that is definitely coming next time. **

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

Star and Brittney had already came back to the party at the thick of things, they were talking with the man with the silly wig and interestingly enough, he was loving Star's cheery honesty.

"Ahahahaha, It just, it looks like a doll's hair" Star was laughing but the short man was guffawing, he would be bending if his enormous stomach wasn't in the way, the man looked like a big grape with a wig.

"Thanks for the kind words AHAHAHAAHA My wife said it looked like a rat that drowned in bleach AHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAaaa!" Everyone around was stunned, the man is a VIP, heck if it wasn't for Eclipsa and Moon he would be THE VIP on this get together, the man was always dignified and stoic but here the airheaded princess was making him roll with laughter.

"But your wife's wig looks like a hairy octopus" Star said wezing, the man's eyes went as wide as plates for two seconds, the boisterous laugh went up a few notches and the man bent backwards so far he actually fell to the ground.

"Holy! You are quite spontaneous aren't you? Just don't tell my wife I laughed at that!" he said as Star was helping him get on his feet, everyone else present was just speechless specially Brittney, she wasn't kidding about drowning Star if it would benefit her, she brought her here to further herself not Star and here she was being left in the dust over a loud mouth with no filter.

"I'll take it to the tomb, sir" Star said in a cheery voice, really pleased with the fact that her first actual contact with someone this important went well...usually Marco tells her how to behave on this kind of situations, he would have never allowed her to do something like this.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE! TO THE SAFE ROOM! TO THE CATACOMBS! WHY DID MARCO BRIEFED ME ON WHAT TO DO IF A RAT GOT INTO THE ROYAL BATH DURING A BALL AND WEEKENDS BUT NOT WHAT TO DO IN A FUCKING COUP!?" Tom screamed at the top of his lungs while wildly flailing his arms.

"Wait a coup!?" Star said surprised.

"Oh dear! We haven't had one of those on a few months" Eclipsa said with a bit of surprise as she was surrounded by people with fancy dress looking at the queen's casual response unnerved.

"Anyone who can't defend themselves follow me!" Moon said opening a secret door on a wall, with a bunch of people following.

"You staying here dear?" The man with the funny wig asked Star.

"Yes sir, stay safe ok? I've never had such a good time with a business man!" Star said directing a warm smile and a warmer hug to the older man.

"Ohohoho! Don't worry about that miss, and please give these people a chance, a moment when they don't need to watch their mouths and think about profits would be an oasis on the desert to most of these people, but do try to hold your tongue a bit, no matter how much I ended up liking you and how much I admire what you just did, it doesn't change the fact that you just won an incredibly risky wager" The man kept a reassuring hand on Star's shoulder, nodding to each other the man wobbled his way to the crowd that was already leaving, the secret door closing behind him.

"So? Why didn't you two went with them?" Standing besides her were Brittney and Chantelle.

"Eh, we'll manage and besides I'm sure we'll be more secure here with you anyways" Chantelle shrugged.

"Girls, I was already going to favor you, there is no need to-" Star said worried until she was interrupted.

"Listen Butterface since highschool you were the source of all the weird shit on our lives, but you also kept us...safe enough and I need some stress relief" Brittney said with a grimace.

"I hope you two are sure about this" Star said worried.

***With Mina* **

Mina was riding on a giant spider standing behind a line of riders using the same kind of animal, the line was enormous and surrounded the castle at a long distance, every certain range there was a spider carrying a part of the big ball of light from the cave, besides the ex-solarian knight was the new leader of the movement Jonathan.

"Ok kiddys, it's time to start the plan, ready...steady...FIRE!" Mina said as she finished the wall of spiders that had surrounded the castle took aim and shoot webs all over the outer wall creating a sort of ramp into the castle that the raiders used as an entrance leaving their mounts behind.

"I sincerely think just letting the spiders go wild inside the castle would be easier" Mina said with a chuckle to the humongous man besides her.

"Mina I already told you, there is no need to go overboard, besides if we break the obedience spell by letting the spiders get away from the magic they might decide to come back, and I'm sure the little ones won't be able to recast it" Jonathan said on a neutral tone.

"And if we get these magic batteries anywhere near the castle we would have to fight 3 women who have trained their whole life with magic with a bunch of amateurs, ugh! That's why I was against using this MONSTERS to begin with! So much work for a glorified barricade and ladder!" Mina berated her mount.

"Well most of that work was mine so I don't see the problem" Mina turned to the familiar voice.

Janna was riding a dragoncycle with a collar that said "NACHOS" on the name tag, behind her was a tied ball of green hair, she landed and let the ball of hair fall to the ground.

"Captain Ordonia, good to see you back, I thought you wouldn't be able to join us after using that spell" Jonathan with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks sir, it was hard work but" Janna kicked the ball of hair and the leader of the knights Marco Diaz, Officer. Jackie Lynn Thomas and Sabrina Backintosh her pupil bursted out of it, all of them tied up "I even got a nice souvenir out of it".

"Huh, it's a pleasure to meet you again Sir. Diaz" Jonathan said with a warm tone.

"Wowie! The leader of the knights, a cowboy cop, a traitor and a monster! We got such a nice variety for the cells and so soon too! I shouldn't have doubted you, you creepy magic woman!" Mina screamed with a big laugh.

"Ma'am what do you mean by traitor? I haven-" Sabrina panicked but was silenced.

"You are the lousiest actress I've ever seen kiddo! Do you take me for some dum-dum!" Mina jumped off her mount to see Sabrina eye to eye, Sabrina froze in fear at the crazy ex-knight's gaze.

"That's what I thought" Mina said with spite turning back to her spider to take her sword from her mount without riding it again.

"Sir, I would like to join the front lines" Mina stood firm with a salute.

"You may" Jonathan said with a courteous nod, Mina approached Marco and grabbed him by the hair so they would be at eye level.

"You hear that kiddo?! I'm gonna get you a shiny new cell in your beloved castle no less! You should be grateful!" Mina said her eyes crossed, she let go of Marco letting him fall to the floor as she charged into the castle screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hahaha, such energy" Jonathan said with a soft laugh, turning to Janna he arched an eyebrow "You gonna take care of them?" He said pointing to the four people tied up on the ground.

"Yes sir, someone has to put them on their cell" Janna said starting to put the people in question on top of the dragoncycle.

"It's nice to see nothing happened to Sir. Diaz, he seems like such a fine young man don't you think?" Jonathan asked Janna who was already advancing towards the castle with the packed dragoncycle in tow, this question gave her pause.

"Yeah, kinda" Janna responded without turning around.

***Back inside the castle***

The great hall had already been reached by the assailants, the terrorist were all armed with swords as were the guards that they were fighting, on the clash was the princess of the castle Star Butterfly clad with still with her party gown and a heavy helmet. 

Star was fighting armed with a one headed axe against five people who were surrounding her, she hit one with the butt of the axe but the other two flanked her, Star was able to dodge one but the other hit was coming directly at her.

The sword was directly above the space between her eyes but it suddenly stopped, turning to see what happened, she saw Chantelle grabbing the attacker by the inside of his elbow, propped his pit on her other arm, turning around so she was in front of him she gave a little squat that threw him over her shoulder hard into the floor.

"Wow! I didn't knew you could do that! Are you a super spy or something!? Keeping it a secret from Brittney!?" Star said excitedly as she was grabbing the third assailant by the robe to beat him over the head while Chantelle grabbed the fourth one by the robe throwing him into the ground and applying a choke hold.

"You give me too much credit princess, it's just a bit of judo" Chantelle said as she continued to choke.

"You are at least some sort of bodyguard and secretary hybrid or something aren't you?" Star's excitement didn't diminish in the least as she headbutted the fifth attacker.

"Bodyguard!? Pffft, you talk as if Brittney needed any" Chantelle finally let go of the cult member that had passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"Talking about Brittney, where is she?" Star said blocking a new attack with her axe.

"I'm sure she is trying to not mess up her outfit but I don't think that will las-" Chatelle started until a shrill sound cut her off.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COSTS YOU USELESS PLEBS!?" a cloaked figure went flying past Star and Chantelle, a very pissed Brittney stood on the opposite direction, two unconscious figures being dragged by her, Brittney's eyes were bloodshot, her make up completely ruined by the sweat running down her face making the furious red tint of it stand out more, her hair half way undone that made her look as if she had a freeze frame of a fireworks show on her head and most importantly the skirt of her gown was cut on several places and the rest was breaking due to excessive movement.

Brittney dropped both unconscious attackers to the floor and kicked off her stiletto platform shoes, she then promptly bent her knees, put her right hand on jaw level and her left one on eye level, finally she wiped her hair letting it completely loose and letting it fall to her back.

"Who else wants some?" She said with a hiss as she relaxed her neck and kept her stance in front of two other cloaked terrorists.

One of them tried to charge at Brittney alone but the businesswoman took a step forward and kicked the attacker on the side of the knee with a sonorous 'crack' the man dropping to the floor, the second one tried to attack her as she drew back her leg but she caught him giving him a ringed left straight to the face, staggering back the man raised his head only to be hit on the same spot by Brittney's right elbow.

"Wow! When and how did she learn that!?" Star was starstruck.

"Hehe, the best money can buy and I guess you didn't noticed but a lot of the students of Echo Creek Academy started on self defence classes after...well, you enrolled in it" Chantelle gave the princess a bashful look.

"Ohh...I'msosorry" Star said all in one go with panicked eyes.

"Well if you didn't notice" Chantelle and Star dodged another flying cult member "It worked out fine".

"AAAWWWW! Look at the two cuties having a heart to heart! Makes me want to barf!" A voice sounded behind, turning around Star saw a pair of familiar purple ponytails, Star's expression turned into a scowl.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have a chance to kick a nutty dumbass" Star held her axe high and Mina held her sword in a similar manner with her eyes cross.

Chantelle without saying a word rushed Mina successfully grabbing her dress and sweeping at her legs, but Mina took a step back and countered with her own sweep to Chantelle's lone support point.

Chantelle fell to the ground with Mina's heavy sword pointing straight to her chest but before Mina could bring the sword down Star had already rushed the crazed knight herself.

"Get away from her!" Star screamed as she attacked relentlessly with her axe, Mina blocking every single hit, finally being able to cut the head off of Star's axe but from Mina's unprotected flank Brittney's ringed fist came colliding with her jaw.

As she was reeling back Mina let go of her sword and grabbed on to Brittney's arm, pulling her back with her and Mina landing on top of Brittney.

"There we go rich kid!" Mina threw herself into the back of Brittney's head with her elbow knocking her out, while Mina was distracted Star kicked her head, forcing her on her feet and knocking her helmet off.

Mina on a rage got a hit in Star's face knocking off her helmet then grabbed hold of the princess' shoulders and headbutted her, Star for her part grabbed Mina's shoulders and gave a headbutt of her own, both continued headbutting each other but after the fourth one Star started to slow down and Mina kept the pace until the princess didn't retaliate and loosened her grip on crazed knight's shoulders.

Letting go of Star's shoulders made the princess drop limp into the floor, her and Mina's foreheads bloodied, The ex-knight stood there panting a bit to regain some strength, her forehead oozing blood and her cheek now getting swollen and turning purple from when Brittany hit her.

While Mina was distracted Chantelle kicked her on the back of the knees and pulled her backwards by the collar throwing her to the ground, as Mina hit the floor her legs were in the air and arching her back, using that position she threw her legs and latched them onto Chantelle's neck, twisting her body Mina drove the shorter woman to the ground and kept choking her with her legs until Chantelle passed out.

***On the dungeon***

Star, Chantelle and Brittney woke up chained to the wall on a cell.

"Finally up ladies?" the trio heard from outside the cell, there she was, Mina with a victorious grin on her bloodied and swollen face, Brittney for her part just got mad.

"YEAH! READY FOR ROUND TWO YOU STUPID NUTJOB! COME AT ME BITCH! NO WEAPONS! MANO A MANO!" Brittney screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing violently and ripping her dress further.

"Ahahaha! Poking at the beaten enemies, didn't our leader told you not to do that?" came a new voice with a mocking tone, appearing into the trio's field of vision was Janna Ordonia with a dragoncycle in tow and more importantly, the dragon was carrying a group of tied up people.

"Janna? Why do you have Nachos? And *Gasp* Oh my god! Marco!" Star said surprised as Janna opened the cell and started to chain the little group to the wall besides the trio, with every person Star's surprise grew.

"Sabrina? Jackie?! KELLY?! WHAT IS GOING ON JANNA?!" Star screamed while Janna was finishing up.

"I'm with the guys with the cloak and I captured this four...I think that about covers it" Janna shrugged and turned to leave.

"YOU TREACHEROUS FUCKING CUNT! I KNEW YOU NEVER WERE NOTHING BUT BAD NEWS!" Brittney's anger just got worse and worse.

"Woah! I can almost see your nips there Wong, settle down" Janna turned with a sly smile at the entrance of the cell.

"Well, well, it appears neither of you can resist the chance to gloat" Jonathan said arriving at the scene carrying a badly beaten Tom over his shoulder.

"Sorry boss, I just kind of had to" Janna gave a chuckle and moved a side so that Jonathan could enter the spacious cell and leave one last tenant in it.

"I wanted to tell our guests of honor the status on the siege but seeing as you two just can't help it" Jonathan said leaving Tom chained to the wall, a weary glare on the demon's face, glare that the mountain of a man ignored to turn to Mina who has been standing on attention since he entered the room, noticing this Mina's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure sir?" Mina said as if she were a child that was allowed to open their birthday presents early.

"Give it a go, when are you going to have an opportunity like this again?" Jonathan said with a shrug leaving the cell, Mina gave a squeal of delight and entered the cell.

"Guess what Monster smocheers? The castle is OURS! Eclipsa didn't put much of a fight! Moon is being intercepted as we speak! Knights? Completely suppressed! Reinforcements? Can't get past our wall of spiders!" Mina was twirling like a mad woman as she screamed every word with absolute delight.

"Cool, so the spiders are useful now?" Janna said with a small voice and an annoyed tone, Mina ignored her to squat in front of Star and get into her personal space.

"And that's not all, I don't know if you noticed princess but there is no natural way to train those spiders isn't there? Can you guess how we did it?" Mina said lowering her tone and her pupils turning into pins.

"Magic?… you are here for the queen's magic book?" Star said slowly and terrified.

"Ohhh, am I looking forward to get my hands on that book" Janna said stretching a bit.

"And not only for that book, to burn this entire monster smooching castle to the ground! As per the orders of our leader we are not going to burn any of you, but I don't know, having all of you rotting on a cell where I can see it has its charm!" Mina squealed in delight and twirled her way out of the cell, Jonathan looking at her in disapproval.

"How do you find a way to make everything under the sun sound bad?" Jonathan sounded a bit exasperated.

"Sorry sir" Mina couldn't stop her excitement even when her leader was reprimanding her.

"Have a nice rest guys, I'll be back once I find a way or twenty to constraint you on that big book of Star's" Janna said waving her hand as she and the other two left.

"COME BACK HERE YOU CREEPY CUNT! I WILL PULL YOUR NAILS OUT AND THEN CHOKE YOU WITH THEM! I'M SURE YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THAT WAY TO GO! YOU'LL WISH I WAS JUST FUCKING SACKING YOU!" When Brittney shut up not even footsteps could be heard.

"So, what plan Janna left you with?" Star said in a monotonous voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BUTTERFACE!?" Brittney's anger was still at its peak but it turned into confusion when she heard Jackie and Star trying their damndest to contain their laughter, both Chantelle and Sabrina were on the same boat as the heiress to the Wongs.

"Well Wong let me tell you a rule that I had to learn by force this past few days" Jackie said with a smirk.

"If Marco Diaz is on your side, then by default Janna Ordonia is too" Jackie and Star said with a nice smile, as if on cue a single brick from the cell dropped and a woman with black and white mime makeup came out of the cavity, the woman was dressed with pink suspenders that stopped just below her glutes also pink gloves and knee high boots, under she had a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and to top it off a pink beret over her purplish hair that curled at the ends.

"Just in time as always, this time more black and white and also no ruffled collar, it suits you" Marco said gesturing the new arrival towards the zipper of his hoodie and making a 'ziiiip' noise, it was hard to distinguish if the mime was embarrassed about the complement or the insinuation but she got on her knees and unzipped his hoodie anyways, what she saw made her face lit up as she excitedly gave little claps.

"This is our way out and a little something for the injured" Marco said on a smug tone, under his hoodie were individual keys and pills that were taped into his shirt.

***Flash back* **

"**I think it's time you guys cooperate with me" Janna said with her arms ablaze with purple flames. **

"**No we won't" Kelly said in defiance as she charged the witch. **

**Janna without missing a beat snapped her fingers causing vines to appear from the ceiling, the vines wrapped Kelly leaving her hanging upside down with her hair hanging, Janna snapped her fingers once again and that made the vines grow thorns about fifteen inches long, none of them touched Kelly. **

"**I didn't let them tangle your hair on purpose, I know that thing is like an iron shield" Janna said uninterested, another snap of her fingers and kelly was now face to face with her, Janna looked at her in the eyes, Kelly had a glare and a nasty bruise where Marco hit her not long ago. **

**Janna reached out and touched Kelly's bruise with her fiery hands...healing the woollett. **

"**Ok, first heal injuries, then we make a plan, just to make sure, there is no way we are winning the initial assault so don't even think about it" The vines let Kelly go and Janna approached Jackie healing her injuries just as she did Kelly's. **

"**Wait, what do you mean we can't win?" Marco said presenting his injured arms to Janna without hesitation. **

"**I mean, that Jonathan guy is no joke, that plus the giant spiders, well there is no way we are winning that one, heck I thought Mina was just some crazy with stupid ideas but she is no push over either" Janna said rubbing her hands on Marco's arms.**

"**We need a plan, we need to get rid of those spiders and then we MAYBE could take on Jonathan and Mina, also let's not forget about the rest of this little pack of assholes shall we?" Janna said looking at Marco's eyes with decision. **

"**Why Knock out Sabrina though?" Marco said breaking eye contact with Janna to look at the unconscious Sabrina on the floor. **

"**Don't worry about that, she is the worst liar I've ever seen in my life, telling her anything would be the same as arriving on site with a sign that reads 'Yeah, I'm hiding something'" Janna said sparing a look to her "apprentice". **

"**Come on guys LOOK ALIVE! We have little time before the attack starts, Marco you know the ins and outs of the castle we NEED that, Kelly and Jackie, I want to believe you have made plans like this before and I know all the residents of this loony bin, we can plan something good by the time we need it" Janna said on an authoritative voice. **

***At the cell* **

"And that's what happened" Jackie finished the story.

"So what's the plan, brosky?" Said Tom with a smug smirk while massaging his wrists, the pills had healed any and all injuries of all the people that took it, just leaving a bit of soreness.

"Ohohoho! You are a central part of it my friendo" Marco put a hand on Tom's shoulder and gave the demon a confident smile.

"Giant spiders hate fire, not to mention their flammable webs" Marco said with confidence.

"Ohhhhh, those poor defenceless babies" Tom said with mock sympathy while lifting a fist lit a blaze.

"Hey assholes, those cloaks owe me a few hits, a new fucking dress and all the fucking jewerly they took but I can't go anywhere like this" Brittney said as she covered her chest, her dress had already ripped enough to leave it compleately exposed.

"Yes, miss, noted" Chantelle said as she took off her dress to offer it to her boss, revealing a lycra crop top and a pair of lycra shorts underneath.

"Hey! Why did you had that under your dress?" Brittney said taking the dress from her personal assistant and as soon as it was off her hands Chantelle took off her shoes.

"I lost the sense of time at the gym and just took a sink shower to come here" Chantelle said with a shrug.

"And you were chewing me out for being late you bitch!" Brittney said changing clothes using her assistant as cover.

"Yes, I was running late, you were late, there is a big difference between those" Chantelle deadpanned.

Star hugged Kelly as hard as she could.

"I can't believe it, How?" Star was very happy to see her old friend, not letting her out of her embrace.

"Well...Stuff happened, I'm sure you'll hear the details later" Kelly said a bit ashamed.

"But no matter the situation, I'm glad I could see you again" Kelly returned the hug.

"Now we just need to be safe and then we'll find a way to bring me back to my dimension"

"Of course, if it was done once I will do it twice, just give me some time besides we need to catch up anyways" Both Star and Kelly tightened the hug.

Jackie was shaking the hand of the mime girl with an enormous smile on her face.

"Bonjour, madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Marco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'aime votre béret" Jackie said to a bashful mime who looked away and made a dismissal gesture on one hand while she giggled, her blush visible even under the make up.

"Star, there is only one step left to begin" Marco approached Sabrina and lifted her cloak, everyone gasped at the sight as Marco procured a cellphone from underneath.

"You planted a cellphone on me?" Sabrina said blushing madly and flailing her arms at the latino.

"Ouch, ouch, it wasn't me it was Janna I swear" everyone face palmed.

"_Seriously? That's not the point and you know it, dumbass" _Marco kind of forgot that his heart could talk to him, after Sabrina settled down the leader of the knights finally approached his princess who finally let go of her friend.

"Text Janna the whispering spell, then we are good to go" Marco gave the phone to Star who texted the spell on 10 seconds flat.

"Done" Both her and Marco stared at each other's eyes and in a blink and you miss it movement they had locked lips and were embracing each other tightly.

Jackie gave a strained smile, Sabrina blushed and looked away, Kelly frowned and looked away, Chantelle gave a nod being more interested in this than most things today, the mime girl gave a dreamy sigh, Brittney rolled her eyes and Tom had a grin while giving two thumbs up.

When princess and knight separated they continued to stare at each other's eyes still embracing one another.

"Don't try anything heroic" Star said still lost on her boyfriend's eyes.

"Don't try anything foolish" Marco responded on a similar state.

"No promises" Both said at the same time, finally letting go of each other they shared a fist bump, after which Marco opened his palm and revealed a three small balls of light.

"Janna was pretty generous today, one is for you, the other two are for Queen Moon and Queen Eclipsa, keep it in your pocket and..." Marco gave the balls to Star.

"Instant magic!" Star despite being the one that destroyed magic in the first place she was visibly excited, she had to admit, she missed the feeling of using magic.

With the magic on her hands Star rushed outside with everyone following behind...except Marco, as he stood alone he took a deep breath and from the hood of his hoodie a small unicorn peeked its head.

"Ok Marcello, we can do this" The unicorn gave an enthusiastic neigh that pumped Marco up.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" And with that Marco followed.

***At the great hall***

"Everyone rejoice! We have taken the castle! We will destroy this symbol of your pain and misfortune! And show the world, WE STRIKE BACK TOWARDS WHAT THEY TELL US IS GOOD AND NECESSARY!" Jonathan stood on the center of the hall with Mina besides him as he screamed with a booming voice to a crowd of cheering cloaked figures.

"UGH! Really!? You lot simply can't accept change still!?" The voice of a lone woman demanded the attention of everyone present, turning to see on top of a candelabra was standing tall and proud the princess of this castle Star Butterfly.

"Well, I will have to just beat it into you" Star said her arms being enveloped by rainbows that shaped into fists.

"So...Magic? *Sigh* I didn't want to believe it" Jonathan with a face filled with disappointment once again addressed the cloaked figures.

"Friends! Our beloved captain Janna Ordonia has turned traitor! If you find her amongst us please treat her as your foe but don't forget your time as friends!" Jonathan finished with an impressive jump that allowed him to grab the candelabra Star was standing on and jacked it down with such strength that it broke the chains holding it making the candelabra crash into the floor.

"You use magic too!?" Star managed to jump off the candelabra falling directly in front of the crowd.

"No, your majesty, even if I could use magic, I would never employ it" The man said from the other side of the crowd and took a fighting stance at that sight the crowd opened a path for the to foes to fight each other.

"Sucks for you then" Star ran towards Jonathan ready to attack and as she threw her magic enhanced punch but the burly man meet her knuckle with one of his own, sending Star flying across the room and shattering the rainbow aura around her fist.

"What ARE you? Narwhal blast" Star sent a blast of pink light that formed itself into a narwhal that was going directly towards Jonathan's chest, but he took the animal by the tusk stopping it's forward momentum completely and throwing it behind his shoulder, watching as the narwhal poofed out of existence after a certain distance.

"I'm nothing more than a humble man, your majesty" Jonathan said courteously, Star took a deep breath and the rainbow aura started to envelop her whole body, turning into a gigantic rainbow colored armor.

The armor rushed towards the bearded leader and threw a punch that cracked the floor beneath it but couldn't touch Jonathan, the man jumped in the air landing on the armor's arm and ran up the curious looking armor striking a flying kick into Star's armor helmet making the whole thing disappear making Star fall to the ground.

"Surely magic can do better than this" Jonathan said to the kneeling princess that...took a sniff.

"Than a distraction? No worries it can do MILES better" Star stood up with a smug smile and Jonathan took a sniff himself, it smelled like smoke and ashes.

***On the outer walls* **

Janna was riding Nachos on top of the still line of giant spiders outside of the castle, the raiders had left them all behind in order to catch the celebration inside, checking her phone, she took a calming breath.

"All right, let's do this, ready flame boy?!" Janna asked a flying Tom.

"Don't lag behind voodoo girl!" Tom said as he started to light on fire the webs that the terrorist had used to enter the castle, Janna for her part started to ride low and approached a ball of light touching it lightly and closing her eyes.

"Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic" Janna chanted as a mantra and the ball of light started turning a dirty purple until the ball of light turned into a ball of mud that oozed into the ground.

After being freed from the spell the spiders noticed the roaring fire in front of them and started fleeing, Tom having lit all the web a blaze started herding the fleeing group of spiders into the general direction of the mountain that had the mine these wild creatures used as a home, both Tom and Janna continued this process for every ball of light and group of spiders that ball controlled.

***In the great hall* **

"AHAHAHAHAH! Good one your majesty! I have to admit, when using my head I'm not the best!" Jonathan said as he saw the flames from the outer wall rage and listening to the freed knights enter the hall with the familiar voice of Sir. Diaz screaming "CHARGE!".

"You are not great at staying focused either, RUBY CUPCAKE BLAST!" Star conjured a bright pink light that produced dozens of cupcake shaped rubies going directly at Jonathan's back, that suddenly disappeared when the rubies were about to connect.

"On that, your majesty, you're wrong" Jonathan said appearing dropping to the ground after jumping out of the rubies way, turning to see Star he got on a fighting stance.

"Vine Valley!" Sabrina's voice was heard as the floor of the hall was completely destroyed by an enormous amount of vines that wrapped everyone present.

"Have some control Sabrina!" Star screamed as she too was entrapped by the vines and struggling to get free, Jonathan and a few cloaked figures for their part broke the vines as if they were made of paper, Star broke into a nervous sweat and her pupils turned to pins at this sight.

"I think I'm in danger" The princes whispered on a low panicky voice.

"Release!" Sabrina's voice once again echoed in the hall and the vines started to loosen...but then strangled with more strength.

"Sabrina!" Star was choking on her words, she was also being choked.

"Ahhhh-uhhhhh-emmmmm" Sabrina was at a loss of what to do, shutting her eyes hard she just screamed the first thing that came into her mind "Herbicide cloud!" a green gas enveloped the whole hall in the blink of an eye and the effects were just as fast, the vines shriveled and dried but on the other hand, now there was a thick smoke screen of noxious green gas on the whole place.

"Dawn breeze" a soft voice was barely heard over the coughs on the gas but the chant was successful as a purple wind blew all the gas away as fast as it set.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear" Said a lady with dark green hair on a puffy purple dress, the queen of this castle, the queen of darkness Eclipsa Butterfly.

"Took us a bit to arrive" Said a woman on a light blue dress and an even lighter blue hair, Moon Butterfly.

Sabrina who was hiding on a safe distance to the hall saw both women appear on the hall and ran towards them but tripping with a shriveled vine and dropping the two magic batteries she had with her.

"Your majestys, those are the source of magic" Sabrina screamed pointing at the two marbles of light, both queens gave a nod and approached them.

"I don't think so!" Screamed Mina as she clothes lined both royals from behind and running all the way to grab the magic batteries.

"And you! You were just so obvious!" Mina said with a frown on her face, she put both marbles on her pocket and unsheathed her sword but as she was focusing on Sabrina a punch hit Mina on her unbruised cheek.

"WHERE DID YOU LEAVE MY RINGS YOU THIEF?!" Brittney said after Mina staggered backwards, Chantelle put her leg behind Mina's and hit her on the chest making the crazed knight crash into the ground.

"Remember me?" Chantelle smugly said as she kicked Mina's sword away.

"NO! Who are you?!" Mina said standing up with a jump and lunging towards Chantelle but Chantelle ducked under and Mina's face went directly towards Brittney's knee, finally knocking out the solarian knight.

"Been a while since the last time we worked together, eh Sabrina?" Chantelle gave a small smile to the enchantress who was still on the ground.

"I...I'v...I've missed you guys" Sabrina said with a strained smile.

"I know you didn't, no need to force it" Brittney dismissed Sabrina as she was standing up with an embarrassed blush on her face, then her face turned into surprise.

"Star!?" Sabrina said as the princess came flying towards her, crashing into Sabrina and knocking her back into the ground.

"Chantelle, Brittney, please the magic that Mina stole, take them to the queens, I beg of you!" Sabrina said desperately trying to get the unconscious princess off of her.

Both women took the marbles and ran towards the queens, until Jonathan appeared in front of them, Brittney wasted no time and threw a punch as soon as she saw him but the burly man blocked the hit with his elbow, a 'crack' was heard and it was not Jonathan's elbow.

Brittney reeled back and Chantelle approached the leader of the terrorist running low but when he was at grabbing range Jonathan jumped backwards and kicked Chantelle on the chin, the short secretary's now suddenly found herself asking "Why is the ceiling so close?".

Chantelle landed on top of Marco Diaz who was fighting a bunch of mooks at the time, Marco noticed on time to catch her but too late to be a smooth catch as he fell on his rear with the short woman on top of him.

"Thanks Sir. Diaz" Chantelle rubbed her chin.

"Ummm, Ehhhh" Marco was at a loss for words and as ashamed he was to admit it, it was because Chantelle smelled amazing.

"Are you ok?" Chantelle asked with worry getting a bit closer and Marco tried to avoid her gaze.

"It...it's just..._You smell sexy"_ Marco was stupified and confused _**"What the fuck does that even mean you stupid heart!" **_He thought in horror, Chantelle for her part offered him a sly smirk.

"Good to know, your demon friend couldn't appreciate a bit of athleticism" Chantelle got up and dusted herself, her smirk not disappearing.

"But not a great time to look for someone to cheat on your girlfriend with" And with that Chantelle went back to the fray.

Still on a daze the leader of the knights finally saw Jonathan fighting Kelly and Jackie at the same time and it didn't look like the girls had the upper hand.

Jackie was able to plant her elbow into Jonathan's midriff but the man just shrugged it off and retaliated by hitting the cop by throwing both his fist down into her, making the cop pass out.

Kelly charged forward and threw a punch but Jonathan caught her fist and with a throw sent her flying, when the man looked down he saw Brittney on a fighting stance, her right fist very clearly purple.

"That is not a state you should fight me in" Jonathan said with concern on his voice as Chantelle was dragging Jackie to a safe place.

"Consider it a favor" Brittney said rudely and threateningly, she threw a punch with her left that Jonathan tried to deflect but it was a feint and using the chance she threw a low kick to the man's legs, but Jonathan raised his opposite leg and stopped her foot with his sheen, putting his leg back on the floor Jonathan gave a chop to Brittney's shoulder making her pass out.

"Oh no" Chantelle noticed she was the only one left facing the leader of the attackers, noticing this Sabrina took the ball of light on Star's pocket with an "I'm sorry your majesty" and ran towards the scene once at an acceptable distance she got on her knees with her palms on the floor.

"Quick, quick sand" Sabrina chanted and a small hole of quick sand appeared under Jonathan and started to sink quick but the hole was small enough for him to put both his arms on solid ground in order to pull himself up.

While all this was happening Marco saw Kelly flying and ran to catch her, this time the catch was smooth and could keep himself on his two feet after it, Kelly noticed what happened saw Marco on the eyes with a glare.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know?" Kelly said with anger in her voice.

"I-" Marco started but Kelly put a finger over his lips, silencing the latino.

"But ANYTHING sounds better than losing for a third time today" Kelly's face softened and removed her finger from Marco's lips.

"So…" Marco had an idea but didn't want to say it out loud.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kelly raised an eyebrow with a smirk, Marco returned the smirk.

"I think I do" Marco said with confidence.

When Jonathan freed himself from the quicksand Sabrina had already started to drag Brittney away and running just as desperately as Chantelle dragging Jackie, desperation that grew when the bear of a man turned to see them.

"Hey big guy!" Marco and Kelly called from Jonathan's back, and when he turned he saw looked like a weird centaur, the top half of Marco was protruding off of a mound of green hair with legs, both the leader of the knights and the hairball were on a fighting stance.

"What a curious form" Jonathan was rubbing his beard in genuine intrigue.

"You don't know half of it" Marco and Kelly said in unison, Marco threw a right punch to Jonathan that he blocked but that left his side defenceless, chance that Kelly took, she arched her back and raised her leg to plant a hard kick to Jonathan's side.

With the movement Kelly did to kick Marco got further away from Jonathan and disappeared into Kelly's hair as Jonathan bent a bit from the kick that he just received Marco appeared from a different part of Kelly's hair and punched Jonathan in the chin.

Jonathan made a little distance between him and the two fighters but the two approached fast, Jonathan threw a punch directed at Kelly but Marco grabbed his arm and flipped both him and Kelly allowing her a good position to plant her knee on Jonathan's jaw.

Once again the man staggered but Marco held on tight to his arm, when Kelly touched the ground Marco now flipped Jonathan and threw him to the ground, Marco and Kelly took a bow thinking the battle was over but they heard a vociferous laugh.

"What a beautiful style, it seems more that I'm trying to be a third wheel to a couple dancing… and I'm doing a very poor job at it, AHAHAHAHAAH!" Jonathan laughed on the floor as he stood he kept eye contact to the two fighters with a toothy smile.

"Boy is this fun!" He took his fighting stance again and Kelly lunged at him and Marco disappeared into the mound of hair.

Kelly threw a punch that Jonatan deflected, Marco saw his chance and appeared from the hair to try and hit him in the jaw once again but Jonathan dodged and grabbed Marco pulling him off of Kelly's abundant hair, throwing him across the room.

Kelly took the opportunity and threw a punch to his stomach, the man recoiled slightly but recovered almost instantly, Kelly tried to charge again but all she got was Jonathan's foot, the kick was so strong that she flew all the way to where Marco was.

"Kelly! Kelly are you ok?" Marco caught the flying Kelly.

"My hair is as TOUGH as frozen peasssssss" Kelly said clearly dizzy and disoriented.

"That guy is too strong" Said a worried Sabrina as she reached Marco dragging Brittney with her.

"Are you sure we don't have a cannon or something to take care of this guy?" Chantelle said irritated and carrying Jackie with her.

"No...but I have these...I really didn't want to use them on a human being though" Marco said sadly as he took the scissors from his pocket.

"AND you have us!" Marco turned to see an approaching Tom and Janna on top of Nachos.

"How about it bro? That guy owes me a rematch" Tom said cracking his knuckles.

"Come on Sab, we need to support these two" Janna said taking a marble of light from Brittney and then asked for the other from Chantelle.

"Sorry we couldn't take it to the queens, but they can still use magic at this range it seems" Chantelle saw as both Moon and Eclipsa were dominating the mooks.

"Don't worry me and the dragon can take care of these sleepy heads, let him have it!" Chantelle gave Sabrina a reassuring smile with her fist at heart level, while Nachos gave a confident snort and Sabrina nodded.

Tom, Marco, Janna and Sabrina approached the leader of the cult, he didn't seem all that tired and with the exception of a few small bruises not worse for the wear either.

Tom took the lead and used a blast of fire at Jonathan who dissipated with one arm.

"Fire without fuel is not that scary to me" Jonathan said.

"No one asked for a science lesson" Tom screamed being propulsed by fire blasts and hitting Jonathan with his horns on the stomach, finally making significant damage to the man but Jonathan planted his elbow in Tom's back anyways.

"Don't touch him!" Jonathan heard Marco as he was falling almost on top of him scissors in hand as he slashed at the leader of the terrorists leaving a significant gash on his left arm, reaching the floor Marco took Tom and ran.

"How's this for science, FLOUR FLIES!" Sabrina said conjuring a swarm of flies made of flour that flew fast and directly towards Jonathan.

"BOMB SCARAB!" Janna said making appear a small scarab with a lit match on top of it that exploded near Jonathan taking the flies with it making the explosion bigger and leaving a big cloud of smoke behind.

"I can walk, dude" Tom said with relief to Marco who was carrying over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry" Marco left Tom on his feet and noticed that the demon was giving him a weird smirk.

"What?" Marco said confused.

"You should be pretty excited huh?" Tom said.

"Well yeah, we are almost done with this coup" Marco said still confused.

"No, man, he was using the exact same style as Mackie Hand, dude!" Tom said with a big smile.

"Wait, What?" Marco was surprised.

"Yeah, man, Mackie is a bit more flashy but I've been binging his movies and that guy, almost a one to one" Tom said to Marco who had disbelief plastered all over his face.

"Good eye boy, Mackie used it for spectacle so it's quite different, don't sell yourself short" A voice said.

"Oh thanks dud-" Tom didn't even had time to notice what has just happened as he was slammed into the ground breaking the floor underneath him and thrown across the room like a rag doll, then an axe kick made Marco's back acquaintance with the floor making his scissors fly across the room.

"Forgive me my boy, I thought everyone could leave this place alive but you taught me, I'm not that strong" The mime girl appeared out of nowhere and straddled Jonathan's neck pulling his hair and hitting him in the head, Jonathan was unphased and grabbed her with his right hand and threw her towards the pile of unconscious fighters he had already fought.

"I got her!" Chantelle said as she caught the mime, Jonathan threw her in a way that made her spin and she was noticeably green and tried to hold back barf.

Marco's scissors had landed at Janna's feet, she bent over to grab them as she saw with horror as Jonathan had Marco under his foot "Marco?" Janna said with a soft voice and misty eyes and when she saw Jonathan reading a final blow she just snapped.

"=()$("?##%%()$#=$#%/$)&$"%=!=#?¡"=" A demonic voice was heard speaking an unknown language as a bright purple light covered the hall and everyone turned to see it, there it was Janna floating above all, her eyes pure black as she tore the scissors into two separate blades, Marcello ran from Marco's hoodie and ran towards it's master on his big form.

When Marcello reached Janna he fused with her turning her arms a dark purple, once this happened Janna pushed the air causing a burst of wind that separated Jonathan from Marco, though just barely.

With Marco safe enough Janna started to cut the air with the scissors causing dozens of gash like portals to appear all over the hall, Jonathan dodged the cuts thinking it was an attack but was swallowed by a portal along Mina's unconscious body, a few cloaked figures were swallowed by different portals and most importantly a huge gash that ate the group of unconscious people along with Marco and Nachos.

Janna flew to catch up to Marco and when she entered the portal all portal closed, leaving the royal family, a demon boy now thoroughly pissed off and ready to fight, the entire knight force and a bunch of terrorists with no leadership, the latter of which promptly got on their knees with their hands up.

***Author's notes* **

AHHHHHHH! It's done, I'm sure I broke my word count record with this one.

Well anyways announcements, first of all, I believe I just got myself a beta! Thanks to the guest that told me my grammar sucks that was just the kick in the pants I needed to get off my ass and get myself one, I wanted to announce it first here just in case I get rejected last minute or something but I hope this is the last chapter with unbearable grammar, I will announce it on the description once I get a good chunk of the first chapter revised.

Second, I changed the rating to an M and there might be some confusion over these, you see Brittney has a very potty mouth and on the guidelines it says that, that is what is allowed only to M, there should be an MA rating for explisit sex and violence but I already put violence so why shy away from it, this will have lemons later on and if I get purged I'll just migrate to AO3.

That will be all, I will stop a bit and try to proof read the first chapters to not give my beta too big a headache, thank you all for your time and I hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

The portal spat Marco out on a marsh going by how he was slightly sinking into the ground and the lack of trees but he didn't have enough time to finish wondering what was going on as Janna was spat right on top of him falling on his stomach tightly clenching his scissors on her hands.

"Janna quick, get up, I think we can reach the…" Marco looked up "Portal" he said as he saw up and saw no portal anymore and he would have given himself up to disappointment a bit if it wasn't for a sudden and violent cough besides him.

Looking down he saw Janna coughing up a lung, the purple splotches on her arms ran to her throat and disappeared in there, her cough not subsiding even a bit.

"Janna? Janna!" Marco started to rub her back worried until Janna hurled a big ball of a purple liquid that reformed itself into Marcello in it's small form and full of energy while Janna was visibly exhausted and panting heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll find a place to rest and some food, just hang in there" Marco was scared, very scared but tried to reassure Janna anyways.

"Be honest tiger, do I look as bad as I feel?" Janna said with a forced sly smile and Marco really hoped she didn't feel THAT bad, she was very pale, it was painfully obvious that she was forcing herself to lift her head to look at him and she was still panting.

"You look like a million dollars, now let's get out of here" he said getting up and putting her on his back to start walking with Marcello following like a hyperactive puppy.

"Hey Janna remember last time we were in this position?" Marco noticed with her on his back how cold she was, he should have put her jacket on her but right now he needed to find refuge.

"Oh yeah...I remember...but I was the one carrying you" her voice was slow and very soft.

"Yes! You were! I was trying to skate in order to impress Jackie, remember?" Marco was trying his damndest to keep Janna awake and it seemed to work as Janna gave the smallest of chuckles.

"You came to me to teach you how to skate after dawn because you didn't want anyone to see, how dumb can you be? I don't even know how to skate" Janna continued with the story.

"Exactly I'm a dumbass, there I was nine years old, skating at night with an audience, an audience that would say how much I failed at it to anyone" Marco said with a big smile and an enthusiastic tone.

"I used that as black mail for months...but I would have never said that to anyone...you were so cool and only in front of me...no one else...I felt so happy" Marco could feel a small smile coming from Janna.

"Was I? I just remember you carrying me in this position while I was crying after a specially nasty hit" Marco readjusted her on his back and gave her a nice laugh.

"No, you were the coolest...you tried so hard...you fell so many times...the safe kid put himself through all that...because you thought Jackie was worth it" Janna clenched her hands on Marco's hoodie just so slightly.

"And then you thought...Star was worth it" Marco could hear the slightest of sobs coming from Janna.

"_There is literally no way for you NOT to hurt her, just...make it gentle" _Marco heard Greedy Heart, its voice dejected and concerned.

"Come on, I'm sure we will find some place to…" Marco's eyes widened for what was in front of him, a bunch huts.

"Janna, we just hit the jackpot" Marco ran towards the conglomeration of small homes.

"Hello! Anybody here!?" Marco called out, but no one answered and checking the insides yielded no results either, could it had been a monster or something similar? Marco wanted to not take the risk but as he felt Janna slowly going limp on his back he had to ignore any warning his brain was giving him.

After leaving Janna unconscious and draped on her jacket and his hoodie on a hut Marco went on to find food, looking in the huts he found an assortment of food, most of it had already rot but the fruit was recognisable enough to find some trees that were planted just a few feet besides the gathering of huts.

Marco inspected the trees and they were indeed once planted and cared for by someone, if the people here saw necessary to plant these trees then that put his fear of it being poisonous to rest...at least from the people who lived here, it could still be poisonous to them.

Shaking the fear off his head he took a big bite to try it, it was sweet and it went down his throat well, with a deep sigh he ran with as much of the fruit as he could carry back to Janna.

"Here Janna, can you eat?" Marco tried to hand a piece of the fruit to her but she could barely hold it as it fell off her hand.

"_Marco, I don't think she can chew"_ Greedy Heart sounded like he was worried sick, sentiment that Marco shared and was exacerbated when they heard Janna's stomach rumble.

"_Just do something DAMN IT!" _Greedy Heart was panicking now.

Marco took a big bite off of the fruit once again and chewed it thoroughly until it was a watered down paste and hovered his face mere inches above Janna's sleeping face, with some hesitation their lips met as he fed Janna mouth to mouth, Marco separated himself from her quickly with an enormous smile as he heard her swallow.

"_Don't get comfortable right now, that was only a bite" _Greedy Heart berated Marco but sounded noticeably relieved and with a nod Marco went back to work.

***Elsewhere on the same marsh***

A bunch of unconscious women were spat out of a portal far up in the sky, the only three that were still conscious were screaming their heads off...well two of them were the other was pantomiming like she was.

As they were falling the mime noticed the disoriented woollett falling and took the nearest unconscious person she could take on her case a blonde with a seafoam highlight in her hair and shoved her into the hairy monster, Chantelle and Sabrina noticed this and the mime girl desperately signaled for them to go into the woollett's hair.

After nodding to her the mime herself dove into the woollett, meanwhile Sabrina and Chantelle grabbed the unconscious Brittney and threw themselves into the ball of hair.

To their surprise they entered into what looked like a fairly normal home, except mostly everything was made of hair and what wasn't was now in zero gravity because of the free falling.

"Hey mime! Is this gonna save us?" Chantelle asked to the one with the idea in a panic and the mime answered with just a shrug.

"Oh this is just great!" Chantelle screamed in frustration.

"We're all gonna die!" Sabrina with her eyes filled with tears hugged Chantelle tightly.

"I should have run when I had the chance!" Chantelle hugged the desperate doctor back with tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly everything came to a sudden crash to the floor, the mime stumbled into her feet while the hugging women didn't even want to open their eyes to see what had happened.

"Is it over?" Sabrina asked with the slightest hint of hope in her voice.

The mime peeked her head out of the mass of hair and gave a little jump.

"What!? What is it!?" The two women had let go of each other and now were almost on top of the mime.

The mime reentered the house with a giant smile on her face and gestured to Chantelle and Sabrina to look outside, after gulping down their doubts and giving each other a reassuring look both took a peek outside.

To their surprise they were not on the ground...but they were not falling either, they were on top of a dragon flying over the marsh.

"She just wants a nice place to land, don't worry girls" Kelly said with her voice still showing a bit of dizziness.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Sabrina asked the girl who had her hands on the dragon's horns, holding them as if they were handlebars.

"The world is still spinning a bit but I don't think the floor is pistachio ice cream any more, so I would say I'm much better" Kelly said with subtle enthusiasm.

***On the ground* **

Everyone had already regained consciousness and left Kelly's hair, they were now on the ground getting treated by Sabrina.

"So you bought those back in my dimension, good for you guys, there is nothing better for bruises and broken bones as woollett medicine" Said Kelly proudly, she had a bandage over her forehead.

"Yeah, because you need it often I assume" Said Jackie sitting patiently with her shirt off as she was getting both shoulders bandaged.

"Really? Why?" Chantelle asked, she had a noticeable dab of ointment on her chin.

"I don't give a fuck about any of this, when are we going back home? AND WHEN CAN I KICK THAT OLD FART'S ASS UNTIL HE BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS THAT I WON'T GIVE?" Brittney screamed at the top of her lungs, she had already put on Chantelle's dress back so it was not noticeable but her shoulder was bandaged and her right hand was very noticeably splint, everyone's mood went down after this comment.

"Without Janna there is no way we are going back" Sabrina said sadly.

"WHAT?" Brittney screamed jumping to her feet, Sabrina for her part was so startled that she fell into the ground covering her face.

"Take it easy Wong, we fell into the same portal as Marco, she HAS to be here" Jackie said glaring daggers to the rich woman.

"Great! We know she is here because her victim of stalking is here!" Brittney said obvious sarcasm laced her comment.

"So tell me officer, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" Brittney screamed as she dramatically opened her arms to the sky and her voice echoed.

"We were ten feet away from Barfo on that hall maximum when we were swallowed by that portal or whatever and now because of that overfed lizard we are probably miles away from them, what if they don't know we are here and leave? That is assuming that the creepy bitch is actually here!" The mime got between Brittney and Nachos on a defencive gesture towards the dragon, Brittney glared at the performer.

"Because of that overfed lizard we are still breathing, Wong, and she is our only advantage in finding those two, not only can she fly but she can track Marco, so how about you shut up and try to carry your own damn weight half as well as the "oVErfED LIzarD" can?" Jackie said standing up and giving air quotes to the overfed lizard part, Brittney's glare deepened which seemed to annoy Kelly a great deal.

"And her name is Nachos fucking learn it!" Both Jackie and Kelly said at the same time.

"You ok there doc?" Jackie said with a warm, caring voice to Sabrina as she offered her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but don't strain your shoulders, don't worry I can stand up" Sabrina said obviously a bit shaken but still giving a nice if strained smile to Jackie who was now putting her shirt back on.

"How do you even know this dragon anyways? You arrived in it last time you went to our building" Chantelle said checking Nachos's name tag while scratching the dragon's neck.

"Well she is Marco's but I don't know how he got her" Jackie said with a shrug.

"As far as I know, she is a dragoncycle he shared with Hekapoo, if there is a story behind it, I've never heard it" Kelly said approaching Nachos and stroking her head.

"Who is Hekapoo? I'm sure I've heard the name somewhere" Asked Sabrina.

"You are the bookworm right? Then you probably read of her on a book, she was part of the magic high commision some of the most powerful magical beings that ever existed, she was the most powerful and well versed portal maker on all dimensions" Kelly said as if she was giving a class then she turned to Jackie with a grimace.

"And just like us, she was also one of Marco's...old **Female **friends" Kelly gave air quotes to that last part, Jackie was a bit surprised by this revelation.

"Wait, but didn't Marco helped Star destroy magic and all magical creatures with it?" Jackie said shaken, Kelly just gave a nod and Brittney went pale.

"Are you telling me Barfo straight up murdered his ex? And Butterface helped?" Brittney said out of breath.

"If you want to see it THAT way…" Kelly said with a shrug and an "I dunno", Brittney though she fell to her knees.

"A crazy cult, a jacked up kung fu old man, I'm looking for a guy that killed his ex and I'm trapped on another dimension, on what crazy bullshit did I just got myself involved with? I SHOULD HAVE RUN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Brittney screamed on the floor.

"Hey, I said the same thing, boss" Chantelle said with a smile on her face as now her and the mime girl were completely engrossed pampering Nachos, Chantelle though left what she was doing in order to get her boss on her feet.

"How do you stand such a bratty bitch?" Kelly said to the short, big hipped woman.

"Eh, you get used to it, heck you get to enjoy her little tantrums knowing full well that each and every one of them ruins her day little by little" Chantelle spoke with a dreamy sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I could just sack and replace you" Brittney said now on her feet, her eyes still locked on a thousand yard stare.

"And sadly for both of us we just can't live without each other anymore, Kelly can you hold on to her? I don't think she is in conditions to walk anymore" Chantelle asked politely.

"What?! I don't want that bitchy brat on my ha-" Kelly seemed a bit offended by the request but Chantelle had been on the business for years now.

"She will shut up once she is in there" Chantelle dead panned.

"Put her in" Frustrated Kelly let her hair fall all over her and Brittney disappeared into the soft, light green mound.

"Thank you for that" Chantelle gave Kelly a small smile.

"But I need to say, you" Chantelle pointed to Jackie "you" Chantelle pointed to Kelly "that Hekapoo girl and the princess, I would have never imagined Diaz had it in him" Chantelle said with a very small amount of surprise.

"I would be remiss to forget just how obsessed Janna is with the guy...what else? Sabrina anything you want to tell us?" The group had now began advancing through the marsh, Sabrina was behind Chantelle who was holding on to the guide of the group, Nachos.

"What? No! Of course not!" Sabrina said a luminous blush on her cheeks, Chantelle just gave an "u-huh" in acknowledgement.

"What about you?" Chantelle turned towards the mime who avoided her gaze and began whistling.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Chantelle gave a cute, girly laugh that was cut short because of a loud thunder.

"You have to be kidding me" An exasperated Jackie said holding her hand out to confirm that yes, it was beginning to rain.

"Hummm, Kelly not to be rude but…" Sabrina bashfully said to the librarian who turned to see her, her eyes and mouth being visible even through all that hair.

"No worries, you are welcome whenever" Kelly said with a nice smile as she turned back around to let everyone in.

"We're in" Screamed Sabrina as the last girl entered Kelly's hair.

"No, wait, someone is missing" Kelly said as Nachos entered the little house and the dragon proceeded to shake herself dry.

"OHHH COME ON!" Screamed Brittney as she covered herself from the improvised rain.

"There are some leaks Kell, should I be worried about your hair?" Said Sabrina as she examined the hair that made the walls of the house.

"No, that's normal don't worry, but some leaks are better than being in the rain, isn't it?" Kelly said with a small laugh.

"Agreed, I mean this workout outfit is not the best for the chilly air outside" Chantelle said shivering a bit.

"Oh! I have some blankets, they are on the wardrobe next to the sofa" Kelly instructed.

"Don't worry about us, aren't you cold?" Said Sabrina concerned.

"Yeah! Something we can do?" Came Jackie's voice.

"No worries, I won't get all that wet on this rain and I ain't cold at all either, that's what my hair is for, is like an umbrella and a padded suit all at the same time" Kelly said with a giggle, but at the mention of umbrella the mime got an idea, she peeked her head outside the wall of hair and everyone heard the sickening sounds of someone returning the contents of their stomach.

"Oh my gosh! So helpful, where were you hiding an umbrella this big?" Kelly said with an excited voice as the leaks stopped all at once, then the mime reentered the house, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"Hairball, you really don't wanna know the answer" Brittney said with disgust.

***Back with Marco and Janna* **

Janna fell asleep after finishing her fifth piece of fruit, Marco would have been worried if her breathing hasn't been as steady and easy as it was after she passed out, she was still very pale though and it would be no stretch to assume she was still weak.

Marcello had stayed on his small form and made himself comfortable on Janna's chest and Marco entertained himself all this time by checking on Janna's breathing by watching Marcello steady rise and decent, until he felt a chilly air coming from outside.

Marco snapped to attention and checked the weather, it was about to rain, with all due haste the latino ran to the fruit trees and broke off some branches, as well as picking up some dried leaves and branches before returning to the hut.

He made a fire and placed Janna at a safe distance, then he just took back his position and got comfortable once again but the attempt was cut short as Janna's breathing became forced and irregular once again.

"Janna? Janna are you ok!?" Marco shook her a bit but there was no response.

"_Kiddo, I think she is shivering" _Greedy Heart chimed in and lo and behold he was right, touching Janna's hand the knight noticed she was freezing.

"_Don't panic, you know what to do" _Greedy Heart said in a reassuring voice.

"That's rich coming from the guy that was panicking a few hours ago" Marco said rummaging through the hut and finding a big thick blanket.

Stripping himself he found himself hovering over Janna a big cloud of hesitation hanging over himself before finally dissipating it and taking away the improvised blanket that he had put over Janna.

"I'm sorry, Janna" Said Marco as he stripped the sleeping woman and he noticed the amount of tattoos the woman had gotten over the years.

Besides the skull being tangled by thorny vines with roses on her arm near her shoulder, she had a pentagram tramp stamp, a goat skull on her left thigh that was hidden by her skirt, a demon on her right ankle and the one that surprised Marco a tattoo on her left shoulder blade, it was three eyes hovering over a mustache with a ribbon under it that said **R.I.P. Quirky Guy**.

Wasting no time he held her tightly on a heap and covered both of them with the blanket sitting right beside the fire, Marcello noticed the action and joined them inside.

Janna snuggled to Marco's neck as the latino was caressing her back and holding her hands to keep her warm, Marco was relieved when he heard Janna's breathing steading itself once again.

Marco started to drift off to sleep as he heard a small chuckle coming from the woman in his arms.

"You know, I never tried anything serious with you because I didn't want to you to lie to me like you did with Jackie" Janna turned to see Marco eye to eye and the latino didn't know if she was either shivering from the cold or trembling over forcing herself to lift her head to look at him.

"But I'll admit that if this is how it feels when you lie, I can see the appeal of it" Janna went back to Marco's shoulder to try to fall asleep.

"Only for today, can you lie more to me?" Janna said in a small voice and she immediately felt Marco's embrace tightened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I took you for granted, I'm a stupid moron that didn't notice when the friend that had been by my side since kindergarden just up and dissapeared, I promise I'll never let that happen again, I'll give you a special pass to the castle, you'll get a copy of the keys to my room, I'll shower you with as much attention you want, so please, just...please...stay somewhere I can reach you" Marco said snuggling closer to Janna as he sobbed.

"You're good...that didn't sound like lie at all" Janna felt Marco's hand leave hers to grab her by the chin to look at her eyes.

"It wasn't" Marco said with a shaky voice, his nose touching hers, both closed their eyes slowly and finally they kissed, Janna was just letting it happen but was receiving the attention gratefully, Marco was wondering why she had so many tattoos but she limited her piercings to the two rings on her brow until he felt a piercing on her tongue, he played with it with his own tongue, caressed hers and tasted the insides of her cheeks but the kiss was short lived as Janna lost enthusiasm pretty soon and separated from him.

"My head hurts" She said uncomfortable and laid into Marco shoulder one last time as she started to snore lightly, her breathing stabilizing.

"_Did...Did she just?" _Greedy Heart was flabbergasted.

"Chill, she IS tired...me too actually" Marco said with a yawn.

"_Well yeah, I'm sure sleeping would be nice for the blue balls, good night kiddo"_ Greedy Heart said.

"Yeah, good night to you too, annoying little gremlin" Marco said and Marcello burst from the blanket, giving an expectant look to him.

"I didn't mean you, but good night to you too Marcello" Marcello gave a happy neigh and dove back into the blanket.

***The next morning* **

Marco woke slowly that morning, trying to feel Janna on his arms only to notice she wasn't there any more, his eyes snapped open and fully nude he jumped to his feet running outside.

"Janna!? Janna where ar-" his panic was cut short as he saw the entire group of Jackie and the others, staring at him, all of them froze mid activity, Sabrina was feeding a fully clothed Janna, Jackie and Kelly were cooking food on a campfire, Chantelle and the mime girl were grooming Nachos and Brittney was just sitting at a moderate distance from the group, the latter of which was the only one that didn't froze, Brittney gave a smug smile and a snort.

"Don't be a prick, boss, that is a solid eight out of ten" Chantelle commented nonchalantly, that comment was the thing that brought everyone out of their stupor.

Janna caught the spoon in her mouth before Sabrina could drop it as she desperately and in a very dramatic way covered her eyes, the mime pantomimed putting on a blind fold and the pair of beet red Jackie and Kelly screamed.

"How long are you gonna stand there you dumbass?!" Kelly and Jackie tried to avert their gazes but their eyes were drawn on to Marco like magnetism, Brittney just scoffed at the chaos that was going on and Chantelle was calmly and openly staring at Marco's crotch.

"I'm sorry" Marco finally snapped back to reality and ran back inside the hut, Nachos following on a mad dash for her master.

"Wait! Nachos?! Sit! I need to get dressed!" there were sounds of things falling, breaking, lots of girly screaming from Marco and a few roars from Nachos before the knight got out of the hut fully dressed.

"There we go! Everything is ok now!" Marco said opening his arms on a "Taa daa" kind of way with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"_Your hoodie is on backwards, you donkey_/Barfo" Greedy Heart appeared on Marco's chest and berated him at the same time as Brittney did, with a small blush Marco took off his now sleeveless hoodie and put it on right.

"Better?" Marco said clearly exhausted, but Chantelle, Brittney and the mime were once again stunned stiff.

"What the fuck is that Barfo?" Brittney said pointing an accusatory finger towards Greedy Heart.

"That is a curse Marco has...so far it's harmless, just ignore it" Sabrina said getting her composure back.

"_Hey honey, you said an eight out of ten, but I assure you, when it's time to perform it gives nothing below a 100" _Greedy Heart waggle his eyebrow to Chantelle who raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Talk is cheap, cyclops, I will judge myself thank you very much" Chantelle said on a haughty tone.

"_That sounded like a prom-" _Marco silenced his chest with a hard slap and turned to see the group with a serious face.

"First and foremost, Janna, How are you feeling?" Marco approached the smirking Janna who was still chewing on her breakfast, she swallowed and let the spoon fell from her lips.

"Dude, I just saw your dick, full view, first row, do you really need to try and sound all authoritative" Janna gave a chuckle, Marco scowled.

"Chill, I'm talking and chewing my own food aren't I? You don't need to worry your pretty little head about this, you don't need to chew my food for me either for that matter" Janna waggled her eyebrows on a flirty way, Marco just sighed with relief.

"So you're alright?" Marco said relaxing.

"Much better, still a bit tired but everything alright" Both Janna and Marco gave each other a knowing look that might have ended up with them lost in each other's eyes.

"No! Everything is not alright!" Screamed Brittney snapping both of them back to reality.

"Listen here you creepy bitch! I'm gonna go back home, I don't care if you come out the other side of that portal a fucking corpse, just take me back already!" Brittney demanded with, as a loud and angry voice she was capable of.

"Ok sure, what was that reversing spell Kell?" Janna turned her gaze to Kelly.

"Wait! Janna that trick last time left you anemic! If you do that right now you might actually end up a corpse" Sabrina pleaded to her magic mentor.

"Nah, Sab, last time we used the reversing spell I was right as rain after, I don't see why this would be different" Janna got on her feet with some struggle.

"Besides, the rich kid needs to have her tantrum catered to, you don't want to be between her and what she wants don't you?" Sabrina turned to see a livid Brittney behind her and despite even her best judgement hid behind Janna the girl that was barely standing on her own two feet at the time.

"Marco, I need your scissors, Kelly, I need the spell" Janna said with a smug smirk.

Nobody else had anything to say and all the resources were given to Janna, still wobbly on her legs she still read the spell and recited it, the same light show as last time was visible, Janna's eyes pitch black as she was glowing with purple light, a blade of the scissors in each hand, her voice turned demonic and started to speak on an unknown language.

Marcello once again fused with her and finally she slashed the air with the scissors, everyone turned to see the forming portal...for nothing, the sky was completely clear.

"Did the portal opened on the same place as last time? We need to hurry and fin-" Brittney started with her desperate, angry voice as it had become her habit on this little adventure.

"No, Wong, last time she used the spell the portal opened right under us like it did the first time, following that logic that slash should have opened another portal" Jackie said her voice filled with dread.

"...The reversing spell reverses the very last spell the caster used, no more, no less...I don't want to believe it but maybe…" Sabrina said losing all the strength on her legs and falling to the ground.

"Yes, it's exactly like that, the spell counts each individual portal as it's own spell, Janna opened dozens last time...it looks like ours wasn't the last one she opened" Kelly ended on a solemn note.

"Wait, so that means" Chantelle said as it finally dawned on her and the mime girl covered her mouth in horror.

"There is no safe way to go back home" Marco said following Sabrina as his legs just seemed to give up and collapse from under him.

***Author's Notes* **

Guys I'm sorry, I know what I said last time but the writing itch was just too strong to ignore, the Beta seems to have gotten the document and is hopefully giving it a read but I wanted to continue this fic so badly.

I hope this will be no problem, I'll start with the whole revising older chapters once I get a solid grasp on how to work with the Beta.

Besides there are only 2 girls left and one of them is the very next chapter, I'm fucking giddy to get to it.

A very big thanks to anyone who read this chapter and hope you have a nice day.


	12. Chapter 12

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was Brittney's shrill scream that everyone there has been hearing for the past three hours at least, she had hogged a hut for herself and took a particularly thick stick with her, everyone was sure that the hut was going to collapse from damage on an hour or two.

"You know what the worst part is?" Jackie said hugging her knees, everyone turned to see her.

"I feel she is the only one responding accordingly to all this" Jackie sounded morose.

"What do you say guys? One or two huts for each of us to trash? There is gonna be at least one standing for us to sleep in after we are done" Jackie said trying to sound enthusiastic but it was noticeable that she was holding back tears.

"I would trash five but I'm not in conditions to do that" Janna said with a yawn.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Brittney could be heard from inside the hut.

"I really didn't, believe me" Janna said with an actual hint of regret, Marco saw all this and whistled to call Nachos to him and started to leave the place.

"Where are you going?" Jackie said laying on her back to look at the leaving knight.

"I'm going to look for supplies since it looks like we are going to...take the long way home"

"I'll go with you" Said Jackie standing up.

"No, I'll go, you have to rest your shoulders" Sabrina got up.

"I have some books here, maybe one would be useful" Kelly stood as well.

"Hey! You two are the only ones that can protect people here, you should stay" Marco tried to stop both girls.

"Excuse you!" Chantelle said standing up irritated and the mime girl adjusted her beret and took an old timey boxing stance.

"Let's not forget that the one with the broken hand is probably the most dangerous of us right now" Jackie said pointing at the abused hut.

"Girls look, Jackie, Brittney and Janna need to rest, Chantelle, I don't even want to imagine what would happen if something attacks this place, specifically something you can't fight with judo and Mime you and I both know you can't fight your way out of a wet paper bag" Marco said turning to see each person addressed individually.

"Kelly you are a recognised warrior and Sabrina you are the only one that can use magic at the moment, you need to stay and protect the injured" Marco said decisively.

"Listen here Diaz, there has been continuous screaming here for hours and nothing has attacked us yet so there either isn't anything here to attack us or it was already scared off by the screaming" Kelly said getting all up on Marco's face as a small barrier of blue light covered a few huts, the one Brittney was tearing apart included, the campfire and the whole group.

"I agree with you Kell but let's give Diaz some peace of mind" Janna said and noticed Marco staring at her with big concerned eyes.

"You think a little anemia is going to stop me? Five years of self taught magic, everything is alright...well at least the barrier is" Janna said as she pointed at herself with both her thumbs.

"This thing is going to stand for like five hours and can stop anything equal or less as a rampaging gorilla...Maybe it could take Wong" Janna said taking three magic balls from her pockets.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brittney continued to scream.

"Good for you... Take Marcello with you, he is a much better battery than these marbles" Janna lied down on her side giving her back to the leaving party while waving them goodbye.

"Any objection left?" Kelly asked Marco on a defiant tone, her and Sabrina looking at him with a decisive glare and Marco gave a defeated sigh.

"None, we'll be back, stay safe all of you" Marco turned to leave now with companions and a hyperactive unicorn on the hood of his hoodie.

***With the gathering party* **

After about an hour of fruitless search they came across woodland, it seemed like a better option to look for something than with the barren marsh.

"That marsh seems pretty high on ph, there wasn't any fish using it to raise their young or anything edible there" Sabrina said staring at the marsh from the woodland.

"Which makes this question even more important, what were you feeding Janna?" Marco raised his eyebrow on a questioning look towards Sabrina.

"On that you should ask Kelly" Sabrina made a scowl.

"What happened?" Marco raised his empty palms as a sign of peace.

"Did you really broke up with Kelly and Jackie the way I heard?" Sabrina's scowl deepened.

"What?! What did you hear?" Marco began.

"Just answer the question" Sabrina gave Marco an intense stare, the latino has never seen her like this.

"Sad for you, going through a storm and falling off of the sky with someone kind of forces a little bond and I've heard stuff I never imagined from you" Sabrina said.

"Like I said, Wha-" Marco began.

"_Are you really gonna just start handing excuses?" _Greedy Heart interrupted but to Sabrina it only looked like Marco stopped mid sentence to take a deep breath.

"Those weren't my best decisions, I'll admit" Marco said avoiding any eye contact.

"You don't say, it's hard to believe how much Jackie was covering for you, she kept going on and on 'No, we just didn't work out', 'He had better things to worry about than me', I just felt bad for her" Sabrina lectured.

"_That woman sincerely deserves to beat your ass, just a bit, you owe her that much given how much she tries to cover it!" _Greedy Heart berated.

"Are you two going to hurry up!?" Kelly said way ahead of them, neither had noticed when she had separated from them.

"Kelly though, she didn't have many good things to say" Sabrina whispered to Marco's ear, his eyes widen and then ran towards the woollett.

"Kelly listen, about-" Marco caught up to Kelly and began to try and explain himself.

"About what you did on the library? Don't worry, I get it, there were urgent matters and I wasn't being cooperative at all, let's just drop the issue" Kelly stated matter of fact without ever looking back at Marco.

"Well, yeah better that way" Marco said on a slow, grateful voice as he lowered his pace.

"_You fucking coward" _Greedy Heart growled.

"Look, here is an actual pressing matter, there is no food here either" Kelly finally turned around and her furrowed brow was very prominent, the latino was just hoping it was directed at the lack of food and not to him.

"Those trees were a good source of food but just one kind of fruit is not going to be a good safety net while we stumble blindly through the fucking MULTIVERSE!" Kelly said gradually getting angrier and angrier as they advanced deeper and deeper into the thick grove.

"Wait! Guys...what is that?!" Sabrina was pointing at something, Kelly and Marco went to see and Marco was stunned by what he saw.

"Is...is this for real?" Marco said in a low voice as he saw the familiar place in front of him, a single entrance on a puddle of mud with a broken neon sign on top that proudly said "The tavern at the end of the multiverse".

***The resting party* **

Brittney had finally tired herself out but she hadn't gone outside the hut that was now sporting a few new holes in its frame.

"Ahhhh, sweet silence" said Chantelle while snuggling inside a blanket.

The mime girl put her hands around her ears as a hearing aid, with her eyes closed and a satisfied expression she took a few deep, relaxing breaths.

"I know right" said Jackie with a big smile on her face.

"So, now that we can hear our own thoughts...How was it Janna?" Chantelle said scooting near Janna with a curious smirk.

"Eh!?" Janna who was taking a small nap was softly awaken.

"What do you mean?" Janna asked still half asleep.

"Come on, girl! Don't play dumb, I want all the juicy details!" Chantelle said surprising Jackie as the face of the secretary was filled with the most emotion the cop has ever seen her.

"Dude is this really the time?" Jackie said to Chantelle who nodded enthusiastically.

"I mean, come on, the next dimension we go to could have super poisonous air or something and kill us as soon as we step on it, might as well have fun right now" Chantelle explained to the cop, Janna's confusion not diminishing in the least as the mime girl sat beside her with the same expression as Chantelle.

"Toi aussi?" Jackie said exasperated to the mime that shrugged with a luminous blush on her face.

"Details of what? Time for what? I really don't follow" Janna said frustrated as she was sitting up.

"Janna, I know if I finally managed to bag the guy I had been pining for my whole life, I wouldn't shut up about it" Chantelle said wiggling her eyebrows, Janna's pupils turned to pins.

"Wait, what?" Janna said her face showing a subtle terror.

"Bitch! We found you two totally naked covered by a blanket!" Chantelle jumped to her feet leaving her blanket on the floor.

"So how was it? He was holding you on a heap while he was sitting, I've tried that a few times but...it gets in the way" Chantelle said with some desdain as she groped her very generous asscheeks.

"So come on! I need to know, was it good? I saw it this morning but is he a shower or a grower? Did you did it like that all the way? Or did you just finish it there? I don't think you two had any contraceptives, did he finished inside? Was the splash as good as I've heard? I've never done it" Chantelle finished the interrogation with a wide smile and a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I get it, good one girls, pulling my leg like that! I'm not that stupid, PFFFFTTT, you guys found us naked under a blanket, yeah right!" Janna said as she got on her feet and backed away slowly from the gossipy secretary while her hands were doing all kinds of desperate gestures but stopped as she felt a hand feeling up her tail bone.

"Ahhh!" Janna screamed as she turned around quickly her hands shielding her backside.

"What the hell Jackie?! You know I don't swing that way!" Janna said now angry to the groper that turned out to be a completely solemn Jackie.

"A pentagram" Jackie said in a soft voice, Janna closed her mouth and fear came back to her face.

"Right there where I touched, a pentagram, it's new, isn't it? I've seen all the other ones but not that one" Jackie finished with a small comforting smile.

"Yeah, also a goat skull on your thigh and a demon on your ankle" Chantelle said with a bit of concern, the mime girl pantomimed having a mustache, then made glasses with her fingers and put one of the "lenses" on her forehead and finally started to pray.

"Oh yeah! And the memorial for that ...ehmmmm…quirky guy?" Chantelle finished listing off Janna's hidden tattoos.

"No! You have to be kidding me! I finally, I finally and yet...GOD DAMN IT!" Janna curled herself in a ball on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHA, serves you right! BITCH!" Brittney came out the hut at last, her hair was clinging to her face and was dripping sweat, Chantelle's dress had noticeable sweat splotches everywhere and the woman herself was panting heavily and needed the door frame to lean her weight to.

"Note to self: Burn that dress" Chantelle said with a bit of regret, she really liked that dress.

"Why you little-" Janna turned to the rich girl a furious glare on her face.

"WHAT!? LITTLE WHAT EXACTLY!? Before you fucking answer I'll answer what you are, Thanks to you I lost a fiance, a company and an enormous inheritance" Brittney said approaching Janna on a brisk walk.

"What did your unemployed-broken-hopelessly chasing after a taken guy-ass lost in all of this? You've acted every bit like when you worked for me, LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I know for sure Chantelle and that cunt cop lost at least stable employment, Barfo lost an important position and a 5 year relationship, and who the fuck even knows for sure what the rest lost!" Brittney stopped her rant, right in front of Janna whose face had soften significantly after that rant.

"So yeah! I'm gonna fucking celebrate whatever makes you feel a god damned fraction of what you've put me through!" The last of Brittney's energy was spent by that rant as she fell on her back to the ground and just stayed there panting.

"Wong! That kung fu grandpa could have killed us and even if he didn't, Mina had already said that she would keep us on a ce-" Jackie raised her voice to Brittney but was interrupted by a touch on her arm.

"Nah, Jackie, she is right, I fucked up big time, I shouldn't have dragged so many people into this but for as much as it is worth Wong, I'm sorry and thanks for the little lesson in perspective" Janna said now seeming more relaxed and at ease.

"Apology not accepted bitch, I'm sure you don't regret it in the least" Brittney said now much more calm...or tired.

"All that I remember from when I opened those portals is that Marco was in danger and I saved him, I will NEVER regret something like that" Janna sat on the floor.

"You don't regret it because you saved someone? Or because it was Marco?" Jackie asked her friend sitting besides her and hugging her by the shoulder.

"Ehehehe, do you really need to ask?" Janna gave a smirk.

"So what DO you remember?" Chantelle once again draped with the blanket sat down beside Janna.

"Before passing out? Marco fed me some fruit mouth to mouth because I couldn't even hold the damn thing, then I woke up clothed and you girls were making breakfast" Janna said on a neutral voice.

"So you might never recall your first with Marco huh?" Jackie said with some concern as the mime girl gave Janna a tight hug from behind.

"No worries, it happened once, I'm sure I'll make it happen twice" Janna said with a confident smile while grabbing Mime girl's arm in reasurance.

"You guys make me sick, Chantelle put those fat thighs to work" Brittney stood up and approached the huddling group.

"Noted, ma'am" Chantelle extended her legs in front of her and Brittney used them as pillows.

"Now, ma'am, she did apologise, so you shouldn't lie to her face" Chantelle told Brittney on a condescending tone.

"Ugh, fine, I'm not mad about losing the fiance part...I'm really mad about the company and the inheritance though" Brittney said as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Heh heh, nice to see she can have this kind of moments" Jackie said with a smile as she watched Brittney sleep.

"Well, that's a weight off my shoulders, thanks Wong" Janna said with a small smile, Mime girl stroked Brittney's sweaty hair a bit, the asian gave a little giggle and continued sleeping with a peaceful face.

"Great isn't it? She is still as explosive as ever but believe me when I tell you, she has mellowed out a lot over the years, she is a lot less vain even...I mean...well she won't chew you out if you don't give her a designer item on her birthday at least" Everyone shared a small giggle.

***At the tavern* **

Nachos bursted into the tavern with the rest of the team following her.

Marco saw the place and it was way different as he remembered, it was deserted, dark as the few lights were now only torches, cobwebs and dust was gathering and the only occupant on the lounge was a man whose head was an eyeball at the counter.

Nachos hurried inside and took down a single torch from the wall to play with, while the party approached the man who was cooking on a stove as he was drinking directly from a large glass bottle.

"Excuse me, sir" Marco said with a little nervous wave at the eyeball who fumbled a bit with the bottle when he noticed the new company.

"Oh! Holy- There! Caught ya!" The eyeball said when he grabbed hold of the bottle that he returned to the counter and killed the flame from the stove, the sound of Nachos roaring in delight could be heard.

"Sorry fellas, haven't seen a soul in quite a while, what can I help you with?" The man cleaned his hands on his apron before hitting his palms on the counter.

"That! Food! Where do we find it!" Sabrina said desperately as she pointed at the stove.

"Ohhhh, so you're new here, that means the portals are open again?" The eyeball said with hope as he leaned on the counter but he snapped his fingers and stood up straight once again.

"What am I saying? You have to eat first don't you?" The eyeball gestured at the stove, a flying torch could be seen overhead and Nachos caught it in her mouth.

"No, we already ate and sadly the portals aren't open, we kind of forced one open heh heh" Marco said a bit embarrassed.

"Ohhhh, that's a crying shame, I was really hoping for a reopening but well about the food, there is a single place on this whole dimension that has any kind of life in it...besides this tavern I mean" The eyeball tried to sound ominous.

"You mean those two fruit trees we found are the only source of food here?" Kelly said pulling her hair while Nachos caused a sonorous crash as she was playing.

"What? No, there is a big lake with actually drinkable water, surrounded by workable soil...maybe the ones that left transported some soil elsewhere" The eyeball pondered.

"Where is that lake?" Marco asked.

"Oh I made a map, let me make you a copy" The eyeball took two pieces of paper and a pen.

Nachos snuggled close to Marco proudly showing the torch to him, Marco petted her head, took the torch and threw it for Nachos to chase it.

"What do you mean with the ones that left? We haven't found a single soul besides you, sir" Sabrina said with concern.

"Well, this here was a booming tavern once upon a time, creatures from all dimensions could come here to run from their problems for a little while but one day a little blonde missy came here and just screamed that she was going to destroy magic, nobody believed her, they all laughed as she disappeared into the portal but the joke was on them, she actually did it and everyone here got stranded on this dimension" The eyeball somberly said as he worked.

"But shouldn't everyone on another dimension be returned to their original one if that came to happen, I mean, it happened to me" Marco said.

"Yes, but this place is special, it's not really connected to other dimensions, so when the magic disappeared it couldn't find them here to take them back" The eyeball said as Nachos was running behind him back and forth parading the torch.

"But there is no one here, they found a way back home?" Kelly asked her hope apparent.

"Did they found a way? Yes, was it back home? I don't think so" The eyeball pointed at a pitch black wall on the tavern that not even the two torches besides it could give a glimmer of light to.

"They threw themselves off of the multiverse?" Marco said looking at the wall.

"Wait, what? That is the edge of all existence!" Kelly said scared taking a step back from the wall despite being pretty far away from it, while Sabrina stared at it in awe while trembling in fear.

"That it is missy! Guess being cut off from your problems and everything you know, with no way of going back might be more painful than the problems you were trying to escape in the first place" The eyeball said on a solemn tone.

"But what do I know, I can't ask them why they did it anyways ehehehe" The eyeball had a light hearted tone and gave a shrug.

"Don't get me wrong I hope there are some still alive out there, but I'm not holding my breath, this dimension is entirely incapable of sustaining life, that's why I opened the tavern here, that lake is an alien object here so if there is nothing alive on its surrounding...well then there is not much hope to have isn't it?" the eyeball handed the piece of paper to Marco.

"Thanks sir, do you want to go back with us, we can still force open portals" Marco said to the eyeball who shook his head.

"No kid, I know what forcing open portals entails, in fact I think you are crazy for trying but you do you and well it's miles better than the rest of the people I've seen" The eyeball had to duck from an over excited Nachos flying around the tavern with the torch in her mouth.

"You sure?" Came the voice of a concerned Sabrina.

"Yeah, it will be no problem for us, we already have a big party anyways" Kelly said with a smile.

"Very kind of you but I'll stay, maybe the portals will open again and I'll do my grand reopening and if they don't well I'll sink with my ship, enjoy the food on the lake though, most of it are seeds from the snacks the tavern offered" The eyeball waved goodbye to the party as they were going through the door but Marco stopped the dragon before she left.

"You can't keep this! Come on leave it!" Marco said struggling with Nachos for the torch.

"Nah, kid, let it keep the new toy, haven't seen that much joy in a while, warmed my heart right up!" The eyeball said with a happy tone.

"Thanks sir and sorry for the trouble" Marco said finally leaving the tavern.

***At the Lake* **

"This place is awesome!" Screamed both Kelly and Sabrina as they were carrying fruit, vegetables and fish from the bucket load and storing it on Kelly's hair, Nachos and Marcello were froliking together playing with the torch.

"Let's not leave the place barren girls, the eyeball still needs to eat" Marco said with a laugh as he was fishing on the lake, Nachos and Marcello stopped playing around and seemed to be communicating.

"And you already caught enough fish, he is going to live on only salads for a while" Sabrina said and both she and Kelly shared a chuckle.

"Well this is gonna hold us for a while, let's go back, heck let's bring the girls back here, doesn't matter where Janna opens the portal anyways" Kelly said with a satisfied sigh.

"We would need the huts though" Marco mentioned off handedly, on the distance Nachos handed Marcello the torch.

"You could all sleep in my hair...or what to good for it now?" Kelly lost the playful tone she had since they arrived on the lake.

"What? No, your hair is cozy and homely and spacious, it's great in all aspects" Marco said defensively.

"Really? I didn't know you thought that" Kelly said with a frown, she crossed her arms and gave her back to Marco, Nachos got near the group as Marcello was now froliking with the torch alone in the distance.

"Kelly! Should we go back for the girls? You're right, it will be better if we stay here" Sabrina put herself between them, pushed Kelly away and left her with Nachos, as the three of them were leaving Sabrina broke from the group and got near Marco to whisper.

"Think of a good apology for when we get back" Sabrina said this with a scowl before catching up with Kelly and Nachos.

"A good apology" Marco sighed with some dread, wallowing in self pity for a bit he took a good long look at the lake and he noticed that it seemed very familiar. Marcello approached him with the torch on his snout, it was a weird as the little unicorn was carrying a stick that was a few times bigger than he was.

"Heh heh, Having fun buddy? What part of that torch specifically is so interesting?" Marco said taking the torch on hand, inspecting it, when he was done he noticed that Marcello was no longer there.

"Hey, Marcello! Where did you go?" Marco looked around but his panic was short lived as he noticed Marcello coming out from the lake. Marco gave a little laugh remembering something from a while back as he saw Marcello walking to the surface like an alligator, he got near the little unicorn with torch in hand and kneeled.

"Bwaaa Bwa Bwaaa, ahahahaha, there is just no way" Marco's good mood returned all at once and tried to give the torch back to Marcello but the floor started to rumble.

"What? What is going on?" A building started to surface on the lake's surface, a very familiar building.

"That is...the sanctuary? This is where it ended up on?" Marco said in awe but as he was observing the long lost sanctuary, he saw Marcello entering it.

"Marcello? Marcello! Come back here!" Marco followed the little unicorn into the sanctuary.

Entering the sanctuary Marco proceed to look for the black unicorn, searching high and low on the little place he ended up on the altar with no luck on finding Marcello, after catching his breath he stood on the edge of the altar to see if he could catch a glimpse of the hyperactive unicorn but the little rascal was smarter than him as Marcello took the torch from his hand and dove into the altar.

"Wait! Marcello!" Screamed Marco as he dove into the altar after the unicorn.

When Marco touched liquid he looked around, the place seemed like a big underground water reservoir, the torch floated down with him and surprisingly it was still lit.

"_Kiddo, I feel strange, I don't *Gulp* Feel good" _Greedy Heart sounded queasi and Marcello arrived swimming towards them.

"_Kiddo! Marco! What is going on!?" _Both Marcello and Greedy Heart started to glow a golden color, the torch that had been sinking suddenly started floating towards the surface also glowing gold. Marco running out of oxygen started swimming towards the surface following the much faster torch and Marcello, on a burst of speed Marco grabbed hold of the torch and practically flew towards the surface, bursting out of the altar.

Marco was holding on to the torch for dear life, or at least he thought it was a torch...there was a very familiar feeling between his arms as he hit the floor, a familiar warm, furry sensation, not to mention what felt like a horn on his neck.

"No" Marco said in disbelief as he caressed the furry thing between his arms.

"This can't be true" He moved his hands and felt soft silky hair and no matter how much he stretched his arms he didn't seem to find the end of it.

"It just can't be you" Marco touched about with practiced hands and cupped what he knew was a chin to lift it up.

There it was, a human face covered in short white fur, pointy ears, a full head of incredibly long, fiery red hair, a pair of lightning bolt like horns protruding out of the silky hair, a pair of fangs peeking out of the creature's closed mouth.

"This can't be happening, it must be a lie" Marco started to sob at the sleeping face in front of him, the sleeping woman started to groan and open her exposed eye as the other one was covered by a bang of red hair.

"Marco?" The woman was a bit disoriented but her eye was now visible, a muddy yellow sclera, an orange iris and a black pupil, an eye that the knight just couldn't resist.

Marco didn't respond, he just closed in to kiss the woman in front of him without hesitation, he was trying to deepen the kiss but she was struggling under him but after a bit he felt her comply and put both of her hands behind his head, taking this as an invitation Marco held her closer and finally deepened the kiss.

Her warm embrace, he remembered it, he missed it, so calm, so comforting, so warm?...hot?...toasty?...scorching?

"_DUDE, SHE LIT YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" _Greedy Heart screamed as loud as he could muster, snapping Marco back to reality.

With a scream Marco let go of the woman and dove into the water below, putting out the fire.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? ASSHOLE?" The woman screamed looking at the spot Marco had dove to. Shortly after the knight surfaced from the water gasping for air.

"You're welcome for reviving you H-poo" Marco said with sarcasm and dive under the water once again to avoid a rock that was thrown at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She threw another rock that Marco evaded once again.

"And who asked you to revive me?! I was fine! Fuck, I pretty much asked you to demagic me!" Another rock, another dodge, Marco was now on dry land and Making his way towards the altar.

"I told you she did" Marco whispered to his sentient heart.

"_Doesn't change the fact that you felt catholic levels of guilt over it, did it?" _His heart responded in his head while Marco continued to evade what was now a barrage of rocks.

"So what? you revived me, hip hip hooray, I'm so done with all of this, sayonara to you, fucking duche" The red head took a pair of scissors like Marco's but with a dark pink handle and silver blades to try and open a portal...she failed.

"What? No, nonnononononono" She tried in vain to open a portal several times until she threw her scissors to the floor in frustration, the scissors piercing through the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?! I'm Hekapoo! Master of portals and interdimensional travel! Portals bend to my will! If I don't want portals opening they don't open and *I* want a portal OPEN!" Hekapoo screamed at the sky as if scolding it for not knowing who she was.

"Hekapoo, there is no more magic, well there is this little unicorn here but maybe he is not enough to get your powers off the ground" Marco said meekly.

"Oh! On that front you actually did what you were supposed to do? Congratulations dumb ass" Hekapoo was even more frustrated now but she just crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the altar.

"Hekapoo? What are you doing?" Marco said carefully getting near to the portal master.

"I'm sitting here to think, now you can go the fuck away and leave me alone, I have nothing to talk with you, I want nothing to do with you, you and I were done the second I returned Nachos to you, fuck I would argue that we were done much earlier AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT COULD COME OUT OF YOUR STUPID MOUTH THAT CAN MAKE ME THINK OTHERWISE!" Hekapoo didn't turn her head to even see him from the corner of her eye.

"_OHHHH! But there is something you want to say, don't ya kiddo?" _Greedy Heart came back to his head.

"_Come on, I won't help you this time, I won't make you say it, you are fighting this round with no second, kiddo" _The sentient heart sounded filled with delight at this prospect, Marco started feeling dizzy.

"_You know what you need to say, you know what you WANT to say...just say it" _Marco felt utterly confused, the whole time that Greedy Heart had been in his head it was easy to ignore, but right now, his little exhortation felt like a siren's call for the latino.

"_Ohhhh, I see what you are doing! You want to wait for her to disappear again!" _Marco gave a panicked squeak and fell to his knees.

"You're still here?" Came the exasperated voice of Hekapoo.

"_Isn't that what you want to do? Keep your mouth shut and let her fade away again, I mean, at least this time you know for sure she hates you" _Greedy Heart laughed maniacally at that and Marco finally understood what was going on, what made that accursed voice so powerful this time around...Greedy Heart was right, every fiber of his being knew he had to listen to Greedy Heart, no matter how much he wanted to resist.

Marco hit his forehead on the ground as hard as he could, bit his lip until he drew blood and planted his nails on the floor with such force that he felt his nails separating from his fingers ever so slightly, everything from his head, his stomach and especially his heart wanted him to say it...but everything he has worked for the past six years would be meaningless if he said it. 

"What is this stupid act you are putting? Think again asshole, pity is not my stro-" Hekapoo turned to see the kneeling latino and stood to approach him but Marco lifted his head suddenly, he cracked a bit.

"I MADE A MISTAKE!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising Hekapoo, after letting the statement echo for a bit and after recovering his breath Marco fell at the woman's feet.

"I'm sorry, please Hekapoo, I'm so sorry, say it, anything, ask for anything, I will do whatever you want me to do to forgive me" Marco was groveling at her feet and raised his head to see her, what he found was a glare so intense it could make a hole in his skull, making him shake in fear.

"Excuse me, what am I supposed to be forgiving again?" Hekapoo said on a haughty tone as she tore her attention from Marco to check her nails.

"What?" Marco was confused but that was cut short as he felt his arms being grabbed and was forced to raise, he was still on his knees but now he was at chest level with Hekapoo. Looking around he saw the two Hekapoo clones that were holding his arms both were firm and solemn almost like statues.

"LOWER YOUR HEAD!" The real Hekapoo stopped checking her nails to shoot a glare at the knight and he obediently complied. Acting as if that little outburst didn't even happened Hekapoo continued.

"Yeah, you know how time in my dimension works, whatever you are apologising for, it's probably been a few milenia on my end and let's not forget I was actually dead" Hekapoo gave a shrug and an exaggerated smile.

"So remind me...What am I forgiving?" Hekapoo said with fake innocence.

"I...I...I blew the flame off of clone 35 on a pretty unfair way" Marco beat around the bush.

"Really? Oh! Ok" Hekapoo said uninterested.

"I threw sand at the face of clone 16 during our fight" Marco was trying his damndest not to say the truth, the words of which were already on his throat, making a big ball that was choking him.

"Boooooring!" Hekapoo now turned around.

"I raided your fridge that one time" Marco averted his eyes, he didn't want to admit it...he was afraid to admit it.

"_Come on kiddo, no fear, no stalling, just one step, she might be gone the next breath you take" _Greedy Heart didn't sounded mocking or angry as he usually does...he sounded reassuring but Hekapoo gave a mocking laugh.

"Really dude? You know what? I might have given you too much credit, those two will disappear eventually, see ya" Hekapoo was now on her way to leave and the fear of her disappearing once again crushed anything else that was on Marco's head at the time, he finally surrendered.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU!" Screaming with his eyes clenched, that ball finally left Marco's throat, as her back was turned and his head down, Marco didn't saw the wicked smile that formed on Hekapoo's lips.

"EXACTLY!" Hekapoo screamed and slapped the back of Marco's head with such force that it bobbed as a reaction.

"I'M A DUMBASS, YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED ME ANYWAYS!" Marco continued to spill his guts, not allowing his head to rise.

"That is a hard maybe but yeah" Hekapoo gave him another slap just as hard and on the same spot.

"I DIDN'T TRUST YOU OF COURSE I WOULDN'T HAVE EARNED A LICK OF IT FROM YOU!" Marco was crying now but he was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Someone is getting smarter!" *Slap*

"I LET YOU DOWN ON THE CRUELEST WAY I COULD FIND!"

"That you did!" *Slap*

"I LEAD KELLY BY THE NOSE, I'M DISGUSTING, I'M A DOUCHEBAG!"

"That you are!" *Slap*

"I HURT KELLY BY FORCING A FUCKING PORTAL OPEN AND JUST SWEEPING IN TO RUIN HER LIFE AGAIN, I DESERVE ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ME!"

"Ugh! You are just the worse" *Slap*

"I TOOK JANNA FOR GRANTED AND JUST DIDN'T NOTICE WHEN SHE DISAPPEARED, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT?"

"A crappy one!" *Slap*

"I IGNORED THE WOMAN I'VE LOVED SINCE I WAS A KID THE SECOND I GOT HER, CAN'T I JUST APPRECIATE THE GOOD THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO ME?"

"I don't know who she is but she didn't deserve that!" *Slap*

"I JUST FIND A WAY TO DESTROY EVERYONE'S LIVES EVEN AFTER I WALK AWAY FROM THEM! I'M A WORSE DISASTER THAT ANYTHING I'VE GLOAT ABOUT BEATING OR PREVENTING!"

"Ditching them but still leaving them in pain later!? You are disgusting!" *Slap*

By this point Marco's head was numb from the pain and was even smoking, Marco was dizzy, his throat and eyes were burning and dry, he was panting, the tears that were freely flowing down his face now didn't had a single drop left, Marco felt like passing out but he once again clenched his eyes and lifting his head he gave one last scream.

"STAR WASN'T WORTH MY LIFE, FAMILY AND FRIENDS, I DON'T DESERVE THE SUPPORT OF ANY OF THEM! AND YET THEY GIVE IT TO ME! I HAVE NO FUCKING SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Instead of another slap to the nape of his head the clones stripped him, leaving him topless, Marco was ready to pass out and simply let himself fall but Hekapoo embraced him keeping him on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry H-poo, I'm so sorry everyone" Marco said with a strained, raspy and spent voice.

"You know, I thought the mark of Hekapoo would keep me in someone's mind, it worked wonders but you see it turned out a bald spot that will be filled later anyways, was too little for a certain idiot, so I was forced to think, _Maybe a more permanent mark is the way to go"_ Hekapoo said on a warm, motherly voice, Marco's eyes widened when it dawned on him.

"_YEAH MAMA! HIT ME!" _Greedy Heart screamed with excitement on Marco's head as the knight felt a pair of fangs sinking in his shoulder, piercing the flesh, drawing blood and digging in deep inside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marco wouldn't be surprised if his throat was bleeding from all that screaming, not only Hekapoo's fangs were drawing blood, every single tooth that had contact with his shoulder had at least pierced skin and she was crunching down harder, he was sure that if she just pulled her head backwards a bit she would claim a chunk off of his shoulder.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Marco said with an exhausted voice just letting Hekapoo sink her teeth on his shoulder without a single protest, heck with his opposite arm he grabbed her head and pushed her harder in to his shoulder, Marco heard a giggle as the revived woman loosened her bite slowly and painfully.

Hekapoo was looking at him with a soft expression and half closed eye, his blood had made a sort of lipstick on her, lipstick that she used to mark a kiss on his cheek before liking her lips clean.

"Take it as a very soft _I'll think about it_" Hekapoo had a soft smile, Marco's face expressed pain, exhaustion and above all relief as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his consciousness was finally lost, the knight passed out as he hit the floor on his back.

"_Boy was that fun!" _Greedy Heart appeared on Marco's chest.

"No way! An inner demon! A heart one at that! I can't believe Marco actually was cursed by such old timey spell" Hekapoo said with fascination.

"_Ahahaha! Lady, he was way less experienced with magic when he got stuck with me, besides I was his arm at first" _Greedy Heart said with the utmost politeness.

"So you went from one of the most useful spells to just an annoying one? I mean only a fucking nay saiya would be more pathetic" Hekapoo said with a hearty laugh.

"_Pffftt, he was cursed with a nay saiya too, but don't worry, this guy might be a dumbass but lucky for me, he is a willing dumbass, so..._I'm here to pick up the slack, my love" Greedy Heart's voice turned into the thirty year old Marco's voice, Hekapoo squealed in delight.

"So useful" Hekapoo said getting on all fours to plant a kiss on the neon purple lips on Marco's chest.

"Then tell me inner demon, I have to be worried about those words leaving this dummy's mouth without his permission?" Hekapoo said with a sultry expression.

"_Please I go by Greedy Heart and perish the thought, lady, I left it all on his hands this time...well except that last comment about the princess, that one was way to early for him to admit but he was already half conscious and there were very important reasons to say it now" _Greedy Heart said on a calm and composed way, Hekapoo though just laughed.

"Heard that reasons? Uncle Greedy Heart let you open you christmas presents on July!" Hekapoo screamed at the seemingly nothing but the whole group that Marco had entered the dimension with appeared and got on the altar.

"What did you think of the show, enjoyable?" Hekapoo said standing up with a smug expression.

"Very" Chantelle said with a bright red blush as she was biting and lightly sucking on the tip of her thumb, the mime besides her was just as red and was stretching the collar of her shirt while fanning herself with her other hand, the rest of the women though, they were on differing mixes of pissed and disgusted.

Janna went to Marco and picked him up, licked the kiss that Hekapoo had painted on Marco's cheek clean and spat it to the floor, Hekapoo raised her brow in fascination.

"Territorial are we?" Hekapoo said with a small giggle.

Jackie took a deep breath and approached the pale woman.

"So, you are Hekapoo?" Jackie said slowly.

"Yep, the one and only" Hekapoo said with pride.

"Great, I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas and well, we forced a portal open and we are kind of stranded...here...hggggg" Jackie got more and more awkward after every word left her lips, she shook her head clear and saw Hekapoo directly in the eye.

"Look, no one here is all that pleased with what just happened" Jackie said with a deep blush on her face while trying to avoid the red head's gase.

"Speak for yourself!" Chantelle screamed.

"But everyone here needs portals and the only ones that can do that are you...and the girl protecting her NOT territory over there" Jackie pointed at Janna, the witch hissed in response while holding the knight tighter.

"So I beg of you, for yours and all our sakes, help us with this" Jackie said on a meek, pleading voice.

"Yeah, sure" Hekapoo said off handedly.

"OK, I'm a business woman and I know no deal comes that easy! What's the catch" Brittney said with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Nothing big, I need to leave this place I can't do it without magic and I want to travel with Marco, that's all" Hekapoo said as if it was obvious, a crack and a low grunt of pain was heard as Janna held Marco even tighter.

"I'll never say it directly to the idiot's face, but I just woke up cranky and there is pretty much nothing I won't forgive him for" Hekapoo said with a nice smile and a small blush.

"So, we'll be working together then?" Jackie extended her hand.

"Yep" Hekapoo shook the cop's hand, a big groan was heard from Janna.

Sabrina looked hopeful and pleased, Chantelle and the mime shivered in anticipation of what would happen in the future, Brittney would never say it but she was actually relieved, Jackie was pleased...but Kelly ignored all the happenings looking at Marco with a mild guilty expression.

***Author's Notes* **

**Wooo! Hekapoo just joined the party, we are one girl short and that won't come in 1 to 3 chapters...hopefully I can find a way to be the fastest and best way to bring her aboard. **

**Here is a disclaimer that I have forgotten to raise all this time, I CAN'T SPEAK FRENCH, all of Jackie's french has been from google translate and if any french speaking reader thinks there is a better phrase please let me know :D**

**There is a joke that was the first thing that I thought about the whole Hekapoo came back scene and I had to cut because it got on the way T_T so I'll tell it here XP. **

***Marco kisses Hekapoo and she lets his hair on fire, Marco jumps to the water* **

**Marco (To Greedy Heart): What did you make me do? **

**Greedy Heart (Laughing): The one you have to blame is a few inches down south, kiddo**

**Finally, I didn't want to ask for this to not sound like a beggar but I have loved each and every single one I've received so I'll ask, Please leave reviews, I don't moderate them so please leave whatever is in your mind here, theories, criticism, your thoughts on where this story could go or you want it to go, heck if you do like youtube comments and just leave in the review your favorite quote from the chapter with no context I won't complain, any opinion on this story positive or negative I'll hear with excitement. **

**That is all, thanks to everyone that has read to this point, I really appreciate your time, thank you and have a nice day. **


	13. Chapter 13

The smell of food and the faint crackling of a campfire slowly rose Marco, the latino had a great big headache and no desire to see light, with his eyes struggling to adapt to the new lightning, he finally was able to see where he was, under a tree resting on the lap of a certain green haired woollett.

"Kelly?" Marco said slowly, trying to melt the grogginess away.

"Finally up?" Kelly said with a playful voice and a small giggle.

Marco blushed and made a stunned face.

"What?" Kelly got bashful and blushed.

"It's been so long since I've seen that adorable smile of yours" Marco's blush deepened and tried to reach for Kelly's cheek but stopped himself half way.

"Marco? Are you o-" Kelly became worried but Marco interrupted.

"Listen Kell, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I've made so many mistakes now that it's just become a habit and that stupid habit ran you over, every single glare and scowl, I deserve them, I absolutely deserve them and if you never want to forgive me it's completely warranted, just understand that I will do my very best to try and earn that forgiveness from you" Marco didn't broke eye contact for a second, despite his head ache and a very tired visage, he had the most resolute look on his eyes the Kelly had ever seen.

"Hehe, Oh Marco, what are you even apologising for?" Kelly closed her eyes on a cute smile for the latino, he still hadn't earn her trust back but he had done more than enough today, he showed Kelly that he was sincerely repentant and trying but as she opened her eyes she saw the knights panicked expression as he took a very deep breath.

***With the rest of the team* **

The whole team sans Kelly and Marco were sitting together on a circle some distance away from the pair, Nachos had taken to nussle Hekapoo relentlessly, action that the horned woman didn't seem to mind and Marcello was rubbing himself on Janna's lap like an over excited dog.

"Are you sure we should leave Kelly with him? I love her but she isn't exactly fond of Marco right now" Sabrina said worried to the impromptu leader of the group.

"She is the only one that can cook that weird food we had and she insisted" Jackie said with a shrug.

"I insisted too!" Came the voice of a frustrated Janna.

"And you would have raped him in his sleep, any other question?" Jackie gave the witch a defiant look.

"What? It's not like he didn't do the same to me yesterday!" Janna defended herself, this little revelation made Hekapoo's eyes snapped open as big as saucers but a single deadpanned comment made everyone stop and look at the commenter.

"He didn't" Said Sabrina.

"Wait...he didn't? How do you know?" Janna asked confused, everyone else just looked expectantly.

"I had to inspect you and surprisingly, you even still have your hymen" Sabrina once again deadpanned to everyone's questioning gaze and Janna's indignant gasp.

"What the hell were you inspecting you freak!?" Janna said with a deep blush and taking Marcello off her lap so she could cover her crotch, Sabrina shiverend when she felt someone rubbing on her.

"You naughty, naughty girl Sabrina, you know Marco isn't your territory for you to check if someone else is pissing on it" Chantelle said with a blush and a look of delight.

"I-I di-I didn't do that for that reason! Janna, you had anemia! You know what that is, don't you!? A lack of red cells in the bloodstream! So if you had anemia your breath and heartbeat hike up to compensate the lack of oxygen, SO YOU HIKING IT UP AND DEPRIVING YOURSELF OF OXYGEN EVEN MORE BY INTERCOURSE WOULD BE A THE STUPIDEST IDEA YOU TWO COULD HAVE!" Sabrina ended up her rant with a deep blush and panting with an intense glare directed at everyone.

"Ok, ok, doc, we get it" Jackie said with her hands up trying to calm the over excited doctor.

"Should we start with the plan?" Jackie said in a motherly tone to Sabrina who calmed her glare a bit and nodded.

"Now Hekapoo, can you explain please?" Jackie gave the ok to the portal master who asked Nachos for a stick that the dragon gladly brought.

"Ok so here is what happens" Hekapoo started to draw something on the ground with the stick.

"While you flesh wads tearing a hole in dimensions like brutes does indeed make it random where you get spat out" Hekapoo threw a look at Janna who just raised one eyebrow and drowned the "implying something bitch?" on her throat as she saw the other look she was receiving from Jackie.

"It's not as random as you might think" Hekapoo finished her drawing of a web.

"Dimensions are like a web, a single point is connected to various others, when you do your flesh wad magic and open a portal, you can't go to a dimension you aren't connected to, that lowers your option pool from a couple billion to a few hundred" Hekapoo explained.

"That's horrible news" Brittney and Jackie said at the same time, the mime girl looked at them with a quizzical look.

"Don't look at me like that, you mute, it's obvious why this is horrible" Brittney said gesturing towards the web.

"Our objective is to go to our own dimension and knowing this means there is a path we need to take, so even if we could control in which dimension we end up on, we don't know what fucking road leads us home" Brittney said frustrated.

"Do you know at least the path we need to take Hekapoo" Jackie said giving some thought.

"Of course I don't" Hekapoo said with a smug tone, everyone either groaned in frustration or panicked.

"As I said, that is your flesh wad magic, MY magic is completely different" Hekapoo took out her scissors.

"These babies are THE way to go through dimensions" with the stick she drew a line going directly from a point in the web to a very distant one.

"You see, this things can transport you anywhere thanks to my handy work and a very special spell that basically connects every dimension to one another" Hekapoo waggled her eyebrows and Jackie complied.

"And this very special spell would be…" Jackie awkwardly stammered.

"ME!" Hekapoo said with an enormous smile.

"So with me and these little ones, our little journey shouldn't take all that much" Hekapoo said filled with pride.

"Yes, because it worked so well a few hours ago" Janna grumbled.

"Yeah, sure, it probably was just because I was awakened recently, don't get jealous flesh wad" Hekapoo gave Janna a challenging and smug look.

"First we return Kelly to her dimension, then you all go back home and then I take Marco for a few days as compensation, see? Easy" Hekapoo said with her eyes closed as she used her scissors to open a portal...she just heard Janna snort.

"What? Come on!" Hekapoo opened her eyes to NOT see an opened portal and snapped her fingers.

"I'm already awake and filled with magic, it should work!" Hekapoo said gesturing to Marcello at the empty space where the portal should have opened.

"It sounds like you are actually filled with bull-" Janna began but was stopped by a muffled scream.

Running towards the noise they found Kelly and Marco on a deep kiss but the latino was struggling under her, his arm outstretched begging for air.

"What's with you people and trying to deprive anemics of oxygen?!" Sabrina screamed and ran to separate the pair, once separated both parties looked scared and stunned, Kelly took Sabrina by the shoulders.

"You don't understand Sab, I had to shut him up somehow, he was apologising for EVERYTHING! He only stopped to take a breath like every 3 minutes…" Kelly's pupils turned into pins as if she was reliving a traumatic experience.

"HE WAS CITING SPECIFIC INSTANCES IN WHICH HE WAS HOLDING FARTS IN FRONT OF ME OR MY FAMILY!" Kelly shook Sabrina by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" Marco screamed again, Kelly frowned and pointed at him.

"Don't you dare begin again!" Kelly threatened the knight who promptly did as he was told.

"Wait! Marco is also anemic?" Jackie said carrying the man in question over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he is actually in a worse state than Janna when we found her...I would blame the aggravation of his condition to all the screaming and actual blood loss but I don't want to assume" Sabrina shot Hekapoo a look.

"Whatever you say, he needed that more than oxygen, I would wager" Hekapoo answered dismissively.

"But what happened to make him anemic? It's what I'm asking" Jackie said getting Marco close to the now cooked food.

"He said it himself Jackie, he was the one that revived Casper the furry ghost over there, Magic on that level is not good for your health...trust me, I would know" Janna said on a solemn tone, everyone followed the mood until a grumble of a stomach was heard.

"How 'bout we just eat and think later" Said Chantelle stretching, the mime nodding in agreement.

"Ok...who feeds the convalescent?" Jackie said waggling Marco a bit.

"I'll go, I was the one that was supposed to do it anyways" Kelly said now much calmer grabbing a plate full off of another pot.

"Ok, then I suppose I don't need to tell everyone else what to do?" Jackie said sitting down near the cooked food.

"Nope" Chantelle said getting near the food herself.

"I'll sit over here with Marco" Kelly said taking Marco under the tree they were a moment ago.

"Just feed him, please" Sabrina said giving Kelly a pleading look.

"Yeah, yeah, but if he starts apologizing again, you are taking him off my hands, understood?" Kelly said on a mock authoritative voice to Sabrina who giggled and nodded.

Walking towards the tree Kelly had Marco on one shoulder and the food on the opposite hand once Kelly sat Marco on the tree the knight finally spoke up.

"I've been meaning to ask, what did you guys feed Janna? We didn't have that many options at the time" Marco said lifting his head up for a spoonful.

"Oh, the exact same thing I'm feeding you" Kelly said on high spirits.

"Which is?" Marco said with his mouth full, Kelly hit him over the head with the spoon.

"Swallow first" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Sor-" Marco began but stopped when he saw Kelly rising her brow.

"What is this?" Marco said with an innocent smile to the smug Kelly.

"It's the food you bought back in my dimension" Kelly said giving another spoonful to Marco, the woollett noticed the confused look the latino was giving the plate on her hand, she giggled a little.

"Looks way different cooked, huh? This stuff expand a lot once cooked, the things you were popping in your mouths like popcorn were actually like a full meal each" Kelly clanked her spoon against the plate.

"The salesman gave you the most nutrition packed, least perishable and cost efficient food he could find" Kelly feed Marco another spoonful and noticed the latino tasting his food on a very thorough way all while sporting a very confused look.

"Oh yeah, sadly cooking it turns it into the most bland food on my dimension but well...it still has all the other benefits, hehe" Kelly kept feeding the latino.

"So is it rich on iron?" Marco said with a weak smile.

"Rich? Dude, this beauty is iron coated in keratin" Kelly said leaving the food on the floor to fluff her hair.

"It's hard for something in a woollett diet to NOT be rich on iron, so be still and finish this, it's gonna get you on your feet in no time, just look at Janna" Kelly said taking the food and resuming with the meal and Marco happily complied.

"Wait, so why did I had to...PAY...so much for that fancy meal back at your dimension, not to offend but those portions were tiny" Marco said now a bit crossed.

"Settle down cowboy, it's because it was uncooked food with a fancy sauce, specifically a plateful of one of our tiniest foodstuffs when raw, in other words you paid for about half a year worth of food… that we ate on a single meal" Marco just stared at her in disbelief and said.

"Well it makes more sense than the fancy food on my dimension" Both stared at each others eye with a small smile that devolved into laughter.

Back with the rest of the group all the girls were appalled as they saw Jackie finishing her third plate and start to serve her fourth.

"Hey vacuum cleaner, are you sure we are gonna have enough food with you around?" Brittney asked while pointing at Jackie, the cop had her cheeks completely puffed with food and swallowed it all in one go before responding.

"Yeah, sure!" Jackie said with a cheery tone as she stuffed another spoonful to her mouth.

"You sure, you don't wanna eat lady Hekapoo?" Sabrina inquired with concern.

"Just Hekapoo kid, and yes don't worry, I don't really need to eat and considering the spectacle right in front of me, I don't really want to either" Hekapoo said staring at Jackie with a grimace.

"Don't NEED to eat?" Sabrina was now both stunned and confused.

"Never had experience with magical creatures have ya missy?" Hekapoo gave a nice smile to Sabrina.

"I'm not biological, I don't have internal organs or anything, I live solely by magic" Hekapoo shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina squinted in her confusion.

"Very, why all this concern kid?" Hekapoo asked the inquiring doctor.

"Well, I'm not that well versed with magic but shouldn't what you just said means that you would disappear without magic? And well there is no surplus of magic anymore besides Marcello is also a magic creature and I've seen him eat plenty" Sabrina said worriedly.

"Heh, smart one, but if I'm still alive it means that I'm ok, I guess, I will just have to become best friends with that black unicorn, that by the way it's a very special case, he radiates magic, I syphon it" Hekapoo gave a reassuring look to Sabrina and the doctor nodded, not all that convinced but she conceded anyways.

***A few hours later* **

The group had already packed everything and secured it inside Kelly's hair, meanwhile Hekapoo, Janna and Jackie were having an important discussion.

"I do not agree to this" Janna said with arms crossed while glaring at Hekapoo.

"I agree with that notion" Hekapoo said on much the same state.

"I did not ask, so either you two start working together in this or in building the house we are going to have to share in this dimension from now on!" Jackie ordered standing firm with her arms crossed and both women started to protest and grumbe.

"This bitch can't even open a portal, that's all that I've been doing these past few days" Janna grumbled.

"Yeah! And you did such a great job, you were a step away from throwing them all off to nonexcistence" Hekapoo said.

"You are both completely right, both of you are useless on your own so you better kiss each other and make up otherwise we are all FUCKED!" Jackie was still on a strong stoic pose, both women turned around grumbling in the downlow.

"Fucking police training" Janna said.

"I say yes to one request and suddenly they think they own me!" Hekapoo said.

"Doc, please go with them" Jackie said still on the same stance.

"What!? You want me between those two!?" Sabrina was scared.

"No, I NEED you between them, doc, you might be the difference between going back home and dying on a different dimension" Jackie approached Sabrina and grabbed her softly by the shoulders, the apprentice witch swallowed a lump on her throat and nodded to join with the pair.

Jackie saw this with a confident smile, smile that was dampened a little when she saw Sabrina trip on her own two feet only to hurriedly stumble to her feet to follow the magic duo once again.

"We are fucking doomed" Jackie jumped when she heard Chantelle behind her, she was as stoic as she remembered and besides her was a very unsure looking mime.

"We have to try" Jackie said with a defeated sigh.

The three magic users were positioned in a line, Hekapoo with her scissors on front, Sabrina kneeling with an open book in front of her and in the middle Janna riding in Marcello on his big form.

All of them chanting a spell they opened a portal, Janna had a huge smile on her face and with a "There you go!" everyone went for the portal.

"STOP!" Hekapoo screamed and everyone complied.

"That portal is just another random one, we need to use the power of these if we want to get anywhere near where we need to go" Hekapoo said pointing at her scissors.

"Then how about you carry your own damn weight!" Janna protested but Marco got between them.

"Chill Janna, don't worry, H-poo might still be a little out of it, let's just try a bit more, ok?" Marco tried to downscale the situation but he somehow reached out to touch his bandaged shoulder when he said "H-poo" noticing this gesture he turned to the furry woman who winked at him making him blush, Janna didn't like anything about this whole exchange.

"All right yellow eyes! You'll get all the juice you want, just make it work!" Janna said dismounting Marcello and touching Hekapoo's shoulder, the magic marbles in between her fingers and her opposite hand touching Marcello's chest.

"How nice of you to finally accept who should be doing the work" Hekapoo said on a haughty and condescending voice towards Janna.

"Yeah, yeah, just fucking do it" Janna said grinding her teeth, once again they chanted the spell, Janna's eyes turned golden and the marbles on her hand began to glow, then Hekapoo slashed the air creating a tiny portal that colapsed into itself just as soon as it appeared.

"Awesome scissors, oh great special spell!" Janna said annoyed "Hey, here is a thought, how about you let the one that CAN open portals, open the god damned portal!" Janna said taking out Marco's scissors from her pocket.

"Again!?" Marco said in distress as he inspected his pocket.

"You think you can do better than me flesh wad!?" Hekapoo said reading her scissors.

"I've been doing MUCH better than you, furry ghost" Said Janna reading Marco's scissors on a similar way as the horned woman.

Sabrina had given in to panic a while ago and just kept chanting the spell silencing absolutely anything that wasn't her chant, while Marcello was adoring the unfolding discord between Janna and Hekapoo.

"You think we should stop them?" Said Chantelle as Janna's eyes were turning pitch black, Hekapoo's eyes were turning golden, Sabrina's hair was softly levitating and Marcello was turning the floor around them into black mud.

"You think we can stop them?" Jackie said in desperation.

"Let's try dumbass! I'm not going into some random place again!" Brittney screamed already running towards the zone of the confrontation.

"WANNA GO, FLESH WAD!?" Screamed Hekapoo with a legion voice.

"BRING IT!" Screamed Janna with a similar voice.

Marco, Kelly and Chantelle went to contain Marcello, the mime grabbed hold of Sabrina who would not stop chanting, Jackie was going after Janna and Brittney was going after Hekapoo but the latter two couldn't reach in time and both women swinged at each other, the clash created a portal that sucked in all the people involved.

***In the new dimension* **

Everyone groaned awake, painfully and slowly Marco stood up.

"Oh look, I know this place!" Marco said with a bit of hope.

"Oh shit, I know this place" Hekapoo said with dread.

Around them a plain that looked like Dali's _"The Persistence of Memory" _but bluer.

"How do you know this place?" Jackie said standing up.

"There was this one time that Star froze time to-" Marco stopped mid memory when he saw Jackie's curious face.

"Well you know Star, she froze it for stuff, ahahahahaa!" Marco said nervously.

"Did trying to destroy everything was just your weekend date night?" Hekapoo said exasperated.

"Well, how do you know about this place?" Marco asked the demon looking woman.

"Omnitraxus lived here remember? I'm not holding my breath on him being alive...but there is someone here that MIGHT help" Hekapoo said not loving the prospect.

"You wouldn't be talking about?" Marco said in disbelief.

"Ok you two, I don't like being left out and I don't think the rest feel any better about this" Janna said getting between them.

"Sorry, we'll go, just don't step on the clo-" Marco was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"Holy shit! I forgot how good I looked at 14, not better but different perfection!" Brittney was standing on a clock floating down a river, she had turned back into her 14 year old self complete with her old cheerleader outfit, she was looking at her reflection while making different poses.

"What were you saying about her vanity?" Jackie whispered her question to Chantelle.

"I said she was less vain not humble" Chantelle answered but the mime came in and gestured at the river, hurriedly going after the asian woman.

"Oh yeah, the river is carrying her away" Chantelle said in a nonchalant way, after a beat everyone hurried after Brittney.

Chantelle hopped into one of the clocks on the river and instantly turned 35 years old, she was wearing her usual work outfit her mini skirt, black tights and black suit and an added was a pearl necklace and earrings.

"Are you kidding me?" Chantelle screamed at her reflection, she wasn't referring to her barely there wrinkles but to her now impossibly even more humongous derriere "There is a point where this is just overkill".

"Take it as a blessing!" Screamed an irritated Kelly as she was floating down the river on another clock, she was 29, was wearing a hot pink one piece dress with white dots and had grown the astounding amount of about 3 inches with no development in any other area as her body still had the curve development of an 11 year old.

"AAAahhahahahah! Plank grandma and bloated grandma!" Came the voice of a 10 year old Janna, she barely reached the hips of Chantelle and she was short to begin with, Janna was wearing a pair of overalls over a pink shirt with flowers, her usual beanie, her hair was fashioned on a pair of pig tails and of course she was missing all her piercings and tattoos.

"Shut up brat!" Screamed both Chantelle and Kelly.

"This is quite surprising!" Came a low husky voice and in came a 40 year old Jackie floating down the river, she was on her full cop uniform with a pair of aviator shades, she was muscly, had multiple scars on her face and was sporting a military haircut.

"The child bearing hips really don't mesh well with this look either" she turned to see Chantelle, Brittney, Janna and Kelly staring at her with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, neither did I imagine this" Jackie said bashfully.

"ISH THISH A FUCKING JOKE!?" Came a 70 year old Hekapoo, she was wearing a dress very similar as the one she had but this one covered her shoulders and it was a darker yellow, she had thick glasses with a strand to keep them from damaging if they fell, she also had a small hand knitted cape for the cold, she was hunch backed and her hair was made into an enormous braid.

"I'm a magic creature, I'm not shuposhed to age!" The very pissed grandma screamed, Janna for her part was rolling with laughter on her clock.

"If you saw what happens on the cwocks why did you stepped on them anywhays!" Came the voice of an about 3 year old Marco on a clock along with a similarly aged whimpering Sabrina, he was wearing a blue onesie while she was wearing a yellow one.

"Also, hwelp us we cwuan't swim!" Marco swung his arms on a panic and Sabrina started to bawl.

"Awwwww!" Every woman fawned at the babies but the one that saved them was the mime girl swimming on the river taking the babies and the elderly to shore and as they hit the shore everyone returned to their original age.

"What the fuck was that? I don't fucking age!" Hekapoo was still grumpy about that.

"We heard you the first time" Janna and Brittney said exasperated.

"Hey mime, thank you for that" Sabrina said as her, Chantelle, Kelly and Jackie approached her, but the mime was kneeling with her back turned to them, she just gave a thumbs up and hid her arms in front of her.

"You ok?" Jackie tried to get near the mime but Marco got in the way.

"She is ok, she is just reapplying her makeup, she is just sensitive about it" Marco said taking the little group away from the mime that signaled a thank you towards Marco.

"Really? Have you ever seen under the makeup?" Kelly asker trying to peek at the mime.

"Never and never will if she doesn't want to" Marco said blocking Kelly's view but the mime was finished with her make up by that point anyways and returned with the group her normal peppy self.

"Hey guys check it out!" The excited voice of Janna was heard in the distance and everyone followed.

Janna, Brittney and Hekapoo were in front of an enormous entrance to a place filled with screens that were currently displaying innumerable historical events from various dimensions at the same time.

"Isn't this awesome?" Janna stepped forward.

"Wait Janna!" Marco tried to stop her but she was already inside.

A mechanical tentacle with an eye on it's end appeared out of the shadows of the seemingly endless ceiling of that place, the eye inspected Janna carefully and all the screens became different moments on the life of Janna Ordonia from kinder to middle school, there were various screens that depicted her breaking into Marco's room, various others depicting her stealing from him, a great big number of them showed her stalking him from afar and a few of them where her doing her occult stuff.

"There is...a lot of Marco in those" Said an awkward Jackie, nobody else wanted to comment.

"I would say no more than 65% and no less than 60% of these things will have Marco in it, let's just wing it out of here, unless someone else wants to take the spotlight?" Janna tore her eyes from the screens to look behind her to see nobody there anymore.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Janna said leaving the place as fast as her legs could take her.

A few minutes passed where they continued walking trying to find that someone that Hekapoo was talking about but Hekapoo started to slow her pace and Sabrina kept pace with the redhead.

"Hey Hekapoo, does that "not having organs" include things like brain, heart...lungs?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't" Hekapoo said annoyed, she was getting quite sick of this line of questioning.

"I see" Sabrina just kept pace with the magical creature.

Everyone came to a stop when they saw a giant, blue, bearded man running on a hamster wheel.

"Is that the guy?" Asked Jackie looking behind her surprised when she saw just how far behind where Hekapoo and Sabrina.

"Yeah! That's him!" Hekapoo screamed to be heard from over there.

Everyone turned to see the giant man but noticed Marco had already went ahead to greet the guy.

"Father Time! How are you!? Remember me?" Marco said with enthusiasm.

"Oh! Kiddo! How have you been? Me? I'm doing great!" He said still running on the wheel.

"Really? How are the time hamsters? Why go back to spin the wheel yourself?" Marco interrogated and Father Time seemed a little embarrassed.

"The hamsters are ok kid, look!" Father Time pointed at a bunch of hamsters froliking on a great big pool of mud but the hamsters were dispersed as Nachos and Marcello started chasing them around.

"Hey! Get those things off my babies!" Father Time demanded of Marco and the knight whistled making both beast come running towards him.

"They were just playing, they would never harm them" Marco said a bit bashful but got a concerned face immediately after "But now, why are you running on the wheel again?".

"Well...remember when I told you time was a bit fragile?" The blue man began with his meek explanation, Marco began with a judgemental "uhuhhh".

"So...you see, maybe taking that little vacation migh-" The man was interrupted by Hekapoo screaming.

"Is that what happened? You were being a lazy old man and left your responsibilities!?" Father Time did something that Marco couldn't believe he was capable of, he scowled.

"My boy, did you heard a little annoying voice?" Father Time said his scowl deepening.

"No, fuck you uncle, you are not playing the "you don't exist" game any more, you did it to Omnitraxus his whole fucking life, but guess what? Even dad is dead right now, there is no one to be a rival with, there is no one "making fun of you" so please just listen to me for once!" Hekapoo got a bit emotional with her rant, Marco just turned to the man on the hamster wheel.

"Uncle? Dad?" Marco squeaked out in utter confusion and Father Time sighed.

"Yeah boy, you had dealings with Glossaryck didn't you? Don't you see the Family resemblance?" The blue man gestured to himself.

"Glossaryck is your dad!?" Marco screamed in surprise to Hekapoo.

"Ugh! Don't remind me" Hekapoo crossed her arms and sat on the floor.

"You see boy, it is Glossaryck of magic, me of time and Pactli of space, we are the three basic building blocks of all existence...and that big jerk Glossaryck one day just decided to make a few magical creatures just to make fun of us" Father Timed seemed really crossed.

"That Omnitraxus and the girl over there where the most insulting, Glossaryck was all like "Oohh look these two, they make your job but better and then some" what does this whole multy timelines stuff even do, without the passage of time anyways?" Father Time went a bit off the rails.

"And she was meant as a mockery of Pactli by tearing space and jumping from one place to another" He continued as he pointed at Hekapoo without even turning to look at her.

"As I said, uncle, there is nobody left to "make fun" of you, so please, we need help!" Hekapoo pleaded.

"I can't make portals anymore and ever since I came back from the destruction of magic I've felt weak, I'm not a menace, I'm no longer an affront to you or uncle Pactli, is that enough to get YOUR help?!" Hekapoo got through Father Time a bit because the blue man turned to see her with a remorseful expression but when he saw his niece he got surprised and tripped on his wheel.

"Holy Moly!" The blue giant fumbled inside the wheel a bit before stabilizing himself.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that there was nobody left to make fun of me" Father Time said going back to meek.

"What does that mean?" Hekapoo said now annoyed that she had to spill her guts to get the old man to cooperate.

"You haven't noticed?" the blue man said with confusion.

"Notice what? I swear old man if this is some sort of sick way of getting pay ba-" Hekapoo was ready to go ballistic until she felt a hand holding hers, then that hand forced two of her own fingers into her own throat.

"Can you feel it?" Came the soft, concerned voice of Sabrina, Hekapoo could feel something, like if a small marble barely bigger than a grain of salt was passing constantly from under her skin, when she gave no response the doctor continued.

"That's your heartbeat" Sabrina said matter of factly.

"Yeah...umm...congratulations on becoming mortal?" Father Time said with an awkward tone, Hekapoo's visible eye went as wide as it could her pupil turning as small as a pin.

"What was that?" Hekapoo said in disbelief.

"Hekapoo, I don't know if you noticed but when we arrived here you had been panting and holding your belly, you are tired and hungry, you need lungs for them to need air and you need a stomach for it to be empty, also I don't think I need to show you your heartbeat again, so let's just get you some food please even if you still are a magical creature I can see you need it" Sabrina said in the most compassionate and warm voice she could muster.

"NO! I will NOT! I'm the master of portals! I'm a magical creature! I was a member of the Magic High Commision! I AM NOT A FLESH WAD!" Hekapoo screamed.

"Niece, your flame is dead" Father Time remarked with a neutral voice but that seemed to do the trick, Hekapoo felt around on the empty space between her horns.

"Maybe I just need more magic for it to appe-" Hekapoo said with subtle desperation in her voice.

"Hekapoo, the flame has been gone since you woke up and that didn't change when you were in direct contact with Marcello" Marco said concerned, Hekapoo turned to him with big wet eyes...but that scared and sad look turned into a completely livid one on a dime.

"What the fuck did you do?" Hekapoo screamed at the knight and tackled him.

"Whoa!" Marco evaded Hekapoo and ran towards Kelly "Kelly, Please, Your hair!".

Kelly undid her hair letting it fall all over her and Marco threw himself at it, Hekapoo following close behind.

"...Oooook" Jackie said as she saw Kelly's hair move as if it had a mind of its own.

"So, can we get some tips about getting back home? We'll get those two up to speed later" Jackie asked the blue man that didn't stop running on the wheel.

"Yeah, you sure those two are ok?" Father Time asked with concerned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A muffled scream was heard from Kelly's hair.

"They are doing gang busters!" Jackie said flashing the ok sign, the blue man sighed.

"Ok, I feel I owe it to the kid after this" Said Father Time a bit down cast.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Was Hekapoo's muffled voice.

"Then first question, is there any way we can control where we go with portals?" Jackie said.

"Yeah, the scissors that Hekapoo uses" Father Time answered.

"You kidding? Those things didn't work at all!" Janna screamed just a bit stronger than the ruckus in Kelly's hair.

"Yeah no kidding, Hekapoo is no longer capable of using them the way she used to with the gateways back to the way they should be, but they are still great tools if you don't try to...you know, break the things that should not be broken" Father Time said as a suggestion.

"So if we use it to jump into the close dimensions it works aces" Jackie followed and the blue man responded with an "Exactly".

"But here is the big question then, HOW THE FUCK WE KNOW WHERE TO GO?" Brittney pushed Jackie off to stand in front of Father Time.

"That's a good question" Father Time started to rub his chin on a pensive way, every one began to feel dejected.

"What dimension are you from?" The blue man asked still deep in thought.

"The earth sir...it recently got merged with Mewni" Jackie said and that lit up the blue runner face.

"Mewni! Why didn't you say so!? Hamsy!" Father time screamed and a giant hamster with a clock necklace and a backpack came running.

"There was a Mewni queen that really liked to know how things worked, she made so many things that she left some with me" The blue old man said with excitement.

"Including a map of the dimensions around Mewnie!" The team promptly inspected the hamster's backpack and indeed found a journal with the first spread being a drawing of a web with each node of it had an indication of page.

"Let's check the middle one then" came the voice of Janna.

"Ok, middle...page 3...Mewni!" Jackie turned the pages and found a small description of Mewni.

"Let's check the one that was closest to it on the web!" Chantelle said with urgensi.

"Ok...page 81...Guys, this is weird" In the journal pages was a description of colonial united states.

"YES! WE HAVE A PATH, WE CAN GO HOME!" Brittney screamed at the sky while kneeled, the team hurried inside Kelly's hair to inform the clashing duo if they were finished and separate them if they hadn't.

Everyone blushed when they entered, they found the place trashed and in the middle of the mess was a sitting Marco with Hekapoo sitting on his lap and a plate on hand, both were injured with scrapes, small bruises and equally small cuts.

"So this is my blood?" Said Hekapoo inspecting her fingers tinted with blood, her eyes clearly showed that she had been crying.

"That's right, here have another bite" Marco got what it looked like a sandwich near Hekapoo and she took a bite.

"This _Nerve endings_ are a fucking bitch, why the hell you guys have something to make you feel pain better?" Hekapoo said massaging her right hand.

"But I'll admit, food tastes a million times better now" The horned woman said with weary happiness.

"That's because you were starving yourself" Came the unimpressed voice of Sabrina.

"And don't worry about those nerve endings, there are _**Nice **_ways of using them" Came the slow and sultry voice of Chantelle.

Hekapoo shrieked, slapped Marco and jumped off of his lap as if he was a bed of red hot coals, the portal master looked at the team as if she was a trapped animal.

"Don't try to act coy, we saw all of it!" Came the annoyed voice of Janna.

"Guess what Portal Master, we've got good news!" Jackie said with an enormous smile.

***Outside Kelly's hair* **

"So are they ok?" Father Time asked to the mound of hair.

"Yeah, actually, I think they are about to-" Kelly began and everyone came out of her.

"Hey niece, how are you feeling?" Father Time asked awkwardly.

"Could be better" Hekapoo said offhandedly.

"So it was you who messed up the time in my dimension?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was the first vacation I've ever had, I'm working on fixing it though" Father Time answered as truthful as he could.

"Wait, the stuff with your dimension wasn't natural?" Marco was surprised.

"Nope, one day the time in there was just messed up" Hekapoo answered on a nonchalant way.

"Yeah, well, this wheel right here, it's not here because the view is killer, it's here because this planes are on the very center of all dimensions and this place specifically is in the middle of this planes" The blue man explained.

"So when I took that trip with the wheel as I got closer to one dimention and further from others, time that was supposed to be synchronized through all dimensions became a total chaos, don't worry I'm working on putting it all back together and I promise: Only one vacation per milenia and short brakes with the help of the hamsters" Said Father Time.

"Ok, since that is fixed, how do we get here?" Hekapoo pointed at the web map.

"We are nowhere near any of these dimensions" Groans of exasperation sounded like an orchestra.

"Oh! Take this as my _I'm sorry _gift" Father Time snapped his fingers and a portal opened, everyone stared at it in surprise.

"What? I'm Glossaryck big brother, of course I can do this...but my reach will only get you to one of the edges of the map" Father Time seemed a bit down.

"This is plenty sir! Thank you for your hard work!" Jackie said elated while saluting the runner on the wheel as the rest of the team ran towards the portal, finally doing so herself.

"Niece, before you go!" The blue man said.

"Sorry it took...this...happening to you for me to give it a try, if your now limited life span permits it, please don't hesitate to visit" Father Time said trying to sound comforting.

"Thanks for reminding me of that" Hekapoo said on a playful, sarcastic way.

"When I see Omnitraxus again I'll be sure to at least give him a hello!" Father Time said waving at his niece.

"He died along with magic old man, you really are senile" Hekapoo said stepping into the portal.

"If Magic were indeed completely destroyed, then there would be no universe left to speak of, I'll see him again eventually" Father Time said as if it was obvious, Hekapoo turned around to question further but she had already stepped into the closing portal.

***On the new dimension* **

Hekapoo entered the portal and saw Marco fighting a warrior, while the rest of the team was debating if joining in or not.

"What happened?" Asked Hekapoo getting near.

"We entered this dimension, immediately that girl started attacking Marco and the dumbass told us not to interfere so it's probably personal" Jackie said at the newcomer.

Marco kicked the tall figure off of him and the woman landed on her feet, she had long orange hair on a pony tail, sported leather armor with a sword on her hips, her face was sprinkled with freckles and her green eyes had a piercing glare on them.

"Higgs!" Marco hissed the name with spite and Greedy Heart appeared on his chest.

"_BITCH!" _Exclaimed the cursed organ.

***Author's Notes* **

**Dang, this one has been the hardest chapter to write, I couldn't figure out how to make the talk with father time sound natural, and especially, I've made it my mission not to leave any character on the way side, pretty hard since I've planned a 10 person main cast since the beginning and also added the 2 animal companions, I panicked looking at this chapter trying desperately to see if I had forgotten a character on a scene or something, hope it never happens. **

**Second, I'm feeling bad for Jackie, she is so mature and chill and BORING, I don't know how to put it on most scenes I'm writing, at the beginning I could use her no problem but now she is lost on a sea of personalities more interesting than she is D: and I don't want to do her dirty. **

**It appears to be a book about SVTFOE that has a lot of information about the show that was never used on it, maybe I'll take a glance some day but please note that most of my research for this fic comes from my memories of the show and tvtropes so there might be stuff here that contradicts the book entirely and I would probably would be none the wiser. **

**Pactli is a reference to the Aztec myth of Xipactli (Cipactli) that the earth is actually a giant all devouring crocodile that used to eat anything the gods created until they got tired and choke it to death and used it's carcass as the base for all creation (Hence why I used him as the personification of space) the dude is supposedly not dead and his is also one of the myths that justified human sacrifice to the ancient cultures in pre hispanic America, since the thing still got hungry they had to feed it so it didn't wake up completely and saw a billion tasty morsels partying on its back. My Pactly is nothing like that and probably will never have a major role in the story, I just put it there since I felt weird having a personification of energy (magic) and time but not space. **

**Other than that I'll leave you with a scene I couldn't squeeze into the chapter but I thought it was funny, thanks for your time and patience anyone who has read up to this point. **

***Hekapoo with the magic high commision after discovering her dimension's fucked up time* **

Rhombulus, Lekmet and Omnitraxus were sitting at the table on the office of the magic high commission staring at an open orange portal when Hekapoo peeked her upper half off of it.

"35 years" Hekapoo said.

"17 minutes 30 seconds" Rhombulus answered and Hekapoo dove inside the portal again.

"4 months" Hekapoo peeked out of the portal.

"10 seconds" Omnitraxus responded and Hekapoo dove again.

"An eon!" Hekapoo bursted out completely off the portal.

"Baaaa!" Leckmet answered and Hekapoo ran towards the portal but before she could reach it another Hekapoo burst off of it.

"5 secon- Holy!" the first Hekapoo stared at the second one for a few seconds before slowly walking to the portal without breaking eye contact with herself, once the first Hekapoo crossed the portal the second one closed it promptly.

"Let's not play with that again" Hekapoo said on a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah let's Not!" Rhombulus.

"Agreed" Omnitraxus.

"Baaaa!" Lekmet.


	14. Chapter 14

The portal dropped them into a forest, everyone was in high spirits having finally found a light at the end of this tunnel.

Marco took a deep breath taking in the atmosphere and his new found hope but there was something he couldn't shake about this place.

"_Oi! Kiddo, this place feels...familiar, don't you think?" _Geedy Heart said legitimately intrigued.

Marco took the comment to heart, this place felt very familiar, the foliage, the fauna, it was on the tip of his tongue, everything felt so typical and despite how very obviously hostile everything was...it felt almost welcoming to him.

Taking some steps to inspect this new place further Marco was lead away from the group, not noticing a shadowy figure stalking him from the trees.

Marco kneeled in front of a rock, on top of said stone was an also familiar kind of mosquito that the latino kneeled to observe closely, Marco's memory was juggled by this but a big shout caught him mid realisation.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, FAKE KNIGHT!?" The shadowy figure pounced on the unsuspecting knight from the tree but he evaded it.

Jumping to his side, Marco noticed his assailant, a woman, she looked around her late 40's, her body was incredibly burly, her long orange hair was tied on a ponytail and her face was adorned by a multitude of freckles, soft wrinkles and a pair of squinting jade eyes.

"_No! NONONONONONO! Not that bitch! Why the fuck that bitch!? I WANNA MURDER THAT BITCH!" _Greedy Heart was on a frenzy.

The woman unsheated her sword from her hip and lunged at the latino.

"Marco!" Came the voice of Jackie running towards the confrontation along with the rest of the team sans Hekapoo.

"Do not take another step! This is my duel!" Marco didn't know if it was Greedy Heart convincing him yet again or his own pride that somehow made him use his leader knight voice on the girls and throw himself at an armed opponent, disarmed...He was begging that it wasn't because of the former.

"This is your doing, fake knight, what underhanded trick did you used!?" The woman threw a barrage of slashes that Marco kept his distance from, keeping his pace going backwards to never be on the reach of that sword.

"Underhanded!? Me!? Hello kettle, I'm pot, did you notice you are black?" Said Marco still evading the sword but his back hit a tree.

Finally on range the woman threw a big swing at the latino's head but he managed to duck under it, the sword getting stuck on the trunk and the woman earned herself a kick on the stomach making her stagger backwards a bit, giving Marco enough time to take his distance once again but on his attempt to escape the woman was able to throw herself at him, tackling him to the ground.

"What is going on?" Marco heard Hekapoo's voice approaching, to which Jackie answered something about this being personal to him.

Marco used all his strength to kick the ginormous woman off of him, face to face with his attacker, she glared at him, a word has been boiling inside Marco's stomach since he noticed who the woman was, he wanted to scream it at her face but he had more class than that.

"Higgs" Marco spat the name with as much spite he could muster but his chest lit up and the knight just knew what was about to happen.

"_BITCH!" _Of course Greedy Heart just screamed what Marco didn't want to say.

Everyone was stunned, they had all seen the cursed heart and not once has the thing been openly antagonistic to anyone that wasn't Marco, much less to a member of the opossite sex.

"Is that what happened? You got cursed and now everyone must suffer like you? Fake knight!?" Higgs screamed and went for the latino again but was stopped by a petite, big hipped woman who grabbed the redhead by her leather armor and threw her to the ground making Higgs fall with both of their weights on top.

Marco didn't even saw the exchange as a fist just suddenly appeared on his field of view when he was focused on Higgs and the force of the blow threw him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Marco said as he saw his other attacker, Jackie, she was cracking her knuckles and looking down on him with a glare.

"I'm gonna know what's going on even if I have to brake up your dumb little lover's quarrel" Jackie said low and menacingly.

"_The only relationship me and that unhinged bitch ever had was of animosity! So take that stupid comment and-!" _Greedy Heart was silenced by a punch from his host.

"We were never on good terms" Marco said matter of factly and turned to see the redhead being dominated by the much shorter Chantelle.

"Sorry about this ma'am but you are exactly the kind of person I've trained to beat" Chantelle laughed as Higgs was struggling under her hold, Chatelle had Higgs arm on a hold, her generous behind was sitting on the red head's head and her legs were holding the opposite arm.

"Come on ma'am no hold is unbreakable...if you are smart about it~" Chantelle said with a sing song voice and topped the comment off with joyful giggles while Higgs was screaming and thrashing as violently as possible.

"That's right ma'am, tire yourself out, make my job easier" Chantelle was grappling Higgs to submission with gusto, Marco watched the scene unfold in awe, he finally noticed Chantelle's toned back, shoulders and arms and the fact that she was wrestling Higgs specifically to the ground, to Marco, this was...

"_Chantelle! You're hot as hell!" _While the latino was distracted his heart hooted as loudly as it could to the short judoka.

"I know!" Chantelle flashed a winning smile but she started to feel the woman buff up under her and caused her focus to lapse, using this as an opportunity Higgs shook Chantelle off of her.

When she stood up, everyone noticed, her wrinkles were softer barely there, her muscles bulkier, her hair silkier and she even looked a bit taller, she had noticeably deaged to her early 40's but at that little show all the girls decided that listening to Marco was not a priority and they surrounded the now a bit younger woman.

"Now I need an explanation, failed knight" Marco said filling the circle around Higgs who groaned and fell to her knees.

"It was your doing, wasn't it? It must be! I clearly remember my death bed! Then I suddenly wake up, the sun is rising and setting backwards, I'm literally growing younger and nobody remembers who I am! I lived my whole life here and I lived it with them for fuck sakes!" Higgs was clearly distraught, curling into a ball on the floor but then she turned to Marco with a glare.

"And then you come along, you still remember me, you are cursed, I know the princess can do magic and somehow you nepotism your way to be the leader of the knights!" Higgs pointed at the coat of arms on Marco's hoodie.

"So I just know! Is this some horrible way of getting back at me!? I won't take it lying down and you know it!" Higgs stood up and poised herself for combat some tears leaking from her eyes.

"I didn't do nothing!" Marco's voice cracked like the wine cups he would shatter with his voice right now, this gave Higgs pause.

"You look too old for your voice to be cracking like that!" Higgs gave a snort.

"_Don't you dare make me agree with you!" _Screamed an indignated Greedy Heart.

"Nobody asked you to!" Higgs said glaring directly at Marco's neon purple chest.

"Hey grandma!" Came a voice that Higgs recognised, her pupils turned to pins and hurriedly turned to the voice.

"Lady Hekapoo!" Higgs sounded panicked and scrambled to kneel.

"What's up with you fake knight!? You are in front of a member of the magic high commision and the strongest being in this dimension! I knew you were no knight, but I never took you as a disrespectful brat!" Higgs glared at Marco and screamed every word with rage.

"I'm no longer either of those things and he is an old friend" Hekapoo said oozing smug from her expression to her body language, Higgs's eyes widened and looked at Marco and whispered.

"You even cozied up to the MHC, I don't know if I want to be outraged or impressed" Higgs pretty much spat.

"It's called connections you…" Marco grumbled before shutting up.

"_Dumb bitch!" _Greedy Heart finished for him, Higgs didn't even seemed to hear those words and turned to Hekapoo with concern.

"Lady Hekapoo, what do you mean, you are no longer a member of the high commission or the most powerful being on dimension X-103?" Higgs asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"You must have been out of it for a while, huh? Magic is no more so is the commision and the second one is a new development but…" Hekapoo showed her still fresh wounds "I'm not a magical creature either" Higgs was overwhelmed.

"Wait! No magic?! Then what is going on?! I was dead actually dead of old age and now I'm getting younger, what is that if it's not magic?!" Everyone started to ponder the question, Sabrina going as far as to open her magic book once again.

"Come on guys, we were just told what is going on" Hekapoo said with some exasperation at seeing everyone wrecking their brains over the question.

"Uncle is fixing the weird time fluxes he caused, this dimension was one of the most affected, so uncle's fix? Hit the reset button" Hekapoo said as if it was obvious.

"So let's just run, who knows what staying in this place might do to us, my guess? Turn us back to non existence" Hekapoo said as she took out her scissors and swung to open a portal...to fail.

"What!?" Was Hekapoo surprised scream and unsurprisingly came the vociferous laugh of Janna.

"Ok, ok, here yellow eyes, I will do this for poor little FLESH WAD you" Janna took Marco's scissors on her hands and Hekapoo turned outraged to the latino.

"YOU ARE JUST GONNA LET HER DO THAT!" Marco gave a resigned look and said with a shrug.

"No matter what I think about this, here is an unchangeable truth...what's mine…*sigh* it's Janna's" Janna turned to waggle her eyebrows at Hekapoo.

"So now see the difference between a newbie and a pro, ok yellow eyes" Janna swung to cut a portal...to fail.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Came Janna's confused scream.

"We were told how to use these things properly, are they just defective!?" Janna glared at Hekapoo.

"Watch your fucking mouth 3rd grade magician! My work is flawless! Those things are equipped with the spell to break tear reality like a hot knife through butter! These runes are…are" Hekapoo showed her scissors and her name was engraved on one of the blades.

Hekapoo observed her scissors in detail, specifically the engravings, she then turned to Janna and snached Marco's scissors from her hands with the speed of an attacking snake.

"Hey get your own yellow eyes!" Janna screamed outraged.

"How the hell did I forgot about this?" Hekapoo said exasperated and showed the engravings of her and Marco's name on the scissors both of them were starting to softly lit with blue light.

"These things are magic fueled, with no surplus of magic they need time to recharge off of that hyperactive unicorn, in other words these things need a refractory period!" Hekapoo said with urgency.

"Refractory periods are important" Came the deadpanned voice of Chantelle.

"You mediocre magician! Keep these two as close as you can with that unicorn, I don't know if it would help but make it piss on them if that might make the scissors recharge faster" Hekapoo said handing the scissors to Janna while Marcello was peeking his head out of Janna's beanie with an excited look on his face.

"You heard the shorty over there, keep them close, fill them up with as much juice as possible" Janna said taking off her beanie and putting the scissors on Marcello's snout for her to put on the beanie again.

"I'll forget about the shorty comment, we need to run as fast as we can, you are coming with us too grandma" Hekapoo turned to Higgs, who was not there anymore.

"She left a while ago" said a worried Kelly.

***With Higgs* **

The dropout knight ran at her full speed through the forest, putting as much strain on her late 30's body as possible.

"_**Brunzetta what do you mean!? We've quested together for years! What is going on?" Higgs said dodging an axe swing from a burly woman, with tan skin and dreadlocks. **_

"_**You were on the cave with all the treasure, I won't let you take a single gram off of my loot, you thief"**_ _**Brunzetta said attacking the woman that was around her 50's . **_

"_**I died on this cave! On a quest with you! I died on the loot! Why don't you remember?!" Higgs begged. **_

"_**More lies!" Brunzetta gave an especially strong swing that the older woman barely evaded, her body was tired and her joints were locking up, giving her best she ran to the exit only to notice her body felt just a little bit lighter. **_

_**Brunzetta allowed her to leave as she was there for the treasure on the cave and Higgs noticed her hands were much smoother as she ran towards the forest outside. **_

"If time is really flowing in reverse, then those three, those three might…" Higgs said to herself as she ran.

***With Marco and the group* **

"_Why do we have to save that bitch! I never agreed to this!" _Greedy Heart screamed as the group ran following the flying Nachos with Sabrina and Mime as her raiders.

"Nobody asked your opinion!" Marco screamed.

"_You don't want to either, don't act like a goody two-shoes" _Said Greedy Heart.

"Of course I don't want to but it's the right thing to do! Now shut up! I need to save my breath!" Marco said with a scowl.

"Why *pant* can't I *pant* use Marcello" Came the voice of an exhausted Janna.

"Marcello has a bigger fish to fry! And you need the exercise!" Said Jackie running in front of her.

The group ran towards a clearing in the forest where Higgs was now about 35 years old and happily hugging a trio, a small old guy, a crocodile man and a man who towered above everyone present, they were in front of 3 graves.

"You just woke up didn't you trio of dumbasses!" Higgs was happily screaming at the trio.

"Sorry Higgs, for leaving you alone" came the slow voice of bigman.

"I'm sure you had lots of fun didn't you?" Was the voice of crocodile knight.

"I'm still soooo old" came the voice of old guy.

"Great, great, everyone hugged, everyone cried and now everyone jumps ship before we get erased from the flow of time!" Was Hekapoo's condescending voice.

"Lady Hekapoo!" the newly awakened trio got on their knees fast.

"Don't even bother! She is just another one of the bunch now" Said Higgs with a bit of spite now on her early 30's, this appeared to be her peak as she was at her biggest.

"Lost all the respect for me just like that huh?" Hekapoo said with a bit of contempt.

"Ok anyways, the scissors are not fully charged but with the two of them together it might open a portal, now that we are on a hurry" Hekapoo said without much emotion in her voice.

"I refuse!" Higgs said with a firm voice.

"We agree!" Came the voice of the trio.

"What!?" Hekapoo said genuinely surprised.

"No matter what happens this is our home, we are staying here, we chose to die here once...we will do it twice" Said Higgs.

"Look the whole lot of you, you are in imminent danger, maybe a fate worse than death, we can even take you back to this dimension once we are safe, just come with us" Jackie said to the revived warriors.

"We will not, Higgs already informed us of what happened, if we do that the time we enter this place again we might as well enter a new dimension, We will stay here" Said crocodile knight.

"I can't run" Said old guy standing up using a spear as a walking stick.

"So we will fight if it is needed!" Said bigman trying to sound as menacing as he could, holding a mallet.

"You heard them! We are leaving them here!" Said Janna with a happy tone.

"NO!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm the leader of the knights, I brought them here, THESE GUYS ARE MY RESPONSIBILITY!" Screamed Marco getting on a fighting stance.

"I came to this dimension specificaly because I couldn't stand your fucking face! Hell kicking it in being the last thing I do just sounds like the best outcome possible!" Higgs said going in to attack the latino.

Marco was able to catch Higgs's fist and tried to throw her to the ground but she landed on her feet and Marco had to let go of her to avoid a mallet that was approaching his face.

"No worries Marco, we got used to this place, we are pleased with the life we lead!" Said a happy bigman.

Marco had to dodge a spear that was a little too close for comfort to his eye, he had to dodge another 3 stabs to his head and decided that taking more space was a better idea as he jumped backwards.

"I'm old, too old to keep any sort of grudge, especially one that lead to the best years of my life, my boy, we are actually thankful for the time we had, just leave, we had the time we needed" Said old guy with the voice of a sage.

As Marco jumped backwards he had to avoid crocodile knight's bite, something he did barely but he couldn't stop as the crocodile turned and hit the leader of the knight's side with his tail.

"We are even stronger now, isn't it? This is nothing like the fight we had before we came to this dimension, it is nice to compare our strength one last time" Said crocodile knight with a satisfied tone.

"Don't flatter him, we already are on the same footing as this cheater, NO, we are better!" Said Higgs kicking the side of Marco's face with her log like leg when he bent in pain from the last hit.

"This is not a personal fight this time is it?" Said Kelly as she joined in, facing bigman with her enormous sword, both clashed weapons, Kelly's sword went flying and she had to duck out of the mallet's way.

"We are trying to save your lives dumbasses!" said Hekapoo as she was trying to cut oldguy spear with her scissors, but it seemed impossible as he was taking his weapon away from the hits and even returning some of his own.

"It's not like you can't come back here!" Said Jackie wrestling with the crocodile knight, yet the crocodile shook her off easily.

Bigman swung his mallet at Kelly again, hitting the ground instead, but he let go of the mallet and hit Kelly with his fist, the woollett was able to block the hit but still sent her tumbling backwards.

Hekapoo finally got tired of trying to cut oldguy's spear and went in for the man himself but using his spear he tripped Hekapoo, the now mortal was visibly straining herself and panting heavily.

Jackie was now avoiding bites from a crocodile, she was able to get behind him, she grabbed his tail and tried to pull or swing him but he proved too strong and swung Jackie instead.

"Ok to hell with this!" Janna said taking both scissors off her beanie.

"Sab! Tentacles or vines, take your pick!" Janna screamed and started to chant the portal spell, Sabrina panicked and just put her hands on the floor mumbling and stuttering to herself.

Marco and Higgs were now wrestling on the ground, the woman was now on her late 20's and she seemed to be on the point of diminishing returns as she was now leaner...but not lean enough as she easily overpowered Marco and got him on a choke hold.

"You are getting younger faster! Higgs we need to get you out of this place!" Marco tried to scream, this seemed to pull Sabrina out of her stupor.

"Tentacle hold!" Sabrina screamed and a bunch of tentacles grabbed hold of everyone present, including the resurrected knights and Nachos but the tentacles seemed afraid of grabbing the chanting Janna.

Janna cut the air with the scissors and entered the portal.

"You know what to do Sab!" Janna said getting swallowed by the portals.

Sabrina's hands glowed blue and the tentacles threw all of the people they were holding into the portal but the revived knights were able to hold their ground by digging their heels on the ground and were able to hold their ground, except for Higgs who was trapped along with Marco on the ground and couldn't hold his ground.

"Good luck Higgs!" Said bigman somber and hopeful at the same time.

"You did seemed to have some unfinished business while you were here" Said oldguy trying to see the bright side to this.

"Have fun and we'll see each other again if we have the chance" Said crocodile knight with a confident smirk.

"Guys!" Said Higgs being swallowed by the portal.

***On the new dimension***

The portal dropped them off at a beach, the coral of peaking way above the sea, the sand was pure white and it glistened, there were no rocks just enormous crystals with the shape of rocks and the sky was a beautiful golden color reflected off the roundish crystals.

The team was just waiting on Marco, he appeared out of the portal that closed in the blink of an eye as soon as it spat the latino, the knight was hugging protectively a redhead that was now 19 years old still on her leather armor and boots.

Both opened their eyes and saw each other...it wasn't a pleasant experience for either, specially for Higgs.

"You mother fucker!" Higgs screamed as he straddled Marco and started beating him.

"Twice! You've destroyed everything I've worked for TWICE!" Higgs screamed.

"_You were very happy about it the first time!" _Greedy Heart answered as Marco was indisposed.

"Shut it! What am I supposed to do now?! Go back to a dimension where no one remembers me!? If anyone I knew from there is still alive that is!" Higgs didn't stop with the relentless wailing.

"_We could try! Wanna give it a go! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE IT A GO!" _Greedy Heart kept screaming.

"Why aren't you trying to stop this?" Marco said dizzy and very much in pain.

"She looks like she has to work that stuff out" Said Jackie shrugging as did the rest of the group.

"No, you disgusting piece of shit! I will chase you through each and every dimension! And make every waking moment of your life a living hell!" Higgs stopped beating Marco to hold him close and scream at his face...He just went limp.

"Next time you threaten him, you might want him to be conscious for it" Jackie said to Higgs, offering her hand.

"Welcome to the team, just promise Marco will get the brunt of your little oath" Jackie said with a smile but Higgs frowned hitting Marco one last time eliciting a groan from him before standing up on her own and dusting herself.

"I'm done for today and yes, he will get the worse of it, doesn't mean it will be all of it" Higgs said threateningly to the team as she climbed a crystal and sat on top of it.

"She looks like a handful" Said Brittney, not noticing the exasperated looks everyone was giving her.

***Back in dimension X-103* **

Three babies were alone crying on a clearing, one was bigger than the other two, another was a crocodile that still looked somehow human and the other was a regular baby, the ceaseless shrieking alerted a single wolf to the trio.

The wolf approached them salivating at the three defenceless snacks but as he approached a rock fell on top of it killing the beast instantly.

"Ehehehe, food! Finally!" Said an old hag covered shoulders to toe on a black cape, using a staff adorned with bones and feathers and sporting a bird skull as a mask.

"What is this?" The hag noticed the crying children and raised them from the ground to inspect them closely.

"Hope the three of you like wolf...that is the only decent meal you get around here, eheheheh" The hag said coating the babies on her cape.

***Author's Notes***

**This was all Higgs, considering she is the last girl, we had to give her a heck of a welcome, hope I didn't tie the rope to my neck too tight considering that she is openly hostile to the team. **

**Well guys, some bad news for all the fans of this story...this is as far as I planned this story in other words the updates are gonna go way way down, but when they come I hope I can keep or upgrade the quality of this...especially on the grammar aspect XS I'm so sorry. **

**So this will be it for this story for a while now, and I hope that what I have put out has been enjoyable. **

**Thanks to anyone that has read this far, thank you for your time and have a great day. **


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up in an unknown place, on an excruciating amount of pain was becoming a little habit for Marco scarily enough, turning to see everywhere he just saw a golden sky, pure white sand, rock shaped crystals and impossibly tall coral peeking out of an opaque blue ocean.

"Girls? Girls!?" Marco was startled at the distinctive lack of women around.

"Finally up?" A menacing voice came from behind Marco.

Turning around Marco saw an unfamiliar face, she was around 19 years of age, short orange hair that slightly curl at the ends making wild spikes, had piercing green eyes, her face was freckled, she was lean, around Marco's height, she used leather armor on her chest, shoulders and shins over a blue tunic, white pants and red boots that reached her tights, finally her forearms were protected by thick yellow bandaging.

"Higgs?" Marco said still dizzy and disoriented.

"No, no, no, no, Come on, a longer nap won't hurt you" Higgs said her voice was motherly and sweet but she had a crazed look on her eyes as she started to approach the latino, hunched over and leading with her grabby hands.

"Oh! Marco! Finally awake!" Chantelle appeared behind the aggressive redhead with a big smile on her face, Higgs for her part shrieked and jumped in surprise, finally settling for hiding behind Marco.

"Don't get near me entangling demon!" Higgs screamed with her voice and body in general shaking.

"Entangling demon!...I like that, sounds like me" Chantelle said finding that a great revelation, she then started to chase an escaping, screaming Higgs with a playful look on her face.

Marco stared at the occurrence not knowing if the confusion was because of his aching head or if the event that just happened was indeed that confusing, but Marco was snapped out of his stupor by an enthusiastic voice.

"Woke up have you?!" Said a very happy looking Sabrina carrying what looked like a half eaten lobster on hand and an untouched one on the opposite one.

"What just happened?" Marco said rubbing his head, Sabrina sat beside him and eagerly offered him the lobster.

"Just bite it, you can bite through the shell and it's tasty too" Marco accepted and Sabrina nodded with a bright smile.

"As for what happened, Chantelle has been protecting you from Higgs the whole day" Sabrina said with a giggle.

"Wait! What?...This is really good" Marco was surprised the shell wasn't soft enough to chew...it was almost gooey.

"Higgs has been trying to attack you in your sleep the whole day, Chantelle was kind of assigned as your personal Higgs repellent" Sabrina finished her explanation.

"How long was I out? I think I remember this very same sky when we arrived here, was I knocked out an entire day?" Marco took another bite.

"You were out for a while but not a whole day, right now it would be midnight" Sabrina said offhandedly and Marco almost snapped his neck at how fast he turned to see the apprentice witch, choking on the lobster in the process.

"We don't know if the days are very long here or if there is no night all together but the sky hasn't changed in around 9 hours" Sabrina said patting Marco on the back.

"Well that is...interesting…" Marco finally swallowed the lump and just stared at Sabrina, the girl in question didn't say anything and preferred to just blush.

"_Ok, I'll break the ice, what sir. Tongue tied over here is trying to say is "What's with that beautiful, radiant smile of yours? I'm falling in love" I might have added or subtracted some words but the idea is intac-" _ Marco hit his chest as hard as he could.

"_Beating your chest so much lately can't be good for you" _Greedy Heart responded with a bit of a strained voice.

"You know? It might be awful of me to say but I feel like I'm in a holiday, I'm on a beautiful beach, with people I went to middle school, that cult lost it's leadership that makes them way less dangerous so my parents surely are safe and well, also no college, no crazy monsters either" Sabrina said meekly, refusing to see eye to eye with Marco.

"Ahahaha, Well that's a nice way of seeing it, enjoy it to the fullest then, I will take you safely home, hopefully not late enough for you to get sick of this vacation" Marco said reassuringly and while he didn't notice he reached out and held Sabrina's hand.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Sabrina said her blush deepening and turning to see the latino.

"By the way, how did you get this? It's super good" Marco said finishing his lobster.

"Oh, Jackie has been going crazy! She loves it here! She's been diving in and out of the water since we arrived" Sabrina said excited.

"Woah! Did one of Kelly's swimsuits fit her?" Marco said imagining Jackie on a similar state as him when he tried Glossarick's swim trunks.

"Nah, she isn't wearing any" Marco wasn't sure if Sabrina really didn't notice what she had just said.

"_Kid, I distract her, then you make a beeline to the shore!" _Greedy Heart said on Marco's head with singular excitement.

"Talking about that you should see the rest, they have been busy, come! They are near where Jackie is diving" Sabrina said dragging Marco by the hand, that forced Marco to finally notice their holding hands.

"_Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSS! Wait! Heads up!" _Greedy Heart said and Marco noticed Sabrina tripping, reacting accordingly Marco caught the clumsy girl held her on something like a dancing pose and braced himself for a barrage of hits as that has been the custom but Sabrina giggled.

"Sorry about that, I hope you are not getting sick of saving me from the floor" Sabrina looked so small despite being the tallest person on the group, one head taller than Marco, She looked like a small, defenceless puppy in Marco's grasp.

"_Naked Jackie or adorable puppy Sabrina...Destiny gives the hardest of choices from time to time" _Greedy Heart said in an overly dramatic matter.

"Never! It's a pleasure actually" Marco responded to Sabrina and completely ignored Greedy Heart.

***With the group* **

Brittney, Janna and Hekapoo were huddled together, Janna was cradling Marcello, Hekapoo was inspecting the scissors closely and Brittney was putting every bit of focus she had in reading the diary of Mewni's old queen.

The mime and Kelly were making inventory of what they had, but that was short lived as Higgs came running and hid in Kelly's hair, Chantelle saw all of this but decided to laugh and sit with the other two girls.

"Hey girls! Look who is up!" Sabrina said holding Marco's arm up.

"Awesome!" Janna screamed while giving a thumb up only to pass out immediately on the sand.

"Janna! What happened?!" Marco ran towards the unconscious witch to hold her.

"She is just tired, that spell was no joke and then she forced herself to stay awake to see if you were ok, seriously this girl cares about you an obscene amount" Hekapoo said with admiration and spite in her voice.

"Did you just gave Janna a compliment?" Marco said pleasantly surprised.

"I will only do that again if she is dead so enjoy that one" Hekapoo shrugged "But anyways, for as much as I hate to say this...she is keeping your scissors" Hekapoo looked like she wanted to gag at that statement.

"Why? I mean it's like they're hers anyways but-" Marco was cut short when Hekapoo shoved the scissors in front of him, they were cracked, Marcello then jumped and snached the scissors to get inside Janna's beanie, a big huff of exhaustion was heard and was followed by soft snoring that harmonised with Janna's own sleeping sounds.

"They can't be used as a weapon anymore, what's more" Hekapoo showed her own scissors and they were pristine...too pristine in fact, Hekapoo's name was erased.

"These ones can't be used to open portals now, we need to keep those cracked scissors as safe and as close as we can, they are from now on our only means to go forward, I don't doubt my own work enough to think they are going to shatter by physical force even with those cracks but I don't want to take the chance and if we do that trick of using them at half power again we will definitely lose them, we lose them and we end up stranded" Hekapoo explained and Marco gulped hard.

"And how long before they are fully charged?" Marco sounded worried.

"Well those cracks are the gift that keeps on giving since it appears that it also prolonged the time needed for them to charge fully too, we've been here twice the time than in last dimension and the scissors aren't even half as charged as when we left that place...it might be one or two days in every new dimension before we can move on" Hekapoo said with impatience but then sighed and turned to the sleeping Janna with a smile.

"Good news for you though, now that we are not over exerting our tools you can open portals without turning into a zombie after" Janna acknowledged this with a loud snore.

"Knew you would love it" Hekapoo said with a smug smile.

"And you Brittney? What are you doing?" Marco said to the reading girl who frowned without tearing her eyes from the old diary.

"You see, Barfo, I'm tracing a path of what I think are the least dangerous shitholes of this fucking web...Which is hard because every other fucking node here is a "_don't enter this place without a magical barrier other whise you get torn to shreds/exploded/melted/just fucking kills you!_" Brittney's rant became gradually louder and finished panthing her frustrations away.

"But there is a path?" Marco said not paying much mind to the asian woman's tantrum.

"Yes, a long one" Brittney got over her outburst in an instant to look at Marco with an unimpressed expression.

"Ehmmm...about...you know?" Marco awkwardly began.

"The hair ball's dimension is literally just beside ours, hers is our last stop before going back home" Brittney said all this in one breath.

"How did you-?" Marco was shocked at Brittney's quick, blind but entirely accurate response.

"It was obvious, the hairball is the only one here from another dimension, that we care about at least and you are a goody two shoes, are we done? Can I go back to the map? I mean, it isn't like it's our top priority or anything" Brittney said now looking at the latino with a deep scowl but that face softened sharply as Marco felt someone hugging his arm.

"Of course you are done! Wanna come with me Sir. Diaz?" Chantelle said clinging to Marco's arm like a schoolgirl and Brittney just awkwardly looked at Marco with what the knight could only describe as pity and went back to the diary.

"...Yeah...Ok, let's go" Marco said looking at Brittney from the corner of his eye in confusion as Chatelle dragged him away by the arm.

***At a further place* **

"Ehmm...Chantelle, don't you think this is far enough?" Marco said nervously.

"_Kid! Do you think!? Do you think it's finally happening?!" _Greedy Heart was anxious.

"Yeah...I think" Chantelle said turning around to look at the place where they came from, the beach extended for as far as the eye could see and even after a solid 15 minute walk that hadn't changed in the least, even though as the short woman confirmed, the group was way beyond eyesight "Well, I guess this place will have to do" Chantelle announced standing pleased and proud.

"_Is this christmas? How good a boy did you have to be to have such luck today!" _Greedy Heart had forgotten all his anxiousness and now was just ecstatic.

"Now, you never thanked me about that whole Higgs fiasco" Chantelle said with angled hips and a smug smile.

"_God damn it" _Greedy Heart deflated in an instant.

"Sorry about that, she must have been hard to deal with" Marco said ashamed.

"Nah, easy pickings actually" Chantelle said offhandedly, this surprised Marco.

"Really? I mean, I was in that dimension for 16 years and I came out able to beat every single knight on Mewni...she was there for literally a lifetime" Marco said embarrassed.

"Ohh~ is that so? Then shouldn't I be able to kick your ass as well?" Chantelle said with as much innocence as she could and Marco gave his back to her.

"Ehh, I'm sure you would, I mean, it's not a competit-" Marco turned around fast to land a hit on Chantelle and she just sidestepped and stuck out her foot for the knight to trip on.

"Great that it isn't a competition! I have this weird feeling you would lose, ehehehe" Chantelle was craning her neck down to see the downed warrior on the eye.

"_Ohhhh, she isn't" _Greedy Heart was angry, intrigued and motivated, Marco shared the sentiment and jumped to his feet to try and continue the fight but was easily grabbed and thrown into the sand, Chantelle once again looking down on him with a smug smile.

"I thought you knew karate? What's with the oafish fighting? Is Higgs sincerely just an angry, ginger you with tits?" This proclamation just made Marco try harder...to a similar result.

"_Hey kid, she is right...when was the last time you even practiced karate?" _Marco stood up and threw another punch.

"_You loved every second of it...well with the exception of Jeremy" _Chantelle caught the punch and Marco once again hit the sand.

"I'm sure those big attacks and crazy strength might be great for monsters that I _Can't fight with judo _or if you have a weapon on handbut you know, treating ME like one of those monsters, guaranteed one way ticket to the ground" Chantelle said with a cute giggle.

"_So that's what happened with Higgs!" _Greedy Heart was distracted from his previous thoughts by this "AHA!" moment.

Marco stood up again and tried to punch Chantelle again but when she tried to grab his arm, Marco retreated his fist and gave her a spinning kick but Chantelle ducked it and sweep his foot, as he was going down Marco dove to Chantelle and grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Well, you got me" Chantelle said with a sweet smile, panting a bit.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot for that! I really have left karate to the wayside!" Marco said with excitement, still on top of her.

"You are very welcome, did you enjoy it?" Was Chantelle's sweet question.

"Yes! Very much! It's been the best time I've had in a while" Marco got over his excitement a bit and noticed Chantelle's soft smile and half lidded eyes, this made him very nervous, the look felt kind of familiar, those pleading eyes that Star would give him from time to time but there was something different here.

But as he was pondering what exactly was what was making him nervous about Chantelle's eyes, his hand left her shoulder to caress her flat, slick with sweat stomach, this made her give a small, cute yelp.

"_That one was a freebie kid" _Greedy Heart chimed in and Marco jumped backwards in a panic.

"I'm sorry, I'll go back now" Marco fumbled into his feet and as he ran towards the rest of the group, he noticed how damp his palm was because of Chantelle sweat, forcing him to remember the feeling of her tummy on his hand making him shudder, shaking the thoughts away he ran faster.

"Well, I'll have to leave it at that for today then" Said the not quite satisfied Chantelle as she stood up and dusted herself, she then stretched and followed the latino on a relaxed pace.

***With the rest of the group***

Marco arrived with the group on a mad dash and threw himself into the water hoping the cold water would clear his head but surprisingly the water was comfortably warm and as he was contemplating this Jackie burst out to the surface.

"Woah! Dude, finally up?" She wiped her face off and the latino noticed she was diving with her clothes on and as much as it embarrassed Marco to admit, he was very disappointed because of this.

"_Don't give up so early kid! Look, it's practically transparent now!" _Greedy Heart shouted as if he was cheering for his son on an important game, Marco's eyes strayed to Jackie's chest for less than half a second but he noticed that yes, the light green shirt was see-through now.

"Yeah! Very awake!" Marco said painfully tearing his eyes away from her chest and into her eyes with a deep blush.

"Sneakingapeek?" Jackie said very quickly to a nervously laughing Marco.

"WHAT? NO! I MEAN YES!...MAYBE!?" Marco's eyes were darting everywhere but the blonde.

"Well if you are so full of energy, you can keep watch as the rest of us sleep, no one has had a good night sleep but you after all" Jackie batted her eyelashes and got close to Marco and the knight got a decisive look on his face.

"I will, with pleasure" Marco was determined to carry his weight, this was going to be a looooong journey for the looks of it and he refused to be the guy that passed most of it unconscious and protected.

"Great then" Jackie patted him on the back and went to shore.

"How was my bra?" The girl asked offhandedly without even turning around.

"The mellow yellow under your seafoam green shirt was a great cho-" Marco bit his tongue once he noticed what he was saying.

"Thanks! I just put on the first thing I saw but it looks like it turned out ok" Jackie turned around with a bright smile before going back to the group.

"_Smooth as sandpaper my boy, I'm proud" _Greedy Heart gave the last comment of the conversation.

Marco went back to the group after diving in the water to scream in embarrassment and frustration a few dozen times. Jackie was right about the girls being completely tuckered out, all of the girls were huddled together under an enormous umbrella to protect themselves from the sun, Jackie was covered with a thick towel and Marco found her clothes laid out on a towel a step away from the sleeping group, he blushed at the sight.

"Huh...the bottoms match" Marco said quietly to himself.

"Really, Barfo?" Was Brittney's exasperated whisper.

"Ahhhh!" Marco jumped in surprise and saw Brittney with her nose still buried on the diary, looking back at the huddled women even Higgs was there under the umbrella but apparently the latino didn't notice the rich girl's absence in the pile.

"Shut it, they need their sleep" Brittney angrily whispered and Marco turned a curious eye towards her.

"What about you?" Marco sat beside the asian woman.

"This is a piece of cake compared to the days of crunch and I'm not in the mood for snuggles" Brittney pointed at the pile of girls.

"So, hard life of a CEO?" Marco tried to break the ice.

"Ha! Good joke, I'm just the head of a subsidiary, I won't be a CEO until dad steps down" Brittney still didn't look at Marco.

"Oh...I seeeeee~" The latino awkwardly tried to keep the conversation going.

"Ugh, ok Barfo, wanna talk? Chantelle told us that you two only sparred a bit, is that true?" Brittney let the diary down on her lap to inquisitively look at the knight.

"Yeah, that's about it, she said that I was fighting like a brute and she kept trashing me"

"Attacked your ego" Brittney said quietly to herself, Marco didn't even noticed.

"But then she reminded me about my karate...embarrassingly enough" Marco blushed.

"Encouraged you so it would look like she cares"

"With that, I took a win off of her"

"Finally gave you the carrot tied to the stick"

"...But when I pinned her to the ground...she had this...LOOK...about her"

"Gave you the fuck me eyes" Britnney delliveratly said this comment louder for Marco to hear and the latino quckly turned to look at her with wide eyes and a blush.

"Anything else?" Brittney said impatiently.

"Well...I still have to apologize for this but I caressed her exposed midriff, she really didn't like because she gave a yelp, I got embarrassed and scared so I ran away...that's all" Marco finished his story more embarrassed than he thought he would.

"Holy shit, she even tried to sound innocent while giving you permission, the slut knows she is in this for the long haul" Brittney said with a laugh.

"Hey don't-" Marco began with a scowl but as with the whole conversation Brittney cut him off.

"Before the courageous knight Barfo tries to defend a poor maiden's honor, let me remind you, me and Chantelle have been together since pretty much birth, we were on the same circle all throughout school and she is even my fucking personal assistant, I know Chantelle way better than you do" Brittney said but Marco's scowl had not dwindled in the least.

"Bitch just turned twenty, two weeks ago and she already wrecked three homes, there are hours of security footage on my building of her dragging men to the women bathroom stalls, her record is six guys on the same day" Brittney gave the report as if she was reading a grocery list.

"And here is the thing Barfo, right now she is on quite the precarious position, the slut never mounts the same bone twice but she is on a trip that is going to last months by the looks of it and there is but a single piece of guaranteed man meat on it" Brittney said giving an accusatory look to Marco.

"What? You think I'm gonna believe she wrecks homes with a single encounter or something? I don't know why are you trying to defame your own friend like that, I didn't think you were this nasty" Marco's scowl deepened, Brittney groaned and her palm meet her face.

"That is the point I wanted to treat with you, goodie-goodie knight, I have no idea what she does but it works every single time, no matter what the poor saps will always end up begging her on their knees even if they rejected her before, SPECIALLY if they rejected her before and she doesn't even do that out of malice she just thinks it's fun to go for the ones that are hard to get" Brittney said to Marco's surprise with legitimate concern.

"Believe me Diaz the last thing you want is for her to think you are fun to chase, especially now that she quite surely sees you as an emergency dick in case of drought and let's not forget, she might have to fuck you more than once...not even I know what would happen after that" Brittney took a calming breath and continued with a softer expression.

"You make it sound like a sure thing that it will happen" Marco chimed in.

"Because it will, you have two options here, and don't even try to say **I'll just keep rejecting her**, because that won't fucking work, option one is for you to pray that our way home is paved with hunky, fuckable guys for her to take her frustrations off on...or just cave in, let her do what she wants, no fuss no muss, be just another drop in the bucket and by the time we arrive home she probably won't even remember fucking you" Brittney said arms crossed but with a soft concerned expression on her face.

"I...What about Star?" Marco didn't know what to say with a pit of anger boiling in his stomach and that was the first and strongest point that popped into his head.

"Ugh! That's the fucking attitude that attracts her dumbass, what have I been fucking telling you? What Butterface doesn't know, won't hurt her, Chantelle is never gonna tell and most importantly never try to hook up with you again, you will never have to think about it again if you listen to me, try your dumb way of **I don't want to betray the airhead **and next time you see her will be on a leash with a gimp suit, THAT is something the princess doesn't deserve" Brittney exhasperatedly pleaded with Marco.

"Thanks for the concern but I've gone through a lot, I think I can manage" Marco said taking a calming breath and standing up as his way of finishing the conversation.

"Yeah? And how many of those things you went through had to do with girls trying to jump on your bones? Don't worry, I'll wait" Brittney said with a condescending, angry voice.

"_Ahahahaha! She got you there kid!" _Greedy Heart responded in Marco's head.

"As I said, I'll manage" Marco didn't turn around to see Brittney and just began to slowly make his way to one of the crystal rocks.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but hey look at the bright side, once the princess is thoroughly devastated, you won't care, you will only think about Chantelle" Brittney said in a mocking voice.

"_Leaving someone eating dirt and not caring because you are too fixated on someone else? Now that is something you know a lot about! Eh kid?!" _Greedy Heart said almost rolling on the floor with laughter and Marco bit his lip as hard as he could so he wouldn't scream his head off at his internal organs again.

Marco climbed a crystal rock and sat hugging his knees, The vintage point prove useful to oversee the girls and Brittney, he noticed the latter trying to go back to the diary but was too troubled to concentrate in it, so she closed the diary with as much force as she could with one hand and grumbling all the way, she joined in with the rest of the seeping girls after shoving the diary on the sleeping Kelly's hair, this gave Marco some peace of mind.

"_You don't even want to believe her do you?" _ Said Greedy Heart between giggles.

"Why should I? Everything she said was absolutely ludicrous" Marco snapped.

"_Really hard to believe, I know, but I mean, I wanna get on those overly taxed lycra shorts as much as anybody, if it's easy all the better, no?" _Greedy Heart said pensive.

"Gee, why don't you pop out of my torso then? I'm sure you can charm them off in no time" Marco said with a grimace.

"_I know! But seriously though...that pompous bitch was way too concerned with this, kinda makes it a bit credible, don't you think?" _Greedy Heart tried to reason.

"It's probably BECAUSE it's a lie, if it wasn't she would shut up and laugh at me when all the doom and gloom she predicted happened, but since none of that will happen, she is just trying to make me look like a fool!" Marco explained his reasoning, venting his anger in the process.

"_And you think she would give that much effort to you? In any way? Really? I mean, she has way better things to worry about, look at her she has been tracing that path non stop since we woke up, do you really think she has enough time to waste on you?" _Greedy Heart said truly curious and as much as Marco didn't want to admit it, he was actually being swayed.

"Why are we even discussing this? If what she said is true then that means I'm getting laid no matter what I do, you should be making a ruckus up here" Marco gave his head a knock.

"_Nah, if Brittney is truly lying, you are getting laid anyways" _Greedy Heart said offhandedly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I have Star, in what language do I have to tell you this before you stop spewing your shit?" Marco was frustrated.

"_In the language that explains how the statements (I'm loyal to Star and I would never betray her) and (I would have had sex with Janna and Hekapoo if they hadn't stop me) can be true at the same time, or what? Did you forget about those make out sessions already?...Are you trying to sweep the promise you made to Janna under the rug too, you fuck?!" _Greedy Heartgradually got angrier and angrier.

"If Janna remembered that promise she would have already teased me to high heavens about being naked together so we'll leave it like that" Marco said on the most serious voice he could muster and scowled.

"And everything that happened with Hekapoo was your fault" Marco said contorting his neck to look at Greedy Heart.

"_Are you sincerely trying to pin all that on me? First of all, the one you have to blame all the face sucking on is dangling between your legs, and second with or without me you will marinate on your guilt but with me here you will by the very least do something instead of putting your hands on your ears and go "lalalalala" like you do, with me here YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM AGAIN!" _Marco somehow could actually feel his heart pointing at the pile of sleeping girls on the distance.

"Oh aren't you a brave hero!? Everything I did is already in the past! For as much as I hurt them...there is no need to worry anymore, I'm sure they know better by now" Marco seemingly deflated.

"_Yeah, just act like nothing happened again! You fucking cowardly piece of- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" _Marco turned to see the umbrella the girls were resting under catching fire.

"Girls! You're on fire!" Marco ran screaming to the girls, all of them opened their eyes slowly but went on full alert after seeing the flames.

All of them scurried to the sea and observed what was happening, the sun had reached its zenith and it's light was now being amplified and redirected through the crystal rocks like a magnifying glass to pretty much everywhere, they saw as the canopy of the umbrella was carbonised by flame and how the metal from ribs to handle melted in record time, Mime sniffed and gave a salute to the lost item.

"This would be beautiful if it wasn't horrifying...Look!" Kelly said and everyone saw the rays hitting the coral making it splinter and brown, small new tentacles started to emerge from the scarred tissue but the show was cut short.

"Hey guys...don't you think the water is getting warmer?" Sabrina said nervousness apparent in her voice but everyone's eyes widened when they noticed that was the case, the water was heating up on a fast pace.

"If we go deeper it's bound to be colder!" Sabrina's pupils turned to pins as she screamed the first solution that came to mind.

"For how long dumbass? We need to breathe!" Brittney lost her cool second.

"Follow me! I found something down there that will help" Jackie said and with all her clothes on hand she dove into the sea with everyone following suit.

Everyone followed a naked Jackie as she swam under the sea at a way higher speed than anyone else but they could follow the girl at a somewhat comfortable distance with the exceptions of Brittney with her broken hand and Janna with her poor condition were lagging behind, Marco noticed this and as he was turning back to help, Mime swam right past him and dragged both girls at an impressive speed, even catching up to Jackie.

The group reached what looked like an entrance to a sunken city but they couldn't stand around to look at it as their oxygen was running short and the water was now burning their skin so they entered without much contemplation.

They entered an underwater room, Marco entered last and saw everyone coughing and catching their breath with the exception of Mime and Jackie who were brooding on a corner and putting on clothes respectively, one of these two attracted Marco's attention the most.

"You trying to catch flies or something, dude?" Jackie said raising one eyebrow while adjusting her bra, not even attempting to cover herself.

"Sorry! Sorry" Marco turned around with a blush, he wanted to approach Mime but Greedy Heart was being a nuisance.

"_I wanted to see! But I need to stay alive! But I wanted to see! And I saw nothing! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" _Greedy Heart was wailing inside Marco's head at full volume and being preoccupied with that Chanetelle reached Mime before him.

"Hey there" Said Chantelle as she was getting closer to Mime but the mime just hunkered down.

"There, there, don't worry, I just wanted to make sure you had enough make up for another full application" Chantelle got near and whispered "Kelly has a big haul of it, I'm sure I can find some waterproof stuff for you" Mime noticeably relaxed and allowed herself to straighten up.

"You are the first person I can fangirl over romance and relationships with, if seeing what's under that thick make up makes me lose that privilege, I have no intention of seeing it" Chantelle observed carefully and Mime nodded slightly.

"You seem fascinated by purple and pink, but what do you say? Is red good enough for a try?" Chantelle said like a shady salesman but Mime perked up and flashed a thumbs up, the bowl cut woman laughed.

"Ok, you stay there, I'll get the things" Chantelle stood up and ran towards Kelly, Marco for his part saw the whole exchange.

"_I know what you are thinking and this doesn't prove or disprove anything" _Greedy Heart said trying to reason with a very unwilling Marco, the latino bit his lip to not interact with Greedy Heart in any way but when he finally noticed something, he stopped dead in his tracks and asked.

"Hey, Where's Nachos?" Marco looked everywhere and saw no sign of the biological motorcycle.

"Don't worry, she's he-" Kelly's hair had been shuffling like crazy since Chantelle entered but as if on cue Nachos bursted out of Kelly's hair with haste, not bothering to look at anybody and roaring as she did a barrel roll. She separated from the group to go deeper into the ruins.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, she just seemed antsy and then ran away" Chantelle said worried as she bursted out of Kelly's hair, Jackie, Hekapoo and Marco face palmed and at the same time and said.

"She isn't a big fan of inactivity" Was the exasperated chorus.

"Hey assholes, are water and hot things her cup of tea?" Higgs chimed in.

"Yeeeeesssss~" Again the trio answered now confused.

"Then I hope you guys like dragon soup" Higgs said with a malicious smile while pointing at the entrance of the tunnel they entered from and the water was now noticeably bubbling and steaming, the Nachos trio's eyes widened and quickly turned to follow the dragon.

"Nachos come back here!" Marco.

"Turn around you dumb dragon!" Hekapoo.

"Here, girl! *whistle*" Jackie.

"Ooo! I'm not missing this!" Higgs said following the trio closely, Brittney saw this with annoyance and face palmed.

"God damn it!" Brittney said and Janna got near her with her usual smirk.

"Don't worry rich girl, there is still time left before we can move on, so show me that hand, let's see what we can do about it" Janna said putting her hands ablaze with purple flames, with a scowl Brittney put her bandaged hand on Janna's.

"It's not the time that bothers me, the goodie two shoes is gonna see this destroyed place and probably try to "save it" or something, I'm not that mean, really, but I hope there are no survivors to tug on that imbecile's heartstringsssss...whaaat theeee fuuuuuck issss gooinggg onnnnn?" Brittney's speech was gradually getting slower and slower until she was full on slurring her words, her eyes became unfocused and she was swaying side to side trying to keep herself sitting upright.

"These flames don't heal you, they force you to heal faster, so the bigger the injury the more this little spell takes out of you, you are of strong constitution rich girl but that doesn't mean you don't get tired, enjoy the nap, Wong, you really need it" Janna said with an over confident smile to contrast against Brittney's exhausted scowl.

"Fuck youuu…" Brittney was able to slur out before her eyes blanked out and she unceremoniously passed out on the floor. Sabrina saw all this with a scared look in her eyes.

"So wait, that spell forces your body to accelerate the healing process?" Sabrina parroted what Janna had just said in a panicky way.

"That's what I just said" Janna said as if she had said "so what?" instead.

"THAT MEANS THAT THING COULD BE A COUP DE GRÂCE IN THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCES, YOU DERANGED WITCH!" Sabrina screamed while pulling her hair.

"Ohh really? never thought about that" Janna said on a macabre way and Sabrina crawled to her and stood up to look at Janna eye to horrified eye.

"Chill, Sab, I get it, I've never used it on anything above a broken bone...heck I didn't use it on Marco's ribs and arms when we stormed the castle, I only healed bruises and the like" Janna said signaling Sabrina to calm down.

"Hey that's right, what about those pills? No one was fatigued after using them, the complete opposite actually" Kelly said getting closer.

"They take a few weeks each, need very specific ingredients to make and if I'm doing it Marcello can't be used for anything else, so it's gonna have to pass through all of us to either add a few months to the trip but make it safer or just move on" Janna dead panned and sat leaning her back on the wall.

"Ohhh La La!" Chantelle said when Mime finished her make up and gave a deep bow with a lustrous red smile.

"And can we deal back the french please? Only Jackie is annoying enough" Janna adjusted her beanie over her eyes to go back to sleep.

***Looking for Nachos***

Marco and the group turned another corner looking for the dragon that had taken the chase as a game of tag, Nachos had been stopping and flying over their heads when they got close, making sharp turns and accelerating on straight halls, all the while turning her head to see her chasers with playful eyes.

"That's right Nachos, this is a fun game, just don't try to run to the water" Marco said with a nervous smile as they closed in on her, near another pool of scalding hot water.

"Got you, you stupid dragon!" Higgs jumped from behind Marco, landing on the motorcycle's back and grabbing her by the throat.

Nachos started thrashing and turning rapidly to get Higgs off her back but the ginger proved too adamant for it, the dragon got tired in about 4 minutes of violent thrashing and calmed down now far away from the bubbling pool.

"Ha! I win you over grown liz-" When Nachos felt Higgs relax on her back she made a front wheelie motion throwing Higgs in front of her, the redhead landed on her back with a loud thud and to everyone's surprise she laughed about it.

"You are one big, scaly, smartass aren't you?" Higgs started to scratch the dragon's chin lightly with a warm look on her face "...Lord, I feel like a teenager again".

"Higgs...you are a teenager" Jackie said with some concern but it kind of dawned on Higgs as she sat upright and started to prod herself feeling her stomach, arms and everywhere basically, she turned misty eyed.

"My muscles, my precious gains, my years adventuring, my friends on the neverzone! The life I made over 70 fucking years! YOU FUCK!" Higgs grew irritated and threw herself at Marco.

"And there we go again" Jackie said a bit irritated, setting herself aside and just leaned on a wall to be as far away as possible from the fight.

"The crazy girl lost an entire life, can't really blame her...I know how she feels even" Hekapoo setting beside the cop.

"Hey being mortal isn't that bad" Jackie tried to lighten the mood.

"Living a second life should be something all mortals beg for and look at her" Hekapoo pointed at the cloud of dust that was the fighting ginger and latino.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, fake knight!" screamed Higgs trying to grab hold of Marco's throat.

"_The ones that threw you into the portal where Janna and Sabrina, genius!" _Greedy Heart opted to take the verbal fight with Higgs.

"Don't throw them into this asshole!" Marco responded but he was ignored as Higgs responded to Greedy Heart.

"Because you were entangled with me and even before that I'm sure your stupid group tried to "save me" because you dumbass, hypocrite thought I was your responsability, HOW BIG A RESPONSABILITY WAS I WHEN YOU OPENED THE DOOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!? Don't use me to ease your fucking conciense, you dick!" Higgs kept screaming.

"_How many times I have to tell you to not make me agree with you! You counting cunt! Also I noticed in your stupid list you didn't had a family, imagine my shock, no one could stand you enough to live with you!" _Greedy Heart topped that comment off with a mocking laugh and Higgs with a gasp, turned indignant to Marco.

"You don't know what to say and you just try to hit under the belt!? That's the way of the losers!" Higgs doubled her efforts.

"Well yeah, she seems a bit bitter about this" Jackie said watching the fight with fascination while she and Hekapoo petted a very clingy Nachos in between them.

"Why is she so clingy with you? It took years of me giving Marco grief before she got used to me and it took Marco an entire year effort to tame her" Hekapoo said a bit outraged turning to the cop who had a sweet smile on her face.

"Also a few months of trying, dudette, she even lived with me for a day" Jackie said her smile persisting.

"Wait, live with you? The only other ones that had the pleasure were me and Kelly, and we were all cozy with that guy" Hekapoo pointed at Marco struggling on the floor with Higgs on top of him.

"Three women and the princess!? How did YOU managed that!?" Higgs doubled her efforts once again.

"_Don't ask me, I ain't got a clue!" _Greedy Heart kept the ball rolling.

"Are you two really ganging up on me!?" Screamed Marco protecting his face.

"Yeah...I'm actually the first one, you are the second and Kelly was the last one before he finally settled with Star…" Jackie said with a noticeable tint of nostalgia on her voice "Janna would be like the fantom girlfriend, she always was but never an official one, you know, she always said that nothing good would come out of trying" Jackie said trying to lift her own mood.

"Hehe, I gave too little credit to the third rate magician then, so you are the first one to feel the brunt of it? How did it happen? With me, he started joining me on missions and it was pretty fun but turned out that everything we did was for the benefit of the princess and I...I was just the tool for that, I couldn't even say a peep about what happened, I had to lay down and let it happen" Hekapoo said looking heartbroken, she turned to see Jackie with misty eyes.

"And for some reason...I did it...for him...I endured it, but that's when I turned on my heel and leave" Hekapoo said turning to face forward with a now resolute look on her face, Marco and Higgs were now too preoccupied with their scuffle to even sense what was going on around them, noticing this Jackie decided to reciprocate Hekapoo in kind.

"You would not believe it, the guy was actually pinning for me since we were toddlers but I didn't notice, then when Star appeared, she started to encourage him to get to me...long story short, he did, with flying colors, I won't say it to his face but he did hit a home run with me" Jackie said with a small smile that soured.

"But then our little match maker had to go and confess to him in front of everyone, including me but that's not all, she had to pepper the confession with a "There is trouble but I won't tell you and we will never see each other again" and then she went away...with Marco right behind her, we didn't even break up until he came back and all he did was talk about how great Mewni was, then he went right back to her" Jackie said now sharing the dejected look of Hekapoo.

"Wow, the guy really knows how to twist the knife, doesn't he? Pffft, let me tell you Kells story, because I'm sure that if she does it...something like that would happen" Hekapoo pointed at Marco being subjected to a chokehold courtesy of Higgs.

"Who cares that I could never hold a relationship for more than a few months!? Who needs them anyways!?" Higgs said with a desperate and raging mad look on her face.

"Ahahaha, yeah, think exactly that just a lot hairier" Hekapoo got a big smile.

"Nah, she already gave me the basics before you woke up, if she wants to give the full story, then she'll do it" Jackie said with a kind smile directed at Hekapoo but then she became startled and looked around, Hekapoo followed suit.

"Hey! You two!" Both of them said finally getting the attention of the quarreling duo.

"Nachos ran away again!" Jackie and Hekapoo gestured to the place and lo and behold, the dragon had sneaked away again.

"Why the fuck did you distracted me!?" Marco and Higgs screamed at each other and ran towards...somewhere to look for Nachos.

***A few hours later* **

Marco and the group had been running for a while, all of them were sweaty, panting and dragging their feet but Hekapoo was worse than the rest.

"Being mortal isn't that bad, *Huff* you secrete liquid that soaks your hair and clothes, and gets in your eyes, you also need *Pant* to replenish the stupid liquid because you start drying on the inside, also you need *Huff* oxygen so you will start sucking it in *Gasp* harder making your already dry insides drier which hurts like a mother fucker, ohhh boy do I love being mortal! *Pant* *Pant*" Hekapoo turned to Jackie with a scowl.

"Keep talking, make it worse" Was Jackie's response.

"Look, the water seems to be cooling" Said an out of it Marco looking through a window, up until a few minutes ago the windows showed an endless amount of big bubbles going to the surface at mach speed but it had now reduced to small bubbles that cling to the window glass, interestingly enough the lobsters and a variety of wild life was swimming pleasantly on the boiling water.

"You'll still boil if I throw you in it, so shut up" Higgs said in annoyance, turning to see Marco, but noticed the latino was not paying attention, opting to just stare deeply into the window.

"You listening to me? you piece of sh-" Higgs started to raise her voice but Marco lit up and pointed to the window.

"She is there!" Marco pointed at a tower that was near the place they were, in fact you could see the tunnel that connected them to the very tip of the tower and that was the only visible tunnel for the building, they had her cornered, her only way was down or through them.

"Let's go!" Was Marco's rally as he caught his second wind and ran towards the tower along with Jackie and Higgs, Hekapoo huffed and puffed along very far behind.

"Yeah! *pant* I'll arrive eventually *gasp* or find you when you come back" said an exhausted Hekapoo.

Marco and the reduced group arrived to see Nachos in front of a ginormous pool of water and the dragon dunked her head in it.

"No!" Was the response of everyone there, that jumped to help the dragon but Higgs tripped and fell into the pool.

"Higgs!" Jackie said in horror, only for Higgs to resurface as if nothing happened.

"It's...cold" Higgs said confused, then made a cup with her hands and gave a big gulp.

"It's drinkable too!" Said Higgs excited.

"OH GOD YES!" Was the voice of a just arriving Hekapoo who just jumped at the pool leaving her lips under water to drink to her heart's content.

"Ok girl, you played enough now, we are going back...and maybe explore a bit more once we are rested if the scissors still need some juice" Said Jackie taking her head out of the pool after dunking it in there.

"I object, I've had enough of this place" Said Marco after doing the same action as Jackie, Hekapoo for her part left the pool only to lay down on the floor perfectly content.

"This must be an underground reservoir that the people of this place drilled" Said Higgs examining the water on her hands while still in the pool, not noticing a dark shadow that was slowly rising through the pool.

"Those guys had quite the system, dry caves to hide when the water started to boil and a big reservoir of water...wonder what happened to them?" When Higgs finished an enormous brown centipede burst to the surface throwing Higgs to the air.

In mid air Higgs turned to see what looked like a skull covered in skin with no meat, its eyes a pair of bulging orbs, also a pair of enormous pincers protruding for what should have been the cheeks, all of it attached to a body of a centipede that was covered on the shell of a lobster, screaming at the sight Higgs was going directly into its mouth but Nachos caught her mid air before that could happen.

Hekapoo tried to stand up but the fatigue was too much and her legs gave in, dropping her into the ground, taking her scissors and eyeing the leader of the knights.

"Marco!" Hekapoo threw her scissors to the latino who caught them and ran towards the centipede and made a gash on it's exposed underside but Marco was left floating in the pool and the centipede turned to the latino.

"Jackie!" Marco screamed as he threw the scissors to Jackie, the centipede for its part dove on top of the latino dragging him under water with it but before it could fully submerge Jackie jumped on top of it and stabbed the scissors as hard as she could.

Under the water Marco was hugging the pincer like a koala to not get into the mouth of the thing but it was not appreciative of it as it was trying to shake off the knight, then suddenly the thrashing became more violent and the centipede resurfaced as quickly as it could with Marco still clinging to the side of it's head.

With a quick gasp for air Marco gave a look everywhere and saw Jackie passed out on the wall by the centipede's back, it must have thrown her away as it resurfaced and the still panting Hekapoo on the front of the beast, this attracted it's attention as it reared for the downed furred woman.

"Oh shit" Hekapoo said with fear and resignation as the centipede dove towards her but before connecting Nachos came down on the centipede while breathing fire at it, the monster reeled back with enough strength to launch Marco behind it and the latino almost landed on the unconscious Jackie.

"Jackie! Jackie! Can you stand?!" Marco said slapping the girl lightly and she woke up slowly.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll be up and running...but right now help me" Marco nodded and supported her to stand.

"We need to get to Hekapoo...am I forgetting something?" Marco said stopping dead in his tracks.

"DIE MONSTER!" Higgs screamed with the scissors on hand as she was on top of the beast and jumped to cut it's head but the centipede evaded, still Higgs cut off one of its pincers and one of its eyes.

"Come at me!" Higgs was standing between the centipede and Hekapoo at the edge of the pool, the beast obliged and attacked, Higgs waited for it to get close and with a sweep of the scissors the other of its pincers was gone too, reeling back in pain the centipede was open, opportunity that Nacho seized by torching the creature's other eye.

Nachos dove to pick up Higgs and the warrior separated the scissors and taking advantage of the centipede being completely upright, the ginger jumped from the dragon and made a huge gash under the monster's head, its body only staying together for failing to cut through the shell, making the monster fall limp and lifeless beside Marco and Jackie.

"Woooowww" Everyone there was amazed at the sight. The gash on the monster's throat started to wiggle and Higgs emerged from it drenched from head to toe with bluish blood and assorted vile and viscera, she turned to Marco and screamed.

"YOU SAW THAT, FAKE KNIGHT!? THAT'S MY SKILL! I'M THE STRONGEST!" She screamed while pointing at Marco with the scissors, tool that she promptly threw at the latinos feet embedding them to the floor.

"No doubt about it" Marco gave her a confident smile.

"_I softened it up for ya" _Greedy Heart added playfully, the duo (kind of trio) stared at each other with a knowing smile for a bit, until voices started echoing through the hall.

"Are you sure?" Came the voice of Chantelle.

"If it's a ruckus they are surely in it!" Was the confident voice of Janna.

"I have to agree!" Kelly said annoyed.

"But can't we wait for them!? I'm not comfortable going head first into the ruckus!" Echoed a panicked Sabrina.

Everyone entered the chamber and everyone was frozen stiff at the sight, Chantelle even dropped the sleeping Brittney from her back as she was carrying her all the way there.

"OW! Mother fucker! Some people are trying to...WHAT THE FUCK!?" Screamed Brittney at the sight.

***An hour and a half later* **

The girls had carved up a big piece of the centipede and Marco was just finding ways to cook it.

"Fighter, diplomat, chef, any other talent I'm not aware of?" Asked Chantelle with those half lidded eyes.

"_Say sex machine! Say sex machine! Say sex machine!" _Chanted Greedy Heart on Marco's head.

"I'm not all that good on any of those fields, sorry" Marco said embarrassed.

"We should be thanking Kelly, without all the stuff she is carrying, we would only be able to roast this thing...if anything" Marco turned to Kelly.

"Are you kidding me? This liver you prepared is delicious!" Kelly said wolfing down her plate.

"Kell...it's raw" Marco said on a flat tone and Chantelle joined him with a confused expression.

"I want more!" Kelly said her eyes starry.

"I'm with her!" Jackie said on her fourth plate of centipede roast.

"Can you not be so disgusting when you eat, I barely think I can keep these food down and you are not helping" Brittney screamed with a plate of boiled centipede soup.

Higgs was standing beside the carcass looking at it questioningly, Marco noticed and went to talk to her.

"Already full?" Marco asked the redhead.

"Six plates are more than enough, fake knight" Higgs said not turning to see Marco.

"And here I thought we were on better terms" Marco said with mock dejection.

"Keep dreaming" Higgs said with a playful smile but her face hardened immediately.

"This thing…" Higgs began.

"Is from the depths" Jackie finished for her.

"Nacho's fire wouldn't be all hotter than continued exposure to the water boiling outside but it had it reeling, it probably was used to deeper, colder waters" Jackie said.

"It probably got lost and used this place as a safe heaven...then the food ran out, that thing was eager to get one of us no matter what we did to it, it probably was starving" Higgs continued.

"Yeah, I agree, there were probably people here" Sabrina approached to give her two cents.

"Maybe they were amphibious or something, the city out there looks completely submerged, maybe they used these caves to escape the boiling water but used the boiling water to be safe from things like this" Sabrina theorised.

"It just failed them and they ended up wiped out huh? Poor guys" Kelly said crestfallen.

"Mostly correct but they had another line of defence, a shield" Brittney said after a sip of her soup and everyone stared at her either amazed or disbelieving.

"It's in the diary, this was a buzzling civilisation but as you saw the surface isn't habitable and those deep sea monsters were a very big threat, they had a shield to fend them off when the water became cold enough for them to wander here, surely the shield was the thing that failed" Brittney took another sip.

"But I don't know how they used the shield" Brittney finished, Marco began to ponder what he just heard but was interrupted by a screaming Sabrina.

"Hekapoo for the love of god, eat something!" Sabrina begged the ex magical creature.

"No, I refuse" Hekapoo's stomach grumbled.

"Is this just a tantrum?" Sabrina said exasperated.

"Call it whatever you want, I ain't putting anything in my mou-" Hekapoo began screaming at Sabrina but she opened her mouth wide enough for Marco to shove some grilled centipede in it.

Hekapoo chew sonorously, her eyes widening and a small blush forming on her cheeks, she threw a bite to keep eating that almost snagged Marco's hand instead of the food and once again chewed loudly and swallowed with just as much volume.

"This tastes much better than last time...Why!? I want more" She jump towards Sabrina and started eating off her plate.

"Well, this time you are fatigued rather than just starving yourself, that might have somethi- please don't eat off someone else's plate" Sabrina said nervously and didn't really mind for the horned woman to eat off her plate but had to draw the line when she went after Mime's.

"Why not! I can do whatever I wa-oooff" Hekapoo was carried by Marco and made to sit on his lap.

"Because that is rude! And if you don't remember, you lost any position of authority to act like this undisturbed" Hekapoo scowled at Marco's words but calmed down after the latino feed her more food.

"Can I have more? Please?" Hekapoo said on a cutesy voice, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"She adapts fast to get what she wants" Chantelle said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure have all you want, there is plenty more" Marco kept feeding and Hekapoo gladly accepted and Marco started to wonder if this was some sort of sick fetish as he has gotten quite used to feeding women.

"_See it this way kid, you don't feed her then those buns currently sitting on your lap...might deflate" _Marco could feel his heart wagging its eyebrow at him, it disgusted him...but he somewhat agreed.

"You might like something fried, wait a minute" Marco got Hekapoo off his lap and ran to prep the ingredients. Janna for her part was inspecting the pool of water and Brittney and Kelly sat on each side of the witch.

"Enjoying the feeding frenzy?" Kelly asked noticing hundreds of the little lobsters and assorted wild life coming to feed on the carcass.

"No better yet, are the scissors charged already, I wanna get off this place NOW!" Brittney said.

"In that order, Mostly and yeah they are ready" Janna said with a chuckle.

"So get us out of here!" Screamed Brittney but Kelly intervene with a question.

"What do you mean mostly?" Kelly said.

"Look, check this out" Janna put her hand on the pool and the water started to glow, then with a deep breath the whole tunnel system illuminated with glowing blue light.

"And that's how they activated the shield" Janna said proudly and with a quick look outside everyone confirmed that yes, a glowing blue shield now surrounded the city, Marco stopped promptly the preparation for the fried food, he was catathonic for how horrified he was at the sight.

"_Ahahahahahahahaaaa" _Greedy Heart was laughing his ass off right now.

"Well, let's pack up and sleep, as soon as we are up we are outie" Jackie said giving the order.

"We don't want another of these creeps showing up" As if on cue a giant groan that shook the entire cave sounded.

"Or we can hastily throw everything on Kelly's hair and run right now, who prefers that plan?" Jackie said visibly terrified and a unanimous 'aye' was heard.

And with that Brittney told Janna where to open the portal and by the time it was open everyone jumped on it post haste, everyone but Janna and Marco.

Marco stood there still stupefied at the sight of the shield, Janna caressed his back on a comforting manner and softly whispered in his ear.

"It's not your fault" And with that Janna guided the catathonic knight to the portal that closed as soon as they were through it...an enormous shadow coating the whole city.

***Author's notes* **

**Holy shit was this hard, is this format acceptable, a dimension per chapter? Tell me if you enjoyed it or if you prefer another format, or where the chapter could have been cut off. **

**The fucking Brittney conversation and the one that followed with greedy Heart were a pain in my ass, I am currently fighting any urge I have to go back and reviase them again, in pure fear I will never get this chapter out if I see those paragraphs again. **

**Also I'm trying my damndest not to leave any character behind but this chapter Kelly was noticeably absent...let's change that next chapter.**

**Well that would be all, thanks to anyone who read (and if you want to leave an opinion it would be greatly appreciated) and thanks even more for your time, have a good day. **


	16. Chapter 16

The new world was nothing very special, if you gave it a quick look you would come out thinking it was a simple thick patch of a rainforest, it was night time and you couldn't see more than one or two rows of trees in front of you.

"Holy shit! What is this?" Brittney screeched at the sight of what looked like a giant cockroach with a plated exoskeleton.

"I don't know, Wong, but that looks like dinner" Jackie appeared behind the Asian woman who was now flabbergasted.

"You ate the equivalent of like a whole fucking cow five minutes ago" Brittney said wide-eyed and out of breath.

"And that's why I said 'dinner' and not 'lunch', here help me catch it" Jackie said hunching a bit to stalk her prey.

"Are you sure you sho-?" Brittney's protest died alongside the roach and it's weird screech as Jackie split it open.

"Hey, Wong, dinner" Jackie said sarcastically holding one half of the still twitching creature in each hand.

"I've never been more sick" Brittney said while turning green and running to a bush in order to return the little soup she was able to eat, though her barfing overlapped with another unbearable sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!" Higgs screamed while on the floor with a face full of Chantelle's derriere. While her thrashing did her no favors on the 'scaping Chantelle's hold' angle, she was able to free her face for some much-needed air but she opted to continue screaming.

"I just sliced the windpipe of a beast that could have swallowed you and your gargantuan ass in one bite, and still have enough space for the blonde's and the furry's titanic asses too! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BEAT YOU?!" Was Higgs desperate scream, Chantelle tightened the hold she had on the knight while humming to herself deep in thought.

"Hey, I'm detecting a bit of envy, how many of the rejections you suffered went along the lines of 'sorry, I prefer my women to look like they could give birth'?" Chantelle asked with honest curiosity after a few seconds of silence Higgs turned red, her thrashing doubled and her screams turned into low, guttural and incessant growls.

"That many, huh?" Chantelle stifled a giggle with Kelly, Mime, and Sabrina looking from a safe distance with varied mixes of curiosity and amusement all the while.

Then from the still-open portal came out Janna helping Marco to walk, the man's arm was around the witch's shoulder in order to keep his balance.

"What took you two so long?" Hekapoo said with her voice filled with suspicion but Marco for his part turned green and ran towards the bush that Brittney was currently exiting.

"Marco?!" Both Kelly and Sabrina followed the Latino with concern.

"Ok, what happened to him?" Hekapoo asked Janna who just shrugged.

"Caught a glimpse of whatever it was that made the whole underwater tunnel shake, he said it was quite the ugly sight" Janna said nonchalantly.

"And I was born yesterday" Hekapoo crossed her arms.

"Nah, that was like two or three days ago, I don't know what that has to do with this but ok" Janna gave the short, furry woman a sly smirk and left her side to quickly go to Jackie.

"Hey, that looks like dinner" Janna said to the blonde policewoman.

"I know, right" Jackie replied excitedly as she held up the head half of the roach but Heckapoo just narrowed her eyes towards the witch, meanwhile Sabrina was patting Marco's back as he hurled.

"You ok?" Sabrina said with concern to the now-empty Latino.

"Yeah, best that I've ever been" Marco said clearly exhausted.

"_How many people do you think lived in that underwater place?" _Greedy Heart said almost giddy inside Marco's head.

"AMAZING! I FEEL AMAZING!" Marco screamed, startling both Sabrina and Kelly.

"_As many as Mewni has monsters? Less than that?...More, maybe? Many, many more?" _Greedy Heart continued with the same glee.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Marco's scream was cut short by Kelly throwing him over her shoulder.

"Better?" Kelly asked with concern.

"I...I think" Marco said stunned.

"_HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" _Greedy Heart appeared in Marco's chest to scream its panic out.

"You were out of it and screaming, that was the first thing that came to mind, sorry" Kelly said embarrassed while Mime took out a handkerchief to fan the floored Latino.

"I'm ok…" Marco took a deep breath.

"I'm ok, thank you, Kelly, I really needed that" Marco sat up giving the Woollett a wary smile and his hand to the mime as thanks.

"Ok guys! Time to set up camp!" Jackie said clapping as if she was a class teacher.

"Janna, Doc, Please, the fire" Jackie said to the two witches.

"You got it!" Sabrina said with a big smile.

"Aye, aye, ma'am" Janna said with a chill tone.

"Walking weeds!" Sabrina said with enthusiasm and a clearing on the floor was created by the grass and various weeds on the ground uprooting themselves and walking using their roots as feet with a noticeable skip to their step all the way to some other place.

"There you go" Kelly placed a hut of dry sticks on the clean patch of ground.

"Dancing stones!" Sabrina chanted with a sing-song voice and various small rocks started to bounce, twirl and roll to what felt like a funky beat until they arranged themselves into a neat circle around the stick hut.

"BURN!" Janna said while pointing at the piled wood and it instantly lit aflame.

"Way to kill the mood" Said an unimpressed Kelly.

"She enjoys magic a tad too much if you ask me" Janna said with a nonchalant tone and a shrug.

"No worries, I did what I wanted to do anyways...but maybe I'll do a bit more...CHAIR LOGS!" Sabrina said and all around the clear patch a bunch of trees started to spontaneously sprout and became tree stumps in a matter of seconds.

"Ehehehehe, now they will grow like normal, healthy tree stumps at a regular pace" Sabrina said giddy and sat down on one of the stumps.

"You really do enjoy using magic, huh? It makes sense considering how excited you were to find a new magic book back at the library" Kelly said in a very friendly manner and sitting beside the apprentice witch, Sabrina blushed and became bashful.

"Yeah...it makes me...feel useful" The shy witch topped the comment off with a small, shy giggle, then Jackie sat down right in front of her and unceremoniously took off her shirt.

"I don't know if you've noticed, doc, but…" Jackie pointed at her still bandaged shoulders "you are plenty useful" Sabrina blushed deeply and covered her eyes.

"OK! Ok! I get it, don't take off your clothes in front of Marco" Sabrina said ashamed.

"_Nah, miss, don't worry about him, he is fine!" _Greedy Heart screamed out because Marco had promptly hidden behind a tree, Sabrina had come to her senses by that point and went to check on the still shirtless Jackie.

"Yeah, the third rate magician over there could end up killing us with her 'healing magic', actual knowledge and expertise are very appreciated" Hekapoo said and gave Janna a piercing and mocking look.

"Agreed 100%, I know my magic is not all that good at helping people" Janna said taking a stick and stabbing the now motionless half roach to start roasting it.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to change these because of the commotion in the last dimension!... I don't think that you need these anymore though, I refuse to believe that you can swim the way you did with injured shoulders" Sabrina said as she took the bandages from Jakie's back.

"That was impressive? Mime over there swam way better while towing two people" Jackie said pointing at the mime who jumped on to an unoccupied stump and gave a deep bow.

"Hey, I had to swim with a broken hand, I could have gotten ahead of you two if could" Brittney growled and crossed her arms in frustration.

"And your excuse?" Kelly mockingly asked Janna.

"I'm way out of shape, like, no condition whatsoever" Janna said with a relaxed tone while taking a bite out of the roasted roach.

"At least you are honest about it, tubby" Higgs said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, she isn't that fat and some men appreciate the love handles" Chantelle said nonchalantly as she sat beside Higgs, the redhead stared at the big hipped woman with a combination of horror and anger.

"Meh, give her a year or two and she won't be able to see her own feet atleast, I would bet good money on that" Hekapoo said offhandedly, the girls had gotten into a good mood, everyone at the campfire was either giggling or smiling by now.

"Hey! Marco! You can come out, dude! No more scary boobies here!" Jackie now with her shirt on, screamed at the tree the Latino was hiding behind, all that answered her was silence.

"Hey, dude, come out" Jackie tried again now with everyone silent to hear the response from the only man in the group, but everything kept silent for a few seconds until Marco fell limp to the floor.

"AMBUSH!" Higgs, Kelly, and Jackie screamed and quickly stood up the second they saw Marco falling.

As if on cue a flurry of darts rained on the group at the camp-fire, the darts hit Janna, Sabrina, Chantelle and Mime without much trouble, knocking them all out in mere seconds.

Kelly, Hekapoo, Higgs, Jackie, and Brittney were able to evade the wave but once on their feet, they saw nothing but more of the darkness surrounding them, the light from the fire, and heard nothing more than the crackling of the fire.

"Ok guys, stay close to one another, watch each other ba-" Jackie spoke slowly while carefully analyzing her surroundings, and at a slow pace approached the rest of the conscious girls.

"FUCK THAT! WHATEVER IS HERE I WI-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Higgs jumped back and intently looked at the top of the trees, that blinded her to whatever attacked her feet and dragged her into the dark.

In the shadows, a loud 'Tunk' was heard and an unconscious Higgs was thrown in front of the girls from the treetops.

"Great, whatever this is, it knows how to intimidate" Jackie said huddling together with the rest of the girls that were a bit more receptive to watching each other's backs.

"Huddle, each other's backs, other stuff, got it" Brittney huddled aggressively to the rest.

The four remaining girls were now closely huddled and nervously scanned everywhere to find a rustle, a noise, a small sound, anything that could give them the location of the assailant.

"AHHHHHH!" Hekapoo was taken by the hair to the treetops without giving the rest much time to react.

"Hecka-!" Kelly screamed and looked up to try and reach the furry redhead but that left her open for a single dart to hit her right on the shoulder near her throat.

"Ok! FUCK IT!" Brittney said and charged directly at a tree, colliding with it using her shoulder made it shake violently and that managed to throw three little wooden figures off of it.

The heiress stared at the figurines with utter confusion until they sprouted diminutive arms and legs, and jumped her in a fraction of a second.

"Wong!" Jackie ran towards the Asian woman and swatted one of the figurines hard enough that it went flying into a tree, the other two jumped off the woman immediately and all three of them disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey, Wong!" Jackie shook the woman but she went limp, then the policewoman noticed the dart on the heiress's shoulder.

"Ok, little wooden mother fuckers! I saw you now! I know what to expect!" Jackie screamed at the treetops but the wooden people were not careful with their sound anymore, the trees all around the blonde started to rustle loudly.

"You think something like that will scare me!?" Jackie tried to keep watch above and below but that was not necessary as the treetops continued to rustle, this made the blonde believe that the attack would come from below but a team of little wood figurines jumped down from the treetops on to the policewoman a few of them landing straight on her head.

Jackie felt dizzy but still ready for a scrap, she took a boxing stance her movements woozy, the stance itself unsteady but she was staring down the small mob in front of her...that left her completely oblivious to the single wood figurine swinging a mile a minute on a vine aiming directly at the back of her head.

***A few hours later* **

Marco woke up slowly and painfully, his world was blurry and shaky but he could make out the sun light and the chatter all around him.

Regaining his senses he finally felt cramped and saw the small wooden cage he was stuffed into, he was in a fetal position and still he barely fit in this thing and looking around he understood why.

His captors were all around him and judging by their size they could stuff about 10 of them in here, no such luck for him but it made sense.

"Pra! PRA!" One of the little figurines approached and hit the cage, oh great, language barrier, just what he needed.

"Chetemal conlapone putema!" The little figurine addressed everyone else while gesturing towards Marco.

"Hey! Hey!" Marco called to get the attention of the small creatures.

"INGASUMA!" All of the little figurines scattered and hid anywhere they could find but the one in front of Marco, who was pretty much shitting himself despite trying to look strong and brave.

"Hello there, I'm not dangerous or anything, please, I'm peaceful" Marco spoke in a soft voice while he showed his palms and tried to make himself even smaller.

"Chalepu!" The small creature said, his knees shaking and his teeth clattering.

"This might take a while" Marco said nervously.

***Meanwhile* **

"Ok, Putain de balle, fais la queue, je vais mettre ton pied dans ton cul pour que tu puisses goûter ta botte" Jackie had been screaming her head off for a few minutes now, and she wasn't alone.

"Untie me, you little turds! I'll mash all of you and your stupid masks to paste in five minutes flat!" Brittney was tied by the wrists to a fallen log as were the rest, all of the girls were laid out next to each other tied to the log.

"I WILL FUCK ALL OF YOU UP, YOU SMALL CREEPS, THERE IS NO SHADOWS NO MORE, COME BY THE HUNDREDS I CAN HANDLE ALL OF YOU!" Higgs screamed at the top of her lungs bothering the rest of the silent women...with the exception of the silently aggressive one.

Mime was thrashing and moving her lips as if she was screaming harder than the other three even bumping a bit with Chantelle who was on her right and Heckapoo who was on her left.

"What do you think she is saying? Fuck is she even saying something?" Heckapoo lifted her head to look at Chantelle who had been paying close attention to the show Mime was putting, blushed a bit.

"Better for you not to know" Said a bashfull Chantelle, on the opposite side of the log were Janna, Kelly, and Sabrina in that order.

"Shouldn't you be joining in the ruckus?" Janna asked the Woolette who looked at her almost nervous.

"All the ruckus is making Nachos a bit antsy...I don't wanna see what could happen to me if she just decides to kick the door open" Kelly said with a whisper.

The small figurines had surrounded the women and were looking at them with fascination and confusion.

"Nijota" They were repeating over and over again looking at the girls, particularly the screaming ones had their attention.

"They are saying that they can't understand you girls" Sabrina said meekly to the rest of the group.

"...You can understand them?" Jackie stopped dead in her tracks to lift her head and try to look at Sabrina.

"Eheheh….ehmmm...magic" Sabrina said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh shit! That's right, there is a spell to communicate with people that speak different languages!" Kelly screamed excitedly until her hair felt heavy and started to thrash on its own.

"Sorry girl, sorry, back to sleep, back to sleep" Kelly said nervously.

"There is?" A good chunk of the girls questioned.

"Of course there is" And the rest just sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, it only works with the mother tongues from the speakers and it doesn't work with anim-" Sabrina began her explanation but Brittney cut her off.

"Sabrina, honey, What are they fucking saying?" Brittney began with a warm voice, that gradually turned annoyed and impatient.

"Oh...they are confused, going by what they are saying these people were once terrorized by witches, but those banished one day...we already know why then they saw us doing magic" Sabrina said seriously.

"So they are gonna burn us? Well, I knew that one way or another it was gonna end up like this one day" Janna gave a macabre chuckle.

"We are not in the most danger, Janna, they don't see us as dangerous magicians in comparison to their last ones" Sabrina said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Janna said, knowing full well what her apprentice meant but dreading it nonetheless.

"Apparently what caught their attention first was that we kind of look like a 'savage' that has been on the prowl around here for a few days, but we don't look 'enough' like the savage...Marco though, he does" Sabrina said slowly and carefully.

"Ok then, we have someone that can communicate with them, let's just go about this with care and we may even save Mar-" Jackie began with a soft voice but Janna had other plans, the witch shoved her head completely into Kelly's hair and screamed.

"Hey, stupid dragon! Marco is in danger!" Kelly's hair began thrashing violently, so much so that Kelly herself was being made to thrash and bounce at its pace.

"This isn't going to be good" Kelly said dreading what was going to happen but begrudgingly resigning herself to it.

With one final big bounce Nachos busted out of Kelly's hair destroying the log in the process.

"Marcelo, do your thing!" Janna screamed and Marcelo jumped out of her beanie and growing to normal horse size, the black unicorn stomped the ground and a black goo started to spread under the girls.

"Black geyser!" Janna screamed and the goo exploded upwards with such force that left the girls flying above the treetops.

"Vine ropes!" Janna screamed once again and a bunch of vined tightly tied themselves to Janna's right hand, wrist, and forearm on one end snapping her other binding in the process and the other end tied themselves to a single ankle of all the other girls.

"Sab! A hand?!" Janna screamed impatiently and Sabrina nodded.

"Levitato!" Sabrina screamed and everyone started to fall just slow enough to allow Janna to land safely on Marcelo's back.

"Marcelo, follow Nachos!" Janna ordered and the unicorn complied with gusto following the dragon that didn't even look back after coming out of Kelly's hair, the figurines were stupefied looking at every little detail of the girl's escape until one broke out of his stupor, pointing at the retreating group and screaming.

"Sonuna tola!" The single figurine railed all the other ones that cheered and armed themselves to follow Marcelo but the horse proved much too fast for them.

"Good work Janna! Now they think we are dangerous!" Sabrina screamed exasperated while being dragged behind Marcelo like a balloon.

"If Nachos had taken one more second to crush that stupid log, she could have torn my arms off, you crazy bitch!" Kelly screamed lividly.

"YOU MAY HAVE PUT MARCO IN MORE DANGER, DUMBASS!" Heckapoo screamed harder than anyone else till now.

"Great thing that all that doom and gloom either didn't happen or I will stop it from ever happening, so quit your bitching!" Janna didn't tear her focus from Nachos even from one second despite every girl screaming their displeasure at her.

"Let's untie each other so we have a way to fight back once Miss. Reckless Cunt over here puts us in more danger!" Higgs screamed while taking the bindings off of Chantelle.

"Wow, what's with this favoritism?" Chantelle waggled her eyebrows to Higgs.

"You are a formidable opponent, be happy that I'm willing to admit that" The ginger knight narrowed her eyes at the hippy woman who had a faint smile on her face.

"Ecstatic" Chantelle said tearing off the untied ropes around her wrist to begin working on Higgs's and the girls all around stopped screaming to do the same.

***With Marco* **

"...And that's why I'm not dangerous" Marco finished his lengthy explanation.

"Quemama?" The wooden figurine looked confused.

"_I think the off-topic 15-minute rant about using ballet slippers in doors wasn't necessary" _Greedy Heart said pensively in Marco's head.

"Do you mind?" Marco gave an exasperated whisper.

"_Do you? You might as well be talking to a brick wall right now" _Greedy Heart sounded desperately bored.

"It's working, look, he isn't trembling anymore, I might just need a bit more to soften him up" Marco tried to reason with the voice in his head.

"_Knowing your luck something is gonna come to screw everything up in about 10 minutes" _ Now Greedy Heart now was just flat out bored.

The second the sentient heart said that a roar was heard and with that Nachos took a dive directly on to Marco's cage destroying the wooden construct, the beast protectively huddled her owner while growling and menacingly assessing the group of miniatures in front of her.

"Lagartijotototota!" All the Smurfs screamed in unison and stood straight ready for a fight.

"_Huh...Less than a minute actually, kid, you are getting better! Or worse? I don't know" _Greedy Heart said stunned, amused and confused.

"Ok figurines-" Marco turned his head towards the very familiar scream to see Janna riding Marcelo as if she was going to war, the witch untied some vines off of her hand that Marco noticed were also tied to the rest of their little group, all the girls came crashing to the ground and Janna dismounted Marcelo with a jump landing in front of the Latino and lighting up her arms with purple flames.

"Who wants somEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Janna was cut off by Chantelle, Higgs and Brittney that tackled her and pinned her to the ground, in that same breath Kelly, Jackie and Hekapoo moved to calm Nachos down, Mime hurried to help Marco and Sabrina quickly got in front of all the ruckus and got on her knees.

"Nopasana, Nopasana" Sabrina desperately plead to the mob, and Marco was completely speechless.

"She learned their language in less than a da- It's magic, wasn't it?" Marco asked as Mime started to untie him.

"Gee, what made you think that?" Hekapoo said sarcastically.

"Ok, I get it stupid question" Marco said gladly recieving Mime's help to stand up, meanwhile Janna was struggling under her three companions.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Screamed Janna with the three girls on top of her.

"You not fucking it up, that's the idea!" Higgs said holding both of the witch's legs.

"More trouble is the last thing we need dumbass" Brittney pretty much hissed while sitting on Janna's back.

"Yep, thank you for giving us time to plan this while floating behind you by the way" Chantelle happily chimed in while holding Janna's wrists.

The mob listened to the distraught Sabrina attentively and calmed down a bit, they looked at Janna being held, and then at the Latino, and finally at the desperate Sabrina for a bit.

"Lecreo" The figurine that had stood at the front the whole time said to the rest of the group who exploded into chatter.

"Are we in the clear?" Jackie asked Sabrina her hope apparent but the apprentice witch turned to her and hushed the police officer discreetly making Jackie quickly cover her mouth.

"Vajenle!" The...Leader of the figurines apparently addressed its followers and the chatter ceased.

"Conuevos! YOMERO!" The leader screamed and gave its mask a nice, sonorous slap, all the other mask stood stiff as the leader removed its mask revealing what looked like a small stick figure made of...whatever jellyfish are made of.

It lacked a head and its body was completely transparent allowing the humans to see its internal organs which included three eyeballs that were freely swimming in the creature's torso, then all of the wandering eyeballs concentrated on Marco and the leader extended its hand.

"Com-pa?" Its hand was small slimy and lacked fingers.

"He literally just asked 'Friendly'?" Sabrina whispered to Marco whose face lit up and gladly took the leader's hand.

"COM-PA! COM-PA!" Marco said tears almost falling off his eyes and shaking the leader a bit too vigorously, this made the group gasp and stare making Marco stop.

"Com-pa… Chingoalborota" Said a dizzy leader.

"He said you are friendly but a bit overzealous" Said Sabrina with a nervous chuckle, that seemed to ease the tension all around as the mob of figurines started cheering and screaming.

"Yippee and hoora, CAN YOU GET OFF ME NOW!?" Screamed Janna still pinned to the floor by the 3 other women.

"I kind of don't want to, very cathartic" Brittney said with a malicious laugh, Janna just frowned and resigned herself for a few more minutes of this.

***Later after dawn* **

The human group was being led by the leader far from where they were into a cave on the side of a cave, the entrance a gaping and very very smooth arc.

"Wow these guys really know what they are doing, huh?" Brittney said genuinely amazed by what she was seeing, the cave was not naturally formed, it had been carved out by these small creatures, by what they were seeing the whole mountain had been carved out and everywhere around them were buildings that had been carved out of the stone.

The creatures moved around this place without the masks even their guides stripped themselves from the enormous things when they entered. The humans were a bit encumbered by how narrow the roads were and by how packed the place was, forming into a single line while their guides were able to walk with 3 others in each side.

"So Sab, mind filling me in? Since apparently I'm the only one that doesn't know what you said to the miniatures to get them to calm down" Janna asked her apprentice getting a little closer than needed.

"Ohhh...yeah...I told them that Marco was the one that saved them of the witches of old...and...wellllll...that we are domesticated witches that Marco tamed" Sabrina got extremely red and her voice got quieter and quieter after every word she said.

"Ohhhh?" Janna skillfully navigated the narrow street and positioning herself right behind Marco.

"Should I get on all fours and walk beside you on a leash? Or are you not in the know that I'm your pet right now?" Janna grabbed Marco's shoulder to get his attention and once the knight looked over to her, the witch had this weird look about her.

"Yeah, I was told, but I'm not sure if tamed means the same as pet" Marco said actually pondering that, Janna saw this, her expression soured a bit and finally took a step back.

"_Glad to see that you haven't lost your touch at acting oblivious in front of Janna" _Greedy Heart sounded exasperated.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Marco muttered to himself.

The group came to a halt at what looked like a small city square...well for them but the place was roomy enough to fit all ten of them and a small crowd, they were instructed to sit by their guide and after waiting for a few minutes in that position a single creature still with a mask approached them but this one's mask looked way more ornamented with feathers some flares with paint, used a similarly ornamented scepter and had an entire entourage behind him.

"ELMEROMERO!" Their guide presented what looked like to be the chief.

"Yestosque?" The chief questioned the guide.

"El chingo ñañaras!" Their guide happily gestured towards Marco.

"...nomames" the chief's arms went limp and looked up to the Latino knight in awe, that didn't last long as the chief recomposed itself to its regal pose and approached Marco.

"CUENTALAS!" The chief violently pointed at Marco with the scepter and the knight saw him with confusion.

"He ordered you to tell the story of how you destroyed the magic" Sabrina whispered to Marco.

"Oh, well… Here goes nothing" Marco stood up and for about an hour the city square was filled with silence with the exception of the retelling, explaining and stopping every sentence so that Sabrina could translate. All the creatures present were completely enthralled with the story, mothers covered their kids eyes when Marco retelled being stabbed by a unicorn, kids seeing the knight with awe and admiration when the part where he flipped a unicorn with his bare hands came along, couples hugging tight with a sigh when Marco described his reencounter with Star.

"_So...you gonna tell them that the cleaving was your and Star's doing? Wait, wait, there are people here that were affected and you are covering your ass, sorry, I forgot" _Greedy Heart said with a chuckle and Marco ignored it at the best of his ability.

"Metoca! Hazparo" The chief took a few steps forward and gestured to Sabrina on the softest voice they've heard him using since meeting him.

"Ahuevo" Sabrina answered and began translating the chief's story.

_We the Deñique people are a prosperous tribe but that is something new to us for hundreds of years our people were hunted and enslaved by the ñañaras, those foul beings used us for our skill at carving because our carvings aided them on their sorcery, they hunted us down, used magic to turn us into nothing more than carving machines, we saved some, some were used to exhaustion. _

_Thanks to the looming threat of the ñañaras we never were a united group, we scurried to every burrow, rotten log or small cave we could find for almost as long as we have history, but then one day all our brothers that were on the hands of the ñañaras suddenly woke up, they describe just coming back to their senses with no ñañara in sight, they all disappeared. _

_We waited anxiously for a year waiting for them to return "Maybe they are waiting for us to drop our guard and get a whole bunch of us in one strike" was what all of us thought but there were some that were braver and went on the hunt for our old predators and found intact abandoned hideouts, everything was there, their ingredients for potions, their tools for sorcery even the clothes that we are sure where on their backs when we broke off of our spell were discarded on the floor, for years we thought much about this enigma but as luck would have it… the answer came knocking on our door. _

_We thank you great hero, because of you our people has united as one and we have used our skills for the good and progress of our own not just for the benefit of those who would use us or to hide from those same people. _

_Sadly, I'm sure you've heard, we have a new enemy, not even a week ago a being that we've never seen before appeared in front of a hunting party, our only survivor described how the savage slurped the party out of their masks and chewed, please savior, please forgive us for mistaking you with the beast but also allow us to request your help directly this time. _

"That's what he said" Sabrina said when the chief finished the story.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA, He called you a savior!" _Greedy Heart's voice echoed like a gong in Marco's head.

"Thank you chief for your kind words and I accept, you will be rid of whatever that thing is in no time with me" Marco said in his knightly voice.

"Vuelven de chingadera y marrana!" The chief said enthusiastically.

"He said that we are having a feast when we come back" Sabrina said with an appreciative smile.

"We will leave this place as soon as we are done chief, but we are thankful for the offer" Marco continued not noticing the looks that Jackie, Higgs, Kelly and Chantelle were giving him.

"Marrana aurita pues!" The chief screamed.

"He said that we are having the feast now then" Sabrina said meekly.

"No! Sir, we have food of our own, we don't want to affect your supplies in any w-" Marco began but before he could finish let alone before Sabrina's translation, the chief interjected.

"MARRANA!" The chief screamed out with excitement.

"Looks like we are having a feast either way, ehehehe" Sabrina said meekly.

"Awwww YEAH!" Jackie almost jumped.

"Please no gross stuff, please no gross stuff, please no gross stuff" Brittney prayed.

"Eh, I was getting hungry anyway" Janna said without much enthusiasm.

"I'm kind of curious about the food in this place, don't you?" Chantelle elbowed Mime playfully.

"Bring it in little ones, I hope you have some good mead!" Higgs pumped her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"You drink!?" Asked a scandalized Kelly.

"Of course! What do I look like? Some young lass that just escaped her mother's skirt?!" Higgs said angrily and her group looked at her confused.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot I'm about 70 years younger than my real age, I WANT A FUCKING DRINK!" Higgs screamed out making the chief approach Sabrina.

"Que pedo?" The chief whispered its question to the apprentice witch.

"Quiere aguitaqueataranta" Sabrina whispered back, the chief even under its mask noticeably lit up by the proposition.

"AHUEVO!" The chief screamed and every other Deñique there became excited and scurried for food and especially alcohol.

"Yep, we are partying tonight" Sabrina said with a shrug.

***A few hours into the feast* **

"Ando hasta las chanclas!" The hunter leader that lead them there (Chaparro was its name as Sabrina pointed out) drunkenly screamed out before passing out on the floor.

"Ya callo!" The chief screamed as he drank another pint, being currently on a drinking match...that now without Chaparro consisted of the chief and Higgs.

"Come on chief! I can keep going for hours still and you're already wobbly on your feet" Higgs mocked her final rival.

"Tu jefa!" The chief screamed out with a laugh.

Meanwhile Jackie had asked the Deñiques if she could eat a bit more and was lead to a food storage and promptly started wolfing down everything she could get her hands on, which consisted of caterpillars, roaches, mantises, grasshoppers, worms and the like of various shapes, colors and sizes, right behind her was Brittney who went to hide somewhere after turning down any and all food as soon as she saw the menu and had been a weird shade of green since.

"How can you eat stuff like that!? I've seen you put just the most disgusting shit in your mouth with a smile since this stupid thing started and I just can't understand what's wrong with you!" Brittney desperately screamed to the police officer, who turned to face her with a specially long and fat caterpillar dangling from her lips, and a confused expression, then she loudly slurped it down and gave the Asian woman a cocky smile.

"What's there to understand? I'm a growing girl and I had to learn not to be picky eater after the food shortage on the first years of the cleaving" Jackie said all that as if it was obvious and Brittney's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Brittney asked in surprise.

"Yeah, don't you remember? When the two words merged travel through sea and sky became pretty hard and the same happened to earth transportation, for the first few months it was actually impossible to transport something one state to another with all the monsters but not just food if you think I eat weird stuff those things ate soap, toilet paper, I can't remember a time in my life when I would have killed for a tampon as much as on those few moths" Jackie said almost nostalgic but Brittney just kept looking at the blonde as if she had just grown a second head.

"That's why I became a cop, people including me needed help, I thought I could give it to them and yeah, we protected people while they were carrying goods for one state to another, saved people from monsters that wandered into the city and even saved people that had been taken away by them" Jackie finished with a huge smile and Brittney was speechless.

"What's up, Wong? Never heard of any of it? Well I guess if you are on the lap of luxury you might never have really suffered anything that us normal people do...I guess it is hard to understand why I'm happy eating whatever falls on my plate" Jackie said with an innocent voice and a shrug before leaving the place but stopped before stepping out of the door.

"Did I do good on teaching perspective, Miss. Wong?" She said in a mocking tone to the heiress without even turning around and left.

Brittney stood there cathatonic for a few seconds before her fist clenched and her brow furrowed, the Asian woman begrudgingly closed the distance between her and what she refused to call food, her stomach grumbled.

Brittney gulped loudly and carefully took the smallest, thinest worm she could pick, she looked at it with discomfort but clenched her eyes and quickly shoved it into her mouth, she began to shake and started to stifle back tears but after gathering all her will she took a bite.

The insect became paste soon after she began chewing but for as much as she was still shaking and her body was trying its damndest to go into a fetal position she had to admit...it wasn't half bad.

She swallowed heavily and took a second worm with a bit more confidence this time, the third was a bit better and the fourth one was the same story, Brittney started eating almost without noticing what she was doing, finally soothing her screaming, empty belly.

"Wow, dude, I didn't expect you to come around so quickly but I guess that's hunger for ya!" Jackie appeared behind the heiress making her jump and stare at the cop as if she had been caught with a pound of coke.

"Try the grasshoppers, they taste like fried chicken" Jackie helpfully pointed out but Brittney got red as a tomato and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Asian woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sabrina, Chantelle, Kelly, Mime and Janna were sitting on a line getting served by Deñiques who got on a rhythm of leaving food, asking one question, getting Sabrina to translate and then leave to think about the next question, the girls were happy to accept the food and answering the questions the curious creatures had.

Then Jackie arrived with a swollen, brick red cheek, Chantelle noticed that and snorted.

"Getting the boss to eat bugs didn't go that well, I take it?" Said Chantelle with a little giggle.

"Nah, she is eating alright but she needed to show that she didn't just cave in" Jackie said proudly and took a seat in the line the girls had made.

"That's nice to hear, that crazy woman would have starved herself to death if she hadn't let go of her prissy pride" Chantelle said with subtle relief.

"And why didn't you convinced her?" Janna asked dispassionately.

"She keeps me around to follow orders, not to make suggestions" All emotions were drained from Chatelle when she gave that answer.

"Woah there! chill girl, I was just curious" Janna said legitimately surprised.

"Hey, where is Marco?... And Hekapoo for that matter?" Jackie said looking around and just seeing Higgs and the chief still on their little competition.

"Marco said he needed some air" Kelly said chiming in.

"Hekapoo actually ate a bit and said she wanted to see the moon" Sabrina said right after Kelly.

Everyone accepted the answer and settled down ready for more Deñiques to come and question them...then Janna noticed what was just said.

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Janna jumped to her feet with an annoyed look on her face.

***Outside the cave* **

"_You know what I love about all of this? That those little munchkins could be bowing and kissing your feet while singing songs of how great you are...AND YOU WOULD STILL FEEL AS IF YOU MADE THEIR LIFE WORSE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Greedy Heart just hadn't stopped since entering this dimension and it was really driving Marco up the wall.

"Lovely night, don't you think?" A voice echoed behind Marco, the knight jumped and turned around to find a woman covered in white fur and fiery red hair.

"Ahh! Hekapoo! You scared me" Marco sighed in relief.

"Ha! That's what I was trying to do, dumbo!" Hekapoo said sitting on the floor using the mountain of the Deñiques as a backrest.

"So, how did this hurt your conscience?" Hekapoo asked offhandedly.

"...What are you talking about?" Marco went stiff and asked carefully.

"Oh! Come on! Dude, you and I both know that Glossarick would be nice and helpful before you are at peace with yourself, so now tell me, how did an entire civilisation calling you a savior made you beat yourself up?" Hekapoo said with little patience.

"_And that's why I love you" _Greedy Heart finally said out loud instead of privately with Marco, Hekapoo just snorted.

"Yeah whatever dude" Hekapoo tried to say dismissively but her mood was noticeably lifted.

"Look, I'm ok, I'm happy the Deñiques think so highly of me…" Marco choked on his words.

"You just don't believe they should" Hekapoo said bored making all air escape Marco's lungs.

"Who knows?!" Marco covered his face with his hands and Hekapoo giggled a bit.

"Come here, let me cheer you up like I did back when you were trying to earn your scissors" Hekapoo outstretched her arms in an inviting way.

"I...don't remember what you are talking about" Marco blushed beet red.

"Dude, don't make me look like an overly attached ex, a few millennia have passed for me since we last did this and I still remember, don't tell me you forgot before ten measly years" Hekapoo said with half-lidded eyes, Marco took a deep breath and succumbed.

Marco laid down in between her open legs and rested his head on her cleavage while hugging her midsection, the woman chuckled and began to stroke his hair affectionately.

"You big mama's boy, how is my bosom after so many years?" Hekapoo held him tighter and Marco's mind began to wander away from the empty underwater civilization for a second.

Marco had to admit, this was a million times better than he remembered, thanks to her newfound flesh and blood she was warm unlike the last time they did this, there was also this new stuffy smell coming from her cleavage obviously because she was now capable of sweating and Marco loved it.

"You just buried your face further in so I guess it's all good" Hekapoo said smugly making Marco notice that he was indeed getting a bit too comfortable with the embrace.

"You are so stupid, I really mean it" Hekapoo said after a sigh, suddenly turning nostalgic, she began to stroke his hair carefully and turned to watch the stars before she continued talking.

"Look, I get it, you are shaken because of what happened last world it's written on your face...but we need everyone here to hold strong, I'm absolutely nothing like I used to be Muscles and there is no way I'm going back but I'm sure you can show me that fearless adventurer once more, come on, for me?" Hekapoo finally turned to see Marco who just burrowed further into her cleavage with a pathetic whimper.

"Heh, figures...hey!" Hekapoo patted Marco's back to get his attention.

"Huh?" Marco only raised his gaze to see Hekapoo.

"Remember that thing you said to me that one time?" Hekapoo was trying not to burst into laughter and Marco blushed deeply.

"No...I don't remember at all" Marco sputter his response.

"_He is lying" _Greedy Heart flashed on Marco's chest only enough for it to interject and then disappear again.

"Is that so?" Hekapoo said smugly and then her face turned playful.

"Can you say it? Please? Pretty please?" Hekapoo said with an excited smile.

"No" Marco said ashamed and trying not to see the woman on the eye.

"Pleaseeeeee, I'll even let you squeeze the twins openly instead of waiting for me to pretend to fall asleep" Hekapoo said with an enthusiastic and pleading voice.

"YOU _WHAT!?" _Both Marco and Greedy Heart screamed in surprise as the knight finally separated from the redhead.

"That I know that perving on me is a great antidepressant for you...soooo, what do you say?" Hekapoo said expectantly, gently squeezing her chest from the sides with her arms to emphasise her bust.

Marco's heart started to pound so hard that the only thing he could hear was the 'ba-dum' in his ears, his hands began to shake and his breath became ragged, the knight was trying desperately to see anything that wasn't her but it seemed like he was being hypnotized by her gaze and when he could somehow tear his eyes away from hers they ended up intensely staring at her breast.

"_Could you give her an answer already? Beating this hard hurts you asshat!" _Greedy Heart said and it legitimately sounded like it was in distress, forcing Marco to swallow a lump in his throat loudly and he finally spoke.

"Goodnight...mommy" Marco said with a shaky voice, turning back to see Hekapoo on the eye, he saw her face contort into a smile that he could not decipher if it was pleased, victorious, mocking, motherly...or all four of those.

"Now that is a good boy" Hekapoo raised her arms to gently stroke his cheek for a bit before grabbing his face in order to slowly shove it back in her cleavage.

"A deal is a deal, my dear boy, help yourself" Hekapoo tried to sound motherly but sounded haughty instead, Marco didn't care, his trembling arms found their way on top of the redhead's breasts, this made her shudder.

"Hey, something is wrong, wait a se-" Hekapoo's face became red and desperately tried to reach the knight but the only thing that Marco was hearing right now was his beating heart so in blissful ignorance and without hesitation he gave a firm squeeze to the twin mounds on his hands.

"MMMMMHHHHHH!" Hekapoo moaned and shoved Marco off of her breaking the knight off of his stupor in the process.

"Wha? What happ-?" Marco said finally back to lucidity and what he saw was a confused, beet red Hekapoo who was panting and shielding her chest.

"Oh god! I'm sorr-" Marco started blubbering in a panic but Hekapoo's clear and direct words cut him off.

"What the fuck was that?" Hekapoo said with her voice a bit shaky, Marco was now panicking and confused.

"A squeeze! You said I could! I'm sorry!" Marco screamed out not really knowing what he was saying.

"You should be! What stupid magic did you use? Do you have that sugar doped unicorn with you?" Hekapoo said clutching her chest tighter and curling up in order not to expose her front to the Latino.

"Magic? What? When? I'm sorry!" Marco was now just confused.

"That stupid shock of lightning that started on the back of my neck and crashed into my fucking groin and I'm still feeling your hands all over my tits, what the fuck did you do? That was nothing like those grabs you sneaked on me all those years ago!" Hekapoo screamed curling into herself further and it finally dawned on Marco.

"Ohhhh, yeah, I forgot, you have nerve endings now" Marco said relieved and annoyed that he hadn't thought of that sooner.

"What does that has to do with this?" Hekapoo said angrily.

"That you can now feel things" Marco said as if it was obvious and an actual answer.

"What? This is nothing like the things I felt when we fought in Kelly's hair or when I ran way too much on the underwater tunnel or when I was starving" Hekapoo now stood up and got all up on Marco's face.

"Yeah but what you felt then was pain, fatigue and hunger, this...this is...well...pleasure" Marco averted his gaze and blushed, Hekapoo's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Explain" Hekapoo said impatiently.

"Well pain feels...bad, and pleasure feels, well, you know, good" Marco said now finding it very hard to look at the woman in front of her.

"So what are you saying? Is this the thing all mortals go bananas about? Was that the whole shebang?" Hekapoo's impatience didn't dwindle a bit.

"Ohhh sweet young child, THAT was just the _hors d'oeuvres_" A very familiar voice echoed a few feet away from the two bickering people.

Both of them tentatively turned to see where the voice came from and found a very angry Janna, a blushing Sabrina, the excited pair of Chantelle and Mime, and a mob of Deñiques.

"Hacemos mosca?" One Deñique asked.

"She said if we are interrupting something?" Sabrina said with an embarrassed little laugh.

"Yeah...are we?" Janna said menacingly to Hekapoo the latter of which narrowed her eyes and approached slowly.

"What if you were? Maybe you should just turn back and let us continue" Hekapoo said with a smug and menacing voice right to Janna's face but the witch just snorted, Hekapoo's expression turned confused in a second and then she heard a squeal behind her and felt a tap on her shoulder.

Hekapoo turned around to see both Chantelle and Mime looking at her expectantly and excitedly.

"Wha-" Hekapoo could barely get a word out before the two starry-eyed woman closed the space between them and her face to what could be considered very uncomfortable.

"Sorry for killing the mood, I don't think you can get anything off the ground tonight but...what did you two do? You two had clothes still so my guess you two were just starting the engines" Chantelle said expectantly and Mime nodded a bit too much.

"Didn't you say it was just a hors something?" Hekapoo said nervously and backing away slowly.

"Yes I did, but I'm just guessing, I need deets girl, sweet, juicy, scrumptious details!" Chantelle said with too much enthusiasm and Mime closed the distance between her and Hekapoo once again to waggle her eyebrows at the redhead.

"Look, you two, I don't even know what happened, ok?" Hekapoo said the things she thought would detter the pair after losing her patience and she thought that it worked when both girls gasped.

"That means we need to give you the whole lecture!" The gossipy pair saw each other with unmatched excitement to then turn to Hekapoo who actually felt fear when she saw the two giddy women and tried to turn around to run away.

"Come with us! We need some privacy!" Chantelle said grabbing the redhead's wrists with a surprisingly strong grip stopping her in her tracks and allowing Mime put her hands on Hekapoo's back to start pushing.

"No! Wait! HELP!" Hekapoo screamed as she was being dragged away by the pair and turning her gaze back she saw Janna with a smug, victorious smile waving at her good-bye.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Was all that Hekapoo could muster out before being dragged away from earshot earning a malicious chuckle from Janna.

"Soooo… what is it? Do you just prefer her?" Janna asked Marco while giving him her back.

"Janna...I've repeated this so many times lately that it's not even funny, I have Star!" Marco said matter of fact completely missing Janna's hands clenching her arms the second he uttered his girlfriend's name.

"I don't know what this thing" Marco pointed at his chest "is doing to me but I will find a way to get rid of it, and then I will be the one that I have to be" Marco said with regret apparent in his voice.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry then" Janna said with pain in her voice and walked away without even sparing a glance to the knight.

"Ehmmmm...I'll be going then" Sabrina awkwardly stammered out and urged the Deñiques to follow her as she left.

"Puto suertudo" A single Deñique's voice sounded.

"I wouldn't call that lucky" Sabrina said with an exasperated whisper… that Marco managed to hear anyways.

"_Good move shifting all the blame to me" _Greedy Heart once again just sounded inside his head, with a mocking voice to keep consistency.

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Marco screamed to the sky.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know you aren't going to budge right now, so going back to something we can agree is at least PARTLY your fault, how was that underwater civilization? Hey! Let's discuss those Ñañaras now that we are at it!" _Greedy Heart continued with a giddiness that could have matched Mime and Chantelle a while ago.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marco kept screaming into the night for a while.

***The next Mor...Noon* **

"Hunting trip!" Jackie said enthusiastically with Chaparro sitting on her shoulder with its mask back on and was also carrying a huge bag for its size but it was the size of a normal bag to a human.

"Keep your voice down, will ya?... My head is pounding" Higgs said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hope the alcohol was worth it" Sabrina said as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"Hell yeah! it was" Higgs said along with her first smile of the day.

Hekapoo had enormous bags under her eyes and was nodding off, Marco noticed this and approached her.

"Ehmmm...rough night?" Marco asked awkwardly.

"Yes! But on the plus side, I have the A to Z as to what 'pleasure' is and how to provoque and experience it" Hekapoo said annoyed.

"They didn't-" Marco blushed and jumped to conclusions.

"Only explanations, not hands-on experience, get your mind out of the gutter" Hekapoo said almost offended.

"Did they taught you that too?" Marco asked curious and Hekapoo shuddered.

"Yeah...let's just drop the subject, ok?" Hekapoo said exhausted.

"Yeah, agreed" Marco said looking away from Hekapoo, letting him catch Janna looking utterly disappointed and the knight felt as if he had begun to choke.

"_*Yawn* I don't know why you are feeling guilty now, that's her usual expression when she looks at you by now" _Greedy Heart said groggily.

"So what's the plan, Chaparro?" Jackie said and Sabrina hurriedly translated.

"He said that he knows where the savage is… it's just that it seems impossible to approach the place" Sabrina said to Jackie who nodded and continued.

"Sounds like a challenge, lead the way, little dude!" Jackie gestured towards the road and Chaparro understood because he climbed down Jackie's shoulder and gestured the rest to follow.

"Toma" But before starting the trip Chaparro gave the bag it was carrying to Sabrina.

"For me?" Sabrina opened the bag and found about a dozen little wood carvings.

"Ñañaras usaban para meter cosas, funcionan para ti" Chaparro said with pride.

"Awww, thank you, I'm sure they'll come in handy" Sabrina clutched the bag close to her heart.

"A la carga!" Chaparro ran towards wherever it was they were supposed to go.

"I swear to god that if this whole 'good samaritan' shit becomes a habit I will learn how to use those stupid scissors and steal them to go back home alone" Brittney grumbled.

They kept on the trail for a few minutes the mountain still very visible behind their backs, walking on a steady pace they heard a slight *click* and a pitfall opened right beneath Jackie who was at the front.

"OK... guys, whatever this savage is… I can't call it a savage anymore" Jackie said stretching herself as long as she could to stop herself from falling into the wood spikes at the bottom of the pit.

"YA ME JODI! AAAAHHHH!" Chaparro screamed while hanging for dear life on Jackie's teal-colored strand of hair.

"Ok girls, it looks like we entered a mine fie-*Click*" Marco said before being interrupted by another sound, turning around he saw a very apologetic looking Mime.

"Look out!" Chantelle desperately said when she noticed the log swinging full speed towards Mime but before she could even take a step, Kelly had shoved the mime out of the way and sliced the log in half using a sword her own size.

"Haven't seen that sword in a while… I'm glad I'm not it's target this time" Sabrina said with pure relief.

"Best in the busin-*Click*" Kelly began to say pridefully but was interrupted by another sound this time turning around to see a scared mime with her hand on what appeared to be a tripwire.

"Damn it!" Everyone swore they heard the voice of a blues singer come out of Mime's mouth but the curious event was quickly forgotten when they saw the boulder falling right on top of her, forcing the skinny girl to brace for impact.

"You ok?" Hekapoo's voice made Mime relax and open her tightly shut eyes, looking around her she saw the boulder cleanly cut in half and a scissor blade on each of the redhead's hands.

"You know, I never understood all the craze over big sizes, if it gets the job done and handles well, does it really matter how compact the package?" Hekapoo gave a playful look to Kelly's sword after saying that and Kelly answered with a playful eye roll.

"Preach, sister! PREACH!" Chantelle screamed as she gratefully went to hug Hekapoo, an action that Mime copied post haste.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, girls" Hekapoo said with a quiet nervous voice and then she turned to Janna and moved her lips without saying anything and if Janna was correct she said _"Don't leave me alone with these two again, please" _and the witch had to admit, that lifted her mood quite a bit.

"Guys, while I love to hear you are all getting along, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE?!" Jackie screamed angrily from the hole.

"On it" Marco said kneeling beside the hole and grabbing Jackie by her wrists.

"Ok at the count of three. One. Two. Thr-" Marco said helpfully to Jackie.

"Levitato" Sabrina said and Marco, Jackie, and Chaparro were lifted into the air and gently moved towards Sabrina.

"Or we can do this" Sabrina said with a nice smile adorning her face.

"Awesome doc, I hope next time I don't have to wait so much for the help" Jackie said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

"Next time will be instant, I promise" Sabrina said with a solemn nod.

"So this is why you guys can't approach, huh?" Jackie said to Chaparro and Sabrina resumed her translating duties.

"Aprendimos de cabron, canton mas grande!" Chaparro said desperately.

"He said that his people learned how to ambush by surviving ambushes by the savage and that he has been expanding his territory, these traps are further away from his territory than what Chaparro remembers" Sabrina said.

"Are you telling me the utter humiliation we suffered was you just copying someone that does it better? Fuck this, let's go back and just let the scissors to ch-*Click*AAAAAARRRGEEEE!" Brittney said before stepping on another trap that left her suspended on a tree by one leg.

"Well, it looks like we avoided some in our way here without noticing. So who knows how deep we are into the mine field" Jackie said to Brittney's upside down face.

"Just get me down" Brittney said with her brow furrowed and her voice a low growl.

"Sure thing, Wong, How were the grasshoppers by the way?" Jackie said with a laugh as she cut down the rope on the hairess ankle and helped her down, Brittney just responded with a scowl and a growl.

"What's wrong Wong? We probably already are half of the way there, why not go all the way?" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Guys, we have a problem, a very lacking in self control problem" Sabrina said pointing at a green Higgs that was covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare, bitch!" Brittney's attention was quickly changed from the mocking cop to the hangover warrior.

Higgs cheeks became filled with what was obviously vomit and turned on her heel to run towards anywhere far from there… with a sonorous orchestra of *Click*Click*Click* behind her.

"DAMN IT!" The group said on chorus.

The whole group went after the sick woman that went activating any trap that was in her way and somehow was evading all of them by simply out running each and everyone of them.

"Is this what she can do when she actually runs away?" Said a frustrated Brittney jumping over a pit.

"Is she this fast all the time? Or is it just the hangover?" Jackie chuckled as she dodged a good docen darts that were going her way.

"Whatever it is, it's great that she is being helpful for once" Kelly said cutting yet another swinging log.

"For as much as I hate to admit it, we would have died on that underwater tunnel without -SHIT- her" Marco said while suddenly stopping to allow a boulder fall in front of him.

"Awwww, softening up to her, are you? I get it though, her unending anger and baseless pride are starting to feel endearing even" Chantelle said while playing with the ropes that should have hanged Higgs on the trees as she ran.

"She is stopping!" Sabrina said and Higgs finally kneeled and emptied her stomach. With another click sound another boulder began falling on the preoccupied ginger and Hekapoo without missing a beat cleanly cut that one in half too.

"Yeah don't worry, I can save your ass whenever you feel like it, I love to help someone who lost all respect for me the second they learned the MHC is no longer a thing" Hekapoo said angrily.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in min-BLEURRGGGGGHHHH" Higgs stopped vomiting for a second to talk with spite before continuing to blow chunks.

"Hey *Pant* Ghasper the furry ghost *Wheeze*" Janna said at the tail end of the line barely arriving by now, the girl was completely exhausted and sweaty.

"Be ready to pay up, if you people keep forcing me to run like this *Wheeze* you are gonna lose that stupid bet *Pant* I'm gonna get hotter than you in no time" Janna smirked while still catching her breath.

"Ok mayyyybe I'll lose the bet, but try to keep your goals realistic, will ya?" Hekapoo said with a smug expression.

"Hey! Where is Chaparro!" Jackie said.

"YA VALI! HAGAN PA-" The screams of Chaparro were heard and then they were suddenly silenced.

"Not this again!" Brittney said looking around and not seeing absolutely anything nor anyone.

"Right here!" A new voice rang on the top of their heads and turning their heads up they saw a man in his 40's wearing the robes of Mina's cult a receding hairline and graying hair adorned the top of his head, he had a prominent nose and ears but his most striking feature were his humongous and calloused hands.

"Not gonna eat this? They are great, they taste like oisters" The man said holding Chaparro by the mask his hand grasping it by the mouth of the thing.

"No! And you better give him back you-" Marco was reading himself for a fight but was interrupted.

"Mr. Dallas? What are you doing here? And why are you using the Mina's pack of crazies uniform?" Jackie screamed at the newcomer, her voice filled with disbelief and disappointment.

"Ohh, little Jackie? So you were in that battle too? But enough of questions with obvious answers" The man took a step forward to fell down the tree landing on his feet.

"Now for good questions, where you just dropped here like me or did you somehow moved between dimensions?" The man clenched Chaparro's mask so hard that it cracked slightly making the little creature start to thrash in panic.

"HIYAAAA!" Marco didn't bother to answer and just charged ahead but Dallas wasn't faced. Before Marco could do anything Dallas flung Chaparro at his face, the knight tried to catch the small hunter but the older man used the knight's distraction to throw a punch.

"Levitato!" Sabrina was able to cast a spell to get both Chaparro and Marco out of the way making Dallas hit a tree trunk that was left with a fist shaped hole in it. After the failed attempt Dallas once again jumped to the top of the trees.

"Why are you even in Mina's side? You are just a farmer! A farmer that wanted to help people! You were one of the few that volunteered to accompany us to transport food!" Jackie screamed.

"That's right little Jackie, I want to help… And under all that crazy so does Mina" Dalla's soft voice echoed on top of them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jackie was now livid.

"Rock worm!" Janna chanted and the group felt a little tremor beneath the ground followed immediately by a gigantic worm made of stone going straight for the top of the trees, only to suddenly stop and began cracking until a rain of pebbles fell to the ground.

"I forgot Jonathan fucking trained all of this dumbasses" Janna exlaimed exhasperated only for Dallas to fall off the tree right behind her.

"Watch the language, traitor" Dallas said hitting Janna's side with a roundhouse kick launching the witch towards a tree knocking her out, the older man for his part disappeared into the trees again.

"This guy is something else, huh?" Kelly said and Dallas appeared right in front of her.

"Much obliged" Dallas said before head butting the Woollet but to his surprise the green haired girl grabbed him by the robe.

"Not even half of what your trainer can do though" Kelly said before a headbutt of her own making the older man reel back.

"Yeah, no discussion there missy" Dallas said clutching his forehead and taking a step making a *Click* sound, and with that another log shot towards Kelly's back.

The Woollet turned around to cut the log but with her back turned she felt a hard kick to her back that threw her straight into the log's path hitting her square in the stomach.

At that Jackie didn't hesitate and charged for Dallas on a boxing stance and threw a punch to Dallas chin launching him flying backwards, Jackie wasted no time to chase after but another pitfall opened under her.

Marco Jumped the pitfall to try and land a flying kick but Dallas grabbed him mid air and slammed him into the ground.

"Levitato!" With that chant by Sabrina, Jackie was flying above the pitfall she fell on and once again she chased after Dallas while flying but the older man took another step making another log go straight for Jackie who was barely able to protect her face from the impact.

Hekapoo and Brittney attacked one from the front and one from the side but before they reached the man he had already jumped on to the trees again making both women come to a screeching halt.

They stood back to back carefully minding their surroundings looking for the man but another *Click* sound broke their concentration to notice another boulder falling on top of them but it was disposed of just like all the others by Hekapoo.

"Getting real tired of this game grandpa!" Hekapoo screamed to the top of the trees.

"Don't mind me missy" Dallas's voice echoed along with a *Click* sound that send another log their way, another trap that Hekapoo effortlessly hacked through but after the swing to the log Dallas fell on the back of Hekapoo's head bringing her down.

As a jerk reaction Brittney threw a punch that Dallas caught and threw her over his shoulder sending her to the open pitfall.

"Levitato" Sabrina chanted saving Brittney from the pitfall.

"Good day, sir" Chantelle said to the older man with her best business smile, she had approached the man slowly and carefully all this time in order to avoid traps.

"Good day, child" Dallas said with a warm voice despite painting lightly.

"Getting winded, sir? You should watch how much strain you put on your body, especially at your age" Chantelle said with similar warmth in her tone, still approaching at a snail's pace.

"Naw, don't worry about these old bones missy, besides it would be way worse if I just gave up to age, don't you think?" The man puffed his chest with pride and Chantelle giggled.

"I guess that makes sense" Chantelle said now an inch away from the man, then her smile suddenly disappeared to make way for her emotionless face.

"We know how to go back to our world" Chantelle said quickly and matter of fact, Dallas's eyes went as wide as plates and gasped in surprise.

"Beg pardon?" Was all that Dallas could said before Chantelle grabbed him threw him to the ground and put him in a choke hold.

"Good trick girlie" Dallas said through the choke and began to wiggle his way out of the hold, making Chantelle to hurriedly adjust their positions.

"Girls! Help! I can't hold him forever!" Chantelle screamed and various of her companions rushed to hold the man down.

"WE DO KNOW HOW TO GO BACK HOME!" Jackie who was currently restraining the man's legs screamed, with that Dallas stopped fighting.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The older man said tapping the ground and everyone let go of him.

"Is that true, girlie?" The older man said while massaging his neck.

"It is Sir, Janna has been opening portals left and right lately, you were brought here by one of them, you could vouch for her skills" Jackie said with her arms crossed and a scowl.

"I see… Is there a way I can accompany you then?" Dallas said on his knees with his hands in the air.

"No sir. You are not getting the gist of things, I'm a cop, you are coming back with us whether you like it or not" Jackie bent down to be eye level with the man and saw him with the most menacing glare she could muster.

"Yes ma'am, I'm cooperating" Dallas said while hanging his head low in a sign of surrender.

"Wait, No, nononononono, we don't know what this fuck could do to us on the trip, we are not dealing with someone this dangerous through all the way we still have left" Brittney put her feet down.

"You aren't getting it either, Wong, I'M A COP, in what language do I have to say it? I NEED to bring him back with us" Jackie painted her line on the sand as well.

"For what? A stupid trial? Jail? Leave him here! This place will keep him more secure than any other prision" Brittney argued.

"That's not the point and you heard him he eats Deñiques, he is a danger for the locals here" Jackie spat back.

"Officer. Thomas, I will agree with my boss, he is far too dangerous for us to transport and if your concern is the safety of civilians back home, once again I will agree that he is more secure here where he can't harm no one else, and not least of all, how agreeable he is being is raising all kinds of alarms" Chantelle intervened going back to her secretary mode.

"HE WILL HURT DEÑIQUES! They feed us, they gave us a place to stay, so you pair of ungrateful bitches better get in line or I will have to file this under obstruction of justice" Jackie was now on fighting stance but Chantelle took a step forward anyways.

"Officer. Thomas, considering you said you know the man and how affected you were by his status as a Mina supporter I will say that your emotions might be compromised, that is not the way an officer should operate" Chantelle said matter of fact, her voice and posture firm.

"Ohhh, we are playing this game now you cu-" The confrontation was ready to escalate but an *Ahem* broke the girls apart.

"Listen well missies, I'm cooperating because I want to go back home, but if the plan is leaving me here, then I guess a round two is in ord-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Dallas was standing up slowly and meanasingly but he was suddenly sucked up as if an enormous vacuum had done so.

A few feet behind was Sabrina holding a little wooden vial that she hurried to seal off with a lid once that was finished Sabrina's face phased through surprise, wonder, excitement and fear a few times to finally take a deep breath and turn to the feuding trio.

"If he is here he is not dangerous, I can release him once we are back home. Are we good now?" Sabrina said solemnly.

"...Yeah… good job doc" Jackie said genuinely impressed.

"... Just make sure to keep that guy in that vial" Brittney said with what she would never admit was relief.

"Sabrina, Where did you learn to do that if I may ask?" Chantelle said a bit stunned by the display.

"Oh, Chaparro gave me a bag full of these vials, he told me that the ñañaras used them to carry stuff and I just thought that maybe it could work on a person" Sabrina slowly went back to being shy while giving that response.

"You sure that won't kill him?" That little observation from Kelly made every last drop of color from Sabrina's face to fade but that didn't last long as the vial started to shake.

"Nah, This place is kinda homely actually, a hole for air and a little food, and I'll be right as rain in here" Dallas's voice echoed through the vial making Sabrina give a sigh of relief.

"Excellent, compromise missy glad you were here" Dallas's voice once again echoed making Sabrina blush furiously.

"Ok so we are done here? Can we go away now? Please?" Brittney said angrily.

"Can you get off my fucking back for one day rich girl?" Screamed Janna barely waking up and it was obvious she had at least a headache.

"Hey we need to get Chaparro back first" Jackie said holding Chaparro up.

"ESTOYBIEN!" Chaparro screamed with singular delight.

"There is a path of activated traps so it shouldn't be too bad" Jackie said pointing to the path where there were trees filled with darts, broken logs, rocks split in half and various open pitfalls.

"Here I'll even carry Higgs" Jackie said pointing at Higgs who was barfing again "Yup, she needs a glass of water and to be carried all the way back to the mountain" Said Jackie, everyone nodded in agreement and all with a different amount of enthusiasm.

***Back at the mountain* **

"And there we go little dude, happy you chose to ride on Jackie express" Jackie told Chaparro who was sitting on top of her head, the little Deñique jumped off and began hurrying back to the mountain but before arriving he turned around made a bow.

"GRACIAS!" Chaparro waved goodbye and returned to the mountain.

"OK Higgs, time for some water" Sabrina said holding a cup to Higgs's lips as the ginger was being carried on Jackie's back.

"Did you guys had to wait until we were back here?" Higgs said with a strained voice as Jackie gently put her down.

"All right rich girl time to get your wish granted, hehehe" Janna said with a chuckle now fully awake.

"What another plate of caterpillars? She was enjoying those!" Jackie said with a mocking tone.

"Will you shut up you cunt? Contrary to you I have some dignity to uphold" Brittney said with the most confrontational voice she've used so far.

"Awww, big, strong rich girl is too afwaid to admit bugs scawe her" Jackie said with a baby voice.

"I'm not afraid of bu-" Brittney was ready for another shouting match but it was interrupted by Janna.

"Portal open" Janna said in front of a new kind of greenish portal.

"Don't worry Wong, it's my job to protect people no matter how duchey so I'll protect you of all the big, scary bugs out there" Jackie continued to mock Brittney this time getting in the rich girl's personal space while moving her fingers to imitate bugs, this time Brittney's whole response was a scowl and a growl.

"So I'll do the honors and go first to make sure it's not something beyond you Wong, no need to thank me" Jackie walked into the portal with a proud walk, and a confident and mocking smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jackie's scream could be heard from the other side of the portal and before anyone could react she came running out of the portal and tackle hug Marco.

"Is everything ok?" Marco asked lifting the cop's face a bit to see it and it was a ghastly sight, she was pale, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated, along with a horrendous and forced nervous smile.

"OK! Everything ok! All peachy!" She screamed, her breathing was ragged and she was trembling.

Britnney's face turned into a wicked smile.

"Oh! Officer Thomas! What great news that this new world is not beyond me, lets go girls" Brittney's walk toward the portal screamed 'gloating' in every step.

"This portal is gonna close soon, better to just go now" Janna said dispassionately while looking at Marco on the floor holding Jackie before entering the portal.

"You heard her Jackie, I'm sorry" Marco stood up and carried Jackie to take her to the portal but she clung hard to him.

"I don't want to go" Jackie managed to sob out before entering the portal.

***Author's notes* **

**This took too long, this is too long, and what's worse, I think this is the chapter where the least amount of things happen :( . **

**But whatever I finally have it done and I'm gonna throw it like a hot potato because I'm tired of working on this chapter, I'm not saying the next one is going to come quicker but it's gonna be sure as hell shorter. **

**About the Deñiques, yeah they are speaking Spanish at the beginning I wanted to be a **_**bit**_** smart about it but I kinda dropped all pretence half way through the chapter basically because I was giggling like a high school girl while writing their dialogue… I'm going to miss those little fellas :( . **

**Well if anyone wants to point out how terrible my grammar is (that I know it is) I would ask you to point to specific instances to address them, thanks in advance to anyone that does it. **

**And finally, it's good to be back, hope this chapter is up to par, thanks to anyone who reads it no matter your opinion of it (that I highly encourage you to tell me in a review, I don't moderate them, you can write whatever) and I hope you have a nice day. **


	17. Chapter 17

Marco was amazed by Jackie's reaction to this world but after stepping out of the portal he could somewhat understand it.

They were on top of an enormous plateau, they were surrounded by a big patch of ruins consisting of houses that had already fallen down and a bit further was a very beat down looking mansion but that one was still standing, the structure was surrounded by a graveyard filled with dead greenery, and to top it all off the sky was black as a thunderstorm raged around the group.

"Really, _Officer_ Thomas? THIS!? Ahahahaha." Brittney could not hold her mocking laughter at seeing what had the woman that caused her so much grief trembling like a little scared kid.

"I agree, you stood up to that centipede in a heartbeat, how can this make you shake like a leaf?" Higgs asked outraged.

*Muffled screaming* Jackie screamed to Marco's chest while still clinging tightly to him.

"I think she told you to shut up." Marco said protectively holding the terrified woman.

"This actually surprises me, haven't you've been friends with Janna since kindergarten? You should have had contact with this kind of stuff since early childhood." Chantelle said pondering the reason for Jackie's fear, but the officer jumped out of Marco's embrace to look at the hippy woman with red, unfocused eyes.

"Why do you think I'm afraid of this stuff in the first place?" She screamed out while pointing at the bored witch behind her.

"I don't know what you are afraid of right now, this has nothing on our little venture back in second grade." Janna gave a light chuckle but a shiver visibly crawled down Jackie's spine just at the thought of the event her oldest friend conjured in her mind, making her to hurriedly cling to Marco's chest once again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marco gave Janna a look of pure disappointment but the witch just gave him an innocent smile and a shrug.

"Didn't you two said you used to break into abandoned buildings to smoke weed? What's the difference between those buildings and...well this?" Sabrina said with a mystified look while examining her surroundings.

"Are you kidding me?! You aren't afraid of this, doc? You are afraid of literally everything else!" Was Jackie's distraught scream.

"Believe me, Sab, it was a great big headache to find a 'not-haunted-looking' abandoned building, but if I remember that 50 feet long list correctly just the graveyard makes it a good ol' nope." Janna said massaging the sides of her head.

"OHHH! NO! You don't! You didn't laugh at all those times I almost pissed myself because of you to act annoyed now!" *CRACK* "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie tried to reprimand Janna but a sudden noise made her cling harder to Marco she was now trembling and sobbing.

"I don't like it here, I hate it here" Jackie managed to squeak out between sobs with a shaky voice, Marco held her protectively once again and turned to the rest of the group with pleading eyes.

"I guess that taking refuge in the mansion is not an option, huh?" Hekapoo said arms crossed and expression compassionate towards the sobbing blonde.

"How about taking refuge on Kelly's ha-" Sabrina began to say her idea but before finishing Jackie had already jumped off of Marco and made a beeline straight to Kelly's hair quickly disappearing into it.

"Horrible idea to let Jackie into Kelly's hair." Janna said matter of fact, making Mime approach her with a confused look.

"She is already freaking out, and now she is alone, meaning if anything so much as goes Thud she wil-" Janna was cut off by a loud screech coming from Kelly's hair, the hair in question violently wiggled around before Jackie busted out of there riding Nachos but the dragon made a sudden stop, launching the officer off of her back.

"WHAT THE HE-?!" Jackie said livid but as she was getting up the blonde saw the dragon cowering.

"Oh no, nonononono, sorry, I'm so sorry, girl." Jackie said in a panic as she approached Nachos to try and comfort her, Marco and Kelly followed suit.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of obvious by now but Nachos...not the biggest fan of lightning." Marco sounded hesitant.

"I'm so sorry, I almost put you in harm's way just because I'm too chicken to face my fears" Jackie took a deep breath and stood up with a resolute look on her face.

"Ok guys, climbing down is a no go with this storm and we need shelter, that mansion is our safest bet, so let's go." Jackie said her voice firm and eyes focused, Mime gave her an enthusiastic round of applause and the rest gave a nod of approval...except.

"That would have been way more convincing without the shaky knees." Brittney said with a hearty laugh.

"Baby steps, you cunty chink!" Jackie screamed at the heiress's face.

"Uhh, racial slurs, someone doesn't know what else to say." Brittney said with a cocky smile.

The group approached the mansion at a slow pace since Jackie had to cower and hide after every little sound but she also had to be the one at the lead. Mime and Marco were right behind her giving the blonde support the former with pats on the back and the latter with encouraging words, the rest were playing a constant game of stop and go with differing levels of patience but Brittney was the only one downright annoyed.

"And after a hundred years we finally arrive at our destination!" Brittney said kicking down the front door to everyone's annoyance.

The place was dusty, musty and filled with cobwebs but then again just like the building itself, the insides were still standing and looked very usable after some elbow grease that is.

"Isn't it great? I just saved us a few hours by not letting the little yellow officer muster the courage to open the door" Brittney haughtily said as she plopped down on a chair causing a dust cloud to fly all over her.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME YELLOW?!" The anger seemed to evaporate all of Jackie's fear in one fell swoop.

"Are we going back to the racial slurs, officer? I'm gonna love reporting that when we get back home" Brittney's face sported a smug smile.

"How about I ju-" *CRACK* "EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" Jackie shot up and jumped into Brittney's arms and there they stood with the heiress carrying the scared officer bridal style.

"We are never talking about this again." Said the annoyed Asian.

"You are the one that caught me." Said the embarrassed officer, both girls were glaring at each other now, making the rest of the group to keep quiet.

"Alright let's calm down, ok?" Marco tried to defuse the situation and approached the two slowly, Mime accompanied him with a disarming smile and showing her palms. All of them were so focused on the situation at hand that they didn't notice the slight cracking sounds beneath them.

"How about fuck all of you?" Brittney still with her cocky smile and retrieved her arms from below Jackie.

"Oh, you bitch!" Jackie said as she approached the floor at a rapid rate but to everyone's surprise, her decent didn't stop at the floor as the old rotten wood planks gave away to a deep and wide hole that was able to swallow Brittney, Marco, and Mime as well.

All of them fell through a dark tunnel finally falling into a minecart that was sitting on top of a steep slope.

"Wow...thank goodness that the cart had the breaks on." Marco said with an immeasurable relief. And with that, the cart creaked and began to go down the slope.

"YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Brittney and Jackie screamed as they went further and further into the dark mine.

"HOLY SHIT! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" Kelly, Sabrina, and Janna all said in unison.

"Deary me! I knew that the old floor was about to cave in" a new voice came from behind the group that was still in the mansion.

***IN THE MINE* **

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The four people (Three screamed and one pantomimed actually) on the car cried as they all clung tightly to each other until the cart came to a sudden stop, the group panted a bit and examined the darkness for a bit, not knowing what to do.

"...I have a flashlight" Marco said regaining his breath through his sore throat.

"Gimme that!" Brittney wheezed out as she patted around until she found the flashlight that the Latino had.

With the tool finally on her hand, Brittney flashed it around finding that behind them was a brittle old rail over an extremely dark drop which the Asian tested by kicking a rock off the edge and after a few seconds, there was no sound.

"Ok assholes, there is one way to go and is going deeper into this tunnel… Why are you not following?" Brittney asked exasperatedly.

"Just give her a few minutes, ok?" Marco said with great concern while holding Jackie who was now shivering, and openly sobbing, Mime for her part was patting the officer in the back while glaring at the heiress.

"Denied, Barfo, we need to get moving." Brittney said while impatiently pointing at their only route available.

"OK, ok, ok...Just let me do something" Marco took a torn sleeve from his hoodie pocket and blindfolded the shivering blonde.

"You kept those?" Jackie asked finally regaining some composure.

"Hehe, well, I'm holding on to the hope of fixing it up, but anyways this should help, ignore everything else, I'm here to protect you...No matter what, ok?" Marco said, his supportive hands never leaving Jackie's shoulders, the officer reached her shaky hand and grabbed the knight's.

"...O-ok, it's ok" Jackie despite her breaky voice, relaxed and felt herself being lifted up by Marco.

"Done cuddling the dead weight?" Brittney said dismissively and started walking forward without even bothering to wait for the rest to stand up.

"Would you quit it?" Marco said clenching his jaw but felt Jackie hugging him tighter.

"You are protecting me… she is no menace, just a big, fat, ugly bitch" Jackie whispered as she clung tighter.

"Understood" Marco's eyes became focused and began to wordlessly follow Brittney.

"Only one of those insults is true." Brittney retorted and they swore they could hear her eyes rolling in her voice.

Mime stood forward and wildly gestured towards the flashlight and herself.

"Forget it frenchie! Since apparently I'm the only one that wants to get out of here, I'm manning the lights" Brittney said putting the tool as far from Mime's reach as she could, the performer kept her gaze on the heiress eyes with a frown and an arched brow.

Mime's frown quickly gave way to an innocent smile and a shrug, then the performer right in front of the Asian woman regurgitated a second flashlight without even making the smallest effort to hide it from Brittney.

"Oh god *Hurk* What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brittney said turning green. Mime for her part put her arm around the other girl's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows before going to the back alongside Marco and Jackie to reassuringly pat the back of the latter.

"Ehehehe, Merci beaucoup." Jackie said now actually calm and relaxed.

The group kept walking aimlessly for a while and Jackie finally raised her voice.

"Hey, Wong, what are we actually doing?" Jackie asked.

"Getting out! What do you think we are doing!?" This question drove Brittney up the wall.

"If we get out and we are on the side of the plateau we are going to have to climb or go back in to find a path upwards, the same if we end up at the foot of it, have we been going down or up? Or heck, we might be able to climb it if the thunderstorm has stopped" Jackie said.

"It won't stop...it said so in the diary, this thunderstorm had been going for centuries before the diary was written and when we reached this place it was still going...god damn it, why didn't I think of that?" Brittney was annoyed with herself for a change.

"Think of what?" Marco finally paid attention to something besides 'keeping Jackie safe'.

"I haven't given a thought to where we were going...god damn it, I think we might have been going down." Brittney face palmed and turned on her heel to go back.

"Wait...let's not go back." Jackie said nervous once again.

"What!? Why!? This was your fucking idea!" Brittney screamed.

"It's just...that I got a chill...I think we were on the right track" Jackie said trembling.

"BITCH! You are blindfolded, what do you even know!?" Brittney said turning a corner, to then go back running back to the path they were using.

"BATS THE SIZE OF ROTTWEILERS!" Screamed Brittney before throwing herself to the ground covering her head protectively. Marco and Mime ducked as well to give as much space to the gigantic, flying rodents as they could.

"Is it over?" Brittney asked her voice shaky and her eyes leaking lightly.

"Yes, I think it's ove- JACKIE!? JACKIE!" Marco tried to reassure the heiress but soon noticed that the police officer was missing but the panic was short lived.

"Hehehehehe, you are so soft and fluffy" Jackie was laying on the floor with a bat on top of her but the woman was gently scratching and patting it. Everyone stared slack jawed at the sight of the woman that not five seconds was on the edge of having a breakdown now petting a beast with just the purest of joys.

"Let's see...awwwwww!" Jackie removed the blind fold and saw a pair of big, bulging, beady eyes along with a long snout and very expressive ears.

"Aren't you a handsome fella?" Jackie giggled and continued her pampering of the humungus animal.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Brittney screamed so loud that it scared the bat off.

"Hey, I was about to name it Dracula" Jackie said with disappointment.

"PUT ON THE STUPID BLINDFOLD AGAIN AND GET A MOVE ON!" Brittney screamed directly at Jackie's confused face.

"Ok, ok...What crawled up your ass?" Jackie compiled but she was not very pleased to do so. Mime and Marco stood up and the latter once again gave the officer a piggyback ride.

"Giddy up… So about that chill, are you alright now?" Marco said to Jackie.

"Yeah… I think we are on the right path now" Jackie said nervously.

"You are blindfolded for god sakes! What do you kno-Ahhh" Brittney said but tripped with something.

"HOLY SHIT!" Brittney saw what looked like a line of marching piles of flesh.

"Huh?! They look like naked mole rats but they don't have the long teeth, that's curious" Marco looked intently at the spectacle and Mime got on all fours to see them closely.

"Really? Are they cute?" Jackie said.

"They look like pink cucumbers with feet" Marco said stopping to think out every word.

"What is wrong with you Thomas? Shouldn't you be shivering, or atleast try to eat these fucking rats!" Brittney screamed.

"Nah, animals are either cute, tasty or both, but I already ate so they are just cute" Jackie turned her head to where she heard the Asian's voice.

"Yeah, real cute, they look like walking ball sacks!" Brittney said lightly kicking a small group of the critters out of the way making them screech in a horrendous way.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brittney screamed at the little mound of critters that was screeching but the mound started to melt and with that the rest of the critters jumped into the melty mound making it grow exponentially.

The mound reaformed itself into a gigantic critter head that could barely fit in the tunnel, it looked exactly like the head of the small ones with one difference.

"Oh, there are the teeth." Marco said looking at the creature's teeth that were as of now the same size as he.

They all ran through the tunnels screaming trying to flee the enraged rat pacman head that was after them.

"Go right!" Jackie screamed still being carried by Marco and everyone followed the order.

"Next two tunnels go left!" Jackie screamed again.

"Why are you screaming orders? You can't see." Brittney screamed but following the order anyways.

"I don't know, it's that weird chill again, ANOTHER LEFT!" Everyone followed the command.

"Forgive me if I'm not comfortable being guided by a blind bitch!" Brittney screamed.

"It's work-" "RIGHT!" "-ing isn't it?" Marco answered the heiress.

"That thing is still following us so is not, I'm going the opposite direction the next order she barks!"

"Can you cooperate for one sec-" "LEFT!" Marco tried to reprimand Brittney but like clockwork Jackie said another order and true to her word Brittney went to the right. Marco could barely turn to follow her but Mime with a surprising burst of speed got ahead of Brittney to try and stop her but the mime slipped down a slope.

"What the aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Brittney couldn't stop herself and ended up falling down the slope too, with Marco following closely behind.

"I told you it was working!" Marco threw all his frustration at Brittney.

"Ohnoohnoohnothisisbadthisisbadpleasenopleasenopleaseno!" Jackie chanted a mile a minute almost choking him by clinging on to him too tightly.

Marco and Brittney landed feet first on a small pool of mud that reached their waists.

"It's ok, it's ok, there is nothing wrong" Marco reassured Jackie who was in the same state as she was on the mine cart some hours ago.

"We were doing great before your thick head ruined everything!" Marco turned to Brittney with a scowl.

"That thing isn't following us anymore, is it? I just saved our asses… And where is frenchie anyways?" Brittney said with her arms closed but the group's ears perked up because of a sound coming from the mud they were in.

From under them they felt things brushing on their legs.

"Guys… What's going on?" Jackie asked with a weary voice.

"We are on a pool of mud...that apparently is populated." Marco said with his eyes wide and his voice a bit panic-y.

"Oh." As soon as Jackie answered a figure dripping mud from top to bottom in such a big amount that even its shape was impossible to decipher, Marco quickly threw Jackie to Brittney and tackled the living pile of mud.

"Take Jackie and GO!" Marco screamed as he wrestled with the mud monster and Brittney complied without a sound.

"Wait, Wong! We have to help Marco." Jackie squirmed as she was being dragged by Brittney.

"Like fuck we are! He said to take you and run! SO THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" Jackie was able to pull herself loose off of Brittney's grasp making the heiress drop the flashlight she was holding.

"Since when do you obey anyone?" Jackie screamed and took off the blind fold to look for the torch.

"Seriously, it feels you are getting wor-" Jackie turned the flashlight towards the Asian woman and she was trembling on the floor fighting to get up, soft sobs coming from her.

"Wong?... Are you?" Jackie gingerly approached the sobbing woman and the Asian jerked her head up showing her smearing mascara, along with bloodshot eyes to go along with her shivering form.

"OF COURSE I AM AFRAID YOU DUMB TWAAAAAATTTTTT!" Brittney screamed furiously.

"I'm trapped in a dark cave filled to the brim with dirty beasts, I wanna go home! That's all I want god damn it! And I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to get back!" Brittney with tears streaming down her eyes tried her damndest to stand up despite her trembling limbs something that proved too much for her as she barely got on her feet for her legs to give in.

"Shhhhh" Jackie caught her before she hit the ground and tried to comfort the panicked heiress.

"We will go back, I promise, I swear." Jackie carefully put on the blindfold on Brittney and carried her piggy back.

"And all of us are going back." Jackie felt the Asian woman tense.

"You are also afraid you bitch! Let's just get out of here!" Brittney protested and thrashed on top of the blonde.

"Yep, I am very afraid but whatever attacked Marco and Mime is not what I'm afraid of." Jackie said with confidence and Brittney felt the officer accelerate more and more as she said that.

"No, wait, I think I'm in more danger with you, you crazy whore!" Brittney screamed.

"Heh, sounds probable, wanna see if it's true?" Jackie said and the heiress felt a sudden jolt that was immediately followed by the floaty sensation of falling.

"What are you even thinking about!?" Brittney screamed clinging to the blonde as tightly as she could, to then splash into a pool of mud.

"Marco, Mime, Where are you?! Answers please!" Jackie looked around desperately pointing the flashlight everywhere to find them calmly sitting at the edge of the mud pool.

"What?" Jackie was very confused.

"Sorry, Mime is just applying her makeup, she fell face first into the mud and ruined it, we were planning on going after you guys… What happened to Brittney?" Marco said.

"None'ya Barfo!" Brittney screamed dismissively.

"Ok, at least we can let Jackie lead without you running off your own way… or making animals angry." Marco said annoyed, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Cut her some slack dude, she was just as if not more scared than me." Jackie said enthusiastically making both Marco and Mime to turn with apparent confusion in their faces.

"Shut up" Brittney said embarrassed.

"Ohhhh… I see, I'm sorry Brittney, I didn't notice" Marco said with genuine remorse and Mime quickly went to pat Brittney's back on a reassuring mannes just like she did for Jackie when they fell into the mine.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone loves me… can we get out of here now" Brittney said more exhausted than annoyed.

"Right away… Hemm… Jackie? Do you want me to carry you too? I have the other sleeve for a blindfold and I think Mime can carry Brittney." Marco shyly offered.

"No thanks." Jackie answered with a smile and a sing song voice.

"So you are not scared anymore?" Marco said with pride and Mime looked at her with expectant eyes but Jackie just chuckled.

"Fat chance! But Wong over here took getting lost on a dark mine, two chases by animals and a surprise attack by something on a pool of mud before collapsing, I look like a total wuss in front of that and I don't want her thinking she is better than me or anything." Jackie offered a little grin to the blindfolded Asian.

"Too late blondie." Brittney said calmly.

"...But… I'm still afraid… Do you two mind-" Before Jackie could finish her question both Marco and Mime got to each side of her, Mime playfully rubbed her cheek on Jackie's and Marco put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Any day, whenever you need it, I promise" Marco said reassuringly.

"Ok, now that the party is nice and united… are we just gonna follow blondie's creepy chill as a guide again" Brittney said with dread.

"Looks like it" Marco answered her and Brittney once again felt Mime's hand patting her back.

"Ugh, I can tell this is gonna be great" Brittney said as she grab on to Jackie tightly.

***A FEW HOURS LATER* **

"Annnnnd we are out!" Jackie exclaimed making Brittney to get down from the blonde's back to take off the blindfold.

"HOLY SHIT!" Brittney's eyes were wide and her jaw went slack as she saw the mansion they fell into the mine through on the distance.

"That chill was spot on." Brittney said in disbelief.

"Yeah… I'm scared too." Marco said.

"Who cares! We are back!" Jackie screamed with joy.

"Brittney, I'm really sorry for only concentrating on Jackie and even getting annoyed at you, I'm gonna be more mindful of you in the future." Marco said.

"Ehhh shut up… But yeah… I think I might need to play nice with this new team...HEY!" Brittney suddenly screamed making everyone to give her all their attention.

"Is that flying lizard also afraid of closed spaces?" Brittney said outraged, making Jackie to scowl at her.

"Nachos, whatever!" Brittney dismissed.

"No, she is pretty good with them" Marco answered confused.

"Then couldn't they just let her in to take us out!" Brittney screamed and everyone's eyes widened.

"Shit, they might be inside looking for us!" Marco screamed worried.

"Let's check the mansion before going in again!" Jackie ordered already having a head start.

The team busted the door open to find the rest of the group sitting at the table sipping tea, and the four people that just escaped the mine were baffled, disappointed and pissed.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO LOOK FOR US!" Jackie, Brittney and Marco screamed while Mime angrily gestured.

"We did send a guide" Chantelle answered dispassionately and Marco went from anger to worry in a millisecond.

"Oh no! Nachos! Daddy is coming to save you little one!" Marco ran off the mansion with his arms flailing wildly and everyone looked at the scene with a face of bewilderment.

"Aren't you gonna go with him?" Brittney asked Jackie.

"Oh...no… He can handle that… hehe" Jackie said with a big blush and bashful body language.

"Ok, spill." Brittney said decisively.

"You called a bat the size of a large dog cute and went running back to fight a mud monster, What are you actually afraid of? What turned you into useless deadweight? I need a fucking answer for the future, I don't want to be on a situation where we need you and you are crying on a fetal position over I don't know what!" Brittney said with authority and Jackie whispered something.

"Ghosts."

"What?" Brittney said confused.

"Ghosts." Jackie said a bit louder this time.

"No, I heard you, but I can't believe you! All that fucking drama! All that sissy crying and shaking over something that doesn't exist!" Brittney was about to choke the officer but noticed the blonde's dead stare into the distance.

"What are you looking at you fucking wu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaHHH!" Brittney turned around to see a group of people all of them dressed in Victorian era clothing… also they were floating and translucent.

"I say, losing your patience is one thing but what you do, little missy, is another thing entirely." One of those people, a rotund one dressed like an aristocrat, approached Brittney to look at her closely making the woman jump back and hug Jackie for protection, the police officer though had gone completely catatonic with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You should find a way to control that temper, it might bring you problems in the future." The man said politely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittney though just screamed any and all air her lungs had in them before going limp and falling unconscious into the floor alongside Jackie.

"And now that is just rude." The ghost said offended.

"Why didn't you guys told us that you sent a ghost guide?" Marco said entering the mansion accompanied by a ghost dressed as an old timey explorer from england and the rest of the group just pointed at Jackie and Brittney passed out on the floor.

"Ooohhh… That's a good reason." Marco said.

"I say my boy, I was told not to aid directly if possible and thankfully that little blonde missy appears to be very attuned with spirits, I could guide you all the way by being just a chill." The ghost gave a hearty laugh.

"Wait? Really? Ohhh yeah the ritual worked!" Janna raised her fist in the air with joy.

"What ritual?" Everyone asked.

"In second grade, me and her made a ritual to see spirits, I had to make a circle of human bones put her inside it then bathe her in fresh chicken blood also I had…" Janna gave all the nitty gritty details of what went on at that time, everyone just listened horryfied.

"Where did you even got human bones?" Kelly asked afraid of the answer.

"Duh, I only mentioned the graveyard like six times." Janna rolled her eyes.

"You were the one defyling the graves all those years back?" Marco said surprised.

"I'm not actually surprised." Chantelle said with a shrug.

"Ehhh" Janna made a 'mistake buzzer' sound "Jackie accompanied me through the whole thing." She said with pride.

"I think that poor girl should reconsider her friendships." The explorer ghost whispered to Marco horrified at the story.

"We should, we all should." Marco said in a similar state as the ghost.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I'm so sorry for thinking your fears were childish!" Sabrina was openly crying, kneeling beside the still unconscious Jackie and tightly gripping the unconscious girl's hand to her chest.

Mime and Hekapoo were right behind the crying sabrina with their heads down giving their condolences.

"Guys, I'm waiting outside." Higgs gagged out with a green face before running outside.

*Ehem* The aristocratic ghost got everyone's attention.

"We are already aware of your situation, weary travelers, please stay here, I believe that when our friends regain consciousness you would be in shape to leave." He said.

"Also I would offer some clothing for your travels but I'm sorry to say the moths got to them way before any of you could." The ghost said eyeing Chantelle and Brittney.

"No worries, sir." Said chantelle with a small smile.

"I… I will wait outside too." Marco said stepping outside.

Outside Marco found Higgs hurling the insides of her stomach a few feet away from the mansion.

"You seem to do that a lot." Marco said with a chuckle.

"Fuck off! That Janna girl… She is disturbing… Way more than what I'm used to and you've been to the neverzone you know what I'm talking about." Higgs said defensively.

"Yeah, I think the reason I could handle the neverzone the way I did was in part because I'm used to her." Marco said embarrassed and sat at a safe distance from the vomit that was being absorbed by the ground.

"Turns out we were just unlucky with the landing." Higgs cleaned her mouth with her forearm and sat beside Marco.

"Huh?"

"The ghosts told us that they used to live here but then the living people discovered that being on a lower altitude helps with the "not getting struck by lightning" thing so they put a village at the foot of the plateau." Higgs explained and Marco tried to say something but the redhead's scowl cut him off.

"Have we ended up there I would be in shape for a duel, so keep this in mind fake knight, I am not your friend even after what happened in that underwater cave and I'm going to make you bleed one way or another." Higgs said as menacing as she could.

"_PFFFFFTTTT… Not with that queasy stomach you won't!" _Greedy Heart appeared in Marco's chest with a loud laugh.

"Yeah! Keep thinking that, it'll make it easier." Higgs said and unceremoniously left.

"And what's with you? You've been awfully quiet today." Marco asked his chest.

"_Nah, kiddo, you were doing great today, protecting Jackie is priority number one." _Greedy Heart with pride.

"I thought protecting Janna was priority number one." Marco said with a relaxed smile.

"_That too is priority number one." _Greedy Heart said matter of fact, both it and Marco relaxed and watched the thunderstorm for a few hours.

"Marco! We are going now!" Janna screamed from the mansion's door.

"Coming!" Marco said and entered to see both Jackie and Brittney groggy and barely standing.

"Hey guys...did...did we saw…" Jackie began.

"Nope." Sabrina.

"Nothing." Higgs.

"Not a thing." Kelly.

"Nothing at all." Hekapoo.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I…" Brittney started to think straight.

"No, no, no, boss, you saw nothing, believe me." Chantelle told Brittney with a serious face and Brittney caved with a confused "oooookkkk?".

"Ok, all ready, let's go!" Janna said with enthusiasm as she stepped into the portal.

"Yeah, let's go." Marco said as he gently lead Jackie into the portal.

"Come on, boss, things to do, stuff to see." Chantelle deadpanned as she did the same with Brittney.

And behind them the portal closed, leaving the ghosts behind.

"PHEW! Thank the lord that they are finally gone!" The aristocratic ghost said with relief.

"That Janna was the most horrifying thing I've ever encountered!" A ghost screamed and a second ghost fainted floating like a dead body in the air.

"I know, sorry to leave you all alone with her… but I had to escape somewhere!" The explorer ghost said with regret.

"Let's just forget this ever happened, and be grateful that Janna didn't...some of her more… extreme… stuff with us." When the aristocratic ghost said that another ghost in the room started to cry.

**AAAAAAAAAAANDDDDD that's all folks! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have in mind some other chapters now so hopefully the next one is not 3 months from here. **

**Also if you could leave me a review of your opinions or correcting my mistakes (grammar and spelling also if you could :P ) I will be eternally grateful.**


	18. Chapter 18

The team came out of the portal as per usual and as soon as they were out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie screeched a shrill scream and grabbed Marco tightly.

"What happened!?" Marco panicked.

"NOT AGAIN! FOR GOD SAKES NOT AGAIN!" Jackie buried her face into Marco's chest as she loudly sobbed.

Marco looked up to finally analyse this new dimension and found himself surrounded by a jungle but what scared Jackie was a bit far in the distance, a ruined temple, the place was already overgrown with greenery and moss, it looked like an egipcian pyramid but made out of metal.

Marco got snapped out of his stupor by surprisingly Janna coming to comfort Jackie.

"Shhhh, shhhh, don't worry, look at it, it's made out of metal and it's surrounded by a city, it's probably just filled with death traps, you know? Like the lost city kind of shit." Janna warmly said to her oldest friend.

"You promise? No mummies or anything like that?" Jackie managed to squeak out on a shaky voice.

"You know that if a ghost comes I'll be more than glad to be the victim in your stead." Janna lightly held her friend's hand and gave her a smirk to reassure her.

"You better." Jackie sobbed and allowed herself to be guided by Janna into the direction of the pyramid.

Marco for his part was slack jawed as he watched the whole interaction unfold.

"_That was uncharacteristically sweet." _Greedy heart was just as flabbergasted as Marco.

"Was she always capable of something like that?" Marco carefully whispered with his face brick red as soon as he felt himself out of earshot.

"What? Am I the only one impressed that you have to bring up death traps to calm the blonde down?" Higgs came up from behind Marco making the latino jump.

"What happened Marco?" Sabrina inquired about Marco's disoriented expression.

"The dumbass was so enthralled with the lesbo pair that he forgot we existed." Brittney said annoyed.

"Ohh yeah, I almost forgot how that felt, you know… when you finally decided you preferred Star." Kelly said as anger slowly grew more apparent in her voice as she just gave an aside glance towards the latino before following Janna and Jackie.

"Let's just enter the stupid pyramid." Hekapoo spat out with spite and went towards the structure.

"WHY!? CAN'T WE JUST SIT STILL AND WAIT FOR THE FUCKING SCISSORS TO CHARGE UP!?" Brittney screamed out in frustration.

"Boss, number one, the one with the scissors possibly is IN the pyramid by now and two the last time we did that we almost got sun lasered to death it would be smart to assess our surroundings." Chantelle said dispassionately before following the rest with Sabrina and Higgs close behind.

"Fucking shit!" Brittney stood stupefied for a second before following.

"Hey, Barfo! You coming or not!?" Brittney screamed to the knight who had been scared stiff since he noticed that forgetting the existence of the rest of the group was not a welcomed gesture.

"I'll give you guys a second of head start." Marco gave a nervous laugh and stood there as he saw Brittney roll her eyes and continue on her way.

"_HAHAHAHA, Kelly actually gave you the same stink eye as when she met you again in the library." _If Greedy heart could it would be rolling on the floor.

"Can you shut up!? And I mean why even!?" Marco screamed in confusion.

"_What do you mean why? What woman likes being blatantly ignored? FUCK what human being likes being treated as if he didn't exist?" _Greedy heart was actually angry now.

"I didn't do that!" Marco retorted.

"_You sure?" _Greedy heart asked with an arched eyebrow and an unimpressed voice.

"Very su- AAHHH!" Marco turned around only to come face to face with Mime who was crossing her arms and had a stern look.

"Eeeeeehehehe… hi… didn't see you there." Marco said nervously.

Mime's only answer was to squint her eyes and march after the rest of the group.

"_Let me ask again, Are you sure?" _Greedy heart said with a sickening smug edge to its voice.

***Near the pyramid* **

The group started to explore near ruins and it came to everyone's surprise.

"This place actually looks modern." Sabrina said in awe as she saw the metal city that had already been overtaken by nature, some tree trunks had already collapsed some of the tall buildings that looked like gigantic tubes with windows.

"I would even say futuristic." Chantelle said as she continuously looked around her.

"If these things were taken care of properly I'm sure they would look like the 'chrome future' we thought we would have in the 2000's." Chantelle said cleaning off the moss of a building with her hand and taking notice that it only took that to give that little spot a mirror sheen.

"Yeah, what do you think happened? This place looks like a post apocalypse after an utopic future, do you guys think it was the A.I. going haywire?" Jackie said with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe zombies but we just arrived so late we missed all the action." A disappointed Janna interjected.

"Oh, oh, What about a viral infection?" Sabrina skipped in place with excitement.

"Girls, from the stuff we've seen dragons is a possibility." Chantelle said with plain confidence.

"Pfff, stupid shit… economic colapse followed by riots until everyone died obviously." Brittney pointed out offhandedly.

The rest of the group sans Marco were looking at the chattering lot horrified.

"Marco… what's wrong with them?" Kelly said, actually hiding behind the latino.

"Yeah, that is plain sadistic." Higgs said with revulsion.

Mime for her part joined Kelly hiding behind Marco.

"Yeah, stuff from while we were growing up just wanted to figure out how the world would end, this might seem more like a fantasy for them than anything else." Marco said embarrassed.

"And how many of them accurately pointed out that "destroying magic" would be the thing that ends the world." Hekapoo sneered.

"What? You aren't going to laugh this time." Marco thought to his heart.

"_I was about to say the exact same joke, I feel cheated." _Greedy heart sounded like a child throwing a tantrum.

"_She's right though." _Though it could still push out a little slight that made Marco whimper.

"Hey!" While he was distracted Jackie jumped right in front of Marco scaring the daylights out of him, thankfully both Mime and Kelly kept him on his feet.

"Oh! Sorry dude ehehehe." Jackie sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Hey! We are taking bets on what that pyramid is, who's in? I say it is a giant battery for the city." Jackie said pointing at the big building they were all heading to.

"I have a few Ideas but I'd rather confirm them when we get there." Marco said politely.

"I mean… look at the road we are in and all the roads seem to go towards the pyramid, maybe like a central control for all this tech?" Kelly pondered out loud.

"It's the king's castle." Higgs tried not to make eye contact with Jackie to not show that she was actually into this little game.

Mime made a bunch of theatrical exaggerated gestures.

"Cultural center, I didn't think about that mon ami." Jackie snapped her fingers in a little "eureka" moment.

"And you Hekapoo?" Jackie turned her head towards Hekapoo.

"I'll pass, this place is too eerily familiar, I might get it right by accident." Hekapoo said carefully as she analysed every little detail as she walked.

"Well we are not far off." Jackie said with excitement and ran towards the pyramid.

"Oh, now it's a race!?" Higgs followed with the same excitement.

"If it is you ain't winning." Jackie giggled and doubled the pace.

"It sure is nice to see her in a good mood again." Kelly mused out loud.

"She is great isn't it?" Marco said with a love struck sigh.

"_YOU DUMB FUCK!" _Greedy heart screamed in a panic inside Marco's head, the latino couldn't even try to figure out why was the commotion all about when he felt a hard punch on his shoulder.

Turning to look he just saw Kelly with a big frown and her hand still in a fist. The green haired woolette just huffed and ran towards the pyramid and once again before Marco could figure out what happened he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Awesome job, Romeo!" Screamed Heckapoo without even turning around as she ran to the rest of the group.

Marco turned to see Mime who frowned and shook her head before joining the race to the pyramid.

"_5 minutes, can you not piss them off for 5 minutes?" _Pleaded the exasperated Greedy heart.

"What the fuck did I do!?" Marco retorted with an exasperated scream of his own.

***In the pyramid* **

Marco was in awe not by how magnificent or alien the place was… but by how familiar it was. The place was hollow and divided in various floors all of them were little floors in the perimeter allowing the center to be void but the small floors that hugged the walls were littered with departaments with wide doors, and windows advertising products and stores, also there were tons of signs and maps around the place.

"Holy shit it's a mall!" Brittney screamed with excitement as she browsed through the place.

"Oh great! Nobody won the bet." Janna sighed exhasperatedly.

"What were you even gonna win in the bet?" Marco said.

"Bragging rights." Janna said offhandedly.

"HEY! THERE IS NOTHING TO LOOT HERE!" Higgs screamed from the third floor.

"What do you mean nothing! This is a commerce center it shoul-." Brittney kicked down a door angrily only to find the place completely empty.

"What the hell!? THIS PLACE IS EMPTY!" Brittney screamed until something dawned on her.

"HA! That means there were looting and riots, point for me on that one!" Bragged the heiress.

"This place… I know this place." Hekapoo muttered to herself.

"Hey there are counters here and everything, but don't they look a bit off?" Jackie said, looking at the chrome counter with a huge blue concave circle in its center.

"Wait a second…" Sabrina said, putting her hand on top of the blue circle and giving a little chant.

Sabrina's hair began to float and her eyes glowed slightly but that was small potatoes compared with the counter shooting a pillar of blue light straight up right in front of her. The pillar began to divide into ribbons of light that started to jump at the walls of the department creating posters, chairs, floating screens of light and the most important thing, a product appeared right on that concave circle.

"A ring? Did you know a spell for this?" Jackie said as she picked up the simple flat, silver ring.

"*Pant* *pant* No… I just transferred magic from me to the counter." Sabrina said out of breath and looked around to see the place actually looked like a jewelry with lots of counters filled with products along with floating screens displaying catalogues.

"This is unreal." Jackie put her hand on top of one of the newly emerged counters and her hand went through it.

"Woah! Ok this is just another way to display stuff not actual stuff." Jackie said surprised before all the things that had appeared thanks to Sabrina's magic vanished in front of her eyes.

"And that's all my magic can manage it seems." Sabrina said disappointed.

"Not exactly." Jackie proudly showed Sabrina the silver ring that she made.

"It appears that once made it doesn't disappear." Jackie said with a huge smile on her face, a smile that Sabrina imitated, taking the ring in her hands Sabrina ran outside the store she was in.

"Guys! The stores work with magic, we can make anything we want!" Sabrina screamed letting the echo carry the message all around the place and like clockwork all the whole group with the exception of Hekapoo peeked their heads from different corners and floors from the mall.

"Wait! Really! Oh my god! I haven't gone on a shopping spree in sooooo long and this time I get to do it for free! Finally this bullshit situation is starting to have some positives." Brittney was about to cry out of joy.

"Well… I'm in dire need of perfume." Chantelle muttered making sure no one heard her.

"Wooo! If this place used to have magic adepts they might have books on the subject!" Kelly excitedly screamed from the second to last floor.

"Weapons! Armor! Tools for survival! FOOD! Keep your head on the essentials god damn it! We are not here to dilly dally!" Higgs made sure her voice was heard throughout the whole mall.

"_Look who's suddenly a team player!" _Greedy heart screamed, making the rest of the group laugh.

"Come on, come on, this place works by materialising matter using magic, I have it in the tip of my tongue." Heckapoo who still was on the entrance was pacing back and forth while muttering frustrated with herself.

"So where do we start!?" Brittney screamed.

"Sorry Brittney, a single small ring took quite a bit out of me. We can't just go around getting everything it seems." Sabrina's statement was accompanied by exasperated groans from all around the place.

"Ok, ok, take it easy, if this place used magic, it looks this technological but it is also this ancient… then this place is…" Heckapoo massaged the sides of her head to try to remember.

"Hey guys… I think I found a battery for this place!" Janna screamed from the top floor in front of a giant glass tube that was bound to the floor and ceiling from its ends lots of cables spread all around and disappeared into the building and the middle of it was solely a glass tube with a mouse training wheel inside of it.

"It would make the scissors charging stop but maybe we could use the mall freely if I shove Marcello in here!" Janna screamed her plan.

"Do it! I don't care if I'm stuck in a free of charge mall!" Brittney screamed.

"Yeah! We could get what we need and then take the little ball of evil out!" Higgs weighted in.

"Who agrees with the plan!?" Jackie shouted from where she stood.

"AYE!" Sounded almost unanimously.

"Well, here goes!" Janna said as she opened a little door to put Marcelo into the training wheel.

"Where are we? Where are we?... reactivating the place?-WAIT DON'T!" Heckapoo managed to scream too late as an impossibly bright light lit up on the top floor.

Every single store lit up one by one showing their displays proudly as they did so. Every single person was squealing with excitement as they saw the stores beginning to work.

"Janna take that unicorn out of there NOW!" Heckapoo screamed at the top of her lungs making all of the people there pay attention to her.

"Why?" Janna screamed from the top floor to the woman on the ground floor.

"ALERT! ALERT! UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL ARE ATTEMPTING TO INFILTRATE THE FACILITY! ALERT! ALERT!" A robotic voice screamed blared from speakers scattered around the mall.

"Because of that, you dumbass, take that unicorn out!" Heckapoo retorted firmly.

"Cristal clear!" Janna screamed as she ran towards Marcello but as she approached the tube the sirens blared even louder.

"UNIDENTIFIED PERSONNEL APPROACHING CENTRAL POWER SUPPLY!" A wall instantly materialised between Janna and Marcelo.

"EJECTING FOREIGN AGENT!" The robotic voice said before the wall propelled forward shooting Janna off the top floor.

"JANNA!" Marco screamed from the floor right below the top one and leaped from the edge of the floor to catch the falling witch.

"_And who's catching us!?" _Greedy heart's scream was cut short when Marco was grabbed from mid air by his hoodie.

"Janna. Seriously. DIET!" Jackie screamed frustrated as she struggled to lift both the knight and the witch.

"Why only me!?" Said Janna outraged while draped in Marco's arms.

"I'm sure most of this weight is yours and don't argue… with me… right now!" With that last push Jackie was able to lift both of them over her head making them land safely but not painlessly on the ground.

"Nice catch tiger." Janna congratulated the knight while cuddling as close to him as she could and keeping eye contact with half lidded eyes.

"Are yo_u ok?" _Both Marco and Greedy heart asked at the same time with the same amount of concern.

"Never better." Janna closed her eyes and snuggled to the latino's chest, the moment lasted for half a second before an explosion occurred right over them.

"Janna, some help?" Sabrina said with her legs shaking and surrounded by bomb scarabs.

Janna looked up and saw a giant buzz-saw being moved by a giant robot arm and it was coming right at her and Marco but was stopped by another 2 bomb scarabs. With that Sabrina fell to her knees and the rest of the scarabs fell to the ground as they withered and turned to dust, Janna saw the whole display with a face of disapproval and stood up.

"Sab, how many times do I have to tell you? Ration how much magic you use at one time!" Janna's eyes glowed blue and a giant vine latched itself into the robot arm operating the buzz-saw.

"Using too much magic in one go is for last resorts only! Remember there is not much magic to spare! Besides if you just use a ton of magic and then it withers and dies because you couldn't keep up it would be a waste anyways!" Janna said while she struggled with the buzz-saw as she was playing tug-o-war with the robot arm.

"Bu-but you've been doing that like five times a day this past month!" The distressed Sabrina said conjuring her own vine.

"And all of them were necessary!" Janna responded firmly. With the help of Sabrina both were able to keep the buzz-saw in place but the stubborn thing began to overtake the twin vines holding it down.

But before the saw could break the vines Kelly leaped from the 4rth floor to cut the robot arm with her ginormous sword to land gracefully beside Janna.

"Guys… I think we should have thought about there being a security sistem." Kelly said distraught.

"I agre-" Marco tried to respond but an incessant "Clank" sound interrupted him.

A group of small robots made of miscellaneous stuff like silverware, jewelry, boxes and what looked like car parts came stumbling at them while visibly electrically charged.

"Kelly, do you have any more weapons in there? Not made of metal preferably." Marco panicked.

"Ehhh… Mind going inside to check?" Kelly slowly backed off.

"You two! Some magic would be appreciated!" Kelly turned on her hill only to see both Janna and Sabrina stopping another 3 buzz-saws.

"Yeah! I'm sure but we are a LITTLE busy!" Janna spat back at the woolette.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly!" Sabrina screamed teary eyed.

Kelly and Marco turned to face the horde of robots with decided expressions.

"This is gonna hurt." Marco said covering his hands with the torn sleeves he still carried around.

"Pffft, I've had worse." Kelly said as she got ready to pounce.

"Hey! where did Jackie go?" Marco asked, confused.

"Jackie was here?" Kelly answered just as confused, relaxing a bit even.

As if on cue Kelly's hair rustled and Jackie shot out riding Nachos.

"I'll see what I can do about the battery! You guys try to hold your ground!" Jackie screamed as she fast approached the top floor with a plastic spatula on hand.

"HEY! I need that for pancakes!" Kelly screamed.

"I'll get you another one! I promise! AHHHH!" Jackie turned for a second only to be violently jolted back to attention because Nachos had to evade another buzz-saw.

"Is it weird that I am both happy to let her lead and afraid that she does so considering that I saw her wet herself over some friendly ghosts?" Kelly said with concern.

"Sounds reasonable to me… but you know…" Marco carefully pointed at the still approaching horde of minibots.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about those." Kelly put her stance back.

"HAAAAAA!" Both of them charged directly at the horde, Marco slapped robots off of the floor one by one and since the robots were kind of flimsy they shattered on impact with the ground, meanwhile Kelly was swiping a good number of the small clanker with the blunt side of her sword.

The process was slow and most of all painful, Kelly's sword was not isolated to the hilt and hitting so many robots at a time made sure that Kelly felt jolts all the way to her spine every time she felt her arms more and more jittery after every swing until she couldn't even hold her sword at all.

Marco had his hair standing making a spiky afro because of the electricity, every time he slapped a robot off to the ground floor a jolt of electricity made him jump but the problem came after a few robots were thrown off as the sleeves he was using as gloves started to give out smoke.

"_Kid, your hands are on fire!" _Greedy Heart screamed alarmed as his makeshift gloves were indeed lit aflame.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Marco screamed and ran in circles until he finally threw the blazing sleeves off the edge of the floor.

"*Huff* *Huff* well... there goes the sleeves." Marco said frozen in fear as the number of robots hadn't decreased it actually looked like it had increased.

"... I can barely hold my sword any more." Kelly said out of breath.

"We can't hold these things much longer!" Sabrina desperately screamed as the saw was inching its way to her face and Janna was in a similar situation.

And suddenly as if it was a flash of light both the robots and the buzz-saws stopped to just as suddenly fall apart, right in front of the stupefied group stood Hekapoo straight and proud… until she hunched over to catch her breath.

"*Huff* *pant* *huff* Stupid useless mortal body." Hekapoo decried her situation but the rest of the group smiled or laughed in both approval and relief.

"H-poo!" Marco jumped with joy to try and hug the newcomer but was stopped by an angry frown and a hand grabbing his collar.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you!? Not one of you!? Really not a single one of you thought that this place might have a security system!?" Hekapoo screamed outraged at the group that now just looked embarrassed.

"... I'm sorry, I wanted books." Kelly and Sabrina said at the same time while they hung their heads low in shame.

"Great excuse. Hey muscles! Here take these." Hekapoo threw her scissors to Marco.

"The handles are the best of the best in both material and craftsmanship, it is completely isolated so no need to fear electricity." Hekapoo said as she haughtily walked towards Kelly's hair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Where do you think you are going, Casper the furry ghost?" Janna said furiously.

"To rest, I had to run from the entrance to here and clean the mess you couldn't get out of, I think I've earned it." Hekapoo squinted her eyes and her gaze just dared the witch to question her further.

"*Groan* Ok, you might want to work on your cardio if a couple flights of stairs is all it takes to take you down." Janna said with barely contained rage.

"You know, Janna, you might also want to work on your car…" Sabrina tried to intervene but Janna sent a glare at her direction that made the apprentice witch back off in a second.

"Nothing… I said nothing." Sabrina said alongside with a nervous laugh.

"You better come out of there if we need you." Kelly squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow despite there being no way for Hekapoo to see it.

"Don't worry, I will, I just need to remember exactly where we are." Hekapoo whispered to the woolette.

***At a higher floor of the pyramid* **

Chantelle, Brittney and Higgs were huddled together in a corner of a store, Mime was hidden behind the trio just peeking the top of her trembling head as she saw a horde of full grown man size robots inching their way to them.

The robots were formed by what looked like buckets as their torso and heads, their arms and hands were made by sharp tongs and their legs were made by tubes joined by joint balls and they maintained stability with slabs of thick metal as feet.

"Care for another bet?" Higgs said with a confident smile.

"Shoot." Chantelle answered with a slight smirk.

"Whoever beats more of these wins." Higgs stated plain and simple.

"Oh… I'm out then." Chantelle said disappointed.

"What am I winning, red head?" Brittney smugly said.

"Bragging rights." Higgs shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll take it." Brittney sneered.

"If you win it." Higgs immediately jumped on one of the robots.

"I will." Brittney squinted and threw a punch directly to the head of one of the robots sending it flying and with that robot out of commission Brittney tore a pair of tongs off of its body and used them as a baseball bat against some other robots.

"Ha! You are quite the savage, huh?" Higgs admired the heiress handiwork as a bunch of robots were being sent flying by her mighty swing.

"I'm what, bitch!?" Brittney screamed upset.

"I meant it as a compliment!" Higgs retorted as she imitated the asian woman by tearing off a pair of tongs off of a robot and then using it as a battering ram with a straight line of robots making short work of a number of them.

Meanwhile still in the corner the now terrified Mime hugged Chantelle and the big hipped woman began to pat the mime's head.

"Don't worry, I can't fight a crowd but I can protect you from those two." While Chantelle comforted Mime the laugh of both women echoed around them as they were cackling with glee at the slaughter they were causing.

"Wow, Higgs, I thought we were the sadistic ones." Chantelle said, focusing her attention on the blitz in front of her but Mime poked her on the shoulder pointing at three robots that were able to avoid the berserker pair and approach the two cornered women.

"Well… three I can manage." Chantelle cracked her knuckles and approached slowly but felt another tap on the shoulder.

Turning around she saw Mime vomiting a baseball bat and the artist generously offered the weapon.

"Ohhh… If you are so kind how can I refuse." Chantelle contorted her face into a nice smile but her furred brow showed just how displeased she was with this, Chantelle took the weapon anyways and used it to great effect with all three robots.

When the rest of the group caught up to them the only thing they found was a mountain of trash and a pair of bickering women.

"I took down 45!" Higgs screamed exasperated.

"I~ took down 45, I split that last one in half!" Brittney pointed at herself and then pointed at a half robot nailed to the wall by a pair of tongs stabbed through its head.

"I nailed it to the wall!" Higgs argued.

"Oh come on! Being cut in half it's obviously what took it down!" Brittney kept the discussion going.

Marco and the rest tiptoed around the arguing pair and went to a corner of the store where Chantelle was comforting Mime who was in a fetal position and rocking herself back and forth, her eyes as wide as plates.

"What happened to her?" Marco asked with concern as he kneeled to help comfort her.

"She saw stuff… you know, stuff that only Brittney and Higgs can do." Chantelle pointed at the two still arguing women.

"Where is Heka?" Chantelle asked.

"In my hair, she said she was tired and needed to think about some stuff." Kelly answered promptly.

"... And officer Thomas?" Chantelle continued.

"She went to get Marc-" Janna began to explain before Nachos crashed into the store with Jackie on top of her to the gasps and surprise of everyone present.

"Wh-?" Marco managed to squeak out before Jackie interrupted.

"DUCK!" Jackie screamed and everyone did so as a swarm of robots with the form of eggs with wings with forks attached to their fronts crashed into the store to find themselves embedded on its walls.

"*Pant* *Pant* That thing doesn't want anything near that crazy unicorn." Jackie said frustrated while she explained that the last flying robot went straight to Jackie but she swatted it out of the air with the spatula.

"I'm completely out of ideas." Jackie said distressed.

"Can't we just burst our way in there?" Brittney said seriously.

"I agree." Higgs continued.

"It creates a wall and throws you off the floor." Jackie explained.

"I would suggest Nachos but…" Marco looked at the scratch marks all over his dragon.

"Yeah… we didn't have a good time." Jackie scratched her chin with the spatula.

"Hey!" Kelly took her spatula and haphazardly threw it into her hair.

"… Sorry about that." Jackie's mood was lifted immediately with the little giggle that Kelly's face gave her.

Everyone stood there for a bit, deep in thought until a very loud bug called everyone's attention and they saw a big scarab that had a wick attached to its head, the scarab did a few laps around the group until it settled on Janna's outstretched finger.

"Duh." Janna raised her eyebrow and had a smug smirk on her face.

"So we are just gonna hope that your magic is better than this whole building?" Marco inquired incredulously.

"Oh believe me I will be better than this whole city if that brings Marcello back." Janna said in a decisive manner.

"Anyone that wants to stand back and think of something better while this place is making more death robots, please, be my guest." Janna said after crossing her arms and turning on her heel to leave the store. Everyone followed the witch with differing amounts of confidence.

***At the top floor.* **

The top floor was completely barren with the exception of the entrance and the aforementioned tube that fed the whole building and that was currently imprisoning a very eager Marcello as he was running on the training wheel with gusto.

"UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL APPROACHING!" The robotic voice blared once again.

"We heard you the first time!" Janna screamed and her eyes started to glow blue.

"Sab, now it's the time to use all the reserves you've got." Janna turned to her apprentice who nodded and her eyes started to glow as well.

"Soooooo~ we just charge ahead and trust you?" Jackie asked her oldest friend.

"Can you do it?" Janna gave her a smug smirk.

"Do you even need to ask?" Jackie rolled her eyes at the insinuation.

All of them sans Janna and Sabrina charged ahead and from the floor another wall appeared.

"Frigid wave!" Janna put her hands on the floor and a wave of icy mist rolled and expanded in front of her freezing the ground in front of her.

"Jump!" Marco ordered and everyone followed, they jumped over the wave that managed to freeze into place the emerging wall.

Then a bunch of buzz-saws appeared from the ceiling and were going straight to the group. Marco threw one blade from Hekapoo's scissors to Jackie and a small nod was all the police-woman needed to throw herself to the saws and slice them into bits alongside the knight and they both stood their ground there cutting every new saw that emerged.

The tube behind the wall began to glow and with that a bunch more trash robots started to drop down from the other side of the wall to face the group. Higgs and Brittney looked at each other with a sickening smile.

"What do you say, squinty eyes? We are both back to 44?" Higgs said with excitement.

"You are on, ginger." Brittney responded and both of them began the slaughter once again.

The tube once again glowed and a swarm of flying egg robots threw themselves at the group but Sabrina from the back made a finger gun with her right hand pointing directly at the swarm.

"Humming thunder bird!" From Sabrina's finger a small yellow hummingbird took flight leaving a trail of lightning in its wake and with little effort the hummingbird went to every robot in the swarm one by one deactivating them and letting them drop to the floor.

But some of the flying robots were able to break through the onslaught and threw themselves directly at the two witches, Janna and Sabrina barely noticed a single robot gunning for them before a hard hit sent the robot flying.

"Batter up." Chantelle said with the baseball bat that Mime gave her and took a batting position to hit any other robot.

"Didn't know you played baseball." Both Sabrina and Janna said surprised but the big hipped woman giggled.

"I don't but this is a good start." Chantelle said as she lifted her leg high and brought it down alongside the bat to hit another robot.

"That's for pitching." Sabrina said with a giggle.

"Noted." Chantelle smiled and winked at her old cheerleading partner.

"You two just focus on magic." Chantelle gave the magic duo a relaxed smile and went back to bat.

"On it." Janna said making her hands glow bright "Strength of giants."

Janna's spell made a beeline towards Kelly making her glow red and the woolette ran head first towards the frozen wall that crumbled like a bunch of stacked cards against the librarians headbutt.

"Wow can I get that one on the regular? That was awesome." Kelly said in awe at her handy work, looking at the destroyed wall with a child like glee.

"I'll think about it!" Janna called with a cackle from the other side of the floor.

Mime for her part had already reached the tube and had already opened the door and grabbed Marcello from the tube.

"HA! What are you gonna do now you useless tin can!" Janna gloated but the tube still had energy left as it glowed and a bunch of portals opened under every person on the floor.

"You cheating sack of shi-." Janna managed to say before everyone was swallowed by the portals.

***On the garbage disposal* **

The portals spat out the group in a big room filled with trash, after a harsh landing they checked their surroundings.

"Is everyone ok?" Marco called for everyone and started to look for them.

"I'm here." Marco heard a groan and went towards it to find Chantelle lying on her back.

"O God!" Marco panicked.

"Don't worry sir. Diaz, I can walk." The secretary struggled to stand up and Marco hurried to help her but when Chantelle felt Marco near she pushed him away.

Marco stared at Chantelle in disbelief and the secretary blushed and looked away.

"Sir. DIaz… Please let me do this on my own, now it's not a good time." Chantelle said not looking at Marco in the eye.

"...Ok." Marco replied, still visibly worried.

"_What's up with her? She would usually pretend she fell so that we end up on top of her." _Said the mystified Greedy Heart, Marco just ignored him.

"Hey! I'm here!" Kelly screamed from the top of a pile of garbage that she jumped off of.

"Are you ok?" Marco asked with concern.

"Yep!" Kelly said with a huge smile while she flexed her arm.

Marco gave a sigh of relief and then looked scared again.

"And H-poo?" Kelly gave him a knowing look.

"Still here, haven't made a peep, she might be napping actually." Kelly said, trying to lighten the mood but then she saw the limping secretary.

"Are you ok, Chantelle? Want me to help?" Kelly tried to help but Chantelle stopped her.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Chantelle gave a strained smile and despite her reservations Kelly backed off.

"Ok, we are missin-." Marco tried to keep a list in his head but a sound of muffled screams called his attention. Going where the sound was they found Jackie trapped upside down inside a pile of trash as her legs were flailing wildly.

"_Look at them thighs!" _Greedy Heart said with joy.

"Now is not the time!" Marco whispered angrily to himself as he grabbed Jackie by the ankles and pulled.

"Oh God! That was an experience." Jackie said taking a deep breath after being taken out of the garbage.

A pair of loud voices approached them and taking a look they found Higgs and Brittney loudly arguing with each other. Higgs was piggybacking Janna and Brittney was doing the same to Sabrina.

"Can't we just agree on a stalemate, we lost to the fucking building anyways!" Higgs screamed exasperated.

"No way! I lost to the building, not to you!" Brittney argued.

The pair got near the rest of the group and without even acknowledging them, they just left the girls in the care of the rest as they kept arguing, Marco bridal carried Janna and Kelly did the same for Sabrina.

"Either shut them up or kill me, I don't care which." Janna said with tired desperation as she tried to shield her ears.

"Where is Marcello?" Janna asked before Marco could even open his mouth.

"I don't know." Marco replied and his heart sank when he saw that Janna looked genuinely distressed until a loud whistle called their attention.

On top of a mountain of garbage Mime was sitting and with pride she lifted her hands that were holding the black unicorn in his mini size.

"Marcello!" Janna screamed with joy and basically jumped off of Marco's grasp while Marcello did the same with Mime's hold and turned into his horse size to run down the garbage pile.

"I'll never let you off my sight again." Janna sobbed as she snuggled to the unicorn's chest.

"_Ok dude, you are only at a half chub if you stop staring at the… admittedly cute scene you might manage to keep this on the down low." _Marco heard Greedy Heart whisper in his head.

"Really, Barfo?" Brittney said disappointed.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Not even that is impressive from you, fake knight!" Higgs guffawed while pointing at the latino's crotch.

"I insist nothing impressive but nothing that can't be worked with either." Chantelle said with authority.

"Can we stop this talk?" Marco pleaded and looked at Janna who was giving him a shy smile and the witch then gave him a small wink.

"I need to go somewhere." Marco said with desperation as she fled while hiding his crotch.

"Go where?" Jackie asked to his retreating form.

"ANYWHERE!" Marco retorted.

After Marco was out of their line of sight Higgs still had a fit of the giggles.

"That was a bit excessive don't you think?" Jackie asked.

"Nah!" Higgs hastily dismissed.

"I remember now!" Without much anticipation Hekapoo bursted out of Kelly's hair.

"Ahhh!" "What the fuck dude?" "You are gonna give me a heart attack!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden revelation.

"Where are we?" Hekapoo paid no mind and just looked around.

"Yeah, you missed a bit, long story short, portals and garbage disposal or dump, thanks for your help by the way." Janna said dismissively and Hekapoo just stared at her for a bit before regaining her bearings.

"Ok, anyways we are-." Hekapoo tried to hurry with her explanation but…

"KELLY! BRING HEKAPOO HERE! SHE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!" Marco screamed from the other side of the place.

"OH! COME ON!" Screamed the exasperated Hekapoo.

The whole team hurried to where they heard Marco and they found the latino staring at a wall that had a mural painted in it.

"Yep… now I'm a hundred percent sure where we are." Hekapoo said with revulsion as she saw the mural. The mural was a painting of Glossaryck vomiting, the vomit filled rivers and there were a bunch of red people feeding from the river to then go and raise a city.

"This is the first civilisation to ever use magic." Hekapoo groaned out.

"What? Did I destroy another civilisation?" Marco pulled his head in a panic but Hekapoo slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hold your horses, look at this place, do you believe this amount of decay happens in five years?" Hekapoo tried to bring the knight back to his senses.

"I-I… I guess not." Marco still sounded confused but he was now listening.

"These guys went the way of the dodo way before I was even born." Hekapoo said firmly.

"Wow! So this blue guy is kinda like a representation of magic or something?" Sabrina examined the mural with amazement and curiosity.

"No, he is the personification of magic just like my uncle is the personification of time." Hekapoo patted the mural.

"... Waiiittt~." Sabrina started to turn from the mural to the furry woman.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it." Hekapoo cut the topic before it could come up.

"But coming back to this place… I don't know a damn." Hekapoo shrugged.

"What?" All the group screamed at the same time.

"I know shit about this place besides what I just told you." Hekapoo leaned on the wall.

"It's name?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope." Hekapoo said nonchalantly.

"How did it collapse?" Marco Inquired with urgency.

"No idea." Hekapoo kept the aloof act.

"What kind of creatures populated this place?" Kelly was now just trying to get something out of Hekapoo.

"Well… The mural might give a few clues." But the woman remained uninterested.

"How did they use magic?" Jackie questioned firmly and Hekapoo gave herself a second to think and then she opened her mouth, everyone present leaned in to listen.

"Beats me." Everyone face palmed at Hekapoo's smug answer.

"How can you not know about this place? Your fucking father created this place." Brittney remarked with her arms crossed.

"Pfff, you think THAT helps at all? Here, check this out." Hekapoo sneered at Brittney's observation.

"Marco, do you remember the MHC my brothers?" Hekapoo asked sweetly.

"Hummm. Rhombulus, Lekmet and Omnitraxus." Marco recalled the high commission.

"Do you remember Reynaldo?" Hekapoo kept with the sweet act.

"...Who?" Marco was taken aback by that statement.

"EXACTLY! Reynaldo was also a part of the magic high commission but he was also a mistake so he got taken somewhere else by Glossaryck and he never talked about him again." Hekapoo screamed furious.

"I'm sure you remember that absolutely everything felt like it was planned when it came to that annoying blue fuck, do you know why that was?" Hekapoo pointed an accusatory finger at Marco.

"Because he could see the future or something?" Marco answered with his hands in the air and took a few steps back.

"NO! It was because the asshole never opened his useless yap when it came to his mistakes! This place was a mistake so nobody knew what the fuck happened with it!" Hekapoo's accusatory finger went from Marco to the painting of her father on the wall.

"All he was ever good for was being a dick and acting smug about it! FUCK YOU!" Hekapoo flipped the mural off and ended up a panting mess after her rant.

"Wow, and here I thought you had daddy issues, boss." Chantelle said smugly to Brittney.

"H-poo?" Marco approached the pale woman but once again her hand stopped him.

"I'm fine, thinking about that asshole just riles me up, that's all." Hekapoo regained her breath and again leaned on the wall.

"_You should improve your approach if you are taking advice." _Greedy Heart said with little to no mockery in its voice.

"Ok, we should find a way out of here and-" Jackie sensed that the talk had ended and decided to get down and dirty.

"No." But Janna interrupted.

"Why is that?" Jackie turned to the witch with a firm question.

"I'm tired, we could activate another alarm if we try to use the mall with Marcello and the only thing we could need is clothes and if you look at the mural the people here had two heads, wings and a tail, I don't think we can use their clothes." Janna said without missing a beat.

"We could adapt the clothes." Sabrina helpfully offered.

"Nope, gonna take a nap." Janna just plopped into the ground and immediately started to snore.

"... Anyone for not taking any more risks here?" Jackie asked and Sabrina just passed out.

"Ok, looks like we are all overdue for a nap." Jackie giggled.

"Kelly, do you mind?" Jackie asked sweetly to the woolette.

"All right, hope the smell is not that strong inside." Kelly let her hair down and everyone but Jackie entered.

"You are not going in?" Kelly asked concerned.

"I'll check the surroundings first, then nap time for me." Jackie winked at the woolette before going dumpster diving.

***A few hours later***

"Can we use the scissors now? I'm tired of this place!" Brittney whined and Janna checked the scissors.

"Yep, let's go." Janna said dispassionately and opened the portal.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Kelly asked Jackie when they were the only ones left.

"Yep… But I'll tell you what it is later." Jackie put a finger to her lips and winked before throwing herself into the portal and Kelly stood there concerned for a bit before doing the same.

***Author's notes* **

**ITTTTT'SSSSSSS DOOOOONEEEEEEE. **

**Sorry for the long wait but I have lots and lots and lots of news. **

**First, I went to English school to try and improve my grammar for you guys. Long story short, I'm now a certified english teacher… and my grammar still sucks! So if anyone has the heart to actually help me improve (even if it is just pointing me in the direction of helpful resources) I will be eternally grateful. **

**Second. I finally have an AO3 account, I was really tiptoing around Lemons because sincerely I'm afraid of because I was here when there was a purge of lots of those, I don't want that for this story so I will stay in line here… and put all the saucy stuff on my AO3 :D just let me warn anyone who is waiting for that: don't expect much from me on that front. **

**Finally. I will try to fix grammar mistakes on the other chapters and my other stories and this time I mean it because I want them all touched up and pretty before I start putting them into the AO3 I already gave them a peek and at the very least I can correct the typing mistakes I made, so the stories won't continue before I finish with the rewrites and uploading to AO3 (same user name as my FF) and that will take time... again, sorry about that. **


End file.
